


There's A House In The Woods

by andbreatheme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Another AU no one asked for, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Frotting, KPop Idol Cameos, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Scooby Gang - Freeform, Spooktober, Supernatural Elements, Underage Drinking, Witches, slow burn kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 142,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andbreatheme/pseuds/andbreatheme
Summary: Ever since he could remember, Hyunjin had heard the rumors about the abandoned, haunted mansion buried deep in the thick woods near his small neighborhood.  The older kids on the bus used to talk about how a man had killed his wife and buried her body in the backyard or how the house was rumored to be guarded by wolves.  Hyunjin wasn't really sure he believed any of that, but finding out for himself was always an intriguing thought. He and his five friends had decided that this would be the year they could put the rumors to rest once and for all.  They were going to go to the house and find out for themselves how haunted it actually was.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Past Chan/Felix, Past Jisung/Hyunjin memory
Comments: 87
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there's a few things I have to say about this work. I have been almost solely dedicated to this fic since September, putting "What I Did On My Summer Vacation" on a mini hiatus. Ideally, I wanted this story completely finished before posting but life has been crazy. WIDOMSV will be completed, I just lost a bit of motivation due to personal life struggles.
> 
> Next, I REFUSE to delete Woojin. He was written in before all the tragedy in KPop recently (I will NEVER recover). Stray Kids will ALWAYS be nine in stays hearts. Always.
> 
> Finally, I don't go over the ages of the humans too much which is why I left the underage tag off. I like to think the four teenagers involved are eighteen. The only one obviously younger is Jeongin, but he's safe in this fic. Just like previous works, I will update tags as the story develops. I'm planning the chapters to be long, but honestly I have 124 pages and just finished the first slightly smutty scene. If you like slow-burn, welcome.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. The SKZ fic community is lacking in my own opinion. I don't even know if anyone will read this. Feedback in comments is appreciated so I know to continue posting. Otherwise I might just delete this. It feels weird posting something semi-serious. Jisung is my little bit of crack I got to play with. Enough with rambling and happy (belated) spooktober.

Hyunjin boredly picked at a stray black thread from one of the extra-long sleeves of his hoodie. How much time did he have until class let out? Looking at the large clock hanging on the wall adjacent to him, he gave an internal sigh. Ten minutes. Ten more minutes and he would finally be free for the weekend.

His gaze shifted to the woman seated across from him. She held a small notebook in one of her delicate hands, her smile patient as he eyed her. It had been almost a month since he was forced by his parents to see the school counselor and the progress had been non-existent. Hyunjin had no desire to talk about his feelings or open up to some stranger about all the hindrances his mental trauma had been putting on his life lately. So, every day during his last free period, they sat across from each other in silence. The counselor patiently waited for some miracle breakthrough while Hyunjin waited for his hell to be over.

The tell-tale buzz of the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Well, it looks like that's all the time we have for today," the therapist spoke, closing her notebook and standing up. Hyunjin stood up quickly, eager to run.

"We'll regroup on Monday," she continued. "Have a great weekend." All Hyunjin could do was spare her a weary glance before bolting out the door, heading to his locker.

Hyunjin spun the combination onto his lock by pure muscle memory, hearing the familiar click of it unlocking before hastily pulling the metal door wide open. He grabbed his backpack, already stuffed with his coursework for the weekend, and his thick, red plaid coat.

"How'd it go?" Hyunjin almost jumped out of his skin as he closed his locker door, the face of one of his best friends appearing next to him. He clutched at his chest.

"Jisung, don't do that," Hyunjin sighed, disappointed in himself getting so easily scared. Jisung could do nothing but offer a charming smile. "And for the record, it went the same as every other day. I sat and thought about all of the many things I would rather be doing than sitting in that room." Jisung gave a small frown at his friend's words.

"They shouldn't force you to go to therapy if you're not ready to talk about it yet," he commented, stepping alongside his friend as they headed down the crowded hallways. The other teenagers around them were buzzing with excitement about the upcoming weekend.

"I won't ever be ready to talk about it," Hyunjin muttered quietly under his breath. Jisung's frown deepened. The remainder of their short walk down the hallway was in silence. They reached the cafeteria, stopping at a table where a group of four boys were laughing and joking with each other.

"Took you long enough," one spoke up, a playful grin on his face. Jisung rolled his eyes.

"Woojin, it took us literally twelve minutes to grab our things and head down here," Jisung deadpanned, playfully ruffling Woojin’s wavy brown hair.

"That's twelve minutes we could've been planning out our perfect, spooky weekend sleepover," one of the other boys whined, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well we're here now," Hyunjin said pulling his coat tightly around his slim frame. "We still on for going to-"

"Shhhhh!" The smallest of the group hissed, a finger pressed up to his lips. It was Hyunjin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Jeongin, it's not that big of a secret," Hyunjin stated. "Everyone in this town knows about that abandoned house."

"But no one has actually _ been _ to it," Woojin pointed out.

"And if we're not quiet about it, were going to get caught and be in huge trouble. Jeongin has a point," Jisung agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A boy by the name of Changbin spoke up. "Let's head out." The group of boys got up and exited the cafeteria, splitting up into their usual carpool groups. Hyunjin, Jisung, and Changbin drove in one car while Woojin, Seungmin, and Jeongin drove in another. Hyunjin bit nervously on his thumbnail after getting into the passenger seat of Changbin's car.

"You okay?" Jisung asked after slipping into the backseat, tossing his backpack into the empty space next to him.

"'M fine," Hyunjin mumbled around a finger. "Just tired." It was mostly true. He had been running low on sleep and the dark, deep bags under his eyes were proof of this fact. Changbin discretely shot a glare to Jisung in the rearview mirror causing Jisung to quickly drop the topic. The rest of the drive to Changbin's house was quiet aside from the lull of the radio and the soft rumble of the car's engine.

September had come and gone and October was in full effect. The change in seasons was the inspiration behind their plans for the night. Ever since he could remember, Hyunjin had heard the rumors about the abandoned, haunted mansion buried deep in the thick woods near his small neighborhood. The older kids on the bus used to talk about how a man had killed his wife and buried her body in the backyard or how the house was rumored to be guarded by wolves. Hyunjin wasn't really sure he believed any of that, but finding out for himself was always an intriguing thought. He and his five friends had decided that this would be the year they could put the rumors to rest once and for all. They were going to go to the house and find out for themselves how haunted it actually was.

They pulled into Changbin's empty driveway, Woojin pulling up in his car a few minutes later. Changbin's mom was a nurse at the nearby hospital and always worked during the week, leaving the house usually empty. They all piled out and headed inside the house, dropping off their backpacks and shoes politely near the doorway.

"Alright, let's just grab what we need quick and head out. We're already losing daylight," Changbin suggested, quickly heading towards the kitchen.

"We need some flashlights, batteries, a pocket knife, and your camera," Seungmin listed out loud. Changbin quickly dug through the drawers, grabbing the needed items.

"I brought the hot dogs!" Jeongin announced with a wide smile, his hand held up in the air. All five boys turned to stare at the youngest.

"Hot...dogs…?" Jisung asked slowly. Jeongin nodded, proud of himself.

"Yeah I brought a whole pack," he continued. "Why is everyone staring at me funny?"

"We're all trying to figure out why the hell you brought hot dogs," Woojin answered.

"For the wolves, obviously," Jeongin scoffed as if it was the most obvious logic in the world. "If they try to eat us, we just throw hot dogs to distract them."

"That's a great idea," Hyunjin assured gently, patting Jeongin on his fluffy head. It was not a great idea. However, their youngest was known to be fragile. Therefore, he pretended like it was ingenious. Jeongin smiled happily in response.

"I've got everything I think we're going to need," Changbin said, tossing the items into a small backpack. He slung it around his shoulders before nodding.

"Alright men, let's head out!" 

As they made their way out of the house, Changbin felt Jeongin unzip his backpack and shove the pack of hot dogs inside.

The walk to the woods wasn't far, only to the other end of the subdivision near what they dubbed "the rich side". The houses there were located on a very small, private lakefront. The trek always felt extra short when they were together, small talk and laughing distracting them from the length of the walk.

"Alright, this is it," Changbin said as they reached the entrance of the woods. Hyunjin brought a hand up, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked out. He spotted the mansion very far in the distance. The woods were littered with cornfields bordered by thick walls of trees. It was going to be quite the hike.

"Might as well start now," Seungmin said with a shrug. All six boys seemed to be in agreement as Changbin and Hyunjin lead the group through the thick cornfields. It was the time of year where the cornfields were taller than they were. They had been playing and hiking in these woods for years, already very familiar with the territory. This fact still didn't stop the shiver that ran through Hyunjin's arms despite being covered in the thick fabric of his plaid coat. The aesthetic of these cornfields in October always gave off serious _ Goosebumps _ vibes.

After a good half hour of hiking, they reached a clearing full of small, shallow swamp left over from the fall storms. Where the soil was normally dry and firm, it was now wet and mushy. Changbin looked up, puzzled.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked. The five other boys looked around, equally as perplexed.

"That's weird," Woojin commented. "The house was just in front of us on the trail not even ten minutes ago."

"The mansion is enormous," Jisung said. "We should be able to see it fine from here." Even though what Jisung said should have made sense, the mansion was nowhere in sight. Logically, the trees weren't tall enough to obscure a view of such a large mansion atop a hill.

"We're just going to have to backtrack until we can see it again and remember what direction to head," Hyunjin decided with a shrug. The sun was still out, they had time. The rest of the boys grumbled their agreements reluctantly before turning around and heading back into the cornfields. Unfortunately, they had to backtrack more than halfway through the fields to get to a decent vantage point.

"It's...a long walk," Seungmin stated, eyeing the mansion in the distance apprehensively. The group stared, trying to decide what to do when the silence was broken by a low rumble.

"Maybe we should take a break to regroup. I'm sorta hungry," Woojin said, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh and agreed. They could make some food, fuel up, and then try again.

"I think I have wings back home," Changbin mentioned off-handedly as they headed back.

Not only did Changbin have chicken wings at home, he also found loaded potato wedges. It was a snack feast as they sat at the table, digging in like any respectable teenage boys would do.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Hyunjin asked biting into a potato wedge. He spit it out onto his palm almost as fast - the melted cheese was the temperature of molten lava in his mouth.

"I figured we could have one person be solely in charge of tracking the house so we don't lose sight and get lost like last time," Changbin explained, slight smile on his face after watching Hyunjin battle with the potato wedge.

"I'll do it," Woojin volunteered from around a chicken wing. Hyunjin eyed him wearily.

"You sure you can focus?" He asked. Woojin looked slightly offended at the accusation.

"Of course I can focus. You just fed me. I'm in prime focus mode," he confidently assured. Jisung snorted.

"Okay, good enough for me," Hyunjin conceded. Honestly, he just didn't want to be the one responsible with that task.

"Let's finish quickly so we can head back out while there's still daylight," Changbin advised. If they weren't eating like teenage boys already, Changbin's words had sent them into overdrive speed. None of them wanted to have to travel through the creepy cornfield path in the dark. Once everyone had (moderately) safely finished their appetizers, they headed back out, determined to find that mansion and reveal all of its many secrets.

The hike back to the field was buzzing with excitement now that they were focused and had a solid game plan.

"If the wolves eat us, our last meal will have been chicken wings and loaded potato skins," Jeongin commented as they passed through the creepy cornfields yet again. The same shiver from earlier traveled down Hyunjin's arms, goosebumps prickling his skin. The imagery of the tall, dark cornfields were just so unsettling.

"The wolves are not going to eat us," Jisung sighed, clearly annoyed.

"You're right, hyung, they won't," Jeongin agreed, "Because I brought the hot dogs!" Hyunjin couldn't help but crack a smile at that. Jeongin was so cute and innocent.

After successfully getting through the cornfields, stomping through the swampy mud (and getting completely dirty), and passing by a forest of trees looking like they came straight out of a Tim Burton movie, the group of six was at a standstill. They were met with a thick wall of what appeared to be shrubbery.

"Well now what?" Seungmin asked. Hyunjin and Changbin exchanged a look. Neither one of them had accounted for this sort of roadblock.

"Is there a way around?" Woojin asked. Hyunjin inspected the shrubbery in front of them. As far as his eyes could see, there was no way around. Jisung spotted a thick stick lying on the ground and decided to pick it up. He poked experimentally at the wall and was surprised when the stick was able to easily push past. He looked at the rest of the group who apparently hadn't noticed, still preoccupied with discussing a possible solution. Jisung removed his stick and decided to test the strength of the wall with his body. He took a step back before charging forwards and jumping. The leaves of the bush on his skin weren’t the most comfortable feeling, but he made it through to the otherside.

"What the fuck?!" Changbin exclaimed. "Jisung did you lose your damn mind?" 

"Did he ever really have one to begin with?" Seungmin muttered quietly.

"I heard that!" Jisung shot back from behind the wall of shrubbery that separated them. "Guys its safe. It didn't even hurt." The five boys that were still on the outside of the bushes shared a look, debating if they should trust Jisung or not.

"Oh what the hell. We've come this far," Hyunjin muttered before jumping through. He landed next to Jisung.

"Hi," Jisung greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Hyunjin said in return, getting up to brush his rear off.

"He's right, guys," he confirmed. "It's safe." Next to jump through was Woojin, followed by Seungmin and Jeongin, and lastly Changbin to make sure everyone had made it through.

"Where exactly are we?" Hyunjin asked, looking around. They were surrounded by shrub walls on both sides, unable to see anything past lush green foliage.

"Is this a maze?" Changbin asked as he surveyed the bizarre surroundings.

"Oh! Just like _ Alice in Wonderland _ !" Jeongin exclaimed excitedly. The blood ran cold in Hyunjin's veins. A maze of shrubbery. That _ had _ to be intentionally built, probably to keep others out. The shrubbery was also a healthy green and well shaped meaning _ someone _ had to be taking care of it. This trip was getting creepier by the minute. _ Someone _ had to be living in that mansion.

"I don't know if we should be walking through this…" Hyunjin spoke up. Something about the turn of events just felt _ off _.

"Hyung," Jisung whined. "We're so close." Hyunjin was torn. He wasn't scared of death. He wasn't really scared of anything anymore. Hyunjin was, however, worried for the safety of his friends. His friends that were like family. As he eyed them, they all looked excited - even Changbin didn't seem too concerned or bothered by the maze.

"Okay," Hyunjin sighed. "Let's keep going." There was a collective cheer from the group as they headed forward, presumably in the correct direction.

The maze wasn't that difficult to navigate through. It was a very long curved path. There were no tricks or dead ends, just a single trail. The further they went, the more intense the sick feeling of dread in Hyunjin's stomach became. The group became quiet as they reached the end of the path. In front of them was a large lawn that led up to the back of the mansion. They collectively stopped to marvel at it. The building was dark and looming, an ominous feeling hanging in the air. The walls were built from a dark brown stone, the roof an inky black. It looked like a classic haunted house from any horror movie. Hyunjin swallowed thickly around the uneasiness that sat heavily in his stomach.

"You think anyone lives there?" Woojin wondered out loud. There were no lights on, even though it was close to dus. The air took on a slight chill as the last rays of sunlight were slipping away.

"Not likely," Changbin guessed. "It looks pretty deserted to me. There's not even any lights on." Hyunjin was glad he and Changbin were on the same page.

"I'm game for investigating," Woojin stated, always up for an adventure. The group seemed to share the same sentiments.

"Hold on," Changbin said, removing his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out the flashlights, distributing them to each member.

"Don't lose these," he warned seriously. "I took every last one we had in the house. Mom would _ kill _ me if she found out." Each member nodded quickly, knowing Changbin was serious. If he was going down, they all were going down. With that as the final and only warning, Changbin lead the group closer to the house, all flashlights still off. 

When they reached the wooden back door, Hyunjin noticed that there was no lock. He decided to touch the door, the dull bronze handle cool underneath his warm skin. It took a few rough pushes to get it open, creaking with the signs of disuse. They slowly piled in, eyes adjusting to the darkness. From what minimal amount of daylight they had left peeking through the windows, Hyunjin could see a thick layer of dust covering the surfaces of what looked like a kitchen. The air hung thick and stale around them. Changbin turned his flashlight on, surveying their surroundings. The mansion looked frozen in time. There were various expensive marble countertops lining the perimeter of the kitchen, floor made of a sturdy wood that creaked beneath their footsteps. It was a miracle the interior hadn't been tampered with considering all the rumors and curiosity surrounding its existence.

"Definitely abandoned," Woojin commented quietly, as if scared to disturb the peace. Changbin continued to lead the group further into the house, an open archway leading into what was probably a beautiful dining room at some point. There was a large, dark oak table caked in dust with a silver candelabra sitting in the middle of its expanse. The chairs were crafted from a matching wood, upholstered with a rich, plum velvet material. A questionable looking chandelier hung above the room from the very high ceiling, its interior covered in cobwebs. Hyunjin could imagine the entertaining this room had probably seen in its lifetime; dinner parties with higher members of society or Thanksgiving with a full table of stuffy aristocratic family.

"Whoever owned this place had to be loaded," Jisung commented, turning on his own flashlight. A slight gleam from the candelabra glinted back at them. Hyunjin turned his flashlight on as well, the light trailing over the walls. His eyes examined the many paintings hung up. The paintings were old but beautiful. They were all nature related and looked very similar to the woods they had just hiked through. Actually, the more Hyunjin examined them he was _ sure _ it was the same exact woods.

"Think the stairs will hold up?"

Hyunjin's thoughts were interrupted by Seungmin pressing down on the bottom stair of a worn grand staircase. Each press caused the stair to groan loudly.

"I'm not sure I would trust that," Jisung said, his voice unsure.

"Why, because its squeaky?" Seungmin inquired. "This whole mansion is squeaky." He stepped on the bottom stair with both feet, bouncing on it lightly.

"Seems fine to me," and with that said, Seungmin headed up, flashlight illuminating the way. Hyunjin watched with bated breath, but apparently Seungmin was right. The stairs did hold up despite their protesting groans and creaks. Hyunjin looked to Changbin, who was preoccupied with examining the antique curio cabinet housing antique china, before recklessly following after Seungmin. He didn't want anyone to be left alone in this unfamiliar house. The stairs were terrifying, loudly groaning beneath his weight, but they held up. Hyunjin looked at the two halls, unsure of which way Seungmin traveled. He crept quietly, flashlight trained on the dusty floor.

"Woah." Hyunjin heard a voice comment from further down the hall. He followed the voice, finding Seugmin inside what was probably once a grand bathroom. The floor was tiled, a black marble tub set deep into the floor. It would have been a beautiful jacuzzi bath had it been properly maintained. Secretly, Hyunjin had always fantasized about having one of his own some day.

"This is amazing," Seungmin breathed. Hyunjin hummed his agreement. He had never seen a bathroom so big. How could anyone let a house like this just sit and rot away?

"If this is what the master bath is like, I wonder what the master bed is like," Seungmin mused. Hyunjin shrugged.

"Let's find out," he said, stepping back out into the hallway. Jisung was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"What did you guys find up here?" He asked.

"There's a pretty sweet master bath," Seungmin said. "We want to see the master bed, too." The three of them headed a little further down the hall, stopping upon the next door. Seungmin tried the bronzed handle only to find it stuck. He frowned and tried jiggling the handle again, only to find it still wouldn't budge.

"I think it's stuck," he stated. Hyunjin frowned and tried the handle as well, only to find it unmoving against his best efforts to get it open.

"Weird," Hyunjin murmured, his brows furrowing. It almost felt as if the door was locked.

"What did you guys find?" The voice of Changbin called out as the rest of the group piled up the stairs.

"We wanted to see the master bedroom, but we can't get the door open," Seungmin explained. Changbin came over to the door and attempted to get it open, unsurprisingly with no luck.

"Step aside," Jisung stated, stepping between Hyunjin and Seungmin. He tried to jiggle the doorknob and when it wouldn't budge, he took a step back before taking and a kick at the door. The door flew open upon impact. Unlike the rest of the mansion, this room was impeccable. There wasn't a speck of dust to be seen and the single window was wide open, curtains billowing from the cool autumn breeze. Hyunjin felt his blood freeze. There was a reason that door wouldn't open. Although no lights were on, he had the distinct notion that this house was indeed occupied.

"I think we should go," he said, his mouth feeling dry. The others seemed to agree. They scrambled down the stairs, leaving the house in a hurry. As they exited the way they came, Hyunjin couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

The walk back to Changbin's was full of them telling stories of things they saw and their own speculations about that mysterious, clean bedroom. Why would someone only keep one room clean? It just seemed too weird. Everything else seemed completely untouched, not even a fingerprint on any surface they had seen downstairs.

"Ghosts can't dust, can they?" Jeongin asked as they entered through the front door of Changbin’s house, Changbin quickly running to put all of the flashlights back.

"I don't think so," Woojin said, removing his shoes. "I've never met a ghost to ask them though." Hyunjin remained quiet as he pulled off his own shoes. The sensations he had felt in that house were bone-chilling. It was one thing to be spooked by the creepy circumstances of entering a supposedly haunted, abandoned mansion, but the sensations were so strong. Like his gut was telling him to beware.

"How about we continue the night with a scary movie?" Changbin suggested, heading back over to the group.

"Didn't you get enough scares today?" Jisung asked. Everyone knew Jisung was a scaredy cat. It was no surprise he was looking for an excuse to back out.

"Never," Changbin challenged back. "I was thinking we could watch _ 13 Ghosts _."

"I'm game," Woojin agreed. Jisung still looked unsure.

"I'll throw in pizza," Changbin said, nudging Jisung with his elbow. Jisung cracked.

"Fine…" Jisung drawled in defeat. As far as scary movies went, _ 13 Ghosts _ was tame in Hyunjin's opinion.

"Wanna make the popcorn while I put in the pizza?" Changbin asked Hyunjin. He shrugged and followed Changbin into the very familiar kitchen.

"You guys make yourselves comfortable," Changbin instructed before he and Hyunjin made their way into the kitchen. Hyunjin didn't even need to ask where anything was as he reached into the bottom cabinet, pulling out two packages of microwave popcorn. He leisurely leaned back on the counter as he and Changbin waited for their food to cook.

"So, what's up?" Changbin asked. Hyunjin had a feeling there was a reason he was singled out from the group.

"Nothing," Hyunjin stated. Changbin continued to stare.

"You seemed really scared at the house," he stated gently. Hyunjin sighed.

"Didn't it seem..._ weird _?" He finally asked. "The rest of the house was completely unlocked except that one room and when we got inside, it looked clean. Almost like it was lived in. Not to mention the open window." Changbin hummed in response.

"It was a bit bizarre," he finally agreed. "But you saw the rest of the house. No one could ever live in all that dust. It looked frozen in time."

"I felt...watched," Hyunjin said. "It was eerie. I don't know how to explain it." Changbin didn't say anything, just offered his company. Hyunjin appreciated it. He was sick of everyone thinking he was crazy or damaged. Changbin was always such a good friend.

"Let's get this started!" Woojin cheered as Hyunjin and Changbin brought out the pizzas and popcorn.

"Alright, alright. Give me a minute," Changbin chuckled, he and Hyunjin setting their movie night feast on the coffee table in front of the big TV in the living room. Everyone helped themselves to the pizza as Changbin set up the movie, snuggling in between Hyunjin and Jisung on the couch. Changbin chuckled whenever Jisung jumped at a "scary" part, peeking through the shaking fingers shielding his eyes. Seungmin, eyes still glued to the TV, held the bag of popcorn out to Jeongin next to him.

"Oh no, I can't have popcorn," Jeongin refused. "My mom would _ kill _ me if she knew I had popcorn with these braces." Seungmin only moved to shake the bag temptingly. It took maybe five seconds for Jeongin to cave, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Atta boy," Seungmin mumbled, his focus never leaving the screen.

Near the end of the movie, Hyunjin began to doze off, vaguely remembering Changbin getting up to turn on another movie at some point.

_ When he opened his eyes he should've realized from the start this was a dream. It was always the same dream. He was staring into glassy, deep brown eyes. Hyunjin knew these eyes well. He had stared into them countless times and could draw them from memory if ever asked. _

_ "Hyunjinnie," the familiar voice teased. "What are you staring at?" The question was rhetorical. Hyunjin blushed, averting his gaze. _

_ "I wasn't staring, Minho-hyung," Hyunjin mumbled. The laughter he was met with was tinkling and beautiful. Everything about Minho was beautiful. Hyunjin always felt so lucky that someone as amazing as Minho chose someone so unremarkable as Hyunjin to be his best friend. They had been friends since they were clumsy toddlers in the same neighborhood that got together for playtime when their moms had daytime tea dates. Hyunjin always looked up to Minho, admiring the grace and strength in everything the older boy did. The older they got, the more Hyunjin started to realize the feelings he had for Minho were more than just friendly. He was smart enough to know not to ruin what they already had by letting his feelings get in the way. Plus, he wasn't even sure Minho was into guys - hell, aside from Minho, Hyunjin had never been into guys either. Well, aside from Jinyoung, a member of his favorite music group GOT7, but no one needed to know that. _

_ "Sure, sure," Minho teased. "How about we go get ramyeon? I got paid last Friday - my treat." They were driving in Minho's car after their school activities were over. Minho was captain and one of the choreographers for the hip-hop unit of the orchesis club and Hyunjin was an officer of the National Art Honor society. It was one of the rare days where their clubs overlapped. Minho never made Hyunjin take the tragic after school activity bus on those days. It wasn't like they lived that far apart anyway. _

_ "You sure?" Hyunjin asked, daring to look back up at Minho. Minho turned to look at him. _

_ "For you? Absolutely," he said with a smile. The seasons were in the beginning stages of change and the sun was setting earlier and earlier. By the time they got out of their clubs, it was already getting dark. Minho pulled up at one of the intersections on the way to the small, cozy ramen place near their high school. It was moments like this that made Hyunjin the happiest: spending time with his best friend and love of his life, even if he wasn't brave enough to tell Minho yet (or ever). _

_ When the light turned green, Minho accelerated, car entering the intersection. Minho's profile was lit up by a blinding bright light. Before Hyunjin could even say anything, they were slammed on the driver's side by another car. _

"Hyunjin? Hyunjin?!"

Hyunjin was woken by the sensation of his body being jostled. Blinking through blurry eyes, he was met with the panicked face of Changbin.

"Hyunjin?" Changbin asked. "Are you okay?!" Hyunjin realized he was shivering, wet tears sliding down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"No," Hyunjin whimpered with a hiccup. Changbin moved to wrap Hyunjin up in the blanket he was currently covered in.

"I tried to wake you up. You were getting hysterical," Changbin quietly explained, petting Hyunjin's silky brown hair soothingly. "What's wrong?" Hyunjin gave out a choked sob as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"I can't stop, hyung," Hyunjin moaned. "Every night I have nightmares about him." Changbin scooted closer, wrapping Hyunjin in his arms and letting the younger cry into his chest. His hands ran up and down Hyunjin's back, trying his best to calm his friend down. He waited until Hyunjin's sobs were just quiet whimpers before saying anything.

"How long has this been going on?" Changbin gently asked.

"Since the accident," Hyunjin sniffled, nosing into the clean linen scent of Changbin's shirt.

It had been a month. A month since the accident. A month since his best friend died. A month since Hyunjin had to watch Minho be buried in the ground.

"Aish, Hyunjinnie," Changbin whispered, embracing the younger boy just a bit tighter. "Why didn't you talk to any of us about it? You know I would listen." Hyunjin whimpered in lieu of response. Deep down he knew any of his friends would listen. Another part of Hyunjin just felt guilty.

"It feels selfish," Hyunjin confessed. "He was a friend to all of us. I got off easy with only a few injuries. Minho died." Hearing Minho's name come out of his mouth caused fresh tears to form.

"I wish I would've died too," Hyunjin cried. Changbin pulled Hyunjin back against his chest.

"Don't you ever say that again," Changbin said firmly. "Do you hear me? I had to lose one friend. It's a miracle you survived. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you both." He pressed a firm kiss to the top of Hyunjin's head. "And I know it's what Minho would've wanted," Changbin added softly.

_ Hyunjin had been carrying nothing but guilt since the accident. He remembered waking up to a bright light and a pounding in his head. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. Hyunjin's mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls and his body hurt everywhere. _

_ "Hyunjin, you're awake," an unfamiliar voice had said. Hyunjin slowly turned his head towards the direction the voice had come from. There stood a man that he could barely make out from the distance between his bed and the stranger. _

_ "Uh," Hyunjin choked out. He couldn't find the strength to say much more. _

_ "Do you know where you are?" The voice asked. Hyunjin just stared, still not understanding what was going on. _

_ "My name is Felix. I've been your nurse here at Miroh hospital," the man explained slowly. Hospital? _

_ "You were in a really serious car wreck yesterday," he continued. "You suffered some pretty serious injuries, but we were able to take care of them." Car wreck? Injuries? _

_ "You must be confused. You hit your head pretty hard on the dashboard." Nothing this man was saying made any sense to him. When was he in a car accident? _

_ "You ended up fracturing a rib that punctured your lung and have a mild distal radius fracture of your left arm. You also have some pretty large bruises," the nurse listed. "We had you up in surgery for quite a long time last night." Surgery? Nothing was making sense. Hyunjin just blinked blearily at the nurse, at a loss for words. _

_ "Let me go and grab your mother," the nurse said before disappearing. _

"What am I supposed to do?" Hyunjin murmured miserably, returning back to the present situation. He knew the question didn't really have an answer, but he still wanted to hear _ something _, even if it only gave him a little comfort.

"Just keep living," Changbin said. "We're always here for you. We're family and we will get through this together." Hyunjin just sniffled and tried to relax in Changbin's embrace. This was the furthest he had ever talked to anyone about what had happened a month ago. Hyunjin tried his best to even his breathing, listening to Changbin's steady, strong heartbeat beneath his ear.

_ Just keep living. _

When Hyunjin opened his eyes again, sunlight was peeking through the blinds of the living room window. Morning. He must have dozed off at some point. Hyunjin was grateful that he didn't have any more dreams. He noticed he was the only one left in the living room. The couch was empty as were the sleeping bags on the floor. Hyunjin stretched out his arms slowly before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Woojin joked as Hyunjin tiredly made his way to the large kitchen table.

"Changbin's mom made waffles," Jeongin said, his mouth already full of the doughy goodness. Hyunjin hummed noncommittally. He wasn't very hungry. Actually, his stomach was in knots after getting himself so worked up last night. Jisung sent a look in Hyunjin's direction that Hyunjin purposely ignored. He was determined to continue to not talk about anything going on in his head. That was his burden alone. That was his punishment.

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur as did most of the following week. By Wednesday, Hyunjin had almost finished his project for his Drawing II class. The assignment required the class to sketch with an emphasis on shading and shadowing. It had been difficult for Hyunjin to draw following the accident. Hyunjin was lucky the fracture was on his non dominant arm, even though it had almost healed. The cast had already been removed, but it could still be tender at times.

"Hey, it's coming along nicely," Jisung said, perching himself on top of the table Hyunjin was working at.

"Mr. Han, put your butt in a seat," their art teacher Miss Lee commanded from the front of the room, her eyes glaring over the top of her cat eyed reading glasses.

"Yes ma'am," Jisung gulped, sliding into the seat next to Hyunjin. Hyunjin chuckled.

"She'd be so much hotter if she wasn't so scary," Jisung whispered. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, smile still curved onto his lips.

"Anyways, I have a proposal," Jisung continued. Hyunjin stopped sketching to look up, interested.

"I started taking these night painting classes at the community center," Jisung explained. "They've been really fun and really distracting. Do you want to come along sometime?" Hyunjin paused as he thought about it. Art always did ease his mind and it wasn't like he had any other commitments after school aside from art club.

"Hm, I guess so. Painting isn't really my strong suit though," Hyunjin answered.

"It's really fun! It's not like school, there's no grades or expectations," Jisung explained. "It might be fun to do something different. Plus, they provide all the supplies there. You just pay the fee for the class." Hyunjin smiled at Jisung. It sounded fun and if he didn't like it, he never had to go back.

"When's your next class?" Hyunjin asked, returning to his sketching.

"I go on Thursdays," Jisung said. "Anytime you want, you can come with. Hell, come tomorrow night if you want." Hyunjin mulled it over in his mind.

"I'll think about it," he responded after a moment. Jisung nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he said before pulling out his own sketchpad. "Now help me. I _ suck _ at shading."

It turned out Hyunjin didn't need to think about it very hard before deciding to join Jisung the following night. When he brought it up at dinner the previous night, his mom agreed that it sounded like a great idea. She even agreed to pay the fee for the first class.

That Thursday night found Hyunjin sitting next to Jisung, black, paint-splattered aprons on both of them.

"What's the instructor like?" Hyunjin asked, running his hands over the canister of brushes next to his easel. Tonight was a full night to the surprise of Hyunjin.

"So far, it's been a different instructor each night," Jisung replied. "Each lesson has been awesome, though." Any sort of painting class would be awesome in Jisung's mind. That was his forte aside from writing music. Drawing and sketching was more Hyunjin's style.

A young guy stepped through the open doorway, taking a seat on the stool in front of the room.

"Good afternoon, class," he greeted brightly, his accent thick. Australian, maybe? "My name is Bang Chan, you can just call me Chan. I'll be your instructor tonight." Chan had such a positive energy about him. He had a beautiful white smile, perfectly shaped brows, a strong jawline, and beautiful bleach blonde, wavy hair.

"Wow," Jisung muttered, mouth slightly agape. Hyunjin nodded dumbly in agreement, a similar expression on his face.

"Since it's getting closer to Halloween, I was thinking of doing something a little spooky for tonight’s lesson," Chan said, pulling out a medium sized canvas from a case near his feet. The painting was of a big beautiful orange harvest moon peeking through blackened bare trees, fog rolling in across the bottom. What the hell was up with Hyunjin being bombarded with spooky forests lately?

The class seemed to be bubbling with excitement. It was a really beautiful scene. Eerie, but beautiful. Hyunjin was doubting his painting would even come close to looking anything like Chan's painting. As the lesson went on, Hyunjin found it wasn't as hard as he thought. It was a lot of layering and blending, but not the hardest thing in the world. They were doing the black branches of the trees now, Chan coming around to help out if anyone needed some extra tips. Chan was very popular among the women in the class. They giggled and twirled their hair when he would lean in close to add a branch of his own as demonstration when they asked for his assistance. He seemed unphased by their advances.

"He's so fine," Jisung sighed, painting his branches. Hyunjin snorted. Yeah, Chan was pretty attractive and upbeat. It was undeniable.

"Wow, you guys are doing fantastic," Chan said as he passed behind where Hyunjin and Jisung were seated. Jisung beamed with joy, always an open book.

"You really think so?" He asked, hopeful.

"Oh definitely," Chan said with a nod. "Are you guys already familiar with painting?"

"We're both art students at the nearby high school," Jisung explained. Chan nodded in understanding.

"That explains it then," he said with a smile.

"He's the painter, I'm not," Hyunjin said, continuing to place his black lines.

"Aw don't say that," Chan encouraged. "You're doing a fantastic job! You seem to have a real eye for art." Hyunjin furrowed his brow. That was laying it on kind of thick. Hyunjin turned to look at Chan who just smiled a knowing smile. Jisung was still beaming like an idiot, he also noticed. Whatever, Hyunjin thought returning to his painting. Chan resumed observing his students and their work.

"He said we're doing fantastic," Jisung gushed excitedly.

"He probably says that to everyone," Hyunjin reminded him.

"Don't burst my happy gay fantasy," Jisung pouted. Hyunjin held his hands up in surrender, not saying anything else.

The rest of the class went on in the same fashion, Hyunjin and Jisung poking fun at each other and creating art. Even though painting wasn't really his thing, Hyunjin had a fun time and created an admittedly nice painting by the end of their lesson. Hyunjin and Jisung gathered their paintings and bags and began to head out.

"You guys did very well," Chan complimented in his thick, Australian accent as they walked by. Jisung obviously stopped dead in his tracks.

"Thank you. You’re a great teacher," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"I have a few more classes I'm scheduled to teach," Chan stated. "You guys should think about coming back. I'd really like to see your facesin my class." His smile was genuine and so attractive. It was so bright, the force of it made his eyes crinkle into adorable crescents. Jisung looked back at Hyunjin, a questioning look in his wide eyes. Tonight was fun. Hyunjin didn't have any dark thoughts creeping in. It was..._ nice _. Hyunjin smiled and shrugged. Jisung grinned turning back to Chan.

"You can count on it," he assured. 

"Perfect," Chan said, clapping his hands together. "Let me write down the dates I have." Chan scrambled around to find a pen, writing down the dates down on a scrap piece of paper.

"Here you go," Chan said, offering a soft smile and handing the paper to Jisung. "Can't wait to see you guys back." He turned his smile to Hyunjin as well. Hyunjin offered a small wave, heading out with Jisung.

"Wow…," Jisung sighed once they were outside. Hyunjin just gave an amused, knowing look to Jisung.

"What?" Jisung asked.

"Oh nothing," Hyunjin hummed. "Just someone's hot for teacher." Jisung rolled his eyes.

"How can you not be? Chan is so ridiculously hot. And that accent? So sexy," he gushed.

"He is very attractive," Hyunjin agreed as they headed to Jisung's car. They placed their canvases into the backseat before getting into the front. Car rides still made Hyunjin nervous, but unfortunately cars were a necessity of life. He forced himself to get into cars, using a surprisingly large amount of mental strength to stomach even a short ride. After the lesson, Hyunjin felt lighter and while the ride was still mentally difficult, it was a little easier than usual to keep his mind calm.

"Do you want to come with me to Chan's next classes?" Jisung asked after parking in front of Hyunjin's house.

"Sure," Hyunjin agreed. "It was really nice." Jisung smiled.

"You seemed like you had fun. Fun looks good on you, hyung," he commented gently. Hyunjin was caught off guard. He blushed, at a loss for words.

"See you at school," Jisung said after Hyunjin had picked up his canvas and backpack from the backseat.

"See you later," Hyunjin returned, heading to his front door. His mom was happy to see him in better spirits than he had been in a long time and encouraged him to try the classes again when he brought it up at dinner. He still didn't feel like painting was really his _ thing _, but it was fun. Getting to experience that fun with his best friend was an added bonus.

School went by as usual. Fall was fully in bloom as the schoolyard trees turned beautiful hues of red and orange. The leaves fell and littered the outside where Hyunjin and his friends were having their lunch.

"Okay, but did we ever figure out _ how _ someone could live in that house?" Woojin questioned, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Simple," Seungmin stated. "They couldn't." Changbin hummed, deep in thought.

"Maybe it's just used for storage?" He stated. "Like the property owners just use one room as a storage space?"

"Then why wasn't the house locked?" Jisung fired back. Hyunjin frowned. Jisung did have a good point.

"You know," Hyunjin spoke up. "We never did investigate the rest of the house." All eyes turned to him.

"You want to go _ back _?!" Jeongin asked, his voice wavering. Hyunjin shrugged.

"I didn't say that," he clarified. "It's just a fact."

"I'd rather not find any dead bodies in the basement, thanks," Jisung commented, reaching over and stealing one of Changbin's peanut butter cookies. Changbin scowled, but let it slide.

"There's no dead bodies," Hyunjin huffed. "Did you smell rotting corpses?" 

"Preservatives," Woojin stated. "They probably have them in a vat of embalming fluid. Like some sort of sick specimen in a jar." Hyunjin set his bowl of tuna casserole down.

"I'm no longer hungry," he stated solemnly. "That's fucking disgusting." Woojin shrugged.

"Its science," he simply stated, continuing to devour his sandwich.

"Onto better things!" Jisung commented with a clap of his hands. "I have an announcement to make."

"We all know you were the one who organized the Chinese dragon incident in the hallways last year," Seungmin commented, sipping at his pepsi. Jisung blanched.

"That's not what I was going to say," he stated. As an afterthought he added, "...and that wasn't me…" Hyunjin scoffed. Yes it was.

"_ Anyways _ I have a very important announcement," Jisung repeated. Five pairs of expectant eyes were on him. Jisung took a deep breath after he had the attention of the table.

"I'm in love," he deadpanned. Hyunjin slapped a hand against his own face in frustration.

"With who?!" Jeongin questioned, eyes wide.

"I went to another painting class with Hyunjin last week and our instructor just happened to be the love of my life," Jisung sighed. "C'mon, tell them, hyung." He nudged at Hyunjin with his elbow. Hyunjin only gave a weak, garbled moan in response.

"Ugh, no help," Jisung tutted. "Anyways his name is Chan and he's this beautiful Australian god." Hyunjin peeked out at Jisung from between his fingers.

"Jisung, you met him once and barely said anything," he reminded.

"Our love needs no words," Jisung commented seriously. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"What's he look like?" Seugmin questioned. Hyunjin couldn't believe this. Were his friends seriously encouraging this?!

"He's got the most beautiful pale skin, and this adorable bright smile, wavy blonde hair, perfect eyebrows, a sexy accent, and holy _ shit _ those muscles," Jisung listed. Well, at least Jisung wasn't exaggerating. Chan kinda was that perfect.

"So, were you thinking a spring wedding or fall?" Woojin asked conversationally, peeling a banana. Hyunjin thunked his head against the table in defeat.

_ When Hyunjin was bored or stressed, he always took to drawing. There was something so cathartic about letting his hands just drift across his sketchpad, his subconscious sneaking out and taking over. His sketchpad was filled with whatever caught his interest at the time; Trees from the forests he and his friends tramped through, the intricate veins of dried fallen leaves, a big moon obscured by clouds. Lately, his main focus hadn't been nature. His focus had been a person. A person who was currently in his line of vision. A person who was sinfully gyrating his hips, working up a sweat. _

_ National Art Honor Society had let out early, so Hyunjin had wandered over to the auditorium where the orchesis team was rehearsing so he could wait for a ride home with Minho. When the rehearsal didn't look like it was going to wind down any time soon, Hyunjin had taken out his sketchpad to doodle while he waited. He took a seat near one of the walls of the auditorium, back against one of the mats stuck to the wall, his legs crossed. When Hyunjin let his fingers glide across the pages, they found themselves drawing shapely curves, dark eyes, shaggy hair… _

_ Minho _ was _ art. The way he was able to manipulate his body to express whatever emotions he was feeling never ceased to amaze Hyunjin. His best friend was so talented. Hyunjin tried to sketch out Minho's lightly defined arms but soon found himself lost in the shading to get them just right. _

_ "Whatcha drawing?" _

_ Hyunjin jumped with a yelp, scrambling frantically to close his sketchpad. Minho peered down from his standing position, eyes twinkling mischievously with humor. _

_ "N-nothing," Hyunjin stammered, clumsily trying to get to his feet. Minho's bare arms and visible portions of chest were glistening with sweat, his hair hanging limp in his face. Even in sweaty dance practice clothes he looked amazing. Minho looked down at himself and then back to Hyunjin. _

_ "I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "Is it okay if we leave with me being a sweaty mess? I hate using the locker room showers." Hyunjin nodded, a blush creeping up to his cheeks. Minho thought his staring was due to disgust? Impossible. _

_ "Let's head home," Minho said with a smile, slinging an arm around Hyunjin's shoulders, purposely shoving his sweaty body against Hyunjin with a cackle. Hyunjin pretended to be disgusted, pushing Minho off when all he really wanted to do was push himself closer and breathe in his scent deeply. _

_ “You’re so gross,” Hyunjin said through a chuckle. Minho grinned, his endearing bunny teeth showing. _

_ “Yeah, but you love me anyways,” he joked. Hyunjin’s heart twisted, but he said nothing to confirm or deny Minho’s statement. _

It had been a month since Hyunjin had drawn Minho or even looked back at his previous sketches of him. The thought of seeing Minho’s face full of life set off a panic inside of Hyunjin. He wouldn’t even go near any of the sketchbooks that he knew harbored those sketches.

Hyunjin was currently seated at his desk on Thursday night, sketchbook laid out on the wooden surface. He was trying to finish up his last minute details on his shading project for class before Jisung came to pick him up for another painting session with Chan. The smartphone next to his arm buzzed, the notification on the screen informing Hyunjin that Jisung was outside. Hyunjin bit his bottom lip gently in concentration as he used his right pinky finger to smudge and blend out the last bit of shadow. He closed his sketchbook, stuffing it in his messenger bag securely before toeing into his checkered slip-ons before heading out the door with a quick goodbye to his mother.

Hyunjin wasted no time in hopping into the passenger’s seat next to Jisung.

“What’s up?” Jisung asked as Hyunjin secured his seatbelt across his chest.

“I brought the finished shading assignment for your critique,” Hyunjin responded. He sniffed the air, a clean yet subtle floral scent wafting throughout the interior of the car. Jisung’s car usually smelt like leftovers of whatever they had eaten over the past week, not fresh and floral. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jisung.

“Are you...wearing perfume?” Hyunjin questioned. Jisung had his best innocent look plastered onto his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denied. “But forget it. Let’s get going.”

The car ride was filled with idle chatter about school assignments and of course Jisung’s new favorite topic: Bang Chan.

“Do you think he’s ever wrestled a kangaroo?” Jisung asked, turning into the parking lot of the community center.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?” Hyunjin suggested wryly. This was going to get old quickly.

“Hm...nah,” Jisung decided with a slight shake of his head, turning off the car. “I’m sure if he did he would win anyways. Did you see those muscles?” Hyunjin quickly got out of the car, relieved to not have to listen to anymore of Jisung's lovesick delusions.

They picked easels in the middle of the classroom this time, setting their bags down onto the floor. Jisung wanted prime seats to view Chan from. Hyunjin wasn't going to complain. Eye candy was always welcome and Chan definitely fit that description. Chan walked into the classroom, his seemingly permanent smile on his face. He was wearing a casual black sweater, dark grey fitted jeans, and a pair of slightly worn, black Doc Martens yet somehow managed to look like he was headed to some chic underground club in London. It was totally unfair. His handsome looks were almost inhuman. 

"Good evening class," Chan greeted brightly, setting up his easel and taking a seat at the front of the classroom, same as the last lesson.

"I see some familiar faces," he continued happily, eyes scanning the room. Hyunjin turned to look at Jisung who was projecting like crazy. He was almost buzzing in his seat from excitement. Unbelievable. His best friend had no shame.

"I thought we could continue on with the spooky theme tonight," Chan stated, moving to set up the sample painting for the class to view. "And what's spookier than a graveyard?" The painting was almost grayscale with all of the dark, muted colors used. It was indeed a graveyard, complete with dilapidated tombstones and sagging weeping willows.

Hyunjin and Jisung listened to the lesson, priming their canvases with large, fat brushes.

"Does he only do eerie paintings?" Hyunjin asked Jisung quietly. Jisung shrugged.

"Not sure. I honestly don't care though. I'll paint anything as long as he's the instructor," he replied dreamily. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, picking up a detailing brush before tuning back into the lesson. 

As the lesson continued, Hyunjin was surprised. While Jisung obviously was the more talented painter of the two of them, Hyunjin wasn't doing too bad. Either he wasn't as bad at painting as he originally thought or Chan was just that good of a teacher.

"Great work guys," Chan said as he passed through their row. "You guys did so well last lesson, too. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Landscapes were always my favorite things to paint," Jisung commented, his attention on Chan. Chan smiled at him.

"Nature has always been a favorite subject of mine, too," he agreed. His gaze shifted to Hyunjin. "What about you? Where do you draw inspiration from?" Hyunjin was startled at the question.

"Oh, I don't paint," he assured. Chan quirked a brow playfully in Hyunjin's direction.

"I beg to differ," he commented. "But I just meant in general. You said you like to draw, right?" Apparently Chan also had an impeccable memory to match all of his other seemingly perfect qualities.

"Oh, Hyunjin!" Jisung exclaimed. "Show him your project. Hyunjinnie is such an amazing artist!" His best friend praised. Hyunjin flushed, embarrassed to be put on the spot.

"Oh yeah?" Chan asked. "I wouldn't mind taking a look after class. I mean, if it's okay with you. I know art can be very personal." It was surprising and refreshing to be _ asked _ to be shown art with Hyunjin's consent. Most people didn't bother asking, just snatched Hyunjin's sketchbook or whined until he caved. As much as he loved his friends, most of them (aside from Jisung) just didn't understand the very personal connection between art and the artist. Showing his work felt like baring his soul sometimes. There were some things inside himself that Hyunjin just didn't want to share with anyone.

"Okay," Hyunjin finally agreed. "After class." Chan smiled.

"I look forward to it," he stated before continuing onto his other students.

"So dreamy," Jisung sighed, eyeing Chan as he gave encouragement and praise to his many other students. "He's like this charming, exotic Australian prince. I want him to absolutely _ wreck _me." Hyunjin choked on his own spit.

"You know, that was _ almost _ romantic," he sputtered after a small coughing fit. Jisung fluttered his eyelashes sweetly at Hyunjin.

As class came to a close, Hyunjin and Jisung hung back, talking amongst themselves. Hyunjin was interested in what a _ real _artist like Chan thought of his project and wasn't sure he'd get an opportunity like this again. However, Chan seemed to have many admirers who came up to him after class as well. Hyunjin didn't want to be rude, especially since he figured a critique would be a little more time consuming, so he and Jisung opted to chat amongst themselves while they waited for the rest of the class to clear out.

"What do I do if he hates it?" Hyunjin quietly asked, biting nervously on his lower lip. 

"There's no way he could hate it. You're one of the best sketch artists in our school," Jisung assured. "If he does hate it, then he's obviously got bad taste." Jisung was really passionate about Hyunjin's abilities if he was willing to say something remotely negative about Chan, Hyunjin mused. That was one thing Hyunjin always loved about Jisung: his passion. He could be dramatic and a lot to handle sometimes, but he was fiercely loyal. That was a hard quality to find in someone. 

Hyunjin gave an appreciative smile to Jisung before turning his attention to Chan. It seemed as if the last student was finishing up with Chan. She looked as lovestruck as Jisung, her cheeks tinged pink everytime she and Chan made direct eye contact. Hyunjin picked up his sketchbook and slung his bag over his shoulder as he and Jisung headed over to Chan.

"Keep up the great work," Chan told the girl with an encouraging smile. "I'll see you next lesson." With a curt bow, the girl nervously left the classroom, leaving just Hyunjin, Jisung, and Chan. Chan regarded them with a bright smile.

"Do you still have time to look at that project we talked about earlier?" Hyunjin asked hesitantly. The other students had taken up a good portion of his time and Hyunjin didn't want to be a nuisance.

"Of course! I'm excited to see it," Chan replied. Jisung gave an encouraging nod to Hyunjin before Hyunjin handed his sketchbook over. Chan handled the sketchbook with care, turning over the front cover to the first page where Hyunjin's project was displayed. Chan's eyes scanned over the image, drinking in every detail Hyunjin had poured hours of focus and work into. The project for Drawing II had simply been to create a scene displaying techniques of shading and shadows. Hyunjin had picked a scene from his memory of the recent adventure he and his friends had experienced. When they were making their way through the woods, there had been an almost eerie section of bare trees in a grouping. Although the woods were usually alive with the scuffle of wildlife or even the whistle of autumn wind, this area was absolutely still and silent. It was almost like stepping into a different dimension outside of the forest. The feeling was unsettling and Hyunjin couldn't get it out of his head, so he put it on paper.

"Wow," Chan breathed. "This is impressive." His eyes lifted from the page to meet Hyunjin's apprehensive gaze.

"The shading you used here is very smartly placed," Chan continued. "It gives off an almost eerie vibe. Is this just from imagination, or…?" 

"It's actually a place near my house," Hyunjin admitted. Chan smiled, his eyes scrunching up slightly with the gesture.

"Well I think it's fantastic. Your line work is very clean, too. That must've been time-consuming," he commented.

"It's all Hyunjin here has been focused on lately," Jisung commented.

"Well it definitely paid off. Its astounding," Chan praised. He hesitated a moment, looking deep in thought. "Do you...mind if I browse your other sketches?" Chan finally asked. Hyunjin's eyes widened. Someone with the experience and skills Chan had wanted to see _ his _ sketches? Hyunjin nodded, too stunned to form words. Jisung beamed as Chan carefully flipped through the pages of Hyunjin's soul, essentially. It was all laid bare in his drawings. Hyunjin watched with nervous eyes as Chan scanned the pages, small smiles curving onto his lips when he would find some detail particularly pleasing. Chan's smile dropped as he reached a page near the end of the book.

"Wow," he quietly breathed out. "Your landscape scenes are really good, but _ this _? This is art." Hyunjin frowned, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"All of that should be landscape," he said, confused. Chan looked at Hyunjin before turning the sketchbook so Hyunjin could see the page he was on. Hyunjin's breath caught in his throat. 

He was staring back at a sketch he drew of Minho.

There wasn't supposed to be any sketches of Minho in any of his current sketchbooks. Hyunjin thought he obsessively made sure of that. Yet here Minho was, imprinted on one of the pages.

_ Hyunjin remembered the day from the sketch well. It was from this past summer. Hyunjin and Minho had ventured off to the woods together, no real concrete plans in mind. They sat by the small lake, skipping flat stones they found and just enjoying each other's company. When the conversation came to a lull, Minho had leaned back onto the lush grass, eyes slipping shut. The cicadas were chirping loudly while the sun beat down, bathing the both of them in its golden rays. Hyunjin was, yet again, in awe. The relaxed look on Minho's face, his dark lashes brushing against his full cheek bones, lips slightly curved in a carefree smile. Hyunjin wanted so badly to tell Minho how he felt. It was becoming unbearable. _

_ Minho opened one brown eye, his smile growing at catching Hyunjin staring. _

_ "You're always staring," Minho said, no heat behind his words. He grabbed onto Hyunjin's hand with his own, tugging Hyunjin forward onto the grass to lay beside him. "It's cute." _

That relaxed, carefree Minho was one of Hyunjin's favorite memories, hidden away deep in the recesses of his mind. He had tried to repress every bit of Minho's presence in his life, but they had been slipping out more and more recently.

Hyunjin just stared at the page in front of him, unable to form words. Jisung set a concerned hand on Hyunjin's shoulder.

"Hyunjinnie…" he quietly commented.

"I...forgot I left that in there," Hyunjin finally croaked.

"As far as portraits go, it's beautiful," Chan hummed. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"_ Was _," Hyunjin said, eyes drifting towards the floor. Anywhere to escape the face of Minho. "He passed away about a month ago." Chan closed the sketchbook. Hyunjin was able to meet Chan's eyes now that the book was closed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chan said softly. Hyunjin just nodded, not really sure how to respond. Chan gently handed him back the sketchbook, like it was something sacred - which to Hyunjin, it was.

"You have real talent," Chan said, genuinely. He gave Hyunjin one of his warm smiles. He looked at Jisung. "Both of you." Hyunjin still felt disoriented after seeing Minho's face after so long.

"I'm sure you will get great marks on your assignment," Chan continued. Jisung smiled, but even his smile wasn't as bright as it would normally be.

"Thanks for taking the time to look it over," Hyunjin said, shoving the book back into his bag. 

"Anytime," Chan said. "Will I be seeing you both next week?" Jisung nodded.

"I'll be there," he said. "See you next week." Hyunjin followed Jisung out of the classroom, his stomach dropping. 

They made their way out to Jisung's car in silence. Before Jisung went over to the driver's side, he engulfed Hyunjin in a hug, cradling the older boy against his chest.

"He didn't know," Jisung muttered, thin fingers stroking the short hairs at the nape of Hyunjin's neck. Hyunjin said nothing, breathing in Jisung's scent and resting his hands securely on Jisung's hips.

"The picture was absolutely beautiful," Jisung cooed. "You captured Minho's essence perfectly. He would have loved it, especially since you drew it. He cared about you a lot." Hyunjin winced at Jisung's words. He missed Minho so much. His heart did nothing but ache.

"It's been a month," Hyunjin sighed. "It's been a long month. I should be over this by now." Jisung hugged Hyunjin a little closer.

"Grief doesn't have a time limit. Heartbreak doesn't have a time limit," he assured. "You will feel better when you're ready."

"Sometimes I don't feel like I'll _ ever _ feel better," Hyunjin mumbled, pulling back from Jisung and wiping his bleary eyes, a tear slipping down one cheek. Jisung brought his hands up to cradle Hyunjin's cheeks, a thumb brushing across to wipe the stray tear away.

"I love you Hyunjinnie," Jisung whispered. "I'm here for you whenever you need me. I promise." Hyunjin managed to give a watery smile and Jisung smiled back.

"Ah, there's my hyung," Jisung commented, dropping his hands. "I'll buy us ice cream on the way home."

It was a Tuesday when the topic of the mansion was brought up again.

"I want to go back," Hyunjin stated firmly. All five pairs of eyes stared at him in a mix of bewilderment and concern.

"Hyunjin," Changbin started carefully. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, remember the bodies in vats of embalming fluid?" Woojin reminded. Jeongin shuddered next to him.

"We never went into the basement," Hyunjin protested. "Everyone knows basements and attics are the key places to explore in an abandoned house."

"Isn't that where people usually get killed in horror movies?" Seungmin mused. "Either way, I'm out." The rest of the table mumbled their agreement. Hyunjin felt his heart sink. He wanted answers, dammit. Somehow he just had this gut feeling that the basement held some sort of clue to the mysteries of the mansion. All dark secrets were locked in cold cellars. Everyone knows that. Hyunjin returned to his food glumly, remaining quiet throughout the rest of the lunch period. If no one was going to go with him, he would go alone. The idea scared him deep down. Although Hyunjin wasn't scared of some supernatural spooks, he didn't like the sensations he felt at the mansion.

Once the bell rang for their next period, the group got up, disposing their lunches and heading to their classes. As Hyunjin trudged to Drawing II, he felt a hip check to his right side. When he turned his head, he was met with the mischievously smiling face of Jisung.

“Hyung,” he sing-songed. “I’ll go with you to the mansion. I’m not letting you go alone.”

“How did you know I was going to go alone?” Hyunjin asked, surprised.

“You were thinking so loudly,” Jisung stated. “I’ve been one of your best friends for so long, I could see the cogs turning in your head.” Hyunjin smiled, letting out a soft chuckle.

"When did you want to go?" Jisung asked as they entered the classroom, sitting down at their usual table. Hyunjin pondered the question for a moment.

"How about tomorrow?" He suggested. "Thursday is painting and Friday we usually hang out with the group. They would know something was up if _ both _ of us didn't show up." Jisung shrugged.

"That's fine by me," he agreed easily. "Though I still don't want to go back."

"Should we bring hot dogs?" Hyunjin asked, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Oh, shut up," Jisung huffed with a laugh, shoving playfully at Hyunjin's shoulder.

The nightmares Hyunjin was having were becoming different. They were more or less snapshots of his time in the hospital. While Miroh hospital was in general an innovative, top hospital in the city nearest to their small town, Hyunjin's time there was miserable.

_ After the accident, a doctor and his nurse Felix had to catch Hyunjin up to speed. Hyunjin's mother and father sat next to Hyunjin's bed in the pediatric ICU room with him. The doctor went over all of the details of Hyunjin's injuries and his future care plan. _

_ "Do you have any more questions?" The doctor asked. _

_ "Yeah," Hyunjin asked. "What about my friend, Minho? When do I get to see him?" The doctor's face immediately looked uncomfortable. Hyunjin felt dread in his stomach as the doctor and Felix shared a look. Oh, no. _

_ "Well, Hyunjin," the doctor started in a gentle tone. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Minho's injuries were pretty substantial." Hyunjin felt his bottom lip quiver. _

_ "So...does that mean I have to wait longer?" He asked. Hyunjin dreaded the answer. Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable. _

_ "Hyunjin," the doctor continued in a gentle voice. "Minho didn't make it. I'm very sorry." Hyunjin felt the air whoosh out of his lungs. His head began to pound. There had to be a mistake. Minho had to be alive. He as always the stronger of the two; more in shape, more active, more… _

Gone.

_ Hyunjin was crying before he could even really wrap his head around what had happened. His mother rushed to his bedside. As she wrapped her arms around him, he began to wail. The agony gripping his mind and heart was escalating to the brink of unbearable. Hyunjin struggled in her grip, wanting to push her away, wanting everyone to go away. All he wanted was Minho by his side, making light of situations and always teasing everyone in their group. But Minho wasn't going to come back. Minho would never be coming back. _

_ Shudders wracked Hyunjin's body as the tears continued, his voice starting to become hoarse with the gut-wrenching wails that seemed to never end. Hyunjin couldn't even control it at this point. He wanted a do-over. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. _

Hyunjin jerked up from his bed, his body covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat. He grabbed his phone from it's typical place next to him on his bed. The phone screen displayed the time: three a.m. Hyunjin sighed wiping a hand down his face, unsurprised to find tears streaked down his cheeks. 

He flopped onto his back, arm draped over his eyes. Hyunjin was so tired. His sleep had been absolute shit since the accident. The dark bags under his eyes were starting to seem permanent and getting darker each day. It's a good thing smokey eyes were always on trend. With an unsatisfied groan, Hyunjin rolled over onto his side, trying to fall asleep for the next two and a half hours in vain.

"Woah, you look a mess," Seungmin commented as Hyunjin plopped down in the seat next to him for first period Statistics. Woojin gave Seungmin a smack to the head.

"Not nice, asshole," he chastised.

"Ow…," Seungmin whined, rubbing at his scalp.

"What he meant to say was, 'Good morning Hyunjin-hyung. You look a little under the weather. Are you feeling alright?'" Woojin corrected looking at Hyunjin, concerned.

"Its fine," Hyunjin said through a yawn. "I'm okay, I just didn't sleep well. Again." Woojin and Seungmin shared a concerned look, but said nothing, pulling out their notebooks as their teacher Mr. Kim entered the room. Statistics seemed to drag on, Hyunjin taking notes but not feeling particularly present during the lecture. All he wanted was a nap. A nap free of nightmares.

"Do you want to drive home with me today, hyung?" Jisung asked at lunch that afternoon. This caused Changbin to look over at them curiously, Jisung noticed.

"You know, since we have that huge exam on Friday going over technical terms for Drawing II," he lied smoothly. Hyunjin quirked a brow at Jisung. There was no test on Friday...was there? Jisung gave him a pointed look.

"Oh! Yeah, sure. That sounds perfect. The earlier we study, the better." Hyunjin agreed easily. That's right. Today they were going back to the mansion to see if they could explore the basement. Jisung sent a wink in his direction.

"Any progress wooing the love of your life?" Woojin asked, popping the tab on his soda with a hiss. Jisung sighed sadly.

"No and I'm getting impatient," he replied solemnly. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"It's only been two weeks," he said quietly, knowing Jisung would ignore any of his sound, logical reasoning.

"I'm thinking I should do a grand gesture of love," Jisung continued on, ignoring Hyunjin per usual. "Like writing a rap expressing my undying love and performing it from the roof of the community center."

"I don't know hyung, that seems pretty dangerous," Jeongin stated, a worried expression on his face.

"He would never really do that," Woojin assured. Hyunjin and Changbin gave Woojin a pointed look. "We would never _ allow _ him to do that," Woojin corrected.

"My hyungs are no fun," Jisung muttered grumpily, crossing his arms.

Hyunjin was jittery on the car ride home. He wasn't sure if it was from lack of sleep or anxiety about returning back to the mansion.

"Calm down, Hyunjin," Jisung teased as they pulled into Hyunjin's driveway.

"I'm just nervous," Hyunjin sighed. "Didn't the atmosphere just feel _ weird _ there?" Jisung shrugged, shutting off his car.

"Well, yeah," Jisung confirmed. "It's a creepy, abandoned mansion."

"No, it felt like we were being watched the whole time we were there," Hyunjin said, trying his best to explain the feelings of unease he had experienced.

"I didn't notice," Jisung said with a shrug. "I was more concerned with how ancient and expensive everything was. It was like the whole place was frozen in time. The only thing that was watching us was probably spiders...lots of spiders." He shuddered.

"Are you sure you want to go back, hyung?" Jisung asked, his voice quieter. "If you don't, it's okay." Hyunjin took a deep breath. He could do this. He _ needed _ to do this.

"We're going. Let's do it," Hyunjin said firmly. Jisung nodded before they both stepped out of the car.

"We just need flashlights and a pocket knife," Hyunjin mumbled as they headed into the house. Hyunjin’s mom was in the kitchen, ingredients laid out over the kitchen island.

“Where’s the rest of my sons?” She joked, reaching into the cupboard for seasonings.

“Uh, Jisung and I wanted to do some studying for an art exam after we go for a hike,” Hyunjin lied, searching the junk drawers for the flashlights. He hated lying to his mother. Jisung bowed.

“Hello Mrs. Hwang,” he greeted politely.

“Jisung, dear, I told you to call me mom,” Mrs. Hwang reprimanded. Jisung blushed slightly, embarrassed. “Will you two be home for dinner?” She inquired. Hyunjin handed Jisung a flashlight, discreetly slipping the pocket knife into the front pocket of his jeans.

“Oh, probably,” he answered. “We’ll eat whatever is leftover. You don’t have to wait for us if we’re not back.” Hyunjin flashed his mom one of his charming smiles. She eyed him curiously before shrugging.

“You guys just be safe,” she chided, returning to her hunt for spices.

“We always are,” Jisung promised as he and Hyunjin headed for the door. Hyunjin fiddled with his hoodie as he and Jisung made their way to the familiar woods. He popped his thumbs in and out of the holes near the cuffs.

"You remember the way?" Hyunjin asked as they neared the large, ominous expanse of cornfields. Jisung nodded.

"I think so," he replied, swiftly heading down the dirt trail. "Let's just get this over with quickly. I don't want to be wandering through the woods in the dark when it's just us two." Hyunjin nodded and picked up his pace. Jisung was right. The further they went into fall, the earlier darkness came. The overcast sun was already hanging low in the sky.

Through the cornfields and the mud, all Hyunjin could feel was the oppressive silence of the woods. No birds chirping, no movements through the brush of other critters, no whistling of the wind through the trees…Just dead silence. Hyunjin couldn't decide which trip was more unsettling. Jisung pulled back the thick curtain of the green shrubbery of the maze.

"After you," he gestured politely. Hyunjin chuckled, stepping through.

"Such a gentleman," he hummed. Jisung shrugged before stepping through as well.

"I need to practice my manners if I want to woo Chan," he stated as if it was the most obvious reason to show any form of common courtesy.

"Obviously," Hyunjin said sarcastically with a hidden roll of his eyes. "I hate this maze by the way."

"It does seem a bit..._ extra _," Jisung agreed.

"It's just creepy. Along with everything else about this place," Hyunjin stated. The two ventured further through the maze, a tentative silence settling around them.

"Here we are," Jisung announced as they approached the mansion. It looked just as creepy as the first day they explored its interior.

"Let's see if there's a window or something to get into the basement," Hyunjin suggested. "That's all I wanted to see anyways." Jisung nodded in understanding and the two searched the perimeter. It took them a few minutes, but they did find a grimy, small rectangular window hidden away near a dead rose bush. The two boys crouched down, trying to find a latch of sorts to prop it open.

"I'm not seeing anything and I don't think my pocket knife is going to be much help," Hyunjin sighed. Before Jisung could reply, a bright light shone on them.

"So unprepared," a voice tutted. Hyunjin shielded his eyes with a hand, trying to make out the figure.

"Changbin?!" He exclaimed incredulously. Changbin flicked his flashlight off.

"What are you doing here?!" Jisung asked. Changbin crossed his arms across his chest.

"I knew you two idiots were up to something," he said. "And since Hyunjin here never pestered us again about the mansion, I figured you two were going to head off on your own. Which, let me remind you, was a very _ dumb _ idea." Hyunjin and Jisung were at a loss for words at the turn of events.

"I brought a mini crowbar," Changbin offered helpfully, crouching down between the two surprised boys.

"Where did you get one of those?" Jisung asked. Changbin shrugged.

"Found it in the garage. Figured it would come in handy. Are we all going in or…?" Changbin questioned, popping the old window open.

"If something bad happens, I want you two to be able to run," Hyunjin commented, moving to sit on the grass.

"You know we wouldn't leave you," Jisung huffed. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he corrected. "I at least want someone to be able to run and get help or help tug me out of here."

"If you're sure you can handle it," Changbin stated. Hyunjin nodded.

"It was me who wanted to come out here anyways," he reminded. "I'll try to be quick." Without any more warnings, he stuck his feet through the open window, leaning onto his back. Hyunjin shimmied his body closer and closer past the small windowpane. He bent his body at an uncomfortable angle the further he slipped through, feet barely reaching the floor. Hyunjin brought his hands above his head, wiggling a little bit more until he dropped, his feet meeting hard concrete. He dusted off the sleeves of his hoodie and the knees of his jeans before surveying his surroundings. The basement was incredibly dark and the stale scent of dust hung in the air. Hyunjin pulled out his flashlight, flicking the switch to on.

"See anything?" Jisung asked, peeking his head through the small window.

"Not yet," Hyunjin replied. "Its like pitch black." He used the flashlight to take a small inventory of his surroundings. No suspicious barrels that could be hiding bodies like Woojin had suggested. That was a good sign. Hyunjin began to walk forward, watching out for stray objects. There was a surprising amount of clutter: an old couch, stacks of books, a few broken dishes. 

Hyunjin wandered over to a far corner, noticing a stack of what appeared to beold

paintings covered by individual beige sheets. He removed one of the sheets to reveal a large canvas. Hyunjin gently pulled the canvas back to reveal what image lay on top. It was a beautiful landscape piece of one of the lakes in the woods at night. Whoever used to live here was either an art collector or a very talented painter. Judging from the strong, uncanny resemblance the art had to the surrounding wooded area, Hyunjin was leaning towards the latter suspicion. He began to carefully examine the next painting, just as beautiful as the first.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked. Hyunjin jumped, startled. The canvases loudly clacked against each other as he let go in surprise. Spinning his flashlight, the light shone on the figure off to his right. He was shorter than Hyunjin, slight in frame. His hair was a striking blonde, his eyes a vivid glowing silver. A look of recognition and confusion passed over Hyunjin's features.

"Remember me?" The guy asked, not daring to move any closer. "I won't be offended if you don't. You were dealing with a lot of trauma at the hospital." Hyunjin's mind reeled.

"Weren't you…" he drifted, still scared and unsure. "My nurse?"

"Oh, you do remember! That's so wonderful, Hyunjin. I'm glad I left an impression," the stranger continued in a deep voice, some sort of accent thick. "Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Felix. Now tell me, what are you doing in our house?" Hyunjin just gaped like a fish. _ Our _ house?

"Who is _ our _?" Hyunjin asked, ignoring Felix’s question for the sake of his own curiosity.

"Me and my coven, of course," Felix drawled.

"Coven?" Hyunjin mumbled, dumbly. Felix sighed, impatiently tapping his foot against the concrete.

"You are trespassing. Why?" He asked again with a curious tilt of his head.

"Uh…I was just curious," Hyunjin stuttered. Felix quirked a brow.

"You and your friends didn't get your fill the first time?" He asked. Hyunjin blanched.

"Oh yes, we know all about your little adventure," Felix supplied. "Thank you for not disrupting anything, but man, Chan is going to be mad you touched his paintings this time." Hyunjin's eyes widened. That accent Felix had, it was Australian. Just like Bang Chan.

"Wait, wait," Hyunjin interrupted. "Chan like Bang Chan?" Felix looked caught off-guard.

"Shit," he muttered. "I wasn't supposed to say anything. _ Aish _, now I'm going to be in trouble, too." Felix looked genuinely worried.

"Nothing makes sense," Hyunjin stated, starting to feel panic rise in his chest. What the hell was going on?!

"Hyunjin are you okay?" Jisung's voice called from the other side of the basement. Hyunjin had completely forgot about Jisung and Changbin. Felix's head quickly whipped in the direction the voice came from. He was unphased as Jisung shone his flashlight in his face, Felix's gray eyes glittering almost a molten silver in the artificial light.

"Ah, you brought friends," Felix lamented, unflinching. Jisung looked like he had seen a ghost, which Hyunjin assumed was an appropriate response to the situation at hand.

"You might as well bring in the third one. I can hear his heart pounding from all the way over here," Felix said casually. That was...quite the exaggeration.

"W-what are you going to do to us?" Jisung stuttered, fearfully.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," Felix sighed. That apparently didn't seem to calm Jisung down at all. Although Hyunjin's memories of his stay at Miroh Hospital were bleak and a little fuzzy around the edges, Felix never seemed dangerous. He was in charge of Hyunjin's life and never once tried to hurt him. From what he could remember, Felix was always very gentle and treated Hyunjin like he was delicate.

"It's okay," Hyunjin said. He wasn't sure what caused the words to come out of his mouth, but he just had a gut feeling Felix was being sincere. 

"Changbin!" Hyunjin called. The head of their friend popped past the windowpane. Changbin squinted, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

"Are you two okay?" He called out.

"For now," Hyunjin said eyeing Felix warily.

"Come join the party," Felix drawled in his thick accent. Changbin hesitantly slid past the windowpane, ungracefully dropping to the floor.

"Who's this?" He asked, a lot calmer than Jisung had reacted.

"My name is Felix," Felix introduced. "I know who you three are. What I still don't know is why you keep trespassing." Hyunjin's brow furrowed in confusion. How did Felix know who his friends were? Sure, his group of friends had visited him while he was hospitalized, but it's not like Felix stuck around to observe any of that.

"This mansion is _ yours _?" Jisung gaped.

"I share it with two others, but yes. I live here and I want to know why after years and years of being undisturbed, you children keep breaking in," Felix responded. He didn't sound mad, just curious.

"We wanted to see if the legends around town were true," Hyunjin explained. "Everyone talks about this place. They say it's haunted." Felix laughed, the sound oddly sweet.

"Of course they do," Felix grinned. "Who do you think started those rumors?" He raised one of his perfectly groomed brows.

"How can you live in a place full of dust?" Changbin asked.

"You have a lot of questions. We don't always live here, we use it more for a storage of sorts," Felix answered.

"I knew it!" Changbin cheered. Jisung was still gaping.

"Why is no one else freaking out?! We just got caught trespassing in the haunted house of a guy with glowing eyes," Jisung exclaimed.

"He was my nurse at the hospital," Hyunjin stated. "If he was planning on killing us, he would've already done it." Felix shrugged.

"I don't remember the glowing eyes though…," Hyunjin added as an afterthought.

"There's a lot to explain," Felix sighed. "We don't get guests very often. Come with me." He turned on his heel and headed towards the worn wooden staircase.

"Should we follow him?" Changbin whispered.

"I don't think we have a choice," Jisung whispered back. Hyunjin shrugged and headed in the direction Felix wandered off, Jisung and Changbin hesitantly following behind him. Although the house still gave off an eerie vibe, Hyunjin was surprisingly not afraid. After losing Minho, there really wasn't anything he feared anymore. The staircase groaned loudly as they ascended the stairs, the doorway at the top leading straight into the kitchen. 

Felix was waiting for them, turning on his heel again and traveling further into the house.

"Chan-hyung!" He called as they entered the foyer. "We have guests!"

"Chan?" Jisung questioned. If this Chan was the same Chan Hyunjin was assuming he was, Jisung was going to lose whatever last bit of sanity he had left.

"I thought I heard rumbling downstairs," a voice said, before appearing at the top of one of the staircases. The very same staircase Seungmin had climbed, Hyunjin noted. There in all his glory stood none other than Bang Chan, their painting instructor.

"Oh what the fuck," Jisung whispered. Yep, that last bit of sanity was gone.

"Oh, I see my students are back," Chan spoke with a knowing smile. This night was getting weirder and weirder. First Felix, Hyunjin's _ nurse _, lived in this decrepit mansion. Now Chan, their painting instructor, lived here as well?

"They seem to like this place as much as we do," Felix said with a bright smile, his grey eyes twinkling. "However, they have some questions."

"Well, come on up," Chan invited, as welcoming as ever. "Unless you want to sit on dusty couches." The three friends shared a look before shrugging and heading up. They had already come this far. Chan led them down the long, dark hallway to a door they hadn't reached during their first visit. This room was larger than the mysterious room they had broken into, but just as clean. _ This _ must be the real master bedroom, Hyunjin mused.

"Have a seat," Chan gestured to a crimson couch made of a fuzzy velvet cloth. The three friends wordlessly squeezed together, hands in their laps. Chan sat in an armchair across from them made of an identical material, one leg crossing over the other. His smile never faltered.

"So, you guys have been curious about this place, huh?" Chan asked. "It does have a certain _ charm _ to it." Hyunjin wasn't sure he shared the same sentiment.

"How do you guys live here?" Changbin asked, repeating his question from earlier that Felix had danced around. "There's dust and cobwebs coating almost every surface of this place."

"We only stay here periodically," Chan answered easily. "We use the basement for storage and have three of the bedrooms cleaned up. Most of the time we stay in an apartment I have downtown."

"Why here?" Changbin inquired. 

"I'm an artist. Unfortunately canvases take up a lot of space. I bought the lease to this place _ years _ ago. It was dirt cheap due to the repairs that would have been needed to get this place back to its former glory," Chan shrugged. "I figured the property was so out of the way that it would be a good place to use for storage. It would be left undisturbed." He gave a pointed look at the three boys on the couch. Jisung squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," Hyunjin apologized. "As far as anyone knows, this place has been abandoned. We really didn't know. There was no lock on the door." Chan shrugged, his casual demeanor back.

"It's okay," he assured. "Kids are curious. I will say it was quite a surprise to find that two of my best students were also two that were part of the group that broke into my house." Jisung flushed, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. Chan just chuckled.

"Its fine. I probably should invest in a lock. I'm lucky you guys weren't vandals," he stated. Hyunjin had some questions of his own he wanted answered. At that moment, Felix stepped into the room, his face looking slightly worried.

"Chan," he stated, his voice sounding slightly on-edge. "I need your help with..._ dinner _." A look passed between the two, Chan's smile disappearing. It was almost as if they were speaking without words.

"Right!" Chan clapped his hands, startling the three boys. "It's getting late. I'm sure your parents are probably wondering where you are." His smile was back and bright on his face.

"How about Felix shows you out while I take care of _ dinner _," Chan said, standing up. Felix nodded, a tentative smile on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes. Chan moved to walk out of the room, pausing at the doorway.

"Feel free to stop by for a visit," Chan said over his shoulder. "Just ring the doorbell next time." With that, Chan left them alone with Felix.

"I'll see you out the front door," Felix said as the three stood up to leave. They followed Felix down the long staircase.

"We don't usually get visitors," Felix explained. "So if you guys do want to stop by I'm sure Chan wouldn't mind telling you all about the history of the house or just for some painting lessons." His smile was bright and friendly. There was a loud crash from upstairs. Felix's smile dropped into a worried frown.

"You guys be safe getting home," Felix said, ushering them out of the front door.

"What...the actual fuck was that?" Jisung asked after the door closed behind them. Hyunjin shook his head.

"I have no idea," he replied, his head spinning with the events that just transpired.

"I had more questions," Changbin commented as they stepped down the front steps.

"Me too," Hyunjin mused. "I actually have a lot of questions."

"Like why your nurse has creepy glowing eyes?" Jisung asked.

"I think his eyes are beautiful," Changbin mumbled.

"Maybe he was preparing for Halloween. You can only dress up so much at a hospital," Hyunjin said with a shrug.

"Well, this was good news for you, Jisung," Changbin commented. "The love of your life gave you an open invitation to stop by whenever." Jisung stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my _ god _," Jisung exclaimed. "He did, didn't he?" Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

"He gave all of us an open invitation," he corrected.

"There's still hope," Jisung sighed happily.

"He could be your sugar daddy," Changbin said with a snicker.

"I wouldn't mind calling him daddy," Jisung said with a shrug.

"Ew, enough," Hyunjin gagged. Jisung snorted and playfully shoved at Hyunjin's shoulder.

Not long after the three boys left, Felix paced around Chan's room nervously. 

"You're going to wear a hole in the wood if you keep that up," Chan quipped as he tiredly watched Felix from the couch. Felix stopped, his silvery eyes meeting Chan's.

"What are we going to do?!" He asked. "He won't eat. I even brought him a virgin blood bag! You know how many HIPAA violations I went through to find that?" Chan rolled his eyes, smile fond.

"Well _ I _ appreciate the hard work you put in," Chan said. "I got him to eat. I had to rough house him a bit, but he eventually downed the two bags." Felix sighed deeply through his nose, plopping down next to Chan.

"I just want him to be happy. He tried to throw a chair at me" he whined, leaning his head on Chan's shoulder. "Are we bad parents?" Chan chuckled, turning his head to face Felix.

"He just needs time. He'll come around," he assured. "His sense are still new and overwhelming. I'm sure hearing three of his friends down the hall didn't help." Felix just snuggled in deeper to Chan.

"Speaking of those three, do you think they will come back?" He asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Chan quickly replied. There was no doubt in Chan's mind that the whole group was far too curious for their own good. Felix and him had left them just enough in the dark to have them coming back with more questions. In all honesty, Chan didn't mind. He had a soft spot for Jisung and Hyunjin. Both boys were by far the most talented students he had in awhile. Having one-on-one painting sessions with them would actually be a welcome break from having his attention divided amongst a full class that seemed to demand his undivided attention.

"When are you going to tell them?" Felix asked his feline eyes blinking up at Chan. Chan pursued his lips, deep in thought.

"When I don't think he's a danger to them anymore," Chan finally answered.

"I don't think he would hurt any of them," Felix said quietly. "He loves them too much. That's one of the reasons why you saved him, right." Chan just hummed in reply.

"It won't be long."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyunjin, you...knew?" He asked. Hyunjin's gaze shifted to the floor, guiltily.  
"For how long?" Changbin asked, his jaw set firmly, unshed tears in his eyes.  
"Only since last night," Hyunjin mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at chapter two! Surprised that in one day it had comments, kudos, bookmarks and almost 100 hits. I really appreciate feedback. It gives me encouragement and bravery to post another chapter. Stays really be out there, huh?
> 
> Forewarning, there is mentions of blood drinking in this chapter. If blood isn't your thing, not sure why you clicked a fic with these tags. Hope you guys enjoy, and as always thank you for the feedback and reads. This is probably the last PG chapter.
> 
> Comments keep me going.

The next day at lunch, Hyunjin remained quiet. He had tossed and turned all night, overanalyzing their meeting with Felix and Chan. There were still so many questions he had. Sure, Hyunjin had made a valid point that explained Felix's peculiar eye color. What was really plaguing Hyunjin's mind was the fact that Chan didn't look too much older than they were, maybe in his early twenties? How was he able to have owned the lease of the mansion for years? Felix had also mentioned needing help with dinner. How did they make dinner with a kitchen full of dust? Hyunjin and his friends had seen the kitchen. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Things just weren't adding up.

"So Tweedledumb and Tweeddledumber over here decided to go back to the mansion yesterday," Changbin said casually as he popped open his snack-sized sour cream and onion Pringles. Jisung reached to grab one of the chips from the canister and Changbin quickly smacked his hand down.

"It says snack size," he reprimanded seriously. Jisung frowned, going back to his bag of trail mix.

"You went back?" Woojin exclaimed. "Are you nuts?!" 

"I have a curious mind and wanted answers," Hyunjin shrugged. Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, it gets better," Changbin said, apparently loving every minute of this. "We got caught."

"By the police?!" Jeongin gasped, hand coming to his mouth, eyes comically wide.

"No, this is where the story takes an unexpected turn," Changbin stated. "We got busted by Hyunjin's nurse from the hospital, Felix." Seungmin opened his mouth to make a remark, but Changbin held up a finger. Seungmin closed his mouth with an audible click.

"Then Felix leads us upstairs where, lo and behold,  _ Bang Chan _ lives and gives us a little history lesson about the house. Then he gives us an open invitation to visit anytime," Changbin finished. The table was quiet for a long minute while everyone absorbed this new information.

"What the fuck?" Woojin finally stated.

"That's exactly what I said, hyung!" Jisung exclaimed.

"No, really," Seungmin added. "What the fuck? Were you guys high yesterday?"

"Language," Jeongin whined in disapproval. Woojin just pat his head softly.

"I don't have to pay for painting lessons now," Jisung said with a happy shrug. "It all worked out. Plus, Hyunjin now you can get your fill of picking Chan's mind about the lore of that mansion."

"Chan hinted that he and Felix had started the rumors themselves," Hyunjin supplied.

"Why?" Seungmin asked.

"They use the basement for storage," Hyunjin replied, pulling out a bag of sour gummy worms that immediately caught Jisung's attention. Hyunjin wordlessly pointed the bag in Jisung's direction, a silent offer. Jisung wasted no time in grabbing a few of the neon colored worms.

"We have to pick a new night for painting if you were serious about taking those one-on-one lessons," Hyunjin stated.

"Now, would I miss the opportunity to have alone time with my future husband? No chance," Jisung snorted. "What about Wednesdays?" Hyunjin pondered the thought. Mondays were National Art Society, Chan would be teaching regular classes on Thursdays, and Fridays were always spent with the group. Wednesday would be a perfect break in the middle of the school week.

"Works for me," Hyunjin nodded. "How do we get a hold of Chan to ask?"

"Carrier pigeon?" Changbin inserted jokingly.

"No, that would take too long," Jisung said seriously. "I mean Felix did say to drop by  _ whenever _ ."

"I don't think he literally meant whenever," Hyunjin stated. Jisung shrugged.

"It's an opportunity and I'm taking it. Please come with me?" Jisung asked with big, wide brown eyes. Hyunjin frowned. It was admittedly  _ really _ hard to say no to Jisung. Especially when he looked so pathetic. The fucker knew it, too.

"Fine, but we  _ are _ using the front door," Hyunjin agreed.

"Boring approach, but I'll take it!" Jisung exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air victoriously. Hyunjin rubbed at his temples. This had "bad idea" written all over it.

Hyunjin had a  _ very long _ week of listening to Jisung whine about how bad his heart ached not seeing Chan for the longest seven days of his existence. Apparently Jisung only found it fair to make it the longest seven days of  _ Hyunjin's _ existence, too. If Hyunjin had to deal with any more stupid questions about Bang Chan or listen to the explicit details of what exactly Jisung would let Chan do to him, Hyunjin might actually have something to talk about in his therapy sessions. So when that magical Wednesday did arrive, Jisung was in rare form.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Seungmin asked, eyeing Jisung in his black button-down and tight, skinny jeans suspiciously. Jisung normally showed up to school in an oversized hoodie and whatever bottoms were  _ questionably  _ clean. Both Hyunjin and Changbin mimed at their throats, silently begging Seungmin to shut up, but the damage was already done.

"I have a date with destiny," Jisung sighed, smiling brilliantly. Hyunjin and Changbin groaned simultaneously.

"Is she pretty?" Jeongin asked curiously.

"Are you assuming my sexuality?" Jisung asked, his eyes narrowed.

"No, no, hyung!" Jeongin hurriedly stammered. "I'm sure Destiny can be a very pretty boy, too!" Jisung's eyes returned to their bright, happy state.

"Ignore him," Hyunjin stated, flicking Jisung on his right ear. "Quit being mean to the baby."

"I wasn't being mean," Jisung argued, rubbing at his ear. "It was a teachable moment."

"Quit abusing your 'hyung' status," Changbin scolded.

"But Jeongin is the only one I can use my authority with," Jisung whined.

"Seungmin is younger than you," Woojin pointed out. Seungmin whipped his head in Woojin's direction, clearly offended.

"We all know Seungmin doesn't respect my authority," Jisung pouted. "He's a brat." Hyunjin snorted and bit back any remark he had fly through his head. How hypocritical.

"We're not even a month apart!" Seungmin protested. "It's almost like it doesn't even count!" Jisung raised a finger.

"Aha! You said almost! You just admitted that it  _ does _ count!" He retorted. Hyunjin tuned out the nonsensical argument that continued and pulled out his sketchpad. When Jisung was in rare form, it was best to just stay out of it.

"Any new works in progress?" Changbin asked turning to look at Hyunjin.

"Not really," Hyunjin stated. The truth was, Hyunjin had been feeling so restless lately. Ever since their weird encounter with Felix and Chan, Hyunjin had felt on edge. He couldn't quite pin down the exact reason behind it, but it was unsettling. It felt like an itch right beneath the surface of his skin; close, but not close enough to effectively scratch. Hyunjin tried his usual "sketch therapy", but his hands were also at a loss of what to do. It was almost a relief to see Chan tonight - Hyunjin really did feel better after every painting lesson. Hyunjin had to actively concentrate during those lessons and mute everything else going on. It was nice. Really nice.

After another forty-five minutes of staring at the clock and not talking about his feelings in his therapy session, Hyunjin was free to leave for the day. He wondered how long the adults in his life were going to force him into this. It was a waste of time. If Hyunjin did want to talk about his feelings, which he never would, he could just seek out the school counselor himself. It had to be frustrating for the counselor to sit there every day and stay silent. Their routine hadn't changed in the month or so they had been forced together.

Hyunjin mulled these thoughts around his head while he shoved his homework into his backpack. He heard heavy footsteps sprinting down the hall, coming closer.

"Mr. Han, how many times do I have to tell you?! No running in the hallways!"

Hyunjin looked up just in time to come face to face with a panting Jisung.

"What's wrong with you?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung grabbed roughly at Hyunjin's hoodie with one hand, bending down and panting in an attempt to catch his breath.

"No time," he huffed. "Gotta...go...Chan…" Jisung didn't finish forming a full sentence as he forcibly tugged Hyunjin by the arm. Hyunjin barely had enough time to quickly slam his locker shut before he was dragged down the crowded hallways.

"I've never seen you run for anything in your life," Hyunjin commented, his breath starting to come out in puffs the longer they ran. Why were these hallways so damn long?! They whizzed passed their usual table in the cafeteria where the rest of their group was chatting.

"Good luck with Destiny, hyung!" Hyunjin heard Jeongin call out at them as they passed.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for today," Jisung breathed out as they reached his car in the school parking lot. Hyunjin was gasping.

"Uh…" he hummed between deep gulps of air. "I'm thinking you've only waited seven days." Jisung glared at him from over the hood.

"It may have been seven days, but it felt like seven  _ years _ ," he clarified. Hyunjin chose to ignore him, opening the door of Jisung's black beater and sitting inside.

"Jisung, just drive," he sighed.

The ride to Chan's house was filled with loud pop music, Jisung tapping his fingers against the leather of his steering wheel to the beat. Hyunjin looked out the window as they passed through their small town. The trees in all of their autumn glory passing by, no green in sight. 

When Changbin, Jisung, and he had left through the front door of Chan's mansion, they weren't exactly sure how to get back out. They had decided to follow the only road they could see which fortunately led them out one of the main roads. With the amount of thick trees obstructing the entrance, none of them had even realized the little gravel road was there. It was hidden between more forest and an old dilapidated building that used to house Hyunjin's childhood dentist. That was many years ago.

Jisung drove slowly as they approached the gravel road, making sure he didn't miss it.

"I still can't believe this has always been here," Jisung commented as he drove down the trail, gravel rumbling underneath his tires. Hyunjin hummed his agreement, watching the thick trees they passed under. The gravel road was admittedly long, the walk taking a large chunk of time for them to complete.

"What if he's not home?" Jisung inquired, turning the key. The car gave a sad groan before dying.

"Are you just realizing that this was a possibility?" Hyunjin wondered out loud, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"Well…" Jisung replied. " _ Yes. _ " Hyunjin chuckled, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Then we try another day," he replied easily, opening his door and stepping out. Jisung followed suit but made no move to walk to the front door.

"What's wrong?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung blinked a few times, staring up at the large, ominous mansion.

"Hyung, I'm nervous," he whispered. Hyunjin came over to Jisung's side of the car, lifting a comforting hand to his friend's shoulder.

"Come on, Jisunggie," Hyunjin stated, massaging his fingers into the shoulder beneath his hands. "It's just Chan. And me. And you. Painting." Jisung looked to Hyunjin, giving him a small smile and placing a hand atop Hyunjin's.

"You're right," he said as they both dropped their hands. "Let's do it." They walked up the dark gray, stone staircase before reaching the large, dark wooden double doors. Before Hyunjin could reach the almost black wolf head knocker, the door opened.

"Good afternoon," Felix greeted in his deep voice, eyes once again glowing silver. "Can I help you?" Jisung fidgeted next to Hyunjin nervously.

"We were wondering if Chan was home," Hyunjin asked. "We wanted to take him up on those free lessons." Felix's pink lips curved into a sweet smile.

"He actually is home," Felix politely informed them, opening the door wider. "Please, come inside. I'm sure he would love the company." Hyunjin entered first, followed by Jisung. It felt so odd to enter the mansion the _correct_, legal way. Felix led them up the grand staircase, his footsteps light and quiet.

"Chan hyung," Felix called out after they reached the top. "You have some visitors." It took only a moment before Chan emerged, a confused look crossing his features. When his eyes settled on Hyunjin and Jisung, his face relaxed. His comfortingly familiar smile lit up his features instantly.

"Hyunjin, Jisung," Chan greeted, his Australian accent as thick as ever. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Hyunjin glanced at Jisung briefly to see his reaction. He did not disappoint. Jisung's cheeks were tinted pink with a flush, his eyes once again looking completely lovesick at the sight of Chan. Hyunjin held back his grin.

"We came by to see if you were up for some painting lessons?" Hyunjin asked. If possible, Chan's smile grew.

"Of course! It's so nice to have company," Chan stated. "Follow me." He led them down the hallway before coming to a stop in front of a double door.

"I have all my painting equipment in my room," Chan informed them before twisting the ornate door knob and opening the door. The room was just as big and beautiful as Hyunjin remembered from their last encounter. Hyunjin noticed Felix was nowhere to be found as they entered Chan's room.

"Forgive me," Chan stated. "I wasn't expecting company. It will only take me a short while to set everything up." He headed over to a large closet, the sounds of rummaging filling the room. Jisung stepped closer to Hyunjin.

"We're in Chan's  _ bedroom _ ," he squeaked quietly. Hyunjin huffed out a small laugh.

"Yes, Jisung, that is correct," he chastised. A few moments later Chan emerged, laying a giant sheet smattered with various flecks of paint over the floor before going back into the closet to carry out three easels.

"Do you need any help?" Jisung asked as Chan brought out three folding chairs.

"No, I've got it," Chan answered, heading into the closet one last time to grab canvases, palettes, and paint tubes. He set a canvas on each easel, his smile soft. Hyunjin began to believe that Chan's neutral expression was a smile. Chan took the middle easel, taking a seat. Hyunjin and Jisung shared a look before sitting on either side of him.

"What would you like to paint?" Chan asked. Hyunjin thought on it. Usually in the classes Chan had something planned. He seemed to have a real talent for nature paintings. It was something the three of them shared: finding inspiration in nature.

"Something with nature?" Hyunjin answered with a questioning tone. Chan hummed.

"How about a sunset?" Jisung suggested. Leave it to Jisung to come up with one of the most romantic natural settings.

"That sounds perfect. I've done a few of those over time," Chan said with a nod. "I'm sure you two won't have any problems keeping up." Chan loaded up the three palettes with the colors he would be having them use; various shades of deep blues, light peaches and pinks, deep emerald greens, rich chocolate browns. After handing them their palettes the three of them begin priming their canvases, brushes conveniently held in canisters attached to the side of each easel.

"Before we get started, do either one of you want an apron?" Chan asked. Hyunjin shook his head. He was in an oversized hoodie and some torn jeans. He was too tired to bother getting all dressed up, especially if they were just going to be painting. It was the exact opposite approach from his best friend. Chan turned to look at Jisung who also shook his head.

"Are you sure? Your clothes look really...nice," Chan asked, looking as if he was really  _ seeing  _ Jisung for the first time. His gaze lingered on Jisung's body.

"Uh…" Jisung stammered, a blush coming to his cheeks. "I mean if you think so, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt." He conceded. Chan seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was previously in, his smile bright once again as he got up and retrieved an old black apron for Jisung to wear. Jisung stood to pull it on and before he could say anything, Chan was gently tying up the strings in the back with deft, pale fingers. Hyunjin wanted so badly to laugh. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Jisung so embarrassed in all the years they had been friends. This was quality blackmail for years to come.

After Chan sat back down, he began to instruct them which colors to use for the sky. They started out with a deep blue for the edges before layering in purples and pinks with peach near the horizon.

"For years I've visited the forest and painted whatever caught my eye," Chan commented as they began to work on the lake below. It seemed like an innocent enough comment, but it struck an odd feeling inside of Hyunjin. He was still unsure of Chan's age, but he still couldn't be older that his early twenties.

"Chan, how old are you?" Hyunjin asked. "If you don't mind me asking." Jisung looked over at Chan, also curious. Hyunjin noticed Chan's smile falter for a split second before it was smoothed over again.

"I don't mind at all," he said lightly. "I'm twenty one." So Hyunjin was right. Chan wasn't much older than he and his friends. It was nice to get an answer, but it further confused the other questions Hyunjin had. Twenty one seemed a little young to have two leases for houses and years of painting experience. If he was from around town, wouldn't Hyunjin or his friends have seen him in their high school when they were freshman? The school population was pretty large, but they would have crossed paths eventually, right?

"Wow, I didn't know you were so young," Jisung commented. Chan looked offended.

"Why? Do I look old?" He asked, genuine worry in his words. Jisung blanched.

"No! No!" He hurriedly exclaimed. "It's just that I didn't realize we were so close in age. You seem to have your whole life together. It just seemed very mature and responsible." Chan's worried expression relaxed into a soft, fond smile.

"That's really sweet," he stated. "I'm flattered. Thank you." His gaze returned to his canvas while Jisung looked like his brain had just short-circuited. Oh man, Jisung had it  _ bad _ , Hyunjin noted to himself.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly. Hyunjin and Jisung asked light questions about how Chan got into painting and where his accent came from (Australia was his native home). In turn, Chan asked them about school and their hobbies. Hyunjin realised that these painting lessons were more therapeutic than any session he had in the white-walled counselor's office. He was spending time with one of his best friends and an admittedly very attractive instructor and doing what he loved the most - art. The laughter the three of them shared while getting to know each other and painting was far more healing to his spirit and overall mood. The best part was that everything seemed to feel so  _ natural _ . The laughter and fun Hyunjin was having was genuine. It wasn't the usual fake, forced smiles and politically correct answers he had to spew to get everyone off his back. Hyunjin was free to just be his authentic self.

Hyunjin gazed at the canvas in front of him. The romantic blendings of pinks and purples paired with a mirror reflection on a lake's surface greeted his eyes. It was something stunning and something that Chan would probably not be able to teach in class. With the crowd his lessons drew in, there would be no way he could teach and give them all the individual attention they seemed to crave. Sunsets were always beautiful over the lakefront. Hyunjin had seen quite a few in his lifetime of living near the woods. Some of them held very precious memories of Hyunjin's childhood.

_ Hyunjin and Minho had been kids at the time, ages nine and ten respectively. They had spent the summer day riding their bikes around the neighborhood before stopping at the woods later one afternoon. _

_ They played in the ankle deep murky water, looking for bullfrogs between the array of cattails. Hyunjin was sweaty and his sneakers were all muddy, but he didn't care. He was with his best friend and nothing in that moment could have made him happier. _

_ Hyunjin plopped down next to Minho near the clear lake across the street from the swamp they had tramped through. Minho had removed his muddy sneakers that now sat neatly in the grass. He stretched his legs out across the lush lawn, letting out a small moan as his muscles stretched. _

_ "Hyung, it's getting late," Hyunjin stated. "Shouldn't we head home soon?" Minho opened his eyes, his gaze turning to Hyunjin. _

_ "In a minute," he stated. "The sun is setting and I want to watch it." Hyunjin looked out towards the lake to see that Minho was right. The bright sun had begun to reach the horizon, its colors shifting from it's blinding yellow to a peachy-pink hue. Hyunjin slipped his muddy shoes off as well, casting them to the side. He laid his legs across the grass, the individual blades tickling his bare calves. The two boys sat in silence, simply enjoying the view of the shifting lights the sky was providing them. _

_ "Minho-hyung," Hyunjin spoke up, eyes still fixed on the horizon. "We'll always be together, right?" Minho turned his head to face Hyunjin. _

_ "What brought that up?" He questioned. Hyunjin fiddled with a few blades of grass, fingers plucking them from the earth. _

_ "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I was just thinking about it." _

_ Minho smiled, his face turning to face the sunset again. He slid his hand closer to Hyunjin's in the grass. Minho's fingers splayed out on top of Hyunjin's and filled the spaces in between. Hyunjin felt something ticklish in his chest at the sensation. _

_ "Of course," Minho confirmed. "I promise we'll always be together, Hyunjinnie. I'm not going anywhere." _

Hyunjin shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the memory that had slipped through the mental barricade he had forced up over a month ago. He was relieved to find that he wasn't crying this time. It was one thing to cry in front of Changbin or even Jisung, but he didn't want to scare Chan off.

"As expected, you guys both did a wonderful job," Chan commented with a broad smile. For once, Hyunjin completely believed Chan's words. Jisung and himself had created very nice portraits.

"Sometimes the student is only as good as the one teaching them," Jisung stated.  _ Smooth _ . Chan laughed at Jisung's comment.

"I'm not sure how true that is," he replied. "But thank you, nonetheless." Jisung beamed proudly.

"Thank you for giving us that open invitation," Hyunjin stated, moving to stand. "This has been more effective than any of the therapy they've been forcing me into." Hyunjin wanted to hit himself. He didn't mean to let that slip, even if it was true. Thankfully Chan didn't seem to dwell on the fact too hard.

"I've always felt that art had the power to be very therapeutic," Chan mused as he stood as well. "If you want, you can always come by and paint. The supplies are always in the closet." Hyunjin's mouth opened into a small 'o' of surprise.

"Um...even if you're not around?" He clarified. Chan smiled.

"Even if I'm not around," he nodded. "Don't worry, there's no skeletons in my closet. That offer stands for both of you." Hyunjin's eyes flicked over to Jisung who looked equally as shocked at the invite.

"Just make sure to put everything back, okay?" Chan asked. "You two are the only ones I've given that offer to. I'll hunt you down if my room is a mess." He winked at Hyunjin who simply flushed in response.

"Absolutely," Hyunjin said as he grabbed his canvas. Chan came behind Jisung to casually undo the black apron, Jisung freezing as still as a statue at the contact. Hyunjin smirked, but kept his comments to himself. After Jisung successfully had the apron off, Chan led them downstairs.

"It was nice seeing you again," Jisung stated as they reached the large front doors. Chan leaned one arm against the nearby wall, his usual smile on his face so wide it caused his eyes to crinkle.

"It's always a pleasure seeing the both of you," Chan returned. "Come back and visit soon." Jisung and Hyunjin both nodded in agreement before leaving through the front door.

"I'm going to marry that man," Jisung swooned as they walked towards the car. Hyunjin chuckled at his friend's dramatic antics.

"Dream big, my friend," he encouraged as Jisung unlocked the doors. They stowed their paintings into the back seat before sitting in the front and heading back to Hyunjin's house.

"Halloween is coming up," Changbin mentioned that week at lunch. "Does anyone have any plans for this year?"

"We could do another scary movie marathon like last year," Woojin suggested. Jisung visibly shivered.

"Please no," he begged. "I don't know if I can survive another night full of gore and poor plotlines."

"Movie night does sound kind of lame for Halloween," Seungmin agreed.

"I did hear from Jungwoo, who was told by Renjun, that Renjun's older brother Sicheng will be home from college that weekend," Woojin divulged to the group.

"Okay, and?" Jisung asked.

"Apparently Sicheng and his boyfriend Yuta are going to be throwing a costume party rager at their parent's house," Woojin finished casually.

"Woah, their parents  _ let _ them do that?" Jeongin asked, mouth agape. Woojin snorted.

"Of course not," he explained. "Their parents are out of town that weekend." This caught the attention of the entire table.

"Its a college party," Changbin said. "You think we could get in?"

"Renjun did invite Jungwoo who invited me," Woojin stated. "I'm pretty sure house parties don't have a guest list or bouncers. You just kinda...show up." He shrugged.

"It's for sure a costume party?" Jisung asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

"Yes…" Woojin answered slowly.

"I don't want a  _ Legally Blonde _ moment to happen," Jisung explained. Hyunjin snickered next to him.

"Why, are you planning to go as a playboy bunny?" He asked. Jisung huffed.

"Of course not," he replied.

"I would  _ pay _ to see that," Changbin said through a laugh. Seungmin simply shuddered at the imagery.

"I don't know," Hyunjin said, still laughing. "I think you'd look pretty good." Jisung shoved at Hyunjin's shoulder.

"We're lucky Halloween falls on a Friday this year," Changbin said, sobering up. The table hummed and nodded their agreement.

"Well, we now have plans," Hyunjin stated. "All we need are costumes."

"Oh, don't worry, hyung," Jisung assured. "I have it all prepared up here." He tapped at his temple with his pointer finger. Hyunjin was not assured. At all. In fact, he was concerned.

"Maybe I'll go as a vampire," Hyunjin shrugged. "It's easy enough. I can ask Felix where he got his lenses from."

"Vampires are so 2008," Seungmin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Vampires are sexy," Changbin commented. "Sexy never goes out of style. Think about it, you stay young and beautiful for eternity."

"That is the dream," Hyunjin agreed, setting his chin on his palm that was partially covered by sweater paws.

"But you have to drink blood to live," Jeongin wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That's nasty."

"Small price to pay for immortality," Woojin stated, ruffling up Jeongin's fluffy hair affectionately. Jeongin pouted and attempted to smooth down the mess Woojin had created.

"I still think it's gross, hyung," he huffed. Hyunjin thrummed his fingers against the table as he tuned out the current debate on immortality. He had been feeling that itchy, restless sensation underneath his skin again. 

Hyunjin had another assignment for Drawing II, but working on it at school simply didn't provide enough time. He had tried working at home, but all the distractions he had there were making things difficult. The assignment was to bring texture to life. At first, Hyunjin had no idea what to draw. Other classmates were coming up with soft things like wooly teddy bears or the wet noses of puppies and kittens. Hyunjin could have just gone the safe and easy route of drawing the vein patterns of freshly fallen leaves, but where would the fun be in that? He enjoyed a challenge, especially when it came to art. That was probably one of the reasons he enjoyed the painting lessons with Chan so much.

_ Chan. _

Chan  _ did _ say Hyunjin could stop by whenever. If he wasn't going to get enough peace at home, Chan's place might do the trick. The mansion did have a certain energy to it that he really couldn't replicate anywhere else. Hyunjin looked over at his friends.

"Just because marinara is red, does not mean it's acceptable to compare it to blood," Changbin lamented. The vampire debate was apparently still ongoing.

"What else would a vampire use on pizza then?" Jisung huffed, annoyed.

"Marinara like everyone else," Seungmin answered, also annoyed. "You heathen." Jisung's eyes widened comically.

" _ I'm a _ heathen?" He squawked. "You and Woojin ate  _ buffalo chicken _ pizza. That's an abomination."

"Well, I know they can't have any pizza with garlic," Jeongin piped up, seemingly quite proud of himself. The heated tension of the most ridiculous debate Hyunjin had ever been forced to listen to simmered down with that simple comment. Their maknae of the group always had a way of deflating any tense situation by turning his friends to piles of goop with his cuteness. It was a blessing and a curse.

"He does make a good point," Woojin stated, pursing his lips. "Vampires can't have garlic." Jisung seemed to just accept that the argument was over, relaxing back into his chair. It would be so weird to be going to the mansion without Jisung today, Hyunjin mused. He needed peace and quiet though and as much as he loved Jisung, those words would never be associated with his best friend.

Later that afternoon, Jisung dropped Hyunjin off at home. Hyunjin wasted no time as he stuffed his sketchpad, pencils, erasers, and sharpener in his bag before heading back out and onto the main road. The walk gave Hyunjin some time to think and process how he would execute his project. He had decided to try and bring to life the texture of dew drops. Hyunjin was a Pisces and water was always his natural element. He planned to place the dew on delicate rose petals for his background. 

_ The day they buried Minho, Hyunjin had picked out a powdery lavender rose and a sunny yellow rose that bled into fiery red at the tips for the grave. After many a google search on flowers and their meanings, Hyunjin felt they were perfect. The lavender, according to the internet, symbolizes love at first sight while the yellow with red symbolizes friendship and falling in love. They were a perfect fit for the way Hyunjin felt towards Minho. The best part was, no one had to know the reasons behind why he chose those colors. It was his own secret message to Minho, wherever it was he had ended up. _

Hyunjin kicked aimlessly at the gravel as he trudged his way down the single road leading to the mansion. He hiked his bag a little higher up his shoulder, taking in the forest lining the trail. Hyunjin wondered if Chan or Felix would be home. He didn't have a doubt in his mind either of the two would let him in, but it might be awkward having to fill in small talk while he occupied their space. Although Chan did always seem to have such a calm, soft aura about him. His voice was soothing and his smile was always bright and friendly. It made Hyunjin feel oddly comfortable.

Hyunjin climbed the tall stone steps and stood outside the door awkwardly. He willed himself to take a deep breath, consciously reminding himself that he was offered this. Hyunjin wasn't intruding or being a nuisance. He lifted a pale hand up to the blackened wolf head knocker, feeling the coolness of the metal on his hand. Hyunjin knocked a few times and waited. There was no answer. Hyunjin tried again, slapping the metal against the wooden door. Still nothing. Third time's the charm. Hyunjin once again knocked on the door. Once again, no answer. He didn't hear any signs of life coming from behind the big double doors.

"Chan did say we were welcome, even if he wasn't home…" Hyunjin mumbled to himself. Tentatively, he reached for the equally blackened metal of the door handle, pressing down on the small tab at the top. With a slight push, the heavy door opened. Hyunjin curiously peeked his head inside. There weren't any lights on, per usual. The dust was still caked in thick, gray layers.

Hyunjin stepped all the way inside, gently closing the door behind him.

"Felix?" He called out. "Chan?" Hyunjin was met with silence. The sun was setting, but there was still enough daylight drifting through the windows to make out the grand staircase. Hyunjin slowly climbed the steps, each press of his foot causing a loud groan to echo through the house.

"Felix, Chan, are you guys home?" Hyunjin called out again as he reached the top of the steps. He was met with more silence. Shrugging, Hyunjin headed down the large hall to Chan's bedroom. The door opened with no resistance. Hyunjin blindly felt his hand across the wallpaper adorned wall before his fingers bumped into the light switch. He flicked it up, the room now bathed in a dim golden glow.

Hyunjin fully stepped inside, keeping the bedroom door open. It felt weird to encase himself in a personal space that wasn't his own. He wanted to make sure he could hear when Felix or Chan came home as to not surprise them. Hyunjin wandered over to the velvet armchair Chan usually perched himself on. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable spot, but he wasn't bold enough to try sitting on the king sized canopy bed.

Hyunjin brought his knees up as he dug through his bag, pulling out his sketchpad and pencils. He set the pad on his knees and began to sketch out the placement of the two roses how he had pictured it in his mind’s eye. Hyunjin planned to make the blooming insides close up, sprinkling dew strategically on certain petals. The mansion definitely gave Hyunjin the peace and quiet he needed as he became immersed in his sketch pad. 

The petals were coming along nicely. Although the sketch was in grayscale, Hyunjin imagined them in their full color. Tugging up memories like those always made Hyunjin's heart sting with a dull throb. Hyunjin closed his eyes for a minute, trying to bring the mental image to the front of his mind for reference.

_ "Hyunjin."  _

He swallowed down a lump, remembering the way his name flowed from Minho's lips.

_ "Hyunjinnie…"  _

Hyunjin cursed his memory. Sometimes it was too good, too realistic. He could almost hear the smirk Minho almost always wore when he spoke.

_ "Open your eyes." _

Hyunjin's eyes flew open. His heart began to pound painfully in his chest as his adrenaline spiked. Okay, enough of that. This was becoming too real. 

Hyunjin bent over the chair to shove his supplies back into his bag, but froze halfway when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Slowly, Hyunjin lifted his gaze up. Near one of the windows stood a dark silhouette. Hyunjin stopped all movement, fear gripping at his core. Slowly, the figure took a step forward into the dim lighting. Hyunjin felt his mouth dry up at the sight before him. Obsidian boots, followed by black fashionably torn jeans, and a fitted striped shirt underneath a black blazer. The figure smiled at him, lavender eyes glowing.

_ Oh shit. _

The blood in Hyunjin's veins ran cold, then immediately hot.

"Hyunjinnie, I missed you."

In front of Hyunjin stood Minho. That infamous smirk still etched onto his lips, his shaggy layered hair still a medium brown with tinges of a light honey brown haphazardly peeking through. Hyunjin had finally broke. He had gone mad. Maybe his parents had been right. Maybe he should have opened up in therapy. His repression had led to him finally going insane and imagining Minho into the real world.

"It's been so long, yet you won't even greet hyung back?" Imaginary Minho commented with a smirk, taking a step closer. Hyunjin gripped the arms of the chair with white knuckles. The smirk dropped off imaginary Minho's face, the lavender eyes revealing a look of worry.

"Hyunjin, calm down," the voice was softer this time. "Your heart is racing." Hyunjin said nothing, his breathing beginning to come out in gasps while tears pricked at his eyes. He was panicking. He was panicking in Chan and Felix's haunted mansion with a hallucination of his dead best friend in front of him.

Hyunjin's sketchpad hit the floor as his chest heaved with the effort of rapidly filling his lungs over and over. Before Hyunjin could even think straight, he was engulfed in arms, his head pressed against a cool chest.

"Hyunjinnie, shhh, it's okay," the voice whispered calmly. "Minho-hyung is here." Hyunjin heard a mournful wail, belatedly realizing it had come from his mouth. Tears spilled from his eyes as he weakly hit the phantom arms wrapped around him. The effort didn't deter his hallucination at all, the grip only tightening, trapping Hyunjin's arms to his sides.

"Shh," the voice continued, lips pressing briefly against the top of Hyunjin's head. Hyunjin continued to cry, terrified. Can you die from hallucinating? Was this how he was going to die? He didn't want to be stuck haunting Chan's mansion for the rest of eternity.

"Hyunjin, stop," the voice begged, body pulling back. "Please." Hyunjin's eyes met the glowing lavender ones of Minho in front of him.

"I need you to stop panicking," he said seriously. "I have a lot to tell you." Hyunjin hiccupped, feeling like he was going to vomit. With his arms now free, Hyunjin quickly pulled up his sleeve, pinching himself on his forearm. It always worked in movies. Lavender eyes followed the motion before cold hands tore his fingers away.

"Stop that, idiot," the words held no heat as Minho held his hand. "You're not dreaming. You're awake." Hyunjin felt like he was going to pass out. Minho's hand felt like ice against his own.

"Y-you're not real," Hyunjin breathed out. "I'm going nuts." Pale hands framed Hyunjin's cheeks, the hands shockingly cold against his overheated skin. Hyunjin jolted at the touch.

"Look at me," the voice said, firmly. Hyunjin couldn't help but obey the authority in that voice, dazedly looking through blurry eyes. The glowing lavender eyes studied Hyunjin's face.

"It's really me," Minho stated. "I promise." Hyunjin tentatively reached a shaky hand out, resting it on Minho's upper arm. It was solid beneath his fingers.

"How is this possible?" Hyunjin asked, his voice rough and shaky. "I saw them bury you. I saw your dead body." His voice cracked at the end, more tears spilling over and down his cheeks.

"I am dead...technically," Minho answered. Hyunjin's brows knit in confusion, a soft hiccup escaping his lips.

"Hyunjinnie...I need you to believe me when I say this," Minho stated seriously. "I'm a vampire." 

Silence.

Then a hysterical laugh bubbled out from Hyunjin's lips. Before he could stop himself he was full on hysterical, his laughs sounding awkward like a braying donkey. Minho removed his hands from Hyunjin's cheeks.

"This is such a sick joke," Hyunjin gasped between laughs. "Chan? Felix? You can come out now." Minho just stared sadly at Hyunjin.

"There are easier ways to tell me to get lost," Hyunjin continued, wiping at his eyes. Hyunjin's laughs died when neither Chan nor Felix appeared. It was just this phantom Minho in front of him with the lavender glowing eyes.

"Hyunjin, I'm serious," Minho said softly in a tone Hyunjin recognized as hurt. Hyunjin didn't know what to do.

"Vampires aren't real," he supplied lamely. Minho huffed out a humorless, bitter laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," he muttered.

"You don't have fangs though," Hyunjin was grasping at straws now. " _ All _ vampires have fangs." If he could prove this imposter wrong, maybe he would "poof!" into thin air. Then Hyunjin could leave. And check himself into the nearest psychiatric hospital.

"They only come out when I'm feeding," Minho answered honestly.

"What, like blood?" Hyunjin asked. Minho nodded. Hyunjin shrugged, pulling up the sleeve of his hoodie. Without thinking, he dug his nails into the skin of his forearm hard, pinching.

"Hyunjin, stop!" Minho gasped, ripping Hyunjin's hand away. The damage was already done. Four scarlet crescents bloomed on Hyunjin's arm. Minho went stiff, dropping Hyunjin's hand. His lavender eyes seemed to glow a fraction brighter as he was fixed on Hyunjin's arm. Hyunjin gulped.

"Minho…" he breathed, fear starting to bubble up into his chest. Minho started to lean forward. Before he could get much closer, a loud bang filled the silence of the room. Hyunjin jumped in his seat at the sound. Minho's back hitting the wall across from him was the source. Pinning him there was Chan, black trench coat flowing behind him, eyes glowing a brilliant, icy blue. Hyunjin gasped as the two snarled at each other animalisticcally, long white fangs out. 

Before he could move, another body was in front of him, shielding his eyes from the scene. Felix turned his head to look down at Hyunjin from over his shoulder.

"What the  _ fuck _ is going on?!" Hyunjin hissed, his body trembling.

"Remember when I told you there was a lot to explain?" Felix asked. Hyunjin nodded dumbly.

"Well it seems we didn't get far enough," Felix stated.

"Felix," Chan growled from across the room. "I need a bag. Stat." Felix was gone in the blink of an eye and back almost just as quickly, handing a Chan a large clear bag filled with an opaque crimson fluid. Hyunjin felt his stomach lurch. Felix shoved the tube into Minho's mouth while Chan held Minho's chin in a tight grip.

"Lee Know," Chan growled. " _ Drink. _ " Minho's lavender eyes narrowed into angry slits as he obeyed, Chan and he staring each other down, unblinkingly. Felix sent a worried look in Hyunjin's direction before shifting his gaze back to Minho. Once the bag was drained, Felix dropped it to the floor with a careless plop. Chan's fangs were gone and his eyes were back to their normal chocolate brown. He stepped back, watching Minho.

"I told you it was still too early," Chan said quietly. Minho's fangs had vanished as well, his eyes remaining lavender.

"I wanted to see him," Minho said with a watery voice, eyes flicking back to Hyunjin. "I missed him  _ so much _ ." Felix was quick to wrap Minho is his arms.

"I know, sweetheart," he cooed as Minho sobbed onto his shirt. Chan turned to face Hyunjin. He rubbed a large, tired hand down his face.

"We need to talk."

_ Minho cracked his heavy eyelids open. He soon found that the effort was almost pointless, his vision completely blurred. Everything looked like dark ambiguous blobs. Minho groaned, his head felt like it was splitting in half. A coughing fit immediately followed his groan, gasps struggling to escape in between each cough.  _

_ As his vision began to sharpen slowly, he realized he was upside down. Minho was dizzy with all the blood rushing to his head. His limbs felt completely numb causing a small alarm of distress to sound somewhere quietly in the back of his mind. Minho took inventory of his surroundings before realizing he was in his car. Why was he in his car? Why was he _ upside down  _ in his car? _

_ Minho sluggishly felt for the buckle on the seatbelt near his hip. After successfully finding it, he pushed the red button in. As the elastic of the seatbelt released with a quick snap, Minho dropped down. His head hit the roof of the car with a smack, his neck twisting at an uncomfortable angle. Minho laid against the roof, giving himself a minute to let the blood rush back into his numb limbs. His breathing was still laboured as his eyes searched the dark car. Turning his head slightly to the right, Minho caught sight of a body. It took his sluggish brain a moment to catch up before realizing it was Hyunjin. His friend's body lay prone, halfway outside the shattered passenger window. Hyunjin's body was completely still, causing dread to fill Minho's stomach. _

_ Minho tried to call out to him, but all that came out were more coughs. Each cough sent an unbearable stabbing pain through his chest. Minho decided to try and drag his body out of the shattered window on the driver's side. He suffered in silence as he felt sharp shards of the window glass scraping through the fabric of his shirt, grazing his soft flesh. _

_ When Minho finally made it past the window frame, his breathing had only become more laboured. He coughed again, bringing a hand to wipe at his chapped lips. When he pulled his hand back, he squinted at his palm. There was red splattered across the surface. That wasn't a good sign. As much as he tried to contain it, the coughing and wheezing didn't stop. Minho felt like he was drowning, struggling to breathe. He struggled to open his eyes through his coughing fits. When he finally did, he was met with the sight of black boots. Minho slowly lifted his gaze, gasps still wracking his body. Luckily he didn't have to look up very far, the figure crouching down closer to the black pavement beneath them. The man that stood in front of him was pale, all dressed in black. His hair was a near-white blonde and his features were impossibly handsome. Like an angel. _

_ An angel of death.  _

_ Minho would have laughed at the irony had he not been spewing blood from his mouth. The smell and coppery taste of his own blood was beginning to make him nauseated. _

_ "He doesn't look good," the man said with a grimace as he studied Minho. "How's the other one?" Minho was confused, his head still feeling hazy and not seeming to get any better. _

_ "He's pretty beat up, but he'll be okay," another voice from further away called. Pretty soon there was another blonde angel beside the first. He reached a delicate pale hand down to lift Minho's chin up further, the tips of his fingers tinting with the bright crimson of Minho's blood that was dripping from his lips. _

_ "Chan, he's going to die if you don't do something," the smaller angel said. The first angel seemed to ponder a minute before crouching closer to Minho. _

_ "I need you to listen closely," he instructed. "You and your friend got into a really bad car accident. He's going to live, but you've got maybe ten more minutes." Minho couldn't mutter anything other than a disgusting gurgle. _

_ "The way I see it, you have two choices," the larger of the two men continued. "I can either let you die or...I can save you." Minho looked up at the man with confusion. How was he going to save him?  _

_ As if the handsome stranger could read minds, he explained, "I can  _ change  _ you." The stranger's eyes glowed a startling icy blue, his front canines extending into two sharp points. Minho tried to swallow around the blood that kept making its way up his throat, but it was impossible. His eyes drifted to Hyunjin's lifeless looking body. _

_ Minho wasn't scared of death. He was a firm believer that death was unavoidable. When it was your time to go, it was simply your time. What Minho was scared of was leaving Hyunjin behind. He always took care of the younger since they were toddlers. A part of Minho's heart wanted to keep him safe while the other part just yearned to make Hyunjin his. Hyunjin depended on him so much, Minho couldn't bear the thought of leaving him defenseless and alone. Even if part of his reasoning was selfish. _

_ Minho weakly turned his head back to this stranger. With a new determination in his chest, Minho met the icy blue eyes nodding his head firmly. _

_ "This isn't going to be pleasant, but I'll try to make it quick," the stranger warned. He lifted his thick wrist to his mouth, biting deep into the flesh. Minho winced at the sight, another wave of the coppery scent of blood hitting him. The stranger shoved his bleeding wrist to Minho's lips. _

_ "Drink." He ordered as Minho struggled in vain to push away. A hand gripped the back of his head firmly and Minho gasped, the stranger’s blood entering his mouth with his own, slowly trickling down his throat. The taste wasn't much different than the blood he had been choking on since he woke up. _

_ After an indistinguishable amount of time, the wrist was removed, Minho gasping for air. The hand that was still on the back of his head moved to tilt Minho's head to the side. The man leaned forward, biting deep into Minho's exposed neck. Minho tried to scream in vain, only another gurgle escaping. His vision began to blur black around the edges the longer the stranger drank, his eyes feeling heavy again. Minho fought to keep his eyes open, but it was a losing battle. His heavy eyelids shut, his world turning to black. _

"You guys are serious." It wasn't a question. One set of brown eyes and two sets of glowing eyes were fixed on Hyunjin. The tears had stopped, but Hyunjin's mouth still felt uncomfortably dry and his stomach was churning.

"Yes, Hyunjin," Chan nodded. "It's the truth." Hyunjin's hands balled into fists from their position still resting on the arms of the velvet chair.

"I thought you were  _ dead _ ," he spit while glaring at Minho. "I-I had to buy a  _ suit _ to wear at your  _ funeral _ ." Minho winced at the harsh words.

"Hyunjin, I couldn't-," he started but stopped when Hyunjin held a firm pointer finger up.

"Oh no," he commented. "I'm not even close to being finished." Hyunjin was pissed. It was a little over a month that felt like an eternity to him. Between the surgery, and the hospital, and the emotional and mental trauma Hyunjin had really felt drained.

"I've been living in emotional turmoil thinking that my best friend died while I lived all because I agreed to get ramen," Hyunjin continued shakily. 

"Do you have any idea the guilt I've carried? I thought I lost the person I lo-," he paused, sighing and closing his eyes trying to will more tears back. "The person I cared about the most." When Hyunjin opened his eyes, Minho looked devastated.

"Hyunjinnie," Minho started quietly. "I couldn't let you know. Not right away at least." His eyes flicked in Chan's direction. Chan met his gaze, sighing.

"I told Minho he could see his friends again, he would just have to wait a bit," he explained to Hyunjin. "We didn't want something like tonight to happen." Hyunjin eyed the floor, ashamed he had triggered Minho’s hunger. He was at the point of hysteria that he wasn’t thinking clearly.

"When vampires are new, it takes a while to adjust," Chan continued. "Everything is new. Your vision is sharper, your hearing is magnified to an impossible level, you're super strong, super emotional, and super hungry." Hyunjin looked up at Chan at the last bit.

"Minho here likes to fight until we force feed him most nights," Felix stated, giving Minho a hard stare with his silvery eyes. Minho pointedly avoided the gaze of the other vampire. "Meaning he's probably always extra hungry." Hyunjin sighed, just letting the seconds tick by in silence.

“So what now?” Hyunjin questioned. Chan shrugged.

“It’s up to you,” he answered. “You’re still welcome to come by. We do plan on letting your friends come by to see Minho, just maybe with some supervision.” Hyunjin’s gaze moved back to his friend, studying this new Minho. Chan followed his gaze before exchanging a gaze with Felix.

“We’ll give you two some time alone,” he stated before pointing a stern finger in Minho’s direction. “Don’t eat him. We’ll be in Felix’s room.” Chan and Felix exited the room, closing the door behind them. Hyunjin and Minho stared at each other in silence. Minho broke the silence first.

“I’m really sorry, Hyunjinnie,” he said quietly. “Trust me, you were the first person I wanted to share this with. I just couldn’t. Not right away. It would've been even more dangerous for you.” Hyunjin nodded.

“I know,” he said. “I forgive you.” Hyunjin found he genuinely meant it. Above all else, he was just grateful and relieved that Minho was still here with him. He might  _ technically _ be dead, but he was still here - not just some phantom hallucination. Minho took a step forwards in Hyunjin’s direction.

“I meant it when I said I missed you,” he said just as quietly, his glowing lavender eyes never leaving Hyunjin’s eyes. Hyunjin felt his heart stutter in his chest uncomfortably. Human Minho had a talent for making Hyunjin flustered, but this new supernatural Minho was unbelievably more attractive than the original. Hyunjin didn’t think that was even possible. Minho continued to take slow steps forward. Hyunjin felt like a moth drawn to a flame. This was a situation that screamed danger, but he was helpless.

“I missed you, too, Lee Know,” he breathed out, voice barely above a whisper. Minho lunged forward, engulfing Hyunjin in another secure hug. Hyunjin buried his head in the crook of Minho’s neck, taking a deep inhale. He still  _ smelled _ like the same Minho Hyunjin had always known. His arms came up to return the embrace.

“You have  _ no _ idea how hard it was to hear you and the gang so close,” Minho sighed. “It was torture to not come out.” Hyunjin didn’t have a reply, just nuzzling his nose further against the skin of Minho's neck. All the depression and angst and anxiety he had been feeling started to ebb away. Minho was really here. He was here and he smelled so wonderful and still gave the best hugs Hyunjin had ever experienced. Minho pulled back reluctantly, sitting back on his haunches so he was eye-level with Hyunjin still seated in Chan’s chair.

“When are you going to come see everyone?” Hyunjin asked.

“I’m on permanent house arrest,” Minho sighed. “Everyone still thinks I’m dead. I’m going to have to wait quite some time for most people to either forget about me or die off before I can step foot in town.” Hyunjin grimaced at the predicament. That sounded awful.

“I mean, I can wander the forests at night, but anyone seeing my face in public is a no-no,” Minho clarified.

“We still gather on Fridays,” Hyunjin said. “I don’t know how I can convince everyone to come back to the mansion. Jisunggie will be easy. He loves painting with Chan.” Minho quirked a brow, his signature smirk sliding back onto his lips.

“He just loves Chan in general,” he stated. Hyunjin looked up at Minho quizzically.

“How did you-?” He began.

“Know?” Minho interrupted. “I could hear his pulse going nuts when you guys came to paint last week. Also, he projects like crazy. Sunggie has always been an open book.” Hyunjin giggled.

“Yeah, he’s not subtle with anything,” he commented.

“Chan hyung thinks it’s cute,” Minho commented nonchalantly as he moved a hand forward to brush a stray lock of hair behind Hyunjin’s ear. Hyunjin audibly swallowed. Minho smirked, his eyes micheviously eyeing Hyunjin. Hyunjin cleared his throat, slightly scooting back further against the armchair.

“So, Friday,” he stated, willing his own pulse to calm down. “Prepare yourself. You’ll have a lot of explaining to do to five chaotic teenagers.” Minho smiled, wistfully.

“I know,” he replied. “But I’m ready. I’ve  _ been _ ready.”

_ “Hello Felix. My, is it eleven o’clock already?” A young man greeted, looking up at the clock that hung in the basement radiology department of Miroh Hospital. Felix smiled, setting his lunch bag into the mini fridge his department supplied. _

_ “Yes Taeil,” he replied with a smile. “You know if I’m here it’s already eleven.” His coworker, Taeil, stood up from the rolling office chair with a stretch. _

_ “It usually is,” Taeil agreed. “Unless you’re on schedule for nursing. I still don’t know how you manage to do radiography and nursing.” Felix simply grinned. _

_ “What can I say?” He replied. “I’m great at multitasking.” His brown eyes sent a wink in Taeil’s direction, causing his coworker to choke on apparently nothing. _

_ This is too easy, Felix smugly thought smugly to himself. _

_ “So, what’s on the agenda for tonight? Anything interesting?” Felix asked. _

_ “Actually, yes. We have an order from the morgue,” Taeil responded as he went to the mini fridge to grab his lunch bag. “Did you hear about that horrible accident that happened around five thirty? Two high schoolers ended up getting t-boned by a drunk driver.” Felix froze. He took a quick moment to feign ignorance before turning to face Taeil. _

_ “No, I didn’t,” he said innocently. Taeil eyed Felix curiously. _

_ “How could you not? It was covered on almost every news outlet,” he questioned. “Anyways, two teenagers were hit by a drunk driver near the main road by the high school. One of them is still in surgery now, the other one unfortunately didn’t make it.” Felix brought a hand to his mouth, feigning surprise. _

_ “Oh no, that’s horrible,” he commented, voice dripping with sympathy. Taeil nodded sadly. _

_ “Yeah. They said the one upstairs is in critical condition, but he should make it,” Taeil shrugged setting his dosimeter onto the wall rack. “Who knows, he might be your patient tomorrow.” Felix pursed his lips. _

_ “Anyways, the order says they want a bone survey on the teenager who died. He’s down the hall in the morgue. Have fun!” With that Taeil left the department, heading home for the night. Felix carefully listened to Taeil’s footsteps until they reached the exit of the hospital. He let out a sigh, shoulders sagging. Not even twelve hours ago he and Chan stumbled across the wreckage from the accident Taeil had been referring to. The "dead" teenager wasn't as dead as his coworker thought. He was transitioning. _

_ Felix looked over the order for the bone survey laying on the counter. It was ordered by the coroner, probably to find the exact cause of death. It was a pain in the ass for Felix, but a lot simpler than an autopsy given the present situation. Felix grabbed his own dosimeter off the wall, clipping it onto the collar of his deep purple scrub top before grabbing the order and heading down the hallway.  _

_ Felix swiped his badge into the security card reader next to the heavy metal door that lead to the morgue. The light flashed green before an audible click sounded, granting Felix access. Felix turned the handle before pulling, allowing himself in. The smell of formaldehyde hit him like a brick wall. No matter how many decades he had spent in various medical facilities, formaldehyde was never a smell that he got used to. Felix’s supernatural sense of smell brought it to an almost unbearable level. Felix immediately grabbed a face mask when he entered the main hub. There was no sign of the coroner in sight and a quick listen confirmed his suspicions. No footsteps or heartbeats. Felix snapped on some small blue gloves before entering the exam room.  _

_ There was only one body on the exam table, a thin white sheet covering it. Felix stepped up to the table slowly, taking a deep breath in before uncovering the head. He was faced with the boy he was face to face with mere hours ago. His eyes were peacefully shut, skin pallid. He uncovered the rest of the body. Bruises littered his ribcage, scarlet cuts running across his unmoving torso. Felix sighed. He knew Minho would be waking up in three days, but the imagery of what could have been was still hard to see. Working as a nurse and as a radiographer exposed him to a plethora of unsavory sights. Whenever a child died, it was especially tough. Felix himself was only nineteen when Chan had turned him. That felt like a lifetime ago. _

_ “How long do you plan on hiding in there?” Felix said out loud, eyes still running over Minho’s lifeless body. One of the doors of the tray coolers burst open, the familiar sound of rolling wheels greeting Felix’s ears. _

_ “I was waiting for you to say it was okay,” Chan commented, sitting up on the tray before hopping off. He dusted his pants off, grimacing. _

_ “I hate those coolers,” he grumbled. _

_ “I don’t think the dead mind too much,” Felix deadpanned. “I haven’t heard any complaints yet.” _

_ “You’re morbid,” Chan commented, coming to stand next to Felix. _

_ “No, honey. I’m _ dead _ ,” Felix corrected. Chan had no reply as his eyes scanned Minho’s body. He let out a low whistle. _

_ “Mm,” Felix hummed. “It’s pretty bad. He never would have made it. How long does it take for his body to heal?” _

_ “Usually right before they wake up, the body starts to mend. He’ll be long in a coffin before that,” Chan answered. Felix eyed Chan curiously. _

_ “It’s going to be that fast?” He asked. Chan nodded. _

_ “While I was hiding out in the cooler I could hear the coroner on the phone,” he explained. “The family wanted this handled as soon as possible.” _

_ “When you changed me, we simply just vanished,” Felix stated. “How do we handle the whole funeral arrangements? Don't they have to embalm the body?” Chan gave Felix a cheeky grin. _

_ “Oh don’t you worry. It’s going to be a challenge, but I’ve got it covered,” he assured. Felix gave a slight tilt of his head to express his interest. _

_ “Did you forget? I’m an _ expert  _ at glamouring and memory loss,” Chan boasted proudly, hands resting on his hips. _

_ “Ah right. One of the perks of being so ancient,” Felix playfully huffed out with a roll of his eyes. “ _ Grandpa _ .” Chan eyed Felix smugly, completely unaffected by the insult. Chan had been around for  _ years.  _ In the vampire world, age was never a bad thing like it was in the mortal world. Years didn’t matter when you had eternity. _

_ “I don’t remember you complaining about my age when I used to wreck you so hard and good you'd forget your own name," he reminded in a low voice, lips barely brushing the shell of Felix's ear. Felix felt a heat creep into his cheeks while a shiver of arousal ran down his spine. He shoved Chan away who simply chuckled in response. _

_ "How about you make yourself useful and help me position the kid for these x-rays," Felix huffed, moving to grab the heavy image receptor. "I don't want to hang out in the morgue all night." _

It was nearly impossible for Hyunjin to function at school the next day. He was hiding possibly the biggest secret of his life from his friends. Did it break the friend code if the secret was to protect another friend? Minho had said he would tell his friends tonight, which brought Hyunjin to his current predicament: How was he going to convince all five of his friends to come back to the mansion? The “Chan” route only worked on Jisung.

“Are we still on for our usual Friday night movie marathon tonight?” Woojin asked as they sat at their usual table for lunch.

“Yes!” Jisung exclaimed, sitting up straight in his seat at the reminder. “It’s my choice tonight!” He turned to stick out his tongue at Changbin. Changbin, who was clearly above Jisung’s level of immaturity, remained unphased and continued pulling apart a string cheese. The table gave a collective groan at the reminder. Jisung pouted at the response of his friends.

“Let me guess,” Seungmin stated, pretending to ponder the question seriously. “It couldn’t possibly be 'Hocus Pocus', could it?” Jisung’s bottom lip quivered, his eyes downcast.

“It’s a Halloween treasure,” he huffed. “Look, Changbin had me sit through '13 Ghosts' and then someone decided to put 'The Mist' on afterwards. That was a horrible choice to fall asleep to that!”

“Jisung, I literally put on some of the  _ tamest _ scary movies I had in my collection for you,” Changbin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Changbin did have quite the extensive collection of horror flicks stored in his closet.

“I didn’t,” Seungmin said with a shrug. “I wanted to see you scream. I knew Changbin had ‘The Thing’ and ‘Sinister’ in his collection.” Jisung visibly shivered.

“My psyche still hasn’t fully recovered from that night,” he muttered, eyes looking faraway. They were probably seeing the unforgettable terror that was Seungmin’s movie night. Hyunjin was rarely scared of horror movies, but even for him that night was admittedly a lot to handle.

“Hey now,” Hyunjin stated. “The rules haven’t changed for any other year. We each get to pick a night to share whatever movies we deem appropriate.” Jisung shot Hyunjin a finger heart from across the table in a silent gesture of appreciation. Seungmin just rolled his eyes.

“It could be worse,” Jeongin said. “It could be ‘Double, Double Toil and Trouble’. That one is hard to sit through.”

“At least in ‘Hocus Pocus’ we have nineties eye candy,” Jisung pointed out, ignoring Jeongin’s diss of a previous movie night. “You’ve got Thackery Binx and Sarah Sanderson.”

“Thackery Binx is a cat,” Woojin pointed out. 

“ _ No _ , Woojin,” Jisung sighed. “Clearly you never paid attention. He was a human first who was  _ cursed _ to live life as an immortal cat. He’s hunky when he finally is able to cross over.” Hyunjin felt the color drain from his face. Cursed to live life as an immortal. That sounded eerily familiar.

“Hyunjin, are you okay?” Changbin asked as Jisung went on explaining the plotline to a table that was clearly not the slightest bit interested. In all honesty, Hyunjin wanted to vomit. The fact that he was making his friends worry didn’t help the guilt he was carrying.

“Yeah Binnie,” Hyunjin replied, lying. “I’m fine.” Changbin’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Did you have trouble sleeping again?” He asked quietly. Hyunjin nodded. That wasn’t a lie, how could he sleep knowing their friend wasn’t as dead as they all believed? Hyunjin felt like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. However, he was almost used to not sleeping at this point.

“Aw, Hyunjin,” Changbin sighed. “It will be okay. You can squeeze between Sunggie and I tonight, okay?” Hyunjin nodded. Between his two best friends  _ was _ the best spot in the house. Hyunjin attempted to give Changbin a weak smile before leaning his head down to rest his chin on his forearm. This was going to be a long night.

By the time school let out for the weekend, Hyunjin was absolutely stressed to the max. He failed to come up with any viable excuse to get his friends to go to the mansion with him. He didn't have Chan, Felix, or Minho's mobile numbers (did vampires  _ have  _ cell phones?) so there was no way to give them a heads up that they wouldn't be coming tonight. Hyunjin didn't want to leave Minho hanging now that he had revealed himself. He would probably think Hyunjin wanted nothing to do with him. That was the last impression Hyunjin wanted to leave. Hyunjin must've been showing his distress on his face, Jisung subtly holding his hand as they walked through the parking lot to Jisung's car with Changbin.

"You need to get this thing cleaned," Changbin muttered, climbing into the backseat. "It smells like a mix of kimchi and Taco Bell. Those are two things that should  _ never _ be combined." Jisung smiled as he buckled his seatbelt, completely unphased by Changbin's apparent disgust.

"Come on, hyung," Jisung commented with a laugh. "Its like Korean tacos."

"That is completely different and you know it, you sick fuck," Changbin muttered, his response even causing Hyunjin to chuckle.

"So, snacks first and then your place?" Jisung asked as he pulled out of the lot.

"Sounds good to me," Changbin agreed easily. They were fortunate enough to have a Wal-Mart across the street from their high school. The Wal-Mart supplied food for many sleepovers or restless nights over their high school years.

When the gang assembled back at Changbin's house, the first order of the night was to lay the snack haul out across the coffee table. Changbin had already put the pizzas in the oven as they unboxed and unwrapped the other treats. They had picked up popcorn (ignoring Jeongin's protests knowing he would cave anyway), soda, tortilla chips with guacamole and salsa, and orange Halloween oreos (Hyunjin's favorite).

"You do know they are exactly the same as the white oreos, right?" Seungmin asked as Hyunjin peeled back the plastic covering of the cookies.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Hyunjin asked. "Sounds like lies and slander." He was appalled when Seungmin reached over the table, grabbing one of the orange and black cookies.

"Really?" Hyunjin asked. "You're going to insult my cookies and then eat them?"

"That's cold man," Woojin added from beside Jeongin. Seugmin shrugged, shoving the cookie into his mouth.

"I didn't say they weren't good," he said around a mouthful of oreo. "Just that they're exactly the same." After Changbin had successfully fit the cooked pizzas on the wooden coffee table, complete with paper plates and cups, they started the movie. 

As promised, Hyunjin was snuggled underneath a blanket, cuddled between Changbin and Jisung on the couch. Jeongin chose to lay on his stomach on the carpeted floor, overstuffed pillow under his torso and chin while Woojin and Seungmin took the loveseat against the wall. They miraculously stayed awake for the entirety of the film, the digital clock display on the DVD player reading seven by the time the ending credits were scrolling. Changbin's mom always worked the night shift at the local hospital, making his house empty and the prime house for Friday night movie night. It would still be a few hours before she would be home. Jisung abandoned Hyunjin briefly to pop in the next film, _Halloweentown_.

"Dear god," Seungmin groaned. "This is Disney Halloween hell." Jisung shushed him as he got situated again, pulling Hyunjin's cozy sock-clad feet into his lap. Hyunjin relaxed back against the warmth of his two best friends. Not even 10 minutes into the movie and Changbin had to lean forward to grab the remote, turning up the volume as rain began to pound on the bay window in the living room.

"Man that's coming down heavy," Woojin commented, peering at the window from across the room.

"I hate storms," Jeongin whimpered as a flash of lightning briefly illuminated the room.

"Here," Jisung said, once again getting up. "Let me get the blinds." Jisung rested one knee on the flat surface of the window seat, leaning up to pull the string down. Another flash of lightning struck, illuminating Changbin's backyard, a dark figure on the porch. Jisung screamed, falling off the window seat and onto his bottom next to Jeongin on the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Seungmin exclaimed, startled.

"T-t-there's s-someone in hyung's backyard!" Jisung stuttered, scrambling on shaky limbs to crawl away from the window. That caught everyone's attention, the movie soon forgotten. Sure enough there was someone on Changbin's back porch. Hyunjin's heart leap into his throat, that small sliver of lightning giving him enough light to recognize just who it was.

"Shit," Hyunjin breathed as the other scrambled to the other side of the room.

"Let him in," Hyunjin said calmly from his position on the couch. Changbin's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Are you crazy?" He exclaimed. "We need to call 911!" 

"No we don't," Hyunjin sighed, getting up.

"Hyunjin, don't you dare open that door," Changbin warned. Hyunjin paid him no mind, swiftly undoing the lock and opening the door. The figure stepped in next to Hyunjin, shaking his head like a wet dog.

"Hyung, you're going to get a cold," Hyunjin admonished, pushing Minho's wet bangs away from his face. His heart seized up as he realized Minho looked as handsome as ever. "I thought you weren't allowed out?"

"What the hell is going on?!" Changbin exclaimed.

"Hi guys," Minho said quietly, stepping fully into the living room, Hyunjin following. There was a stunned, confused silence. The only noise coming from the television.

"...Minho hyung?" Jeongin timidly asked. Minho tried his best to smile.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied.

"How...how is this possible?" Woojin asked. "You're dead."

"Technically, yes," Minho answered. Jisung hid his face in his hands, refusing to look up.

"What do you mean  _ technically _ ? We went to your funeral!" Seungmin exclaimed in disbelief. Changbin's eyes shifted to Hyunjin who stood guiltily next to Minho.

"Hyunjin, you...knew?" He asked. Hyunjin's gaze shifted to the floor, guiltily.

"For how long?" Changbin asked, his jaw set firmly, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Only since last night," Hyunjin mumbled. Jisung's body erupted into sobs, him still hiding his face behind his hands. Jeongin rubbed his shoulder, consoling. Hyunjin felt his heart rip in two at hearing Jisung's cries.

"I'm so confused," Seungmin said.

"Hyunjin was supposed to convince you all to come to the mansion tonight so I could explain," Minho said. "But when he never showed, I figured he couldn't do it. So I came to you guys."

"How are you even here?" Woojin asked, astounded. Hyunjin looked up, meeting Minho's glowing lavender eyes in the dark living room. This was it, Hyunjin told himself internally. Minho's gaze shifted back to the room.

"I'm a vampire," he replied.

"Vampires aren't real," Woojin stated, sounding unsure. Hyunjin remembered last night and finding out the hard way that Minho wasn't lying. He'd rather not repeat that incident.

"He's telling the truth," Hyunjin said meekly. "I went over to Chan and Felix's last night to get some peace and quiet for my art project. Neither one of them were home but Chan told me I could always use the house if I needed to. When I left, Minho hyung stopped me." Minho nodded at Hyunjin's words.

"Chan and Felix had to intervene," Minho added. "Hyunjin didn't believe me either and clawed his arm open. We were lucky they were there." Hyunjin flushed slightly at the memory, still embarrassed by his outburst.

"You big  _ idiot _ ," Jisung sobbed, standing up and removing his hands from his face. "Why didn't you come to any of us sooner?" Hyunjin was panicked for a moment before realizing Jisung's outburst was directed at Minho.

"Jisunggie, I couldn't," Minho said, exasperated. "Chan didn't want me to hurt anyone." Jisung wiped at his eyes.

"Chan knew?" He asked. Minho nodded.

"Yeah, Chan and Felix found me at the accident. He's the one who saved me," he explained. Seungmin seemed to be the only one who was digesting Minho's words as if it made sense.

"Then they're vampires too," he mused. Minho nodded.

"You're still an idiot," Jisung huffed, walking across the small distance to Minho. He wrapped his arms around Minho's torso, holding him tight. "I don't care if you're a vampire or a unicorn, I'm just glad to have you back." Minho's expression softened, hugging Jisung back.

"Missed you, Sunggie," Minho said quietly. Jisung just smiled and snuggled in closer.

"Hyung," Jeongin whined standing up. "Quit hogging Minho-hyung. I want a hug, too!" Minho chuckled as Jisung pulled away, embracing Jeongin tightly when he approached. Hyunjin felt like his heart was turning to goop, melting and dripping like candle wax down into his stomach.

"No wonder you looked like shit today," Seungmin mused, eyeing Hyunjin. Hyunjin blanched, insulted.

"Hyunjin never really sleeps though," Changbin commented. "Do you, hyung?" Hyunjin was relieved Changbin no longer looked betrayed. He sighed, sitting back down on the couch.

"Not really," he agreed.

"Let me get you some dry clothes," Changbin said, quickly heading upstairs to his room. Minho looked down at his body, sighing. Hyunjin also discretely eyed Minho’s body. The grey v neck he was wearing clung to his lean form, the material saturated with rainwater from the downpour. Hyunjin could make out the outline of each individual rib, the faint muscles in his abdomen, his small waist...Minho looked up, catching Hyunjin staring. Hyunjin let out a quiet, surprised squeak. Minho simply smirked, raising one brow up. Hyunjin pressed his lips together in a tight line, looking anywhere but at Minho's lavender eyes.

"Here," Changbin said when he returned, handing Minho a neat stack of clothes. Minho had the sense to change in the nearby bathroom, leaving the six boys looking at each other.

"Well," Jisung stated, moving to sit back on the couch. "This was an unforeseeable change in plans."

"Understatement," Seungmin muttered, crossing his arms across his chest. It only took Minho a minute or two to change, stepping back into the living room in one of Changbin's white, oversized shirts and a black and red pair of basketball shorts.

"Sit," Changbin instructed, pointing to the empty recliner. "I think you owe us some explanations." Minho obeyed, sitting down.

"I'm not sure I'll even have all the answers," he sighed. "I'll try. Shoot."

"Do you drink blood?" Woojin asked, lending forwards, arms on his thighs. Minho hesitated before answering. Hyunjin's mind flashed back to Chan and Minho snarling at each other, Felix and Chan having to force feed Minho the blood bag.

"Yes," Minho simply replied. Jeongin shuddered.

"Does that mean...you hurt people?" He timidly asked. Minho firmly shook his head.

"No, of course not," he said. "I could never do that." Hyunjin was again reminded of the blatant hunger on Minho's face when he broke skin. He wasn't so sure Minho wouldn't have sucked him dry. Hyunjin would like to believe his best friend could never be capable of such things.

"Can you eat normal food?" Jisung asked curiously. Minho nodded.

"My bodily functions work pretty much the same so far," he answered. "I just don't need food to live. However, I do need blood to live."

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" Seungmin asked. Minho chuckled softly.

"You guys have been watching too many vampire movies," he chided. "No, I sleep in a bed. Usually at Chan's apartment. I have my own room there."

"Can you walk around in daylight?" Changbin asked. "Or do you turn to ashes?" Minho raised a brow, amused.

"I haven't combusted yet," he replied. "Chan says my abilities might be slightly hindered, but mostly I just find the sunlight too bright. It gives me a headache."

"What sort of abilities, Minho hyung?" Jeongin asked. Hyunjin watched Minho curiously. That was a good question. Minho seemed to mull the answer over in his head.

"Well, I can hear from super far away. Everything is clear as day. I don't need my contacts or glasses anymore, my vision is perfect - even in the dark," Minho seemed to enjoy listing off his newfound abilities. "I won't physically age any further. I'm so much stronger and I heal super quick." He shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing, but Hyunjin knew better.

"Wow, hyung," Jeongin breathed out, eyes wide and innocent. "You're like a real-life superhero!" This caught Minho by surprise. His brows lifted slightly, mouth forming a surprised "o" before regaining his normal composure.

"I guess you're right," he agreed with a small smile. His smile faded to troubled.

"You guys have to promise you won't tell  _ anyone _ ," Minho stated seriously. "Everyone thinks I'm dead. It has to stay that way." The atmosphere of the room grew serious with a slight tinge of grim. All six boys nodded in silent agreement. They would keep Minho's secret - that's what best friends did.

It didn't take long for the rain to stop, just a passing fall storm. Minho left soon after, Changbin assuring him to keep the clothes and to just return them next time they saw each other -  _ "Because there will be a next time, hyung"  _ \- and he was gone.

"Alright, back to  _ Halloweentown _ ," Jisung announced, grabbing the remote to start from the beginning. He ignored the protesting groans and settled down next to Hyunjin, their shoulders brushing. As the movie dragged on, one by one the boys fell asleep until it was just Hyunjin and Jisung. Jisung turn his head to face Hyunjin, one side of his face illuminated by the light from the television.

"Lee Know is back," he stated simply, eyes studying Hyunjin's features.

"He is," Hyunjin agreed carefully. There was a pause.

"How do you feel about that?" Jisung asked, quietly. Hyunjin worried his plump bottom lip with his teeth. There was no point in lying to Jisung - he would see right through that. Maybe if he could just  _ omit _ parts of the truth?

"I'm happy he's back, it just feels weird," Hyunjin finally admitted.

"Why?" Jisung asked. "Because your true love is now part of the undead?" Hyunjin sputtered.

"Minho  _ is not _ my true love," he hissed, trying to keep his voice down as to not wake the others. Jisung rolled his eyes.

"Oh please," he drawled, "Save me. You two have always had some weird  _ thing _ between you. You even refused to let me pop your cherry because you were 'saving it for someone special, no offense'."

"Who says I was saving it for Minho?" Hyunjin asked.

"Hyung, anyone of us would've gladly helped you with resolving your virgin status," Jisung stated, then paused. "Except maybe Jeongin. Which if you would have suggested that, we would be having an entirely different conversation right now." He wrinkled his nose while Hyunjin snorted.

"Its okay if you like him," Jisung finally continued, gently reassuring. "But you almost lost him for good once. Maybe this time try being honest with him?" Hyunjin sighed. When had Jisung become so wise?

"Easier said than done," Hyunjin huffed. "Eternity is a long time to hate someone." 

"He's not going to hate you," Jisung said. "I can't speak for Minho on what his feelings are, but I do know he wouldn't hate you even if he didn't feel the same way. He can be an ass sometimes, but he would never do anything to  _ actually _ hurt any of us." Hyunjin knew deep down, Jisung was right. It still didn't make his predicament any less scary.

"Okay, but if I tell Minho, you have to tell Chan," Hyunjin chuckled. 

"What?!" Jisung squawked. "This conversation isn't about me. This is about  _ your _ personal growth, hyung!" Hyunjin laughed, eyes crinkling with the force.

"Whatever you say, Jisunggie," he hummed, smile still tugging at his lips. He turned his attention back to the television.

_ When Minho first opened his eyes, he was confused. Everything was pitch black to the point he was doubting the fact that his eyes were even open. The air around him felt stale and hot. He moved to tug at his shirt, his hand hitting a soft, yet solid object. The heat was momentarily forgotten as Minho curiously reached his hand out, feeling the material. It felt silky, like a cushion. That was strange. Minho pressed harder against the surface, but there was no give. _

_ Minho brought his hands down to his neck, feeling a shirt collar. Trailing his hands to the front of his neck, he felt the tell-tale knot of a tie. He patted down his body, confused at feeling a suit. Where was he?! And why was he so well-dressed? Minho attire usually consisted of sweats for dance practice and jeans and a fitted tee for his every day. He didn't even think he  _ owned _ a suit. _

_ "What the fuck?" He mumbled. Minho moved a hand up to rub at the sweat on his neck, his skin itchy from the sensation. He paused as he felt an indent in his skin. Trailing his fingertips more carefully, Minho soon felt an identical mark. His eyes widened when the memories came flooding back full force. The car accident, almost dying, and his angel in black coming to save him.  _

_ He was dead. Kind of. _

_ Panic started to sink in as Minho began to claw at the surface in front of him, pausing to pat around himself blindly. He was in a coffin. That's why he was dressed up. He had been buried. Panic began to rise higher, Minho pounding on the door. _

_ "Let me out!" He screamed, uselessly. "Help!" Minho paused as he heard some scraping. _

_ "He's panicking," a faraway voice commented. _

_ "Well, I can't dig any faster," another voice stated. "It's not like he needs oxygen anymore anyways." _

_ "Minho, if you can hear me, this is Chan," the voice said. "Felix and I are digging you out. Don't panic. Everything is going to be okay." _

_ Minho felt his bottom lip tremble. The panic was still there, though not as loud. It was settled beneath the surface of his skin like an itch he couldn't quite reach. He tried to stay still and remain calm, taking deep breaths that did nothing to help seeing as how he didn't  _ need  _ the air. _

_ Minho didn't know how long he waited as the scraping noise got closer and closer. Eventually there was a thunk and the coffin jostled slightly upon impact. _

_ "I think we're here," one of the voices proclaimed. There was a pause before scraping noises resumed, these ones worse and closer than the original sounds, causing Minho's skin to crawl. He clenched his jaw and sat through the unbearable noises. Eventually he heard the sounds of a hinge unlocking. The air was no longer stale as the lid of the coffin was lifted. Minho blinked, his eyes adjusting from being submerged in complete darkness for so long. Once his eyes adjusted, Minho was greeted to the sight of the two blonde guys who had been there during the accident. _

_ "Good morning," the older of the two said. "Sleep well?" Minho's head was still groggy, dizzy as he attempted to sit up. An arm quickly shot out to support Minho’s back. _

_ “Woah,” the older said. “Take it easy. You’ve been out for a while.” Minho brought a hand to his temple, trying to rub the grogginess off to no avail. _

_ “I’m...buried,” he said lamely. The older nodded. _

_ “Yeah. Well, you were until we dug you up,” he commented. Minho groaned, his eyes falling shut. _

_ “Do you remember what happened before we dug you up?” The younger one asked quietly, in his deep voice. Minho cracked one eye open to look at them. _

_ “I think so,” he replied. “You...turned me into a…” Minho paused. When he said it out loud, it sounded ridiculous. However, the two blondes were nodding encouragingly. _

_ “You...turned me into a...vampire,” Minho finally stated. The older one nodded. _

_ “Yeah, I did. My name is Chan, and this is Felix,” Chan introduced. Minho tiredly blinked both eyes open. _

_ “You’re going to feel groggy for a bit,” Chan continued. “You’ve been out for three days.” This caught Minho’s attention. _

_ “Three days?!” He repeated. _

_ “Yeah,” Chan said. “That’s about how long it takes for the body to transition. Today is the first day of your eternity.” He offered Minho a small smile. Minho wasn’t sure how to feel. Everything was so different. Everything seemed louder and sharper and brighter. _

_ “I...don’t know anything about being a vampire,” Minho stated, voice small and unsure. Was there a handbook to the afterlife? Would he have to drink blood? Where would he even get blood from? Would he have to drink from deer like the vampires in “Twilight”? As if seeing the gears spinning in Minho’s head, Chan chuckled softly. _

_ “Don’t worry, Minho,” he said. “Felix and I will teach you everything you need to know. Everything is going to be okay. Let’s get you back to my apartment.” Chan helped Minho to stand, carefully helping him step down and out of his coffin. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you wear to a vampire dinner party?" Jisung asked that day during Drawing II. Hyunjin paused his hand, not entirely sure of the answer.
> 
> "I don't really know the dress code," he admitted. "I'm assuming dressy casual. It's just dinner."
> 
> "Right, but I want to make a good impression," Jisung insisted, scooting his stool closer to Hyunjin. Hyunjin warily eyed the close proximity of the stool before letting his eyes slide up to Jisung's wide puppy dog eyes.
> 
> "I'm going to wear nice jeans and a button down. Do the same." With that, Hyunjin's attention was back onto his sketchpad. Jisung let out a quiet, frustrated whine before returning to his own sketchpad. How long was Hyunjin subjected to the waiting game? Friday? Today was...only Monday. This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Chapter 3. The rating of this story is fully enforced in this chapter, although it's not probably the scene anyone was expecting. It's an italicized segment so if you're here strictly for plot, just skip the italics. I'm pretty sure that's the only memory in this chunk. I want to thank everyone for the feedback - it makes me happy and excited to post the next part. To be honest, I didn't think anyone was gonna read this.
> 
> To those who have left feedback, thank you so much. It really is the best way for me to get motivation to either edit/beta what is already written and continue to write more. I apologize for any mistakes - it's literally just me editing. You have all been very sweet, but I expect nothing less from Stays. Some of you I even noticed commented or left kudos on my other two fics too which is very much appreciated. Thank you guys for the patience. I think this is our first k-pop cameo, too. Let's get on with chapter 3!

Hyunjin woke up in his own bed early Monday morning. He groggily checked his phone, realizing he was awake five minutes before his phone alarm. Hyunjin reached next to his overstuffed pillow to turn the pre-set alarm on his phone off and stretched his body out, closing his eyes and groaning as he felt his calve muscles flex. He shivered as he felt a cool breeze hit his exposed toes. Hyunjin frowned in discomfort, fully opening his eyes. He noticed the window next to his bed was open, the chilly autumn morning air blowing the curtains gently. Hyunjin crawled over to the window, shutting it firmly. His eyes caught sight of something red near the foot of the bed. 

Laid on his comforter was a crimson envelope, his name scrawled on the front in a beautiful, black cursive. Hyunjin hesitated before carefully picking the envelope up. His eyes scanned over the smooth front before turning it over. The back had a melted wax seal keeping the contents of the envelope securely contained. The seal was an even deeper crimson than the envelope and had what looked like a wolf head with a small calligraphy “B” and “C” underneath. The only time Hyunjin had seen a wolf head like the one on the seal had been on the knocker of Chan’s front door. With a careful hand, Hyunjin slipped his fingers under the flap near the seal. Gently, he pressed upwards, the flap tearing slightly as it stubbornly stuck to the wax. After it was ripped open, Hyunjin reached inside, pulling out a thick piece of crimson cardstock. In neat cursive, it read:

_ Mr. Bang Chan requests the honor of your presence at his dinner table _

_ Friday the 23th of October 2019 _

_ At 5:00 pm _

The letter finished off with an address Hyunjin didn’t recognise in the city, assuming it was Chan’s apartment downtown. He tilted his head curiously, stifling a tired yawn. Chan really went all out when it came to invitations. The eighteenth was this Friday. He wondered what occasion called for his attendance at Chan’s apartment for dinner. Speaking of dinner, would there be actual food? Minho did inform the group last week that vampires could eat real food just like humans. Hyunjin stretched his hands above his head, sighing before dropping his arms and getting out of bed. 

Friday would have to wait. Today it was Monday, the beginning of the school week. Hyunjin headed to his bathroom to brush his teeth and do his daily skincare regimen before Jisung would be coming to pick him up for school.

When Jisung did arrive, it was an unusual five minutes early. Jisung was rarely on-time; Hyunjin was surprised with all the close calls they had that they had never actually been marked tardy. He hopped into the passenger’s seat, a strawberry pop-tart held between his lips. Jisung eyed Hyunjin with an unreadable expression as Hyunjin buckled himself in. Hyunjin removed the pop-tart from his mouth.

“What’s up?” He asked curiously. Jisung was silent for a brief moment, that odd, morose expression still on his face.

“Did you...get any mail this morning?” He asked cryptically. Hyunjin frowned before he recalled the crimson envelope.

“Oh!” He exclaimed in recognition. “You mean the dinner invitation? Did you get one, too?” Hyunjin casually took a bite out of his pop-tart. Jisung simply gaped at Hyunjin.

“Uh, yes. My question is why aren’t you panicking?” He questioned. Hyunjin raised a brow, swallowing his mouthful of pastry.

“Why would I be panicking?” He questioned. “Chan is pretty much our friend at this point.” Jisung still looked disturbingly shell-shocked.

“Chan is not only the best painting instructor we’ve ever had, but an amazing artist, ridiculously delicious, and apparently the king of vampires,” he listed. “We’re not worthy to sit at his table.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“Chan personally invited us. Apparently he deemed us ‘worthy’,” he stated. As an afterthought he added, “You weirdo.” Jisung shifted out of park and headed down the familiar path out of their neighborhood and towards school.

“How did he know where I lived? And which room I sleep in?” Jisung questioned. “I’ve never shared that information.” Hyunjin mulled that question over in his head as his nibbled on the pop-tart.

“It probably wasn’t Chan,” he finally stated. “It was probably Minho. He knows where all of us live. We’ve been friends forever.”

“I’m not sure that’s a comforting thought,” Jisung muttered. Hyunjin chuckled.

“Why? Lee Know has been our friend for years,” he said. Jisung shrugged.

“Still,” he stated. “I don’t like the idea of anyone in my house without me knowing.” Hyunjin continued to nibble on his pop-tart. Jisung did have a point. It didn’t bother Hyunjin, though. He and Minho had quite literally grown up together. Minho was the person he felt the safest around (except for maybe Chan, considering he would be the only one that could stop Minho if things accidentally got out of hand). 

When they arrived at school, Changbin was waiting by Hyunjin’s locker. He was leaning against the currently unoccupied lockers with a crimson envelope held between his pointer and middle fingers.

“You, too?” Hyunjin asked, spinning the dial on his lock.

“Everyone in our group got one,” Changbin confirmed. “This feels like meeting a girlfriend’s parents for the first time.” Hyunjin chuckled, grabbing his books for first period.

“Why do you say that?” He asked. “Do you and Lee Know have something you’re hiding from me?”

“Oh, absolutely not,” Changbin scoffed. “He’s all yours, hyung.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, shutting his locker and staring at Changbin.

“That was supposed to be a joke,” he sighed. “Why does everyone keep insisting Minho and I have something going on between us?” Changbin simply gave Hyunjin an accusatory glance. Hyunjin needed better friends. His current ones were apparently set on his untimely demise. As much as Hyunjin was (pathetically, hopelessly) in love with Minho, there had been no signs of any sort of reciprocation throughout their many years of friendship. Which, if friendship was all Minho wanted from Hyunjin, Hyunjin would make peace with that. Hence why he tried to be the best possible friend Minho could ever have.

"What do you wear to a vampire dinner party?" Jisung asked that day during Drawing II. Hyunjin paused his hand, not entirely sure of the answer.

"I don't really know the dress code," he admitted. "I'm assuming dressy casual. It's just dinner."

"Right, but I want to make a good impression," Jisung insisted, scooting his stool closer to Hyunjin. Hyunjin warily eyed the close proximity of the stool before letting his eyes slide up to Jisung's wide puppy dog eyes.

"I'm going to wear nice jeans and a button down. Do the same." With that, Hyunjin's attention was back onto his sketchpad. Jisung let out a quiet, frustrated whine before returning to his own sketchpad. How long was Hyunjin subjected to the waiting game? Friday? Today was...only Monday. This was going to be a long week.

By the time Friday rolled around, Hyunjin had to admit he was nervous. All week had been fine, boring even. Schoolwork paled in comparison to the adventures him and his friends had been thrust into lately. He wasn't so nervous about Chan's seemingly random "summoning" or the unknown potential of danger at the situation. If anything, Hyunjin was nervous to have his friends all together, reunited after the bombshell that was Minho showing up at Changbin's a week ago. Hyunjin still had some unanswered questions that hopefully Chan could clear up for him. He believed every word of what Minho said, and despite all the changes that had happened, he still trusted him completely. However, Hyunjin also had a sneaking suspicion that Minho barely knew any more than they did about his current situation. Waking up one day and finding out you're dead was understandably a lot to adapt to. If Minho's symptoms were as bad as Chan and Felix alluded to, it was probably even worse on his friend than they were aware of.

"How do I look?" 

It was Hyunjin's turn to ask Jisung this question for a change as they finished getting ready in Hyunjin's bathroom. Jisung finished rimming his eyes lightly with a black eyeliner before he stood up straight, appraising Hyunjin. He brought a hand up to fix the collar of Hyunjin's grey button down, smoothing the material between his fingers.

"You look sharp," Jisung answered. His hands stilled on Hyunjin.

"Was the eyeliner too much?" Jisung timidly questioned, gently biting at his plush lower lip. Hyunjin shook his head.

"No, it's just the right amount," he assured. "Just a slight hint. I like it." Jisung let his lip go and smiled, moving his hand to tousle Hyunjin's shaggy bangs.

"There," he commented. "Stylishly messy. Lee Know will love it." Jisung winked and Hyunjin groaned.

"Stop it," he whined. "You and Changbin are the worst."

"You mean the best," Jisung corrected. "Speaking of Binnie, we should go pick him up." Hyunjin patted his jeans pocket, making sure he had his phone and his wallet before he and Jisung headed out the door. Hyunjin told his mom he and his friends were going out to dinner, which wasn't exactly a lie…it was just missing a few details. Like going to the city, hanging out with some guys who were _ way _ older, and meeting up with his dead best friend. Minor details, really.

"Wow, Binnie looks so clean," Jisung hummed appreciatively when Changbin hopped into the backseat.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered," Changbin huffed.

"Yeah," Jisung agreed pulling out of their subdivision. "I'm not sure which way I meant it either."

"Is this weird?" Hyunjin asked as Changbin leaned forward to hook up his ipod to Jisung's radio.

"Absolutely," Changbin replied easily. "Everything about this is weird. We're all in formal wear to go eat dinner with three vampires." Hyunjin felt a bubble of hysteria try to make its way up his throat, but he miraculously kept it down. What was his life? After Changbin picked a hip hop song with a thick, thumping bass beat, Hyunjin leaned back in his seat. He rested fully against Jisung's interior. He had so many questions bouncing around his mind.

"How is Chan going to fit six boys in his apartment for dinner?" He wondered aloud. "Is there even going to be actual dinner?"

"What if _ we're _ the dinner?" Jisung asked with a shudder. "Sacrificial virgins." Changbin let out a loud laugh.

"Almost none of us are virgins," he said. An uncomfortable silence filled the car as Changbin and Jisung shot a look in Hyunjin's direction. Hyunjin's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Eyes on the road," he muttered darkly. Like most nights with the gang altogether, Hyunjin had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night. 

When they did pull up to the apartment complex, Hyunjin noticed Woojin's red car was already parked in one of the visitor parking spots. The headlights were still on, signalling their three friends were still inside, probably waiting on them to show up. Jisung pulled up to the empty spot conveniently next to Woojin’s car. Seungmin looked over from the passenger’s seat and Jisung blew him a kiss. Seungmin responded with a disgusted grimace.

“He’s such a hater,” Jisung commented lovingly, unbuckling his seatbelt. Hyunjin and Changbin followed suit, getting out of the car after Jisung. Hyunjin’s legs felt weak, his knees trembling slightly beneath his jeans.

“Were you guys waiting long?” Changbin asked as the other three boys exited Woojin’s car.

“Not really,” Woojin commented. “Less than ten minutes.” Changbin pulled his phone from his pocket, the screen lighting up to display a large four fifty seven.

“Well, we’re on time,” he shrugged. “Let’s head on over.” They made their way to the main lobby of the surprisingly large building. Even if Hyunjin attempted to tilt his head back at an uncomfortable angle, he still couldn’t really see the top of the building.

“Woah,” Jisung breathed out as they stepped into the main lobby. The closest thing Hyunjin could compare it to was a hotel lobby. A _ nice _ hotel lobby. There was a concierge desk near the middle of the large, brightly lit space. Lining the floors was glossy white and grey marble, the walls a calming mid-tone gray/blue hue. There was a tranquil man-made waterfall running underneath a sleek glass bridge that lead to a koi pond. Past the concierge desk were sleek, modern styled elevators.

“Chan must be loaded,” Jisung mumbled as Hyunjin pulled the invite from his canvas bag. Changbin leaned in close to Jisung’s ear.

“Sugar daddy…” he teased. Jisung shoved him away, a bright flush traveling from his neck to his cheeks. Woojin looked over Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“It only says 41D,” he commented. “That can’t be too far up. I would think this place has much more than forty one floors.” Hyunjin shrugged, leading his friends towards one of the sleek elevators. He pressed the button for “UP”.

“I guess we’ll see,” he mumbled. When the elevator opened, it was empty. All six boys squeezed their way inside. On the panel next to the sliding doors were many buttons, all depicting different letters and numbers.

“Is this a calculator or a control panel?” Seugmin quipped. Jisung tilted his head, his mind obviously overwhelmed. Woojin pursed his lips before entering in a four, then one, and the letter D.

“It’s that straightforward?” Hyunjin asked. Woojin shrugged.

“I have no idea. That’s just my guess,” he replied. The elevator was silent as it made its way up, the glass walls showcasing the city skyline to one side. Even Seungmin let out a low whistle at the view.

“Jisung,” he stated. “If you don’t marry this Chan guy, I will.” Jisung’s head whipped to glare at Seungmin.

“Paws off,” he quipped. Hyunjin tried to hide his smile, but failed miserably. At least he wouldn’t be alone tonight in witnessing the cringiness that was Jisung and his crush. It was gross. The bell dinged, announcing it had reached their destination. When they stepped out, Hyunjin was surprised to only see a wall with a single door, the material made of some sort of semi-opaque frosted glass. There was a button next to the door that Jeongin pressed without hesitation. It took a minute, but Chan’s Austrailian accent lilted through the small speaker next to the buzzer.

“You guys are right on time,” came from the speaker. “I’ll buzz you in.” Almost instantly there was a quiet buzz followed by an unlocking noise. Hyunjin internally took a deep, calming breath before twisting the handle and pushing, the door opening with minimal resistance. They were greeted to the sight of a small hallway that led to a simple brown door, the characters reading “41D” in a silver plating. The group shared a look, silently debating on which one of them would be the brave one to knock when the door suddenly swung open. Felilx stood in the doorway wearing a muted pink thick knit sweater, the fit loose on his already small frame. His glowing silver eyes pierced through each of them, scanning them up and down, scrutinizing. How the hell someone managed to wear an oversized pink sweater and still managed to look menacing was a mystery to Hyunjin. After Felix seemed to have gotten his fill, he stepped back, opening the door wider.

“Come on in,” he greeted. “Chan’s almost done with dinner. I’m Felix.” Hyunjin was the first to hesitantly step through the threshold, his friends following quietly behind him. Hyunjin toed off his black and white checked canvas shoes on a small mat near the door. Felix waited until all boys had entered and removed their shoes.

“Let me lead you to the kitchen,” he stated, heading off, trusting the boys would follow. Hyunjin was in awe. He momentarily forgot about his nerves as he took in the apartment. Hyunjin had been to apartments in his life, but this was another level. It was almost it’s own _ house _. The ceilings were high, polished wood floors lining most surfaces while the walls were plain white, the lighting dim to give the room a subtle more romantic feel.

“Wow, it’s like a castle,” Jeongin whispered. Jisung could only nod dumbly in response, his eyes wandering the layout. Felix seemed to either not notice or ignore the collective gobsmacked expressions each boy was displaying.

“Kitchen is this way,” Felix stated, passing under a broad archway. “Chan-hyung, our guests are here.” 

Hyunjin entered the kitchen behind Felix and was greeted to the sight of Chan bent over, pulling a tray out of the oven. His black jeans hugged his rear end in a very appealing way that Hyunjin had only seen on actors in questionable films. If this was a precursor to the rest of the night, Hyunjin didn’t know if he could handle it. He knew for a fact Jisung _ would not _ last.

“Sweet Jesus,” Jisung muttered next to Hyunjin, right on cue.

Chan set the tray down on the island, wiping at his forehead with one of the oven mitts he had on his hands. His gaze drifted upwards, smiling as he took in the sight of all six boys.

“Ah, Minho’s friends,” Chan happily greeted. “Welcome to our place. I’m Chan.”

“Oh, _ this _ is Chan,” Jeongin commented excitedly. “Jisung-hyung’s true love!” 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he huffed out a disbelieving chuckle. Their maknae came prepared. His gaze immediately turned to Jisung whose eyes were as wide as saucers, his face rapidly draining of all color. Chan simply raised a brow in Jisung’s direction before letting out a soft chuckle.

“I see I already have a reputation?” He playfully joked.

“Oh yeah, Jisung never shuts up about-” Seungmin started before Jisung slapped a hand over his mouth.

“About how great of an artist you are!” Jisung loudly finished. The grin never left Chan’s lips as he watched Jisung flounder for an explanation.

“What did you make?” Changbin asked, graciously saving Jisung from any further embarrassment. The kitchen was full of a rich, delicious scent from whatever Chan had been preparing. Chan’s eyes drifted to the tray in front of him.

“Ah, right,” he stated. “I made flank steak. I hope no one is a vegetarian.” Chan winced as if the possibility had just occurred to him. He was quite the host, although Hyunjin was not surprised. Chan was smart, creative, and all-around just a seemingly perfect (in)human being.

“Felix, can you let Minho know our guests are here?” Chan asked.

“I’m already here,” a voice called from behind their group before Felix could even turn. Hyunjin’s breath caught in his throat. Minho stood behind them, his confident trademark smirk curved onto his lips. He was wearing a soft looking black sweater, the material thin and more form fitting than the attire Felix had gone with. His black jeans had a single silver chain spilling from the front pocket that lead to the back pocket. He looked stunning to Hyunjin. Hyunjin had to collect himself and try to calm down, remembering there were three people in the room who could hear any change in his pulse.

“I see you guys have met mom and dad,” Minho continued, stepping further into the kitchen. Jisung seemed to subtly bristle at the insinuation those titles alluded to. Hyunjin gently nudged him with an elbow, silently reminding him to be on his best behavior. “You already met Hyunjinnie, Jisung, and Binnie. This is Woojin, Seungmin, and Jeongin.” Chan and Felix both offered smiles to the three boys they weren’t familiar with yet.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Chan said, removing his oven mitts, setting them down on one of the marble countertops. “Hope you guys are hungry. Dinner will be out soon, go ahead and grab a seat in the dining room.” Minho gave a tilt of his head, signaling his friends to follow him out of the kitchen.

“This way,” he instructed.

The dining room held the same ambience as the rest of the apartment: wood floors with a white fuzzy area rug situated underneath a long wooden dining room table, chairs lined with plush cushioning, the lights dimmed. There was even a chandelier situated above the table, very similar to the one hanging precariously inside the mansion in the woods. Hyunjin took his usual seat between Jisung and Changbin, his two emotional support beams. Minho chose the seat directly across from Hyunjin which caused Hyunjin’s heart to thud uncomfortably in his chest. He was going to be forced to look at Minho looking this painfully good all night. As if sensing Hyunjin’s inner panic attack, Minho caught his eye and sent a knowing smirk in his direction. Hyunjin swallowed audibly as he took a seat, suddenly feeling just a tad bit claustrophobic.

“Chan-hyung and Felix-hyung seem really nice,” Jeongin commented. The rest of the table hummed their agreement.

“What did you expect?” Minho asked with a chuckle. “That they invited you over to eat you?” The boys let out a collective, awkward laugh. That’s _ exactly _ what they had thought.

“Chan cooks?” Woojin asked. Minho nodded.

“Oh yeah, he’s amazing at it. I got lucky,” he confirmed proudly. “He’s very big on family dinner time.” Somehow this came as no surprise to Hyunjin. Chan had this duality to him; one minute he was sweet, domestic Chan but Hyunjin had also seen blue eyes, fangs out, snarling vampire Chan. It made his stomach knot remembering how fearsome Chan could be. The same Chan that was playing Rachel Ray in the kitchen, making dinner for all nine of them tonight.

It wasn't long before Chan and Felix brought out the plates of food for the table, one large plate with the delicious strips of flank steak that they had smelled earlier, a smaller plate of sauteed mushrooms and onions, a bowl of what appeared to be a fresh garden salad, a casserole tray of "dirty" mashed potatoes, a smaller casserole tray of grilled vegetable medley, and a large copper pitcher full of ice water.

"Woah, you weren't kidding with the dinner invites," Hyunjin mused in awe. "You really didn't have to do this. Thank you." Chan smiled brightly as he and Felix took their seats at each end of the table.

"We wanted to," he simply stated. "We want to let you know how grateful we are that you guys have accepted our Minho the way he is. That's true loyalty. Loyalty doesn't go unnoticed among vampires." The way Chan spoke so freely around Hyunjin and his friends settled Hyunjin's nerves slightly. It was a relief that there would be no tip-toeing around the elephant in the room.

"Minho is our friend," Woojin spoke up. "Nothing changes that." That caused Minho to send an appreciative smile in Woojin's direction.

"And we're so glad to hear that," Felix added sincerely.

"We want you to guys to feel welcome around us," Chan continued. "Hopefully one day you can call us friends, too." Hyunjin's heart melted a little at the sincerity in Chan's words. He was brought back to his conversation with Jisung earlier in the week.

_ “Why would I be panicking? Chan is pretty much our friend at this point.” _

Hyunjin smiled at Chan and Felix, hoping to convey what he was feeling with that small gesture. Chan and Felix were vampires who, before Minho, were living alone. Hyunjin didn't know of any other vampires or what relationships between vampires were like, but Chan and Felix were both assimilated into the society in their small town, completely undetected. It had to be lonely. Being in a place where people accept you because they don't and can't know your true self. Hyunjin was so happy that Minho was supported by two people who could really understand and guide him through the rest of his...eternity.

"Enough sappiness though," Chan said with a laugh. "This is a dinner party. Go ahead and eat." Dinner commenced with the noises of silverware clinking and friendly conversation.

"Chan, how old _ are _ you?" Seungmin asked when dinner was in full effect.

"To be honest, I lost count around four hundred and seventeen years," Chan shrugged. Seungmin's mouth dropped open in surprise. Hyunjin was impressed. It took a lot to shock Seungmin. His friend was like an impenetrable steel wall.

"He's old," Felix said. "I'm only somewhere in the three hundreds."

"Fresh spring chicken," Chan commented with a roll of his eyes.

"Were you always from Australia?" Woojin asked. "Both of your accents are pretty thick." Chan nodded.

"Born and raised," he proudly stated. "After Felix joined me we moved around a bit. We've been to Ireland and South Korea. We only came to America around the late seventies."

"Why did you move?" Changbin asked. Chan and Felix shared a look.

"Colonization in Australia was..._ problematic _," Chan carefully said. Woojin looked as if he was crunching numbers in his head.

"If you're over four hundred years old and talking about colonization, does that mean you were part of the Aboriginals?" He asked. Chan smiled, looking to Minho.

"This one is smart," he commented. "Keep him around." Chan returned to the conversation at hand.

"We could tell you stories your history books wouldn't be able to even graze the surface of," Felix said with a grin, sipping at his wine glass.

"What kind of wine is that?" Changbin asked Felix conversationally. Felix licked his lips as he set the glass down.

"Its not," he replied easily. Changbin laughed nervously in response.

"So what was it like back then?" Woojin asked. Chan had the attention of most of the table at this point. He and Felix were living history books. This wasn't an opportunity just anyone would get. Chan and Felix both had interesting details to tell of hunting and gathering and what the language had been like back then. 

Hyunjin was so invested in their storytelling that he almost jumped when he felt something brush his ankle. There were nine of them shoved at a dinner table, of course legs were going to bump. However, the sensation happened again, a warmth rubbing against his left ankle. Hyunjin looked up curiously. Seungmin was sitting next to Felix's end of the table while Woojin and Jeongin were on each side of Minho. All four of them looked engulfed in the story, Jeongin's eyes wide and sparkly with interest. The foot began to stroke slowly up and down his shin and Hyunjin tilted his head curiously at the sensation. It was then that Minho flicked his gaze briefly to Hyunjin, sending him a quick wink before returning to listen to the older vampire's stories. Hyunjin felt the tip of his ears heat up in embarrassment, but didn't shake Minho's foot off. He was curious to see where this was headed. The foot trailed up his shin a bit higher before the toes flexed, hooking against the back of Hyunjin's calf. The top surface of the foot began stroking against Hyunjin's calf muscle slowly. Hyunjin swallowed at the intimate gesture. Hyunjin looked up again, but Minho paid him no mind, chin in his hand and eyes fixed on Chan and Felix. Hyunjin felt his heart rate pick up as the ministrations beneath the table continued. He tried to subtly take a deep, calming breath so as to not alert the others of anything being off. Hyunjin took a sip of water to try and wet his dry mouth and almost spit it out as Minho's foot began to trail against his inner thigh near his knee.

"You okay?" Jisung asked as Hyunjin coughed. Hyunjin held up an "okay" sign, thumb meeting his index finger.

"'M fine," he sputtered. "Wrong pipe." The story seemed to check out with Jisung, his friend returning to listening dotingly to Chan. Minho still didn't remove his teasing foot, the sock clad toes rubbing against Hyunjin's inner thigh. Where Minho's foot was traveling had Hyunjin feeling a weird heat coiling deep in his loins. He was terrifyingly embarrassed. Getting a hard-on at the dinner table was not a path he wanted to head down tonight. Hyunjin shot Minho a warning look that Minho received, his foot lowering back to stroking behind Hyunjin's leg. It was still sensual, but at least Hyunjin could handle it. There was still an excited, nervous twisting in his gut but the arousal was fading.

"Wow," Jeongin breathed out. "Life was so different."

"Oh definitely," Chan agreed. "Even for royalty here like Felix." He sent a wink in Felix's direction who simply rolled his eyes playfully in response.

"If everyone's finished, we have dessert, too," Chan said, clapping his hands together.

"You can bake, too?" Jisung asked. Chan chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Baking is not really my thing," he admitted. "Felix actually made dessert. Its strawberry cheesecake." Felix smiled at the credit.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Woojin asked. Chan shook his head.

"Nah, you guys are our guests," he assured, standing up. "Go ahead into the living room. We can have the cake in there." Minho quickly helped stack plates before he lead his friends into the living room. It was just as impressive as the rest of the house, the big open space adorned with a large, plush sectional and two matching recliners. There was a large flatscreen perched on the wall along with a few framed paintings, most likely works of Chan. The large windows gave a wonderful view of the city beneath, lights of the tall buildings shining brightly in the distance.

"I can't believe you live here now," Jisung said as they situated themselves in the living room. Minho smiled, sitting next to Hyunjin.

"Yeah, it's pretty great," he agreed. His smile turned slightly sad. "I still miss home though." Hyunjin didn't know what to say to that so he simply moved his hand to rest on top of Minho's like they used to do when they were kids. Minho looked up to Hyunjin in surprise, his eyebrows furrowing for a second before smiling in appreciation at the small gesture.

"We missed you, too," Woojin said. "Life really wasn't the same without you."

"Yeah," Seungmin added. "Now I'm the only bully of our group." This caused everyone, including Minho, to laugh.

"Aw, did we miss jokes?" Chan asked as he and Felix entered the room, carefully setting down the small plates on the large ottoman in front of the sectional.

"Maybe," Minho replied, grabbing one of the plates and handing it to Hyunjin before grabbing one for himself. Chan perched himself casually next to Jisung causing Jisung to stiffen. He sent a look of help in Hyunjin's direction to which Hyunjin just wiggled his brows in response. Chan smiled in Jisung's direction, warm and friendly causing Jisung to melt, his stiff shoulders dropping. Minho leaned towards Hyunjin's ear.

"Oh, he's got it _ bad _," he whispered in a low voice causing Hyunjin to chuckle.

"Felix, you're a nurse, right?" Changbin asked. Felix nodded around a forkful of cheesecake. "How do you handle being around blood all day?" Felix seemed to ponder the thought as he hummed around the fork still caught between his lips.

"I guess I just have years of practice and control around blood," he finally answered, setting the fork back on the plate.

"I know my limits and I make sure I get enough blood outside of work that I don't feel the need to feed every time there's blood around," Felix continued.

"What about your eyes?" Seungmin asked. "Don't people get alarmed by them?" Felix smiled.

"I have brown contacts I wear to work," he revealed. "That's probably why it took Hyunjin a minute to recognize me when we met again. The eyes can be..._ startling _."

"Why don't your eyes glow?" Jisung asked Chan. "Are you wearing contacts?" Chan chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, like Felix likes to keep reminding everyone, Im old," he answered. "I've had many, _ many _ years to hone my abilities. Some of the vampires I used to run with were as old as they come. They taught me everything I needed to know. I can turn them on and off when needed." Chan demonstrated, his eyes flickering to that glowing icy blue Hyunjin remembered before returning to their normal dark brown.

"That...is so cool!" Jeongin exclaimed. Chan blushed at the praise.

"I never could quite get the hang of that," Felix sighed enviously. "Oh well. The contacts are only temporary."

"I like your eyes," Changbin said with a shrug. Felix looked at him curiously, his cheeks very subtly flushing a light pink at the compliment. Hyunjin's attention was piqued at the interaction. He shared a look with Jisung across the couch who mirrored the exact same expression.

"I was thinking of going into nursing after graduation," Changbin revealed. "You work at the same hospital as my mom, right?" Felix nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen her around. She's on a different unit than me, but all nurses pretty much know of each other," he answered.

"How do you like being a nurse?" Changbin questioned.

"It's tough," Felix admitted. "But it's also super rewarding. I have eternity to live. If I can give some of that time to help heal others or make their last moments more comfortable, that's more than I could ever hope for."

"My mom says the same thing about it being rewarding," Changbin said. "She's almost never around though so she hasn't been able to teach me any of the basics as practice."

"Well, you're always welcome here. I can teach you anything you want. You can even practice on me. It's not like you can kill me," Felix offered. Changbin looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked. "I'd really appreciate that." Felix shrugged with a smile.

"It's no problem," he assured.

"That reminds me," Chan said. "None of you guys have our numbers. That way you guys don't ever have to wonder if we're home to stop by." Everyone pulled out their phones, numbers being entered into contacts.

"You can text me whenever," Minho quietly told Hyunjin. Hyunjin nodded in understanding. Minho must get lonely being on house arrest. Dessert wrapped up and it was time for everyone to head back home.

"Thank you so much Chan-hyung for having us over," Hyunjin said with a deep bow, his friends bowing, muttering their thanks.

"Stop bowing, its fine," Chan assured with a laugh. "It's nice to have the house full. You guys are all welcome here whenever." The boys headed to the hallway put on their shoes when Minho grabbed at Hyunjin's elbow.

"Hyunjinnie?" Minho asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Hyunjin responded, an eyebrow quirked in question.

"We never got that ramen," Minho said, his face neutral. Hyunjin frowned at the memory. "Do you want to get ramen? With me?" Minho asked. "I mean, obviously we can't _ literally _ go out, but there's tons of places in the city that deliver." His eyes looked hopeful and nervous. When was Minho ever nervous?

"Like...a _ date _?" Hyunjin questioned. Minho's cheeks flushed.

"Like...whatever you want to call it," he dodged, rubbing the back of his neck. Hyunjin smiled.

"Sure hyung," he nodded. "Just text me." A smile appeared on Minho's lips as he looked away, trying to hide the expression. So cute, Hyunjin sighed internally.

"Hyunjinnie, we're ready!" Hyunjin heard Jisung call. Hyunjin looked towards the voice before giving another look to Minho, meeting his lavender eyes

"I'll walk you out," Minho said, grabbing again at Hyunjin's elbow to lead him to the front hall. It only took Hyunjin a second to slip on his shoes.

"Drive safely," Chan said as the group headed out the door into the night.

"I like them," Chan said after they closed the door behind them. "They're good people." Felix gave a pointed look in Chan's direction.

"Yeah, they were nice. Especially that Jisung, right?" He teased. Chan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Jisung is nice. He's also my _ student _," he said warningly. Felix just smirked.

"Whatever you say hyung," he lamented.

"You offered to let Changbin use you as a pin cushion," Chan challenged back.

"Oh please," Felix responded. "I would let any of the boys do that if they had been interested in nursing. I'm just helping out the future generation."

"Can you guys stop bickering over my friends?" Minho asked, wrinkling his nose. "Its gross." Felix opened his mouth like he was about to retort back but paused, mouth shutting. Chan just gave the two a soft smile.

"It was nice to have the house full and lively," he commented. Felix hummed in agreement.

"Family is always welcome," he agreed, hugging himself in his oversized pink sweater.

Hyunjin had been distracted all week. He was able to finish his coursework, but his mind was buzzing with excitement. He and Minho had been texting over the course of the week, trying to find out the best day for the ramen...date? Not date? They eventually settled on Wednesday.

"Hyunjinnie!" Jisung called, meeting up with Hyunjin in the crowded hallways. "Chan invited us over to the studio to paint on Wednesday. Did you want to come?" Hyunjin toyed his bottom lip with his teeth, hesitating.

"I kinda have plans," he said. Jisung stopped dead in his tracks, causing a roadblock in the hallway.

"Plans?" He asked suspiciously. Hyunjin nodded, grabbing Jisung's arm to direct him to follow as a group of girls huffed in annoyance due to the halt that Jisung's human barricade was causing.

"Minho invited me over," Hyunjin admitted. "We're going to order ramen and watch the _ Chilling Adventures of Sabrina _." Jisung smirked.

"You're going to 'Netflix and chill'?" He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. Hyunjin rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Technically yes," he said. "But that's all it is. Literally eating ramen and watching television." The smirk remained on Jisung's face.

"So it's a date?" He asked coyly. Hyunjin shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jisung questioned. "Either it is or it isn't."

"Lee Know brought it up before we left Chan's on Friday and I asked him if it was a date. All he said was it was whatever I wanted it to be," Hyunjin answered as they entered the art classroom.

"Well, do you want it to be a date?" Jisung asked as he and Hyunjin sat at their usual table.

"I don't know," Hyunjin said. "I like Lee Know. I _ really _ like Lee Know...but I've never really been on an adult date. Aside from a few group dates with girls at the movies."

"Did you kiss?" Jisung asked.

"Minho?" Hyunjin asked, confused. Jisung rolled his eyes.

"No," he huffed. "The girls on those movie dates."

"Sure, but it was nothing serious," Hyunjin answered. He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention before he leaned close to Jisung.

"I don't even know if I _ like _ guys," he whispered.

"Well, this is your chance to try it out," Jisung suggested. Hyunjin sighed, nibbling nervously on the end of one of his pencils. He didn't even know if that's what Minho wanted either. Minho did play a dangerous game of footsie under the table with him, but Minho had always been touchy, tip-toeing the lines of playful and serious. Hyunjin wanted to ask Jisung more questions when Miss Lee walked in, taking her seat at her desk to begin roll call.

The opportunity to pick Jisung's brain again came during their drive home. There was a slight drizzle, rain splattering across the windshield only to be wiped away by Jisung's wipers. Jisung had turned on GOT7 for their ride.

"I've always been more of a Jackson or Mark kind of guy," Jisung commented, eyes on the road.

"I love Jinyoung," Hyunjin blurted out. He nervously chewed on the cuff of his hoodie sleeve. Jisung snorted.

"Of course you do, hyung," he teased.

"How do I know if he likes me?" Hyunjin asked, removing his mouth from his sweater paw.

"Well, I'm not sure Jinyoung knows you exist," Jisung explained patiently. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"No, not Jinyoung," he clarified. "Minho-hyung."

"Oh," Jisung hummed. "Well, I don't know. You just sort of...feel the situation out." Hyunjin's brows knit together in confusion.

"Feel the situation out?" He parroted. Jisung nodded, eyes still trained on the road.

"You know," he tried to explain. "If he puts his hand on you knee or thigh while talking to you, if he's complimenting you, or he pulls you in close while you're watching a show."

"Jisung, you and I do that all the time," Hyunjin pointed out. It was Jisung's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's _ different _," he argued. "Just put on your cute charm. You've got an overwhelming amount of cute charm." Hyunjin huffed. "Don't argue with me," Jisung warned, briefly giving Hyunjin a glance, wagging a finger in his face. "If it feels right, just...go for it."

"Go for it?!" Hyunjin squawked.

"Yes, hyung," Jisung said. "_ Go for it _." Hyunjin slid down further in his seat.

"I'm ill-prepared," he mumbled. "Aside from those girls at the movies, the only other person I've messed around with was you."

_ It was the summer between eighth grade and freshman year of high school. Jisung had invited Hyunjin over for a sleepover, Tekken on the screen in front of them. They had moved their blankets and pillows down to the basement, Jisung's bedroom upstairs unbearably hot. Hyunjin mashed the buttons on the controller furiously in his lap. He was _ so _ close to winning against Jisung. _

_ "Okay this is some bullshit," Jisung huffed, tossing his controller onto the couch as he lost again to Hyunjin. "You're banned from using King," he declared. Hyunjin whined. _

_ "But he's my best," he argued. _

_ "Yeah but it's no fun playing you when there's no shot of me winning," Jisung argued. _

_ "Fine, fine," Hyunjin surrendered. "I'll just use Christie." The player select screen popped up, Jisung and Hyunjin picking their characters. True to his word, Hyunjin skipped over King's thumbnail and selected Christie, her beautiful bronzed body appearing on screen. _

_ "She's so hot," Jisung sighed before selecting Nina. "Why are all these fictional girls so hot?" _

_ "Because they're fictional," Hyunjin answered smartly as the screen loaded. _

_ "I'd...kiss her," Jisung mumbled lamely as both girls loaded onscreen. Hyunjin said nothing, trying to focus on annihilating Jisung. "Wouldn't you?" Jisung asked. Hyunjin thought about it. She was beautiful and the way she moved was definitely something to appreciate. _

_ "Well, yeah," Hyunjin agreed, beginning to mash buttons as the round started. "Just really wouldn't know how." Jisung faltered at this information and Hyunjin used a finishing combo to defeat Nina. _

_ "You haven't kissed anyone yet?" Jisung hissed in surprise. Hyunjin shifted his gaze back to his friend. _

_ "No?" He answered slowly. He knew Jisung had already had his first kiss with a girl in their grade named Jiwoo during a game of seven minutes in heaven at one of Seungmin's summer parties. The look on Jisung's face when he exited the closet was flustered but pleased. Hyunjin opted out of games like that. Especially with his friends around. It felt...too public. _

_ "Hyunjin, we're going into high school," Jisung whined. "We're becoming _ men _ ." Hyunjin scoffed, readying himself for round two. _

_ "There's going to be so many new girls in our high school," Hyunjin said distractedly. "Eventually I'll find one I like." That seemed to shut the conversation down, the sounds of button mashing and battle cries filling the atmosphere. _

_ "I could help you," Jisung offered quietly. "You can practice on me." Hyunjin faltered, Jisung landing a kick on Christie and knocking her out. Hyunjin eyed Jisung who smiled triumphantly at the win. _

_ "You want me to kiss you?" Hyunjin asked, his palms beginning to sweat, his fingers sliding on the plastic of the controller. Jisung shrugged as if it was no big deal. _

_ "I've kissed before," he stated. "I'll teach you. Only after we finish this round, though." Hyunjin still beat Jisung, but barely. His mind was racing with the thought of kissing his best friend. He was fourteen. He was curious. Jising set down his controller, turning to face Hyunjin. _

_ "Do you want to?" Jisung asked. Hyunjin thought about it. Objectively speaking, his best friend was attractive. Jisung's lips were always so soft and thick. And if Hyunjin sucked at this, Jisung and him could just laugh about it afterwards. He knew Jisung well enough to know whatever happened between them would stay between them. _

_ "Okay," Hyunjin agreed. _

_ "Okay," Jisung echoed. They sat there, awkwardly eyeing each other. _

_ "Are you going to do it?" Jisung asked. Hyunjin blushed. _

_ "You said you've done it," he muttered, embarrassed. "You start." Jisung scoffed with a roll of his eyes, scooting closer to Hyunjin on the couch. He slid a hand up to rest on Hyunjin's clothed thigh. _

_ "Is this okay?" He asked. Hyunjin swallowed thickly, but nodded. _

_ "Close your eyes," Jisung instructed. Hyunjin hesitated before he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the springs of the couch cushion squeak as Jisung scooted even closer. There was a soft breath against his lips before he felt lips against his own. Hyunjin let out a soft squeak of surprise at the sensation. It was only for a brief second before Jisung pulled away. Hyunjin blinked up at his friend with wide eyes. _

_ "That's it?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung laughed. _

_ "I mean, you can work up to more," he said, his hand rubbing Hyunjin's thigh comfortingly. Hyunjin's eyes drifted down to Jisung's lips curiously. They had felt so soft. _

_ "Do you want more?" Jisung asked carefully. Before Hyunjin could think too much about it, he nodded, eyes slipping shut. It happened quicker this time, Jisung slotting their lips together. Hyunjin concentrated on how the pressure against his lips felt. It was nice. Jisung briefly separated their lips before leaning back in for another chaste kiss. _

_ "Hyunjinnie, stop thinking," Jisung murmured when they parted again. "I can feel you thinking." Hyunjin opened one eye to peer at Jisung who was smiling. "Just enjoy it," Jisung advised, a hand moving to Hyunjin's neck as he leaned back in. Hyunjin did his best to just live in the moment. His lips tingled as Jisung moved his lips against Hyunjin's. Jising hands moved up to cup Hyunjin's cheek, thumb stroking his jaw and Hyunjin sighed, lips parting. Jisung took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, wet and uncoordinated. Hyunjin squeaked again at the unexpected sensation, not sure what to do. _

_ Jisung tilted his head and Hyunjin attempted to imitate what Jisung was doing. His tongue experimentally rubbed against Jisung's own. His friend let out a quiet groan, breaking their kiss. A trail of spit connected their lips as they panted, staring at each other in surprise. _

_ Jisung eyed Hyunjin who just nodded in response, giving Jisung permission to continue. Jisung dove back in, tongue excitedly slipping past Hyunjin's parted lips. The longer they stayed like this, the less weird it became. Jisung broke their kiss to start kissing along Hyunjin's jawline. Hyunjin let out a soft whimper as the kisses moved down lower to his neck. Jisung removed his mouth. _

_ "Gotta stay quiet, hyung," he whispered against Hyunjin's neck. Hyunjin nodded his understanding as Jisung ran his lips across Hyunjin's neck again, using a hand to push Hyunjin back. Hyunjin's back met the couch cushions with a soft "oof". Jisung looked down at him, cheeks flushed and lips glossy with saliva. His friend looked...hot. Hyunjin bravely brought a hand up to Jisung's hair, tugging him down so their lips met again, harshly. Their teeth clacked uncomfortably before Jisung took control again, guiding their lips into a more comfortable position as he straddled Hyunjin's lap. Hyunjin's breath was coming out in short pants every time their lips separated. Jisung shifted and Hyunjin felt something hot throb against his lower belly. _

_ It took him a moment to realize it was Jisung's cock beginning to harden against him. Hyunjin groaned quietly at the realization, hands coming to rest on Jisung's hips. _

_ "I'm sorry," Jising apologized, moving to get off Hyunjin. Hyunjin gripped Jisung's hips tighter, holding him in place. _

_ "S'okay," he mumbled. "Don't stop." Jisung looked at Hyunjin in shock before nodding dumbly, diving in for another kiss. Hyunjin could feel the familiar stirrings of arousal hit him as his own dick twitched in interest. Jisung groaned quietly, able to feel it hardening against his thigh. He gave an experimental thrust of his hips forward, causing Hyunjin to gasp. There was no question about it; both of them were now hard and needy. _

_ "Sunggie," Hyunjin whined as their lips separated. Jisung kept rolling his hips against Hyunjin's, seeking the relief of friction. _

_ "Shh," Jisung warned again, lips running across the sweat that was beginning to rise on Hyunjin's neck. Hyunjin clamped his mouth shut, eyes closing while he met Jisung's thrusts with a few of his own. Their hips clumsily grinded together, pleasure coiling in Hyunjin's gut. He knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate. After a few more thrusts Hyunjin slapped a hand against his lips to muffle the cry he gave as he felt his orgasm hit, searing white behind his eyelids. He shivered as his toes curled, grinding through it against Jisung. Jisung didn't seem to mind, grinding into Hyunjin's hips, couch squeaking obscenely beneath them. Hyunjin winced at the wet, sticky sensation soaking his basketball shorts. It only took a second or two longer for Jisung to groan as he came, grinding slowing to a stop. He removed his lips from Hyunjin's neck, the two of them eyeing each other, panting. _

_ “That was a little more than a kiss,” Hyunjin commented, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position. He winced again as he could feel the come cooling in his boxers. Jisung huffed out a quiet laugh. _

_ “Just a _ little _ more than a kiss,” he agreed, getting up. _

"That was a fun night," Jisung recalled with a fond smile. Hyunjin squirmed in his seat.

"Anyways, Hyunjin it doesn't matter," Jisung continued. "I'm sure if Lee Know likes it, he'll guide you." Hyunjin blushed at the thought. He just had to remind himself that this wasn’t a date. This was two friends ordering ramen and watching television. Alone. Hyunjin could feel a tension headache coming on.

“This isn’t a date. This isn’t a date,” Hyunjin muttered to himself as he took a sweater out of his closet, holding it up to himself in front of his full-length mirror. He scrunched up his nose and threw the sweater into the growing pile of rejected clothes accumulating on his bed. It was Wednesday afternoon and Hyunjin was trying to decide what to wear to meet Minho for ramen. He had already taken the liberty of showering, brushing his teeth, and exfoliating. Exfoliation was _ important _.

“Although it doesn’t matter,” he mumbled darkly. “Because this is_ not _ a date.” He sighed, raking his fingers through the various clothes hung up on hangers in his closet. Why was this so hard? Hyunjin had shirts, all he had to do was put one on. Easy.

“This is not easy,” he muttered. His eyes drifted to the large pile of rejected garments when he caught sight of his Vulpix plushie near his pillows.

“Quit judging me,” Hyunjin huffed at the offending plush before returning to his closet. Hyunjin’s fingers paused as he found an oversized red and black knit sweater in his closet. The fabric was made from a loose knitted yarn, the garment partially sheer. It _ was _ October. This was the ideal time for such an aesthetic. Hyunjin plucked the sweater from the closet along with a black ribbed tank to wear beneath. Perfect. Hyunjin threw his outfit on, complete with a pair of skinny jeans, rips perfectly placed at his knees and a pair of black boots. He applied a strawberry lip balm and mussed his bangs in the way Jisung had done the night of the dinner party. If there was one thing his best friend knew, it was fashion. Hyunjin took one final look at himself before picking up his phone and heading downstairs.

“You sure it’s okay if I take the car?” Hyunjin asked as he picked up the car keys lying on the kitchen table.

“Sure honey,” Mrs. Hwang replied, stirring a pot over the stove. “Just make sure you leave enough gas for me to get to work tomorrow.” Hyunjin nodded and headed for the door.

“You know, honey,” his mom continued, stopping Hyunjin in his tracks. “I know the last month has been hard for you. I just want to let you know, I really am happy to see you going out with your friends so often. You just seem..._ happier _.” Hyunjin swallowed thickly. He may have fooled a lot of people by pushing through life, but the one person he couldn’t fool was his mother.

“I’ve been feeling better,” Hyunjin said truthfully. His mother sent him a kind smile.

“I know sweetie,” she said. “I love you.” Hyunjin flushed, suddenly embarrassed.

“I love you too,” he mumbled quickly, heading out the door. It had been a while since Hyunjin had driven a car, mostly carpooling with Changbin or Jisung. He sat in the driver's seat, making sure all of the windows were adjusted.

“You can do this,” Hyunjin assured himself. “You passed your driver’s exam with flying colors...two years ago. You got this.” Hyunjin put the keys in the ignition and turned, the car rumbling to life. He hooked his ipod up to the car before pulling out and heading where his phone GPS instructed.

The drive wasn’t as bad as what Hyunjin had expected. People in the city drove like complete jerks, but he made it in one piece. Small victories. Hyunjin parked the car, locking its doors securely before heading to the luxurious lobby of Chan’s apartment complex. He wasted no time in heading to the elevators, impatiently tapping his foot while he waited for the elevator to reach the lobby floor. Hyunjin pulled out his phone, shooting Minho a quick courtesy text to let him know he was on his way up. The whole ride up, Hyunjin was nervous.

Not a date. Not a date. Hyunjin was determined to drill it into his brain how much of a date tonight would _ not _ be. When he stepped out of the elevator, that familiar glass door was waiting. Hyunjin didn’t even need to press the buzzer before he heard the sound of the first door unlocking. Hyunjin shrugged, pushing through and heading to the front door of 41D. Minho swung the door open just as Hyunjin raised his hand to knock.

“Hi,” he said with a smile. Hyunjin paused, feeling silly as his hand was still posed to knock. He awkwardly dropped his first to rub at the back of his neck.

“Hi,” He echoed. Minho smiled, the corners of his lavender eyes crinkling.

“Come in Hyunjinnie,” he said, ushering Hyunjin inside. Hyunjin stepped inside, stepping out of his black combat boots, leaving them neatly near the door.

“So I found a few good places we could try,” Minho said as he led Hyunjin upstairs. Hyunjin paused before following his friend. He hadn’t been upstairs yet. Hyunjin knew Chan was at the studio painting with Jisung, but he kept his ear out for Felix.

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked as they stopped in front of an unfamiliar dark wooden door.

“Oh, nothing,” Hyunjin assured. “I was just wondering if Felix was around. I know Jisung mentioned he was meeting up with Chan for painting lessons tonight.” 

“Oh, no. Felix-hyung is at the hospital. Night shift,” Minho explained, opening the door. Hyunjin couldn’t help his surprised expression at seeing Minho’s room for the first time. Chan really was loaded if this wasn’t even the master bedroom. Minho’s room was spacious, a four poster bed made from a black material sat in the center of the room, the comforter a deep purple. The walls were still white, but like the rest of the house, Minho had the lights dimmed. One wall was covered by thick curtains, Hyunjin assuming to cover any large windows. There was a bookshelf, dresser, and bedside tables all in a matching black along with a couch and television propped onto an equally black stand.

“Holy shit,” Hyunjin whispered as he followed Minho inside. “Your room is massive.” Minho smirked proudly.

“This is the smallest bedroom in the apartment,” he stated. “Can you believe it?” He took a seat on the single loveseat in the room, pulling out his phone.

“I have the menus pulled up on my phone,” Minho said, patting the spot next to him. “I’m leaning towards the second tab.” Hyunjin took a seat next to Minho, his friend scooting closer to show him the menu on the screen. Hyunjin was hyper aware of every movement that Minho made. He swore he could feel the heat radiating from Minho’s close proximity, even knowing Minho’s heart was no longer beating. Hyunjin tried to focus on the menus, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He was all alone with Minho-hyung in his romantic, dimly lit bedroom. Chan was out. Felix was out.

Alone.

“Hyunjin, what do you think?” Minho asked, lavender eyes peering at Hyunjin curiously.

“Sounds good,” he agreed. He had no idea what he just agreed to.

“Okay, you look over the menu and figure out what you want,” Minho said as he handed the phone to Hyunjin. “I’m going to get the show set up.” He stood, stretching briefly as he grabbed a small remote from off of the tv stand. Hyunjin looked over his options while Minho fiddled with the television. Hyunjin ended up choosing the basic yasai ramen. He handed the phone back to Minho, telling him his choice.

“Sounds good,” Minho answered, tapping on his phone screen. Hyunjin reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Minho gave him a funny look.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Hyunjin paused.

“Giving you money for my order…?” He answered, suddenly unsure. Minho rolled his eyes.

“It’s on me,” he stated. “If I remember correctly, _ I _ promised to treat _ you _.” Hyunjin put his wallet securely back in his rear jean pocket.

Not a date. Not a date. Hyunjin kept repeating the mantra in his head. Bros buy bros food all the time. Totally normal.

“It should be about thirty minutes,” Minho informed. “We can squeeze the first half of an episode in.” Hyunjin nodded. Perfect. A distraction. Minho sat down next to Hyunjin, propping his striped socked feet onto the ottoman in front of them. Hyunjin attempted to relax, leaning back against the cushions. 

The opening credits and first fifteen minutes went normal. They made slight commentary, comparing this version with the older version of the show they were already both familiar with. Then Minho’s vampire senses had to ruin everything.

“You smell nice,” Minho commented. Hyunjin looked at Minho curiously.

“I’m not wearing cologne,” he promised. Minho shook his head.

“No, it’s not that. It’s like...mint and strawberry,” he said as he sniffed the air. “I told you my senses were heightened. I can smell way better.”

“I brushed my teeth before I came over,” Hyunjin recalled. “And my lips were chapped so I put on some strawberry lip balm before I left.” He flushed at the admission. Minho snapped his fingers.

“That’s probably it,” he stated. There was no poking fun at Hyunjin for his feminine choice of lip balm. Hyunjin relaxed, his body sagging slightly.

“Hyunjinnie, can I ask you something?” Minho asked tentatively. 

“Of course,” Hyunjin replied. An uncomfortable, unsure look passed over Minho’s usually calm features.

“Does it...bother you that I’m a vampire?” He asked. Hyunjin’s features softened, meeting Minho’s nervous lavender eyes.

“No, of course not,” Hyunjin breathed. “Why would you think that?” Minho shrugged.

“You’re all the way over on the other end of the couch,” he pointed out. Hyunjin looked down to find Minho was right. He did unconsciously back himself over onto the opposite side of the couch. Hyunjin catiously scooted himself closer to Minho. Minho smirked, reaching his arm over behind Hyunjin’s back, fingers brushing his shoulder as he tugged him closer. Hyunjin squeaked as he fell against Minho’s side.

“That’s better,” Minho chuckled, arm not moving. Hyunjin shimmied, getting himself more comfortable, resting his side against Minho’s. Minho no longer had a heartbeat and had a diet where blood was key, yet Hyunjin still felt secure in this moment. Things were so different, yet still managed to somehow feel familiar and safe. Hyunjin looked up at Minho. His attention was focused on the show playing out in front of them and Hyunjin took the moment to study his profile. His features were still obviously Minho, but there were just slight differences: his skin was blemish free appearing almost poreless, the slope of his nose and the curve of his lips were the same but still, the skin was smooth. Minho’s jaw was a little sharper where it used to hold softness in some spots. His brows had a subtle arch to them and the most obvious change - the glowing, lavender eyes. Hyunjin was drawn to the eyes on all three vampires. There was something so tell-tale supernatural about them that gave Hyunjin excited goosebumps. Aside from the eyes, they just looked like three handsome young men. Hyunjin was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a buzz.

“Ah, that’s probably the ramen,” Minho said, removing his arm as he moved to stand. “I’ll get it. You stay put.” Hyunjin quietly obeyed, eyes back on the screen. He was thankful when Minho brought the containers up after a few minutes, spreading them out across the top of the ottoman. Hyunjin was starting to feel the familiar sensation of hunger pains. Minho passed him a pair of chopsticks and one of the two cans.

“Pear juice?” Hyunjin asked, reading the label of the tin can. Minho smiled, his teeth still retaining their cute, bunny quality.

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “You still like it, right?” Hyunjin felt the tips of his ears heat up. Such a small detail, yet Minho remembered.

“Still my favorite,” he agreed, throat feeling tight. Hyunjin removed the lid from his take-out bowl, steam billowing up and wafting the rich, savory scent of ramen towards his face.

“Minho-hyung,” Hyunjin asked, breaking apart his wooden chopsticks. “What’s it like eating as a vampire?” Minho paused, caught off-guard by the question.

“That depends,” he began slowly. “Are we talking about food or blood?” Hyunjin also paused, a portion of ramen halfway to his mouth. He had meant food, but now that Minho mentioned it, the thought of what _ feeding _was like intrigued Hyunjin.

“Both,” he decided, shoveling the noodles into his mouth. Hyunjin sighed in contentment as the rich taste washed over his taste buds. Minho smiled fondly, watching Hyunjin enjoying something so candidly.

“Well,” Minho began, stirring his broth. “With food, it’s more like a dull ache sometimes to remind me that I need to eat. Food still tastes good - sometimes even better with heightened senses - but it never really fills the void.” Hyunjin listened with rapt attention, noisily slurping up a portion of noodles.

“Blood, on the other hand,” Minho continued. “Fills me completely. The consistency can be unsavory at first, but the taste is so rich. It’s not the coppery taste or scent that I associated with it when I was still human. Blood has different tastes depending on who it comes from. Some strains are better than others. For whatever reason, Felix seems to like positive blood,” Minho shrugged, slurping up some of his own noodles. The steam continuously billowed from his bowl, shrouding his face in a fine veil.

“What do you like?” Hyunjin heard himself asking without thinking, his lips moving of their own accord. Minho hummed thoughtfully.

“I don’t know,” he answered. “I guess I don’t really have a preference. I didn’t even want to drink blood at first.” Minho chuckled, as if remembering something foolish.

“How come?” Hyunjin asked, curiously. Minho shrugged, scooping up another bite of noodles.

“It felt bad. Until I knew that Felix and Chan didn’t have to kill anybody to get the blood, we would have to wrestle it out every night,” he recalled. “Not to mention I was so depressed and confused. I didn’t want to listen.”

“Felix mentioned that,” Hyunjin recalled. Minho chuckled, eyeing Hyunjin.

“Spoiler alert,” he said in a whisper. “They always win.” Hyunjin chuckled as well. That came as no surprise. Minho was not only outnumbered, but outnumbered by two vampires who had _ centuries _ of experience under their belt.

“They seem like good people to have around,” Hyunjin commented thoughtfully. He truly enjoyed Chan’s company. Felix was nice, but always noticeably keep himself a certain distance away. He was, however, one of the most pivotal people that aided in healing Hyunjin’s physical state after the accident. Either way, Hyunjin could honestly say despite the fangs, he was happy that those were the people in charge of taking care of Minho.

“Oh yeah,” Minho confirmed. “They’re the best.” He lowered his chopsticks, eyeing Hyunjin.

“You know,” he mentioned, quietly. “They like you and the gang, too. You have their protection as much as I do.” Hyunjin halted, noodles hanging unattractively from his lips. That was a bombshell.

“Why?” Hyunjin asked after slurping up what was hanging from between his lips. “I didn’t do anything to garner that. None of us did.” Minho shrugged.

“You didn’t have to,” he smiled. “You guys are my family. You’re special to me. They know your loyalty and how much trust there is in our chaotic bunch. If you’re important to _ me _ , you’re important to _ them _.” Hyunjin’s heart fluttered at Minho’s explanation. Minho’s eyes flickered with mischief. “Are my words wooing you?” He teased, signature smirk back on his lips. Hyunjin was startled. How did he - ?

“Your heart,” Minho whispered, as if reading his mind, eyes trailing down to Hyunjin’s chest. “I can hear when your pulse changes, remember? Part of my ‘vampire superpowers’.” He used air quotes when referring to his abilities in the way their youngest friend, Jeongin, had described it. Hyunjin blushed. He had to be more careful.

“You wish,” Hyunjin huffed indifferently. “The ramen is just spicy.” Minho kept the smirk on his lips, obviously seeing through Hyunjin’s weak bluff but saying nothing to challenge it. Their attention shifted back to the television, small commentary continuing while they finished their ramen.

"It must be hard," Hyunjin spoke up as Minho picked up the remote to start the next episode. Minho hummed to show he was listening.

"In the original series, the show was more light-hearted when it came to dealing with being a teenage witch," Hyunjin explained. "She just always was. This Sabrina is stuck between two worlds, one of which she always knew and one that she's fated to be a part of. She has to choose between her friends and her boyfriend or the life her parents seemingly wanted for her." Minho set the remote down as the title screen appeared.

"I can relate," he muttered, sitting back down on the couch. Hyunjin peered up at Minho.

"How did you decide what to do?" He asked. Minho thoughtfully nibbled on his full bottom lip.

"I didn't really have much time to decide," he admitted. "I was dying. It was so horrible." Hyunjin gulped. He was unconscious between seeing the headlights of the other car before impact and waking up in the hospital. Minho had to suffer alone.

"I thought you were dead," Minho said, eyes faraway. "Felix and Chan assured me you would be okay. When I looked over and saw you looking so...helpless, I don't know." Hyunjin waited patiently for Minho to gather his thoughts, the wounds still fresh.

"I just didn't want to leave you alone," Minho finally said. His admission was quiet and left Hyunjin in disbelief.

"You became a vampire...for _ me _?" He asked carefully. Minho's lavender eyes locked with Hyunjin's in an intense gaze.

"In a way, yes," he answered. "We've practically grown up together. I know I couldn't imagine my life without you and there was so much left for us to still do. Together." Hyunjin's bottom lip quivered.

"Hyung, you had to give up everything because of me," he sighed. "I feel so guilty." Minho's features softened, moving to put his hands on Hyunjin's shoulders.

"Hyunjinnie," Minho said gently. "It was either this or really die. Which would you have preferred?" Hyunjin blinked up at Minho.

"I felt like a part of me died when they buried you," Hyunjin said, eyes closing as he desperately tried to hold back tears. "Even having you like this, as selfish as it is, is more than enough for me." Surprisingly Minho chuckled, flicking Hyunjin gently on the nose.

"It's not selfish," he assured. Hyunjin carefully opened his eyes when he was sure that no tears were going to fall. Minho's face was gentle, a small smile and boyish charms making Hyunjin's stomach swoop. "I love you, Hyunjinnie. I love you so much, I chose the only way I knew I could stay with you." Hyunjin gasped quietly at his friend's words. Minho carefully reached down, holding Hyunjin's hands between his own.

"I love you too, Minho," Hyunjin shakily breathed. "I'm so happy you chose to stay." Friends say "I love you", right? It happened with his other friends all the time. He might have meant it in an entirely different way than what Minho was expressing, but that was okay. Minho still had that soft look on his face.

"Is this the part where we kiss?" He asked quietly. Hyunjin blanched. Was Minho joking? Minho held his position, not backing down from Hyunjin. After waiting for an "aha! gotcha!" that never came, Hyunjin realized Minho was serious.

"This can be the part where we kiss," Hyunjin agreed bravely. Minho brought a hand up to cup Hyunjin's jaw, thumb brushing against his cheek. Hyunjin let out a soft sigh, eyes slipping shut. This had to be a dream. Only in his dreams would Minho still be here, offering himself up so freely like a prince in some young adult novel. _A vampire_ _prince_. 

When Minho leaned in and brushed his lips softly against Hyunjin's, Hyunjin had the sudden, irrational urge to cry. He had waited for what felt like his entire life for this moment. All the shared, private moments between them, all of the experiences they had gone through together always left Hyunjin wanting more. Wanting Minho in a different capacity, a special spot in his life that he always thought unattainable.

Minho pulled back slightly, only to lean in again, slotting their lips together. Hyunjin's lips tingled at the sensation, unable to believe how _ right _ this felt. Minho kept the kisses chaste, pulling apart slowly to eye Hyunjin. Hyunjin brought his fingertips to his mouth, gently running the pads of his fingers over his lips.

"Your lips taste like strawberries," Minho commented, his tongue sneaking out briefly to lick the remainder of Hyunjin's lip balm off his own lips. Hyunjin swallowed thickly at the sight, eyes focused on that slight slip of pink tongue.

"Is...that a good thing?" Hyunjin asked. Minho smirked, leaning in.

"I happen to _ love _ strawberries," he muttered huskily before connecting their lips once again. Hyunjin let a soft moan escape, hand coming up to rub gently at Minho's shoulder. He could feel Minho smile into the kiss, one of Minho's hands moving to cup Hyunjin's jaw delicately.

"I've waited so long to do that," Minho whispered, their faces still so very close together. Hyunjin's heart fluttered, heat rushing to his cheeks.

"You have?" Hyunjin asked, voice trembling. Minho smiled, kissing the tip of Hyunjin's nose.

"Oh yes," he admitted. "Years."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Hyunjin questioned in disbelief. Minho shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered. "It never felt like the right moment. You were always my Hyunjinnie, my sweet little dongsaeng. I didn't want anything to change that. I didn't want to pressure you into anything or make you uncomfortable." It was Hyunjin's turn to press a quick kiss to Minho's lips.

"I've loved you since we were kids," Hyunjin confessed after pulling away. "I didn't fully realize what kind of love I felt until we got older."

"I was never worried," Minho said confidently. "I was content waiting for you to figure your feelings out. I always knew we would end up together in the end. Maybe not in this _ specific _ scenario, but I always knew." Hyunjin couldn't believe it. All this time he had been pining helplessly for Minho and Minho had been there all along, simply waiting for Hyunjin to figure his own mess out. They could've been doing this a _ lot _ sooner. Minho leaned in again, ready to continue their lazy, slow kiss session but paused just short of Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin let out a quiet, needy whine at the tease.

"Chan's home," Minho announced, leaning back. He pulled Hyunjin up against him again, returning both of them back to the world of Sabrina Spellman. Hyunjin squirmed against Minho's side, trying to get comfortable. He threw the soft, plush throw that was behind them over his body, curling up and placing his head in Minho's lap. Minho didn't seem to mind, rubbing his fingertips against Hyunjin's scalp soothingly. Hyunjin hummed happily at the feeling. It wasn't long before Minho's door slowly opened.

"Lee Know," Chan's familiar Australian accent called out. "I'm home." Chan came into the room, comically holding a very large slurpee cup. Chan paused noticing Hyunjin.

"Hello Hyunjin," Chan greeted with a smile. "Jisung and I missed you at painting tonight." Hyunjin gave a sheepish smile.

"I promised this one here we could have ramen," he explained, turning so he could look up at Minho.

"Its my fault," Minho agreed happily. "I stole Hyunjin for the night."

"Its okay," Chan chuckled. "I like Jisung just fine. We had a great time." He carefully set the cup down on the ottoman and Hyunjin wrinkled his nose. Whatever was in that cup smelled awful, like dirty change but...worse.

_ Oh. _

"That's for you," Chan said to Minho before turning on his heel. "_ Please _ drink it." Chan softly closed the door behind him on his way out. Hyunjin watched as Minho eyed the cup, eyes flickering between the normal intensity of lavender to something brighter.

"You should drink," Hyunjin said, sitting up. Minho eyed Hyunjin wearily.

"It's not going to gross you out?" He asked. Hyunjin shook his head. Minho sighed, quickly reaching his hand out to grab the slurpee cup, leaning his nose down to smell the blood.

"All I smell is hot pennies," Hyunjin commented from his spot next to Minho. Minho wrapped his lips around the straw, sucking the crimson substance up. Hyunjin watched in quiet curiosity as Minho's eyes slid shut, the small white tips of extended canines peeking just past his upper lip. He was like a cute little vampire bunny. Bunnicula.

The most accurate comparison Hyunjin could use when referring to Minho feeding was a supermodel having a milkshake on cheat day. Not that Hyunjin personally knew any supermodels, but the visual was definitely there. Minho didn’t pause for a break, simply sipping at an impressively quick pace. When he got to the bottom, he released his suction on the straw, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He frowned when he noticed the faint smearing of blood on his hand. He shrugged, licking the back of his palm, pausing halfway through remembering Hyunjin was sitting next to him.

“I’m so sorry,” Minho apologized, trying to hide his hand behind the sleeve of his sweater. Hyunjin shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he found himself saying. “It was...kind of hot.” It was Minho’s turn to look surprised. Hyunjin wanted to crawl into a hole and hide forever; could he possibly be any more embarrassing? Probably not. Minho didn’t comment, just gave Hyunjin one of his knowing smirks, setting the empty cup back onto the ottoman.

“I know I’m the vampire here,” Minho said, allowing Hyunjin to settle back into his lap. “But _ you _are absolutely dangerous.” Hyunjin scoffed his disagreement, the sound soon turning into a quiet moan of contentment when Minho resumed massaging his scalp.

By the time Hyunjin was set to leave, Minho and him had gone through the first three episodes.

“There’s a Halloween party at Renjun’s house that his older brother Sicheng is throwing,” Hyunjin mentioned when he sat up. He stretched his hands high above his head, end of the sweater rising up his torso slightly. Minho followed the rising hemline with thinly veiled interest.

“You should come,” Hyunjin suggested, arms coming back down. Minho winced.

“I...kinda can’t,” he reminded. Hyunjin frowned, feeling horrible. Things felt so good and natural, he forgot about Minho’s current house-arrest situation.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “It just slipped my mind. That was insensitive.” Minho just shrugged.

“It’s okay, Hyunjinnie,” he reassured. “What are you planning on going as?” Hyunjin blushed, getting up to put the blanket where he got it.

“Uh...I’m not sure,” he answered timidly, folding the blanket neatly over the back of the couch. “I had an idea, but I don’t think that’s going to work anymore.” Minho tilted his head curiously.

“What was it?” He asked. “Maybe I can help you think of something else if it’s bad.”

“I was...going to go as a vampire,” he admitted, refusing to meet Minho’s eyes. There was a pregnant silence before Minho snorted, erupting into peals of laughter. That caused Hyunjin to look at the other boy.

“What?” He asked. Minho just kept laughing.

“P - please,” he choked out. “Oh, please do it.”

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin mumbled. “Isn’t that...offensive?” That just caused Minho to laugh harder.

“Hyunjin,” he sighed wiping his eyes. “I’m a vampire. It’s not offensive, it’s cute. I have fangs, my eyes glow - it would be accurate. You have my blessing.” Hyunjin made a small, distressed noise, still unsure.

“You’re so cute,” Minho cooed, standing up. “Let me walk you out.” Hyunjin accepted Minho’s escort, surprised when Minho insisted on walking him all the way back to his car.

“You didn’t have to literally walk me out,” Hyunjin mentioned when they arrived at the red SUV.

“I told you I would protect you,” Minho said with a grin, placing on hand on the doorframe, halfway boxing Hyunjin in. Hyunjin rolled his eyes with a small, fond smile. Minho didn’t hesitate as he leaned in, kissing Hyunjin softly. Hyunjin let his eyes slip shut, hands finding purchase on Minho’s sides. Would this ever stop feeling this good? Hyunjin hoped not, the small butterflies a welcome sensation in his stomach.

“Goodnight Minho,” Hyunjin breathed out when the older pulled back. Minho smiled, thumbing Hyunjin’s cheek.

“Goodnight my Hyunjinnie,” he said before stepping back, allowing Hyunjin to get into the car. When Hyunjin looked up from buckling his seatbelt, Minho was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re telling me you’ve been so quiet all day because nothing happened with Minho last night?” He inquired. Hyunjin blushed, trying to hide his eyes from Jisung’s scrutinizing gaze with the sleeve of his hoodie.  
“Oh my god,” Jisung gasped. “Hwang Hyunjin, you little minx.” Hyunjin’s arm fell, his eyes glaring at Jisung.  
“You are so nosy,” he complained. Jisung nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yes,” he agreed. “I am a nosy bitch. Now tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter was a hassle. I've never had such a difficult time getting down to the smut - which by the way is finally here. It's tame compared to what my mind conjured up for future chapters. I apologize for any mistakes - grammar or spelling. It is only me beta-ing so far. I also apologize that it's not as thick as previous chapters. Hopefully the smut makes up for it.
> 
> Just to be clear, this story was spawned solely because of Chan's trench coat in 'Victory Song' looking like the king of the goths. Just so we remember where we began this journey. Jisung's costume was based off a piece from Sakimichan. He would look good though, not gonna lie. (Chan and Lee Know are my bias, in case you were curious.)
> 
> Let's talk. How did we feel about "Astronaut"? Hyunjin's time to shine. I thought it was adorable, but my heart cried for Woojin. Complete sidenote: if you have the chance to see SuperM, do it. Like now. They were amazing. We were 6 rows away from the stage and it was worth it to see TaeKai, Ten grinding his body all over the place, Mark Lee popping off, and so much TaeTen action.
> 
> Anyways, back to Stray Kids. Enjoy this chapter!

“What did you do?” Jisung asked suspiciously in Drawing II the next day. Hyunjin looked up from his sketchpad curiously.

“What do you mean?” He asked, genuinely confused. Jisung narrowed his eyes.

“You’re telling me you’ve been so quiet all day because nothing happened with Minho last night?” He inquired. Hyunjin blushed, trying to hide his eyes from Jisung’s scrutinizing gaze with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Jisung gasped. “Hwang Hyunjin, you little minx.” Hyunjin’s arm fell, his eyes glaring at Jisung.

“You are so nosy,” he complained. Jisung nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes,” he agreed. “I am a nosy bitch. Now tell me.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” he huffed. Jisung clapped his hands enthusiastically.

“So you two  _ did _ kiss!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“Mr. Han, inside voices,” Ms. Lee reprimanded, sending a sharp warning look in his direction. Jisung ducked his head down in embarrassment. Hyunjin waited for Ms. Lee to return back to grading the stack of papers on her desk before resuming his chat with Jisung.

“We may have kissed,” he admitted quietly after a moment of silence. “That’s all.” Jisung’s smile lit up his entire face at the news.

“What happened at your one-on-one lesson with Chan?” Hyunjin asked, desperately wanting to get the attention off of himself. “Chan came home and said you guys had a great time.”

“I was terrified,” Jisung admitted reluctantly. Hyunjin’s brows furrowed.

“Why?” He asked, confused. Jisung toyed with his pencil anxiously.

“Hyunjin,” he muttered. “He’s so perfect. I’m only brave when I have you to bounce the attention off of. Having his sole focus? That’s overwhelming.” Hyunjin felt sympathy for Jisung. Whatever sort of crush Jising had developed for Chan, it was really affecting him. As long as he had known Jisung, Jisung had always been the loud, outgoing one in their group. Around Chan, it was entirely different.

“Chan seemed happy when he came home,” Hyunjin mentioned, hoping to boost Jisung’s mood.

“Well, we did paint a beautiful scene. It was amazing, but all I could think about was Jeongin blurting out how Chan was my true love at dinner. That brat. Which reminds me,” Jisung darkly muttered. “I need to give him the noogie of his life for that.”

“You will not harm my baby,” Hyunjin lamented, attention already back on his sketchpad. Jisung whined in protest. “You should've watched what you said around him,” Hyunjin explained. “Our precious maknae is very impressionable.” Jisung gaped in disbelief.

“I’m hurt,” he grumbled. 

“Back to Chan,” Hyunjin said. “What happened to your sound advice of ‘just go for it’?” Jisung sighed.

“He’s over four hundred years old,” he started.

“Four hundred  _ and seventeen _ ,” Hyunjin corrected.

“He’s so...experienced and worldly,” Jising cooed mournfully. “How can I compare? Maybe Saturday the alcohol will help?” Hyunjin eyed Jisung curiously.

“What?” He asked with an amused huff. “Do you plan on meeting up with him once you’ve had a few?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you?” Jisung asked, perking up. This couldn't be good.

“Well, seeing as how you’ve told me almost nothing about last night,” Hyunjin commented wryly, “That would be a no.”

“I invited Chan and Felix to Sicheng’s party,” Jisung mentioned nonchalantly. It was Hyunjin’s turn to gape in disbelief at his best friend.

“Why?” He asked, horrified. Jisung shrugged.

“Seemed like fun,” he supplied. “Besides, I have a hypothesis I want to test.” Oh no, this wasn’t a good sign. The last “hypothesis” Jisung tested involved a skateboard, a blindfold, and a lot of regrets.

“What sort of hypothesis?” Hyunjin asked, afraid of the answer. Jisung’s eyes glimmered with mischief, though he tried his best to look innocent. Hyunjin had known Jisung for far too long to actually be fooled.

“Did you notice anything curious at dinner?” Jisung asked suspensefully. Hyunjin took a minute to think back to Friday. After Minho played footsie, everything else was kind of a blur. He shook his head. Jisung clasped his hands together on the tabletop like the polite gentleman he was not.

“Our dear friend Binnie seemed to act strange in front of Felix,” he commented smartly. It dawned on Hyunjin exactly what Jisung was up to.

“Do you play matchmaker for fun, or what?” He accused.

“Hyunjin, let’s be logical for a minute,” Jisung said seriously, causing a very dramatic roll of the eyes from Hyunjin. “When have you ever seen Changbin that interested in someone?” 

For all of his nosy meddling, Jisung did bring up a good point. Changbin was great, one of Hyunjin’s best friends. He always indulged when Hyunjin wanted cuddles and listened on the rare occasions Hyunjin wanted to talk about his feelings. He was super compassionate and kind...he just didn’t really like going out of his way to socialize or meet new people.

“It was surprising to see Changbin initiate conversation with a total stranger,” Hyunjin mused. “Especially a total stranger that doesn’t really seem like the warm and open type.” Jisung made a face as if to say ‘I told you so’. “I’m not sure Binnie could handle Felix,” Hyunjin continued. “I’m not sure  _ anyone _ can handle Felix. He maintains totally poised over anything in his control.”

“And Binnie just goes with the flow,” Jisung supplied before returning to his own sketch. “It could actually work.” 

Hyunjin pondered over that thought while he went back to work. It would be interesting. Changbin had dated before, most of their group had. The girls he had dated had all took the initiative to ask him out. To see Changbin actually  _ pursue _ someone else of his own volition? That would be interesting for everyone involved (aside from Changbin) and probably good experience in  _ game _ or whatever stupid slang his generation had deemed suitable for plain, old-fashioned flirting. 

Hyunjin wasn’t totally opposed to this idea, the only worrying factor was how Felix would react. He didn’t know the other vampire very well at all. He grew up alongside Minho and he already knew Chan was pretty easy going. Chan played along with Jisung’s affections in the most affable manner and was all around warm and pleasant. While Felix wasn’t mean in any way, Hyunjin just didn’t know him. He was pretty, he made delicious cheesecake, he was smart, he saved lives...he just wasn’t particularly the sharing type. Felix always just seemed a little distant. Would their friend be able to win his affections? Was that even possible? Hyunjin didn’t know, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to find out.

Fall continued to roll in cold and wet. The small courtyard Hyunjin and his friends usually had lunch at was closed off due to the cold rain that had been sprinkling all day. The six boys had to resort to eating indoors. They chose a circular table backed into a corner. If there was to be any talk of vampires, they had to remain cautious. They had a promise to keep after all. Not just to Lee Know, but to Chan and Felix as well. 

“The party is in two days,” Changbin idly announced to the table. “I still have no idea what I want to go as.” Hyunjin shrugged.

“I’m going as a vampire,” he shared. Seungmin gave him a funny look.

“Even after everything with Minho?” He skeptically asked. Hyunjin sighed, rubbing his temples.

“I told Minho last night I was having second thoughts because it might be offensive and he laughed at me. Hard. He begged me to do it,” he recalled. “Actually his exact words were ‘Oh, please do it’.” Seungmin snickered.

“Why am I not surprised?” He asked.

“Probably because you’re also a big bully?” Jisung helpfully supplied. Seungmin sobered up, sending a mild glare in Jisung’s direction. Jisung purposely ignored the glare, gleefully biting into his red apple.

"Jisung-hyung, you still haven't told us what you're going as," Jeongin mentioned. Jisung smiled as he chewed his large bite of apple, cheeks puffing out like some sort of adorable squirrel.

"It's a surprise," he answered cryptically after swallowing.

"I refuse to acknowledge our friendship the entire night if it's anything weird and kinky," Changbin warned. Woojin nodded his agreement.

"You're no fun," Jisung chastised. "I guess you will have to wait until Saturday."

"So, our good friend Jisunggie had a  _ great _ idea," Hyunjin announced, eyeing Jisung critically. "He invited Chan and Felix to the party on Saturday." Four sets of heads simultaneously whipped to stare at Jisung.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Jisung complained in a small voice. "Chan is eternally twenty one, Felix is eternally nineteen. They'll blend in just fine at a college party."

"You heard Lee Know," Seungmin said, scrunching his nose up in distaste. "They're like mom and dad. We have to behave around them."

"I don't plan on behaving," Jisung stated immediately.

"Shocker," Seungmin commented with an eyeroll. Hyunjin looked to Changbin who seemed deep in thought, his can of Pepsi completely abandoned.

"Everything good?" Hyunjin asked. That seemed to break the spell, Changbin snapping out of whatever deep train of thought he was stuck in.

"What? Yeah," he assured with a small smile. "Everything's fine. Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Jisung quipped earning a shove from Changbin. Hyunjin snickered at the exchange between his best friends. It didn't escape his observation that merely mentioning the possibility of Felix coming to the party caused his best friend to short-circuit briefly. Maybe Jisung was really onto something after all.

After school, Hyunjin and Jisung accompanied Changbin to the local Halloween shop. Hyunjin still had to pick up his fake fangs and Changbin needed to find a costume period. Jisung came along just for meddling purposes, Hyunjin supposed.

"Binnie, you need something... _ sexy _ ," Jisung purred as they walked in. Yup, definitely here to meddle. Changbin gave Jisung an unimpressed look. "You could be a candy striper, teacher's pet, or look!" Jisung said pointing to the costume wall. "Officer friendly!" Changbin tightly clenched his jaw and Hyunjin was pretty sure it was instant regret on Changbin's part for allowing Jisung to tag along.

"I hate you," Changbin muttered with a blush, as a nearby mother gave them a scandalized look, clutching at her chest.

"No you don't," Jisung said easily, eyes still scanning the numerous stock photos of costumes the store carried. Hyunjin would suggest Changbin could also be a vampire, however they wanted Felix enamoured, not insulted. If it wasn’t for Minho begging, Hyunjin would’ve chose something else.

As Changbin and Jisung debated over the possibility of Changbin going as a sexy ninja turtle ("Sure, and how about you go as a sexy mime so I don't have to listen to you talk anymore!"), Hyunjin wandered over to where the accessories were located. His eyes scanned over the already rummaged-through pegs, looking for anything vampire related. Finally finding a package containing the fangs with custom moulding, he reached forward when something else caught his eye. Sitting on the shelf nearby were face painting kits. The graphics on the cardboard packaging depicted zombies, vampires...and skeletons.

"Sunggie," Hyunjin called out, picking up the fang kit and the paint palette. Jisung came over, Changbin following close behind. "Can you do that?" Hyunjin asked, pointing at the model wearing the skeletal makeup. Jisung  _ was  _ a painter and he did have a knack for makeup. Jisung gave a tilt of his head, studying the picture.

"Probably," he nodded. "Why? Costume change?" Hyunjin shook his head.

"No, but Changbin would look cool and not have to really buy a costume." Changbin took the palette from Hyunjin, examining the contents.

"I don't hate it," he finally commented.

"I was hoping you'd do the more sexy route, but I guess it's not  _ horrible _ ," Jisung resigned with a small sigh. Changbin rolled his eyes, holding on to the palette as they headed to the registers.

“You’re not getting anything?” Hyunjin asked Jisung as his friend waited dutifully by his side while he was rung up. Jisung shook his head, proud smile on his lips.

“Nuh-uh,” he bragged. “I’m so totally prepared for Saturday. This may be the best Halloween yet.” Hyunjin gave Jisung a skeptical look as he pulled out his wallet. If Jisung really  _ did _ decide to go the playboy bunny route, Hyunjin was refusing to go to the party. He had to draw the line somewhere.

“What is our game plan, anyways?” Hyunjin asked as the three of them walked out of the Halloween store, plastic bags in hand. Jisung shrugged, slipping into the backseat of Changbin’s car.

“Now that I’m doing my makeup and Binnie’s,” he stated. “We might as well just get ready at my place. We can all crash in my room after. Mom won’t care as long as we don’t wake her and dad up.” Changbin nodded, starting up the engine after everyone was seated and buckled up.

“Sounds good,” he agreed. “I’ll try to be there as early as I can. That way we’re not rushing.” Jisung leaned forward, resting his chin on Changbin’s shoulder.

“Oh Binnie,” he sighed dreamily. “I’m going to make you look so good.” Changbin had no response to that, visibly swallowing and flushing. Hyunjin smiled, knowing his friend was in good hands. Jisung really was a multi-faceted artist and really vying for the Changlix ship apparently. He would do right by Changbin. It also gave Jisung a distraction from trying to figure out how to get closer to Chan. It was odd. When they first met Chan and he seemed unattainable, Jisung was all in. Now that they had gotten a nice friendship going and the possibility of Chan wasn’t  _ entirely  _ impossible, Jisung was ultra-cautious. Hyunjin didn’t even know his best friend had the capacity to be ultra-cautious.

When Saturday, October thirty-first finally rolled around, Hyunjin wasted no time getting his normal routine started. After showering, he began to brush his teeth, pausing as his phone buzzed on his bathroom counter. Peering down, Hyunjin saw his screen informing him the message was from Minho.

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ send me lots of pics tonight :) have fun! _

Hyunjin choked a little on his frothy, minty toothpaste. There was a nagging guilt in his chest that refused to leave. Hyunjin and his friends would be attending their first college house party with the possibility of both of Minho’s guardians showing up. That meant Minho would be all alone in the huge, empty apartment probably watching old Halloween reruns and drinking blood. That sounded awful.

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ what r u up to tonight? _

Hyunjin finished his thorough brush, gargling a bit of mouthwash and spitting before returning to his phone.

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ Staying in, eating fun sized candy and picturing you as a vampire ;) _

Hyunjin gulped, trying and failing miserably to not let such a simple text get to him. He opted to not respond, mostly because he didn’t know  _ how _ , and got dressed. He packed a backpack with pajamas, fake fangs, and his colored lenses before heading into the kitchen and grabbing the keys left out for him by his mother. 

“Trick or treat,” Hyunjin said, leaning against the orange brick wall encasing Jisung’s front porch.

“Definitely a treat,” Jisung appraised, opening the door. Hyunjin stepped through the doorway, before turning to get a good look at Jisung.

“What...is your hair?” He asked, shocked. Jisung’s normally black hair was now only half black, the other half a snowy white. Jisung smiled brightly.

“Don’t worry, hyung,” he assured. “It’s temporary spray. Come on, I’m working on Binnie upstairs.” Hyunjin followed Jisung to the upstairs bathroom in a daze, the hair still an unexpected shock. Changbin was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, face a ghastly white. Upon entering, Changbin took in Hyunjin’s expression.

“I don’t fucking know,” he stated. “I’ve guessed every character I can think of and he won’t tell me.” Jisung smiled, picking up the palette Changbin had purchased at the Halloween store.

“I’m a man of mystery,” he said, dipping a small detailing brush into the inky black paintwell.

“No, you’re really not,” Changbin quipped as Hyunjin laid out his contact case and fangs on the countertop.

“Shush,” Jisung scolded. “The lines will be crooked. You are my beautiful, porcelain canvas.” Changbin bit his tongue, forcing his facial features to stay neutral as Jisung began drawing on his face.

“We’re going to see your costume soon anyways,” Hyunjin reminded, popping the pale green lenses in. “You might as well just tell us.” Mostly, he was just curious. Hyunjin was drawing a blank on what Jisung was going for. Jisung simply hummed, ignoring Hyunjin to sculpt out Changbin’s features. When Jisung paused to clean the excess paint off the brush, Changbin opened his eyes.

“Holy shit, Hyunjin,” he commented, startled. “Those are freaky.” Hyunjin blinked at his reflection in the mirror, the pale lime green eyes staring back at him. Jisung also looked up.

“Oh Hyunjinnie,” he cooed. “Let me put some cushion and contour on you! With those contacts in, you look like you could be Chan and Felix’s second child.” Hyunjin pursed his lips, not really liking the idea of having anything too heavy on in terms of makeup. “ _ Please _ ,” Jisung begged, hands still holding the paintbrush while his fingers were firmly interlocked. Hyunjin rolled his eyes. Well, what the hell. It was Halloween.

“If that will make you happy,” Hyunjin replied reluctantly, opening the case of fake fangs. Jisung clapped happily before returning to painting Changbin’s face. Hyunjin popped the fangs in, studying his minimal costume. He had opted for a white v-neck tee, a black trench similar to the ones Chan seemed to wear already in place. Hyunjin looked menacing - and he  _ liked _ it. It only took twenty minutes for Jisung to finish Changbin’s face and Hyunjin was impressed. Changbin looked even better than the model printed onto the packaging.

“I took artistic liberties,” Jisung explained as Hyunjin peered closer to inspect Changbin’s face. Instead of looking too corny, Jisung managed to shade and blend the edges of the black paint with a black eyeshadow. It gave off a much more smoky, stylish aesthetic.

“It doesn’t look stupid?” Changbin asked, nervously twisting his hands in his lap. Hyunjin shook his head.

“No, Jisung did a  _ really _ good job,” he honestly answered. Jisung smiled proudly, digging into a drawer for his cushion compact.

“Your turn,” he instructed. “Sit.” Hyunjin obeyed, plopping his bottom onto the countertop. Hyunjin closed his eyes, trying not to wince as Jisung patted his face with foundation. “I’m not even sure why I’m bothering,” Jisung mumbled distractedly. “Your skin is already great.” Hyunjin remained still as Jisung brushed powder onto his cheekbones and jawline. After Hyunjin indulged Jisung in filling his brows and applying very minimal eyeliner, Hyunjin hopped off the counter.

“That’s enough,” he stated. “This already feels like too much.” Jisung leaned back, grinning.

“Oh trust me hyung,” Jisung said. “You look  _ deadly _ .” Hyunjin rolled his eyes at his friend’s cheesy phrasing.

“I’m gonna have to agree with him on this one,” Changbin said, weakly lifting a hand up. “You do look pretty unreal.” Jisung preened at the indirect compliment of his abilities.

“You guys are all dressed. I’m going to change real quick and then we can go,” he commented, tossing his makeup back into its drawer. When he left, Hyunjin leaned back against the countertop.

“Every year he gets me," he sighed in defeat. Changbin snickered.

"Well the vampires we know do look pretty perfect," he commented. "And by letting him play makeup artist, I only spent ten dollars on a costume." Hyunjin nodded. It was a pretty sweet deal and way less embarrassing than any of the god-awful ideas Jisung was suggesting at the Halloween shop. "Thanks for that, by the way," Changbin added. Hyunjin waved him off.

"It's no biggie," he said. "Plus if Jisung didn't stop suggesting the most lewd costumes he could find, I'm pretty sure we would've been kicked out." Changbin chuckled, knowing Hyunjin was most likely right.

"I'm ready!" Jisung exclaimed, strutting back into the bathroom. Changbin and Hyunjin's jaws simultaneously dropped. Jisung had on a pair of sinfully tight black jeans adorned with a studded belt, a white button down with a black vest layered on top, a black tie, a fluffy off-white fur coat, and silky red gloves.

"What…?" Changbin uttered, completely dumbfounded. Jisung nuzzled the fluffy fur of his coat.

"Isn't it cool?" He asked excitedly. "I'm Cruella DeVil, but y'know, the boy version." Hyunjin had no words. There were some moments in life that simply rendered you speechless. Han Jisung dressed as a gender-bent Disney villain was apparently one of those moments.

"You know," Changbin lammented. "I really shouldn't be shocked by now." He stood up, Hyunjin following suit.

"Let me take a group photo before we leave," Hyunjin said, pulling out his phone. "Lee Know wanted pictures." They squashed close together, Hyunjin using his long arm to take the selfie, smiling as he sent the photo to Minho. He didn't wait for a response as the three headed out, Hyunjin driving separately from his friends. 

Tonight was going to be a night of fun - Hyunjin was sure of it. Tonight would be a first: first (un)official college rager. Sicheng always seemed like the quiet type when he was still in high school with them and his younger brother, Renjun, was quiet and kept to himself as well.

All those thoughts were immediately dashed as Hyunjin, Jisung, and Changbin stared at the house from the front lawn. People poured out from every doorway in Halloween costumes and the music from inside was loud enough to be heard from where they were standing.

"I want to go home," Hyunjin quickly stated. Jisung nudged him.

"C'mon, it's fine," he assured, dragging both Hyunjin and Changbin by the wrists. "Woojin already texted me saying he and Seungmin were here. If we turn back now, we will never hear the end of it." 

There was no bouncer at the door, just like Woojin had predicted. The three boys simply walked in, the bass causing the floor to slightly tremble beneath their feet as they slipped through the throngs of people. Hyunjin was happy Jisung had grabbed him and Changbin, otherwise he was sure they would have been lost forever, drowning in this sea of people.

"Woojin-hyung!" Jisung called out happily when he spotted their friend, dragging Hyunjin and Changbin along with him. Woojin was dressed as a cowboy, complete with a tanned hat and brown leather boots. He was in the middle of talking animatedly with Seungmin, dressed as a sailor, and Jungwoo. He waved, red solo cup in hand.

"Hey, you guys made it," Woojin said as the trio joined them.

“Perfection takes time,” Jisung sighed dramatically. Woojin, Seungmin, and Jungwoo took a moment to look Jisung up and down.

“I don’t get it…” Seungmin said finally. Jisung pouted, clearly disappointed.

“Oh, I get it,” Jungwoo piped up. “Cruella!” Jisung’s pouting lips immediately lifted into a smile as Woojin and Seungmin both shared a look of surprise. “It’s smart,” Jungwoo praised. “I like it.” Jisung beamed at the small blonde boy. 

“Hey Woojin, I’ll catch you later,” Jungwoo said. “I need to go find Lucas. If he finds the keg...well, it just won’t be good.” With a small wave, he was gone, leaving the five boys alone.

“Jeongin couldn’t come?” Changbin asked, noticing the absence of their youngest. Seungmin swirled whatever was in his own cup idly.

“Nah, you know how his parents are,” he explained. “They don’t really celebrate Halloween.” Hyunjin hummed sympathetically. He noticed Jisung’s eyes scanning the room anxiously. Woojin seemed to notice as well.

“Chan and Felix haven’t been here since we got here,” he informed with a small, knowing grin.

“Who said I was looking for Chan,” Jisung sputtered in a challenge. Four pairs of eyes stared him down.

“Wow, Renjun’s family has such nice wood floors,” Jisung said, looking at the floor, mock interest lacing his words. “Such craftsmanship. I should go find Renjun and ask him all about it.” With that, Jisung left, presumably to the kitchen.

“He’s such a weirdo,” Seungmin commented, taking a sip of his drink. Hyunjin smiled.

“Yeah, but he’s a loveable weirdo,” Changbin added with a smile of his own.

“I like the face paint,” Woojin commented. “Our resident weirdo’s work?” Changbin nodded. “He did a good job,” Woojin stated.

“He really did,” Changbin agreed. Hyunjin slid his hand into his pocket, pulling his phone out partially. His display screen showed he had a new text. He bit his lip, pulling the phone out fully. The message was sent earlier from Minho.

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ 3 of my favorite people. u guys all look great. _

Hyunjin was debating on how to respond. Should he go with the casual or flirty approach?

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ we’d look better with you here. _

Oh God. He really sent that. Instant regret filled Hyunjin’s veins in a hot flood.

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ Woojin and Seungmin are here too :) _

There. Casual. Innocent emojis fixed everything, right?

“Do you think Chan and Felix are even going to show?” Seungmin asked doubtfully. Hyunjin shrugged, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Honestly, he wasn’t sure. Both vampires easily exceeded three hundred years in age. Why would they want to go to a house party? As if Seungmin was a magician, Hyunjin felt the atmosphere of the over-crowded living room change. The change was small, almost imperceptible; the feeling of being watched. The same feeling he had felt almost a month ago the first time he had visited the mansion. Goosebumps prickled his arms and sending a slight shiver down his spine.

Hyunjin's eyes were drawn to the open front doorway. Like a vision, Chan and Felix appeared in all their undead glory. Hyunjin was amazed at the way the two vampires, no matter the circumstances, always looked like they  _ belonged _ . They simply strode through the front doorway as if they were the guests of honor, donning all black and catching the attention of the other partygoers as they passed by. Chan's eyes met Hyunjin's from across the room, his irises colored with that icy blue glow. He offered Hyunjin a friendly smile, heading directly over to their group.

"Good evening," Chan greeted, Felix by his side. The four boys smiled and politely greeted the two vampires back. Chan eyed them before frowning slightly. "We're missing two," he commented.

"Ah, right," Hyunjin said. "Jeongin's parents wouldn't let him come and Jisung is…" He paused in his explanation, taking a look around the room. "I actually don't know where he wandered off to. The kitchen, maybe?" He shrugged. Chan's eyes darted over Hyunjin’s shoulder, looking in the exact direction that Jisung had wandered off to.

“Maybe I should go find him,” Chan mumbled, almost to himself, before politely excusing himself. Felix stayed behind with the four boys who were currently exchanging looks of bewilderment.

“Did he just leave to go find…” Seungmin trailed off, awestruck.

“Jisung?” Changbin asked, equally as surprised. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Weird…” Woojin commented. Felix offered no commentary of his own on the matter. Hyujin observed as Felix eyed the house with blatant curiosity. He supposed this could be Felix’s first time at a house party as well. If classic vampire lore was any amount factual (which Hyunjin was finding was about half and half), then Felix and Chan were probably more accustomed to social gatherings with their own kind in a much more formal setting.

“It’s a lot, huh?” Hyunjin asked, leaning in towards Felix casually. Felix was startled out of his observing, silver eyes fixed on Hyunjin. He slowly nodded.

“It’s so...loud,” he commented with a slight wince. Hyunjin chuckled and shot Felix a sympathetic smile.

“It’s not really my scene,” he admitted. “Or Changbin’s.” If Jisung was absent, Hyunjin would carry on his best friend’s noble work in a far more subtle, sophisticated manner of course. Felix’s eyes drifted to where Changbin was carrying on a conversation with Woojin and Seungmin. Hyunjin wished so badly in that moment that he was a mind-reader. He was so curious to know what was going on in the younger vampire’s head; Felix was a mystery. It wasn’t long before Jisung returned to the group with Chan, three cups in hand while Chan had two. Chan passed one to Felix as Jisung gave one to Changbin and one to Hyunjin.

“What is it?” Hyunjin asked, sniffing the red liquid. It smelled of artificial cherry, pineapple juice, coconut, and...nail polish remover? Jisung shrugged.

“Jungle juice? I’m not sure,” he responded taking a small sip.

“Jungle juice means it could be literally anything,” Woojin explained.

“That’s horrifying,” Hyunjin commented.

“Don’t worry,” Chan assured. “If any of you end up getting tipsy, I can drive you back. It’s nearly impossible for us to get drunk on human alcohol.”

“There’s non-human alcohol?” Hyunjin asked curiously. Chan hummed as he thought of an accurate explanation.

“Something like that,” he settled on, taking a sip out of his red cup.

“So, what did you and Felix come as?” Jisung asked conversationally, eyeing the two in question. Hyunjin didn’t miss the way Jisung’s eyes very slowly gave Chan’s body a thorough, appreciative examination.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Felix asked. He flashed a bit of white fang briefly. “We’re vampires.”

“Just like Hyunjin,” Seungmin teased. Hyujin felt his face heat up as Felix and Chan eyed him. They were bound to connect the dots at some point. His eyes were a vibrant, pale green and he did have fake fangs in. The options for guesses were pretty limited. Chan just gave a small, amused chuckle while Felix seemed completely unbothered, soon fixing his attention on the other members of the group.

“Minho insisted,” Hyunjin offered as explanation. Chan smiled.

“Of course he did,” he stated knowingly. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from him.”

“What about you?” Felix asked as he curiously looked Jisung’s costume over.

“He’s a male depiction of Cruella DeVil,” Chan proudly stated before Jisung could answer. Jising looked up at Chan, his face almost comically mixed between surprise and awe. Felix just nodded his acknowledgement as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He daintily took a sip from his own cup, most of his face obscured by the action. Hyunjin felt a slight buzz on his upper thigh, signaling a new text. He took a cursory look at his friends, making sure the conversation was continuing before discreetly slipping his phone out with the one free hand he had.

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ doubtful. can’t improve perfection. _

It was so cheesy, but Hyunjin felt his heart swoon anyways. He was trying to think of a suave comeback when he noticed Felix peering curiously at his phone screen.

“It’s just Minho,” Hyunjin said, aiming for nonchalance. “He wanted to know how the party was since he couldn’t be here.”

“That’s a relief,” Felix commented. “With that smile you had on your face I was concerned I would have to break Minho’s heart and let him know you were already involved.” Hyunjin choked at Felix’s words. Was he becoming as obvious as Jisung? Hyunjin really didn’t want to be  _ that _ friend. There could only be room for one friend drunk on love and he was more than happy to let Jisung claim that title as his own. Hyunjin was about to reply when there was a shout near the sliding patio door.

“Johnny and I still need another team to go against in bags,” the loud voice came from Jaehyun, a classmate of Hyunjin’s. “Any takers?” Woojin and Seungmin exchanged a look before nodding.

“Seungmin and I will take you on,” Woojin offered, cup still in hand as he and Seungmin headed in Jaehyun’s direction.

“Awesome!” Jaehyun cheered. “Prepare to lose.”

“I don’t lose.” Hyunjin heard Seungmin deadpan as they headed into the backyard. That left the remaining five members of their odd group to mingle. Hyunjin still had his phone in his hand, trying to decide what to text Minho when Jisung grabbed him roughly by the arm.

“Hyunjinnie,” Jisung whined. “I love this song. Dance with me?” Hyunjin tried to shake his head to refuse, but Jisung wasn’t taking no for an answer. He snatched Hyunjin’s phone from his hand and boldly shoved it back into Hyunjin’s front pants pocket. Jisung dragged Hyunjin with one hand, snatching Changbin’s arm with the other to be lead to a similar fate.

“Jisung…” Changbin whined. “I don’t dance.”

“You’ll learn,” Jisung stated flatly, dragging them both into the crowded living room. Hyunjin could feel the pumping beat rattle the floor slightly beneath his shoes. The living room was significantly warmer, the throngs of people dancing to the beat.

“Do you think they can still hear us?” Jisung whispered in Hyunjin’s ear. Even with their close proximity, Hyunjin could barely decipher what his friend had said.

“Probably,” Hyunjin answered. To be honest, he didn’t know, but he wouldn’t be surprised if their hearing was as sharp as he thought. Jisung let out a small, disappointed sigh before widening his eyes and staring at Hyunjin, not saying a word. Hyunjin could only tolerate the disturbing stare for a brief moment before speaking up.

“Do...I have something on my face?” He asked, feeling insecure under Jisung’s wide eyed stare.

“No you dummy,” Jisung said, still staring. “I’m trying to send you telepathic messages.” Oh, and  _ Hyunjin _ was the dummy? Hyunjin just shook his head, not understanding anything Jisung was trying to convey.

“Let’s dance, hyung.” Jisung said, eyebrows lifting, voice careful and slow. “Just follow my lead.” The lightbulb went off in Hyunjin’s head. Jisung should’ve dressed up as the devil. Teasing two vampires was a horrible idea. He was all in. Changbin was still clueless as to Jisung's plan as Hyunjin slipped in closer, pressing his back up against Jisung's front. Hyunjin was never part of any school dance team like Minho was, but after witnessing so many rehearsals, Hyunjin had learned a thing of two from his hyung.

"You're bad," Hyunjin stated, rolling his body against Jisung's.

"Well I am a villain," he quipped. "Binnie, come join us." Jisung slid his arms past Hyunjin's sides, making grabby motions with his hands. Changbin hesitated, looking more scared than any time Hyunjin could recall. Hyunjin took the initiative to reach forwards and grab at Changbin's waist, hauling him forwards.

"If I'm stuck, you're stuck," he muttered, manually swaying Changbin's hips with his hands. "Just rock your hips." Changbin surprisingly didn't put up much resistance, his swaying slightly uncoordinated but not horrible.

"See Binnie," Jisung said as he rested his chin on Hyunjin's shoulder. "You know what you're doing."

"I have  _ no idea _ what I'm doing," Changbin objected, trying in vain to hide the small smile playing at his lips. The first song blended into a second song, the beat just as dirty.

"Is it working?" Hyunjin asked as he tilted his head back slightly, hands still firmly on Changbin's waist.

"Oh yes," Jisung hummed quietly in Hyunjin's ear. "They're both staring. Your noble sacrifice will never be forgotten." Hyunjin chuckled, letting his head roll back onto Jisung’s shoulder, enjoying himself. When he did crack his eyes open, he saw Jisung was right. Chan and Felix were right where they had left them on the other side of the room looking positively  _ hungry _ .

"Sunggie," Hyunjin mumbled, turning his face away from the two vampires. "They look like they want to eat us."

"God, I hope they do," Jisung moaned. Hyunjin rolled his eyes before shifting his gaze to Changbin.

"You okay?" Hyunjin asked, removing his slightly sweaty back briefly from Jisung's equally sweaty chest. Changbin nodded. Hyunjin felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. Removing one hand from Changbin's waist, Hyunjin pulled his phone out. He squinted down at the illuminated screen.

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ dont know what ur up to but chan is texting me in a panic. everything ok? _

Hyunjin smirked, lifting the phone over his shoulder allowing Jisung to read. There was a triumphant cackle from Jisung as he pressed his chest back against Hyunjin’s front.

“I’m a genius,” he giddily sighed. Hyunjin wrinkled his nose.

“Debatable,” he quipped. The phone in his hand buzzed again. He kept up the rocking of his hips as he checked his inbox.

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ i miss u. _

Hyunjin felt a lump in his throat at the three simple words. Jisung hooked his chin over Hyunjin’s shoulder, eyeing the screen.

“You should go see him,” he suggested. Hyunjin turned his head, eyeing his friend curiously. “I’m serious,” Jisung continued. “I got my goal accomplished. Go get your mans, hyung!” Hyunjin chuckled, disentangling himself from between his two friends.

“Tell Lee Know I said hi,” Changbin added, wiggling his brows. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, making his way to the door they had originally entered through. He weaved his way through the mass of bodies, sneaking out the front door. He pulled out his phone again, typing a quick message to Minho before getting into the driver’s seat.

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ see you in 30. you better have candy hyung. _

Driving to see Minho seemed like a good idea when the adrenaline of dancing was thrumming through his veins. As the drive to Chan’s apartment went on and the adrenaline died down, Hyunjin began to get nervous. Minho didn’t invite him over, he was coming over based solely on three words. It wasn’t as if Hyunjin  _ wanted _ to stay at the party, not really. He was distracted by Minho anyways, whether it was his texts or worrying he was lonely and missing out. There was no familiar ding to alert him of a text the whole way downtown. The silence did nothing to help his nerves.

When he reached floor 41D, he was beginning to regret coming. The dread was building up deep in his stomach as he pressed the button for the buzzer. He felt dumb for actually coming. There was a faint static that hummed out of the speakers before Hyunjin heard Minho’s voice.

“What’s the magic words?” The voice playfully teased. Hyunjin relaxed as he heard the obvious smirk behind the voice.

“Trick or treat?” He guessed, toe of his boot digging into the carpeting. There was the click of the first door unlocking. Hyunjin turned the handle, the walk to the actual front door becoming familiar after the third time. The door opened after Hyunjin paused outside. Minho stood in the doorway, a soft, pleased smile on his lips. Whatever reservations Hyunjin had disappeared at the sight. Hyunjin playfully crossed his arms. “Where’s my candy?” He asked. The smile Minho wore turned into a smirk.

“Who said you get a treat?” He questioned, one eyebrow quirked. Hyunjin was caught off-guard, any smart remark he had dying on his tongue. “Candy is upstairs,” Minho explained, dropping the facade. He stepped back, allowing Hyunjin to step through the doorway. Hyunjin bent down, meticulously untying the laces of his boots.

“So this is what Hyunjinnie would look like as a vampire?” Minho asked, examining Hyunjin. Hyunjin looked up through his bangs, meeting Minho’s piercing lavender eyes. Minho’s eyes flickered just a fraction lighter before he looked away. Hyunjin made quick work of his boots before standing upright.

“Is it bad?” He asked, tentatively.

“No,” Minho answered, his attention back to Hyunjin. “The fangs are a little much.” Hyunjin reached a hand up to remove the plastic mouldings from his canines. “Don’t!” Minho exclaimed, startling Hyunjin.

“Hyung, I can’t eat candy with these in,” Hyunjin joked. Minho had no smart reply as he stepped closer to Hyunjin. Hyunjin gulped at the intensity in Minho’s gaze as he made his way over, all joking completely gone. Hyunjin tried to increase the distance between them, back hitting the wall behind him. Minho effectively boxed Hyunjin in, both hands placed on the wall just above Hyunjin’s shoulders.

“Then let me have my treat first,” Minho whispered before leaning in, pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin was helpless as Minho pressed closed mouth kisses against his lips, each one feeling better than the first. The press of the plastic teeth against the back of his lips was a little uncomfortable, but the sensation of having Minho in this way was more than worth the awkward discomfort.

"I do have actual candy upstairs," Minho said after he had his fill of kisses. He tapped the tip of Hyunjin's nose playfully before leaning back.

"Were you really eating candy all alone?" Hyunjin asked, frown tugging at his lips. Minho shrugged.

"I honestly could think of worse ways to spend an evening," he joked. "But yes." Hyunjin willed his racing heart to settle as they talked. It's not as if he had any dignity to hide, the knowing smirk and brief look at Hyunjin's chest confirming the fact that Minho could hear the exact reaction his kisses earned. “Let me take your coat.”

Hyunjin shrugged out of the heavy trenchcoat. Minho took it from Hyunjin’s hands, hanging it up on a hanging coat rack on the other side of the front door.

"Did you want to come upstairs?" Minho offered. "We could watch more  _ Sabrina _ ." Hyunjin nodded. He was curious to continue the series they had started the last time they were together. "You really didn't want to stay at the party?" Minho inquired as they ascended the staircase. 

"Not really," Hyunjin answered truthfully, carefully popping out the plastic canines. He slipped them into the front pocket of his jeans. Minho hummed to show he was listening as he opened the door to his room. "I don't think parties are really my thing."

"I never saw you as the party type," Minho agreed, allowing Hyunjin to enter first before entering. Hyunjin surveyed the room, eyes drinking in the dark, romantic interior that was so inherently Minho. He was vaguely aware of the soft click of the door shutting behind them.

"This is still so surreal," Hyunjin commented as Minho made his way to where Hyunjin stood. "I'm still so used to your old room." Minho affectionately bumped Hyunjin's shoulder with his own before heading over to grab the remote for the television.

"Is this not to your liking?" He asked as he fiddled with Netflix. "Sit."

"No, no," Hyunjin assured, sitting down on the couch. "Your old room just held so many memories." Minho looked over his shoulder, his lavender eyes playful.

"We can always make new memories," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, bursting into laughter as a bright blush quickly blossomed onto Hyunjin's cheeks. "Oh Hyunjinnie," he cooed, taking a seat next to Hyunjin, their thighs brushing. "You really are too cute." The sincerity in his voice made butterflies flutter violently underneath Hyunjin's rib cage. This was still so surreal.

Hyunjin took the initiative to burrow himself close to Minho's side. Without shifting his gaze from the television, Minho casually slipped an arm behind Hyunjin, securing him in place. Hyunjin tried his best to behave and stay focused on the dark, twisting plot of the show but feeling Minho's fingertips dancing along his shoulder and eventually his neck was very distracting.

"Minho hyung," Hyunjin murmured. "I can't concentrate." Minho's fingers continued their dance across Hyunjin's shoulder.

"Hm?" He purred, humor lacing his voice. "Why's that?" Hyunjin gulped, shifting in his seat.

"Your hand," he eventually replied. "It...tickles." He was a terrible liar and he should've known Minho would see right through it.

"It tickles?" Minho teasingly questioned. "You sure?" Hyunjin's muscles tensed as the teasing fingertips continued their path. He was caught like a mouse in the paw of a cat - simply being toyed with before he was devoured.

"Uh huh," Hyunjin lied. Instead of the many scenarios he imagined taking place after that statement, Minho took him by surprise. He simply removed his arm, hands moving safely to his lap. Hyunjin's brows furrowed. Now he was uncomfortable for an entirely different reason. The fingers has been distracting, but in the best sort of way. The loss of the touch was immediately felt and it was... _ bothersome _ . Hyunjin shifted unhappily. He accidentally let out a quiet whine of unhappiness.

"I'm sorry if my touch made you uncomfortable," Minho apologized, voice unassuming. They continued watching the show in silence for a good, solid seven minutes before Hyunjin caved.

"Hyung," he timidly spoke. Minho turned his head to give his attention to Hyunjin, lavender eyes twinkling playfully.

"Hm?" He hummed. Hyunjin broke their gaze, eyes focusing on his hands in his own lap.

"It didn't make me uncomfortable," he quietly mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Minho teased. Hyunjin huffed in annoyance. He was now absolutely sure Minho was messing with him. Minho’s hearing was perfect since transitioning. There was no way Minho didn't hear him. Hyunjin cleared his throat.

"Your hand didn't make me uncomfortable," he repeated louder. "I liked it." Minho's hand returned to its previous position, fingertips returning to massaging Hyunjin's skin. Hyunjin couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his lips. He leaned back into Minho's side, cheek nuzzling just below Minho's armpit. The rest of the episode went on in a similar fashion, the two boys comfortably cuddling close on the couch. Hyunjin moved back when Minho leaned forward to grab the remote.

"Do you want to watch another episode?" Minho asked, relaxing back into the couch cushions, remote in hand. "Or did you want to do something else?"

"Like what?" Hyunjin asked curiously. Minho shrugged.

"Whatever you want," he replied.  _ Whatever _ he wanted? Hyunjin blushed at the possible scenarios his mind supplied as he stared at the ground in embarrassment. Focus.

“Sure,” he agreed, looking back up at Minho. “Another episode sounds perfect.” Minho smiled, pressing play and grabbing the candy bowl laid out on the ottoman. With the bowl securely in his lap, he leaned back.

“So,” he started as Hyunjin leaned back against him. “What did you do to freak Chan out so badly? I was worried someone got hurt.” Hyunjin felt his heart stutter in a panic.

“No,” he assured. “No one got hurt. Jisung wanted to dance...so he dragged Changbin and I out. To  _ dance _ .” He emphasized, making sure his message was clear. Minho smirked.

“Oh Jisunggie,” he sighed appreciatively. “Some things never change. It all makes sense now.” He unwrapped a fun size Crunch bar. “He needs to be careful.”

“Why?” Hyunjin asked, oddly curious. Chan never seemed like a threat. Sure, he could theoretically rip their throats out and hide the bodies easily, but the likelihood of that happening was close to none.

“Chan is a very patient man,” Minho explained, nibbling on the chocolate. “But he  _ is _ a _ man _ . Jisung is far from ugly and he and Chan get along  _ very _ well.”

“Honestly, I don’t think Jisung would mind if Chan came onto him,” Hyunjin paused. “Actually I think Jisung would gladly accept anything Chan offered.” His eyes watched as Minho licked the melted chocolate from his fingertips. 

“Chan is very strong,” Minho commented. “We haven’t had the whole ‘birds and the bees’ talk yet, but I’d be scared if I was a human.” His lavender eyes drifted to Hyunjin as he sucked on the last messy finger. Hyunjin swallowed thickly. “Candy?” He offered, shaking the bowl temptingly after his fingers were licked clean.

“N-no. I’m good,” Hyunjin declined, eyes shifting to the television. He felt a hand on his cheek, his face being tilted back in Minho’s direction. Hyunjin was met with glowing lavender eyes and a soft smile.

"How about a kiss, then?" Minho asked. Hyunjin gulped, caught off-guard by the question and the raw sincerity in Minho's features. Moments of pure vulnerability from Minho were always rare, even before he was a vampire. Hyunjin was always the more emotionally vulnerable of the two.

"Uh huh," Hyunjin answered, head already feeling light from anticipation. Minho leaned in slowly, eyes slipping shut as his lips gently brushed Hyunjin's. Hyunjin could feel Minho's thumb brush the tender spot just beneath his ear, the pad barely brushing against his jaw. Hyunjin reached a tentative hand up to blindly run his long fingers through Minho's hair. The strands were just as soft and silky as Hyunjin had imagined they would be. He hummed softly against Minho's lips as the strands passed through his fingers.

“Is this okay?” Minho asked when he separated from Hyunjin. Hyunjin slowly blinked his eyes open. Kissing Minho felt too good to be true each time. Minho’s face was still close, only inches away. All Hyunjin could think of was how badly he wanted the kisses to continue. He gave a slight nod of his head, dazed, before leaning forward to close the distance between them again. Minho wrapped an arm around Hyunjin’s lower back, fingers resting securely on Hyunjin’s hip. Hyunjin’s hand resumed its place exploring the sensation of running through silky locks.

The butterflies beneath his ribcage beat furiously. To think that he actually had this chance was still hard to believe. The butterflies kicked into overtime as Minho deepened the kiss before pressing his weight forward. Hyunjin slipped back against the cushions of the couch, Minho’s arm aiding in a gentle transition. Hyunjin gasped, the sound lost against Minho’s lips. Minho took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside past Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin shivered at the first exploratory brush of their tongues. Minho groaned lowly in response, his unoccupied hand moving to play with the hem of Hyunjin’s shirt. Hyunjin squirmed beneath the ticklish fingers near his navel.

“Minho hyung,” he breathed after separating their kiss. “I’ve never really…” He trailed off, suddenly embarrassed as he tried to convey his inexperience. Minho’s lavender eyes were calculating Hyunjin’s words, his pupils dilated.

“It’s okay,” he murmured encouragingly, pressing a quick, soft kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If things start to go too far, just tell me and we’ll stop. Promise.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Hyunjin’s lips as if to seal his promise. Hyunjin’s mind momentarily drifted to his conversation with Jisung just over a week ago.

_ "If it feels right, just...go for it." _

“This...is okay,” he decided out loud, shifting into a more comfortable position. Minho smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth. Hyunjin giggled at the sensation until Minho’s kisses trailed slowly across his jawline. His grin morphed into a silent gasp. Minho’s fingers teasingly brushed against the soft skin of Hyunjin’s navel as his lips followed down the column of Hyunjin’s throat. Instinctively, Hyunjin’s head lolled back, exposing more skin for Minho to taste and explore. Minho’s lips kissed against Hyunjin’s pulse point, tongue sneaking out to taste the skin. Hyunjin absentmindedly wondered if Minho could feel how hard his pulse was beating beneath his lips. His fingers tugged the hair he was still grasping, Minho groaning in response. Hyunjin moaned quietly as he felt the vibration reverberate against the sensitive skin of his neck. He could feel the beginnings of arousal flicker beneath his skin, half-hard cock twitching in interest at the current situation.

“Hyung,” he gasped, hips rocking up in a search for friction. Minho removed his lips and tongue to peer at Hyunjin’s face. His fingers trailed higher, tracing the ridges of Hyunjin’s ribcage.

“This still okay?” He asked.

“Yes,” Hyunjin responded. “Please, keep going.” Minho’s mouth resumed its exploration of Hyunjin’s smooth neck. Hyunjin felt the sudden realization of the situation he was in hit him full force. He was letting Minho kiss and nibble at his neck. The same Minho who was a vampire and drank blood to survive. Would Minho bite him? How dangerous  _ was _ this? Hyunjin was distracted from his reverie by Minho’s fingers ghosting up to brush against a nipple beneath his shirt. Oh,  _ that _ was new. He let out an embarrassing whine at the unexpected sensation before attempting to press his lips together to contain any other humiliating noises.

“It’s okay,” Minho breathed against Hyunjin’s ear. “Chan hyung and Felix hyung are still at the party. Be as loud as you want.” Hyunjin gasped as Minho flicked the pad of his finger repeatedly over his nipple. It hardened under Minho’s cold touch, only heightening the sensations. “That’s better,” Minho hummed in satisfaction before leaning up to capture Hyunjin’s lips, tongue immediately slipping inside Hyunjin’s awaiting mouth. 

Hyunjin blindly moved his free hand to press against the small of Minho’s back. The fabric of his shirt was soft against Hyunjin’s fingers. His fingers trailed a little lower, pausing as they reached a small sliver of smooth skin. Minho shifted a little closer to Hyunjin at the sensation, both of his legs bracketing one of Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin felt another pulse of arousal hit him when he felt Minho’s jean-clad bulge throb against his thigh. He was obviously enjoying this as well.

Hyunjin trailed his fingers lower still, mouth still occupied with Minho’s tongue. Bravely his fingers reached Minho’s ass, perfectly contained in skinny jeans. He admired the firm curve with his fingers. Minho arched his back, pressing his ass more firmly into Hyunjin’s wandering hands. Minho nipped and sucked at Hyunjin’s bottom lip. Hyunjin let out a quiet, breathy moan, fingers pressing into the firm muscle he held in his hands.

“Hyunjin,” Minho moaned as he let Hyunjin’s lip slip from between his teeth. His hands ghosted over ribs before trailing lower, toying with the silver button of Hyunjin’s jeans. “Can I?” He peered up at Hyunjin from beneath dark lashes. Hyunjin’s words escaped him at the sight. This was so different than any of the many fantasies his mind conjured over the years. He managed to give a jerky nod of his head in response. Minho smiled, his focus directed at the button and zipper of Hyunjin’s jeans. Once he had released the zipper, Hyunjin assisted in shimmying his hips while Minho pulled the denim down and off Hyunjin’s legs. Minho paused, lavender eyes drinking in the sight of Hyunjin underneath him. Eerily similar to Chan and Felix at the party, Minho looked hungry.

Minho ran a hand up Hyunjin’s thigh, fingers barely slipping beneath the fabric before stopping. Hyunjin whined in disappointment, anticipating the hand to continue a little further. Minho smirked, leaning down to Hyunjin’s ear.

“Not yet,” he purred. “I want to savour this.” The warm breath against his ear caused Hyunjin to shiver. Minho returned to kissing against Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin could feel he was fully hard now, cock tenting the soft fabric of his briefs. Minho took his time as he sucked his way down, mouthing at the small peek of collarbone exposed by the v neck. Both of his hands gently grasped the hem of Hyunjin’s white shirt. Hyunjin was sitting up before Minho could even ask, allowing Minho to slip the garment off. Hyunjin flushed as he suddenly felt very exposed.

“You’re wearing too much,” he mumbled. Minho sat back, smirking.

“Then come and take it off,” he invited. Hyunjin leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Minho’s lips before reaching down to the hem of Minho’s shirt. Minho allowed him to lift the shirt with ease, the fabric soon forgotten on the floor. Hyunjin stopped, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. Minho’s skin was lightly tanned and smooth, muscles built from dance on display for Hyunjin to drink up with his eyes. Minho didn’t seem nervous at all, patiently letting Hyunjin examine every inch.

“You’ve been holding out,” Hyunjin complained, mouth feeling dry. Minho chuckled, body flexing with the action.

“I don’t think there was ever an occasion where no shirt was necessary,” he playfully chided. Hyunjin reached a hand up before pausing, eyes looking up to meet Minho’s gaze.

“Can I?” It was his turn to ask, making sure Minho was also comfortable with everything going on. Minho nodded, eyes slipping shut when Hyunjin’s warm hand met his cold chest. Hyunjin’s fingers briefly skimmed over his chest, barely brushing against a nipple as they continued lower. He felt Minho take a sharp intake of breath when his fingertips skimmed his nipple. Fingertips trailed lower, brushing over the ridges of Minho's soft abdominal muscles. He felt Minho's muscles twitch unconsciously underneath his fingers. Minho had been sitting as still as he could manage while Hyunjin explored his body, shocking Hyunjin when he grabbed his hand. Hyunjin looked up in surprise, worried he did something to displease Minho. Minho said nothing, fixing Hyunjin with a heavy lidded stare as he brought Hyunjin's hand lower to rest against the bulge contained inside his jeans. Hyunjin swallowed the gasp he felt rise in his chest and cupped his fingers around Minho's bulge. Minho dropped his hand, letting his head tip back at the sensation.

"Hyung," Hyunjin whispered, shaky fingers moving to work on the button of Minho's jeans. Minho looked down, making quick work of his jeans, discarding them to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Minho pushed Hyunjin back against the cushions, looking him over. His lips moved to suck and nibble at Hyunjin's collarbone, hand rubbing against Hyunjin's hip.

"Last chance to back out," Minho spoke against the skin. Hyunjin shivered.

"Please hyung," he begged. "Want it. Touch me." Minho obliged, hand slipping below the waistband of Hyunjin's briefs. Hyunjin couldn't contain the desperate cry that left his lips at the first touch on his aching cock, head falling back.

"My pretty Hyunjinnie," Minho purred, fingers wrapping around the shaft. He gave a few light, teasing strokes, fingers running over the precome dribbling from the head. "Already wet for me." Hyunjin felt a hot jolt of shame run up his spine at Minho's words. He bit his lip, trying to avoid sounding any more desperate than he felt.

"Uh-uh," Minho tsked. He leaned down to suck Hyunjin's lip between his own, nibbling at the flesh. "Only me." Hyunjin whimpered as Minho began to fully pump his cock. He felt like he was unraveling, the friction easing some of the ache but at the same time making it worse. He bucked his hips up, trying his best to set a faster pace. Minho halted his hand completely.

"Hyunjin," he admonished. "Slow down. Don't worry, I'll get you there." Hyunjin groaned at the words. Minho was going to get him  _ there. _ He took a deep breath, telling his mind to relax. When Minho was satisfied, he started slowly stroking Hyunjin's length, pressing kisses periodically to the sweaty skin of his chest.

"Minho," Hyunjin breathed. "Wanna-wanna see you, too." Minho paused his movements before removing his hand and leaning back. He didn't wait for Hyunjin to undress him, simply taking care of it himself. He pushed the dark briefs down, cock curving up against his lower belly. Hyunjin felt his mouth water embarrassingly at the sight. It was perfect, just like the rest of Minho.

"Can I...touch it?" Hyunjin asked. Minho nodded. He leaned forward, once again bracketing himself above Hyunjin. Hyunjin swallowed his nerves as he reached a hand out. The pads of his fingers ran over the smooth tip, precome sticky on his fingers. Minho hummed at the touch, lavender eyes fluttering shut. Hyunjin openly studied Minho's face now that the older boy's eyes were closed. He noticed the slight wince when his fingers ran over the sensitive head, face smoothing out when his fingers ran down the length of his shaft. Hyunjin carefully explored what sensations Minho seemed to like with feather light touches before encircling his hand around the base. Minho opened his eyes, eyeing Hyunjin through heavy-lidded eyes. Hyunjin met his heady gaze head on, hand working up and down Minho’s length. Aside from his own cock, Hyunjin had no experience in how to jerk someone off. He guessed it wouldn’t be much different from what he enjoyed himself. His wrist twisted just beneath the head, causing Minho to buck his hips and groan. Hyunjin smiled to himself. Making Minho feel good gave him a rush of satisfaction. All he wanted was for his hyung to feel good because of  _ him _ . 

Before Hyunjin could  _ really _ get into it, Minho reached down, fingers clasping Hyunjin’s wrist. He pulled Hyunjin away, moving to stand. Hyunjin felt rejection hit him like an anchor sinking into his gut. Minho met his eyes as he stood.

“Oh Hyunjinnie,” he explained. “I’m just grabbing something. I’ll be back.” Hyunjin sighed, resting the back of his palm against his sweaty forehead. The dread lifted as he closed his eyes, listening to Minho rummage around in one of his bedside drawers. It was only a brief moment before Minho was back, legs spread as he sat on Hyunjin’s thighs.

“What’s that?” Hyunjin asked suspiciously, the smirk on Minho’s lips raising red flags. Sexy red flags, but red flags all the same. Minho leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to Hyunjin’s ear.

“It’s just lube,” he explained in a whisper. “Makes this feel even better.” Hyunjin shivered at the kiss paired with those sinful words.

“Why do you have lube?” He asked. Minho chuckled, leaning back to his sitting position.

“I’m a teenage vampire on house arrest,” he shrugged. “My options for fun are limited.” The mental picture of this beautiful, immortal Minho getting himself slicked up and hard immediately flooded Hyunjin’s mind. It must have shown on his face, Minho letting out another chuckle, quirking a brow as he asked, “Why imagine it when you can have the real thing now?” Hyunjin snapped back into the present moment, watching as Minho playfully tossed the small bottle from hand to hand. Minho leaned forward, slotting their lips together. Hyunjin let out a soft moan at the feeling of such a deep kiss. When Minho pulled back, Hyunjin attempted to chase his lips with his own. Minho smiled, lifting the cap of the lube. He drizzled some of the clear fluid onto his hand, running his fingers against the slickness. With his clean hand, he closed the cap, setting the bottle on the small sliver of couch next to their naked bodies.

To say Hyunjin wasn’t prepared for just how good this was going to feel was an understatement. The first touch of Minho’s slick fingers stroking slowly up and down his cock was better than anything he had ever done to himself. When he voiced this outloud, Minho chuckled, one arm bracing himself as he worked.

“I told you,” he chastised. “I’m going to take care of you.” Hyunjin couldn’t decide where to settle his eyes; he had Minho’s beautiful lavender eyes, naked body, and hand working his cock. Minho removed his hand, laying so they were chest to chest. He kissed Hyunjin like he was something precious, which to Minho, he was. 

As their lips were pressed together, he shifted his body up, hard cock rubbing against Hyunjin’s own. Hyunjin let out a loud cry at the beautiful slide, his nerves singing. Minho gave him a lazy smile before resuming his kisses, rocking his hips in small, shallow thrusts. Hyunjin felt his sanity leaving as their cocks messily slipped against each other.

“Good?” Minho panted against Hyunjin’s cheek, hips keeping their lazy rhythm. Hyunjin just let out a pathetic sob between his own short breaths. Good wouldn’t even begin to cover how Hyunjin was feeling. Minho must’ve took that as the confirmation he was looking for, continuing to rock their hips together. Hyunjin met his thrusts, the lube making everything so nice and slick. After a few breathless moments, Minho returned to bracing himself with one arm. When Hyunjin looked down, he was greeted to the sight of both of their glistening cocks together. Minho’s cock was dribbling a sticky string of precome onto Hyunjin.

Minho reached down for the lube again, slicking up his hand. He slotted their hips closer together before reaching his hand down, fingers curling around both their cocks. Hyunjin let out an embarrassingly desperate whine, Minho’s hand stroking them together. Hyunjin couldn’t take his eyes off the quick flicks of Minho’s wrist, forearm flexing from the exertion. This was it - Hyunjin was officially ruined for anyone else. This moment would forever be seared to the back of his eyelids. Minho’s hips were stuttering as he let out his own breathy moans. The strokes were bringing Hyunjin closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.

“H-hyung,” he panted. “Gonna come.” Minho nodded jerkily.

“Come on Hyunjinnie, come for me,” he panted. “Come for hyung.” Minho’s words and trembling form were enough to tip Hyunjin over the edge, his orgasm crashing down on him like he had never quite felt before. He gasped and cried, his toes curling at the sensation. Come spurt from his cock in thick, white ropes against Minho’s hand and their joined lengths. The come just aided the slip of Minho’s hand as he thrust up against Hyunjin a few more times before succumbing to his own orgasm. He groaned as his own come joined the mess between them.

“Oh my god,” Hyunjin panted, voice hoarse from the vicious cries that had left his lips mere moments ago. Minho just nodded, removing his hand before laying against Hyunjin’s chest. He bent his elbow up keeping his soiled hand away from their bodies. His body was just as sweaty and warm as Hyunjin’s. They laid in their afterglow simply catching their breaths. Hyunjin could still hear his pulse thudding dully in his ears. Minho would no longer have that sensation, Hyunjin realized belatedly.

“If I don’t clean us up now, this is going to be  _ extremely _ unpleasant,” Minho huffed as he sat up. Hyunjin winced, feeling the come still slightly sticky on his lower belly and cock. Minho got up, returning shortly with wet wipes. Hyunjin squirmed as Minho wiped him down, his cock still sensitive. Minho simply snorted at the sight before he cleaned himself off. He helped Hyunjin back into his briefs before putting his own back on.

“Do you want to move to the bed?” Minho asked. “It’s way comfier.” Hyunjin groaned.

“Can’t move,” he mumbled.

“You big baby,” Minho huffed with a roll of his eyes. He slipped an arm underneath Hyunjin’s back, the other at the bend of his knees. Hyunjin’s eyes snapped open at the sensation of being lifted.

“How are you doing this?” He asked. “I have at least a good few inches on you.” Minho just smirked, satisfied.

“I’m a vampire, baby,” he simply explained, laying Hyunjin down onto his soft bed. Hyunjin flushed at the pet name. Minho crawled in next to him.

“I’m supposed to meet back up at Jisung’s,” Hyunjin yawned. Minho lifted his head, peering over at the digital clock. 

“It’s only nine thirty,” he commented. “Just take a nap. I’ll wake you up in an hour.” Hyunjin was too tired to argue, snuggling closer to Minho. Minho reached a hand out, lacing his fingers with Hyunjin’s - their signature touch. “Sweet dreams.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about Australian aboriginals?" He quietly suggested. Both Jisung and Changbin halted their movements, looking absolutely dumbstruck.  
"Hyunjinnie," Jisung gaped. "You're a genius! We wouldn't even need textbooks with Chan and Felix around!"  
"That's actually perfect," Changbin commented.  
"Do you remember dinner?" Jisung asked. "They were like a documentary in living form. Sexy living form." Changbin rolled his eyes.  
"They're both technically dead," he lamented.  
"Still sexy," Jisung quipped. Changbin made no rebuttal to dispute Jisung's statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at chapter 5! Wasn't really sure how I wanted this to pan out. Also, I apologize if it is not as long as previous chapters. The next chapter is more in a Jisung sort of POV and I felt that chapter would start and stay that way just for stylistic reasons. No smut this time, just more plot (huh, what's that?).
> 
> Not even going to lie that I stole parts of Chan's story from the Monsta X music video for "All In". I'm a huge monbebe and that was the video and song that got me forever hooked. I always loved the "witch-y" scenes with Jooheon as the leader of whatever ritual they had going on. Still haven't found a well-written fic for that plotline.
> 
> Thank you for all of the readers who leave comments and kudos - it really means a lot that you guys stick around for this crazy ride and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far. I have been working on "What I Did On My Summer Vacation" plus a new ATEEZ fic I've been playing around with (not sure if I'll ever post it - it's very...new) and working two jobs so I'm so, so sorry for slow updates. I'm trying my best. I truly do love playing around in my own AUs to escape reality a bit.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've dubbed it "The Crossover No One Knew They Needed". 
> 
> PS - Anyone else score tickets to SKZ concert? I'm so excited! The new album is amazing.

Hyunjin was woken up to the prodding of a very persistent finger. He refused to open his eyes. If he just pretended to sleep, whoever it was would give up and go away.

_ Poke. Poke. _

The prodding persisted. Hyunjin remained still.

"Hyunjinnie?" A voice whispered. More poking soon followed.

"Hyunjinnie, I know you're awake," the voice continued. "Your breathing changed." Hyunjin opened one eye, peering up to see two lavender eyes peering at him humorously.

"Mmf," he groaned, attempting to roll over. Minho chuckled before crawling over, boxing Hyunjin in beneath his arms.

"Hey now," he tutted. "I let you sleep an hour. You gotta drive back to Jisung's, remember?" Hyunjin shifted onto his back, opening both eyes to give Minho a dissatisfied glare. Minho's hair was a mess, tufts sticking up at odd angles. He had that amused smirk on his lips, eyes crinkling with mirth, chest still shirtless from their earlier escapades. It wasn't fair to look this good with no effort, Hyunjin thought grumpily.

"What's that look for?" Minho chuckled. "You told me you needed to drive back. If it were up to me, I'd let you stay in bed with me as long as you wanted." Hyunjin groaned softly, moving to sit up. Minho backed away enough to give Hyunjin room. He leaned forward, pressing a sweet kiss to Hyunjin's lips.

"Wanna stay with you," Hyunjin sleepily sighed when Minho pulled back. Minho simply offered an apologetic smile in response, sliding off the bed. 

"You say that now," he commented, picking up their discarded clothing near the couch. "But you would be upset later on." Hyunjin tried to keep a disappointed pout on his lips, but failed when a yawn could no longer be suppressed. "Come on, get dressed," Minho chided, placing Hyunjin's shirt and jeans on the bed. He threw his own shirt on to Hyunjin's dismay. Sighing, Hyunjin followed suit, sluggishly pulling his clothes on.

"Let me walk you to your car," Minho offered after they were both dressed. He held Hyunjin's hand in his own, fingers lacing together. Although so much had changed in the past few hours, some things still felt exactly as they always were. Minho's hand in his still gave Hyunjin a bubbling, warm feeling in his chest. It was familiar and welcome at this point.

"Still scared some creature of the night might take me?" Hyunjin joked as they entered the elevator. Minho eyed him up and down.

"One already has," he murmured with a sly smirk. Hyunjin felt his cheeks heat up, looking anywhere but at Minho. Minho snickered at the response he got, clearly pleased with himself.

When they reached the car, Hyunjin leaned back against the driver’s door. Minho leaned in close, stroking the soft skin of Hyunjin’s cheek. Hyunjin closed his eyes, enjoying the intimacy of the touch.

“Was tonight...okay?” Minho quietly murmured. Hyunjin opened his eyes, taking in the inquisitive look on Minho’s face. He reached up, his hand touching the hand on his cheek.

“It was perfect,” he assured with a soft smile. Minho returned the smile, leaning in to kiss Hyunjin.

“Drive safe, okay?" He said, leaning in to press their foreheads together. "Text me to let me know you're safe." Hyunjin nodded, the first to move away, opening the car door. Like a ghost, Minho was once again gone by the time Hyunjin started the car.

Hyunjin would never admit to being a graceful person. Sure, he moved his fingers gracefully across sketchpad or canvas, but physically graceful in his movements? Not so much. He slipped into the darkness of Jisung's house quietly, toeing his boots off painfully slow. He took extra care to not make any loud noises, not wanting to wake up anyone in the quiet house.

When he checked his phone before leaving the apartment parking lot, both Jisung and Changbin had texted him, wondering if he was okay (and Jisung reminding him _ 'no glove, no love' _). The timestamps had indicated that the messages were sent just before he woke up from his nap. Arriving at the house, Jisung's car was already in the driveway, signaling that his friends had already turned in for the night. Hyunjin didn't want to wake them, hence clumsily sneaking around in the pitch black of the Han's front room. 

After his boots were successfully removed and his coat tossed up on the coat rack, Hyunjin crept on tiptoes to the staircase. He ascended the stairs with familiar ease, purposely avoiding the creak of the third stair. He stopped in front of Jisung's bedroom door, turning the handle slowly and finding it unlocked. Jisung and Changbin were cuddled close on the bed, Changbin's face clean of any face paint and Jisung's hair back to its normal chocolate brown. Changbin was on his back, one arm hanging off the edge of the bed, relaxed fingers barely skimming the carpeted floor while Jisung was on his side, one leg and one arm slung over Changbin's body. His hood was up over his head that was snuggled onto Changbin's chest, drool creating a dark patch on Changbin's shirt. They were a mess. They were his _ adorable _ mess. Hyunjin smiled to himself as he crept closer to the bed.

"Hyung, you better have scored with Minho," Jisung said, eyes still shut and scaring the hell out of Hyunjin.

"_ Shit _!" Hyunjin exclaimed in a hiss, clutching at his chest. Jisung opened both his eyes to look at him. "Don't do that!"

"What?" Jisung questioned. "Ask about your love life?" Changbin stirred unhappily beneath him.

"No, but don't do that either," Hyunjin huffed.

"Will you both shut up?" Changbin groaned. "Hyunjin, come cuddle." Hyunjin bit back a laugh at grumpy, cuddly, tired Changbin and obeyed, crawling into the bed. He slipped in behind Jisung, his back up against the wall. Jisung blindly reached an arm back to grab Hyunjin's arm to wrap around his middle. Hyunjin shifted into a more comfortable position, body cuddled close against Jisung.

"Did I miss anything world changing?" Hyunjin whispered.

"Well, I kissed Chan," Jisung nonchalantly replied.

"You what?!" Hyunjin exclaimed, body bolting upright. Changbin groaned at the noise while Jisung giggled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Jisung reassured while Hyunjin settled back down. "Woojin and Seungmin annihilated Jaehyun and Johnny at bags, which I guess is unheard of. Party ended kinda early. Once Lucas found the keg and Ten started stripping it was kinda game over." Hyunjin was glad he left when he did. That sounded like a nightmare.

"Sounds…," Hyunjin thought. "Weird." He felt the movement of Jisung nodding in agreement next to him. Jisung let out a yawn.

"Hyung," he whispered. "I want blueberry pancakes tomorrow. Can we get blueberry pancakes?"

"If you don't shut up now, I'm literally tossing you off the bed," Changbin tiredly huffed.

"It's _ my _ bed," Jisung whined.

"Literally don't care," Changbin shot back. Jisung huffed, but quieted down.

"Night Hyunjinnie," he whispered.

"Night Jisunggie," Hyunjin replied.

If there was one subject Hyunjin hated, it was history. There were too many dates and people to remember, too many disappointing disasters fueled by hatred, too many research papers and reading dusty old tomes. Even having his two best friends in his class didn't aid in the agonizing despair Hyunjin felt as lectures dragged on.

Hyunjin was currently locked in one of those lectures now, idly doodling in the margins next to his notes. Changbin was busily writing in his notebook, though Hyunjin could bet it was new lyrics and not actual notes, while Jisung was fast asleep. He stifled a yawn as his teacher, Mr. Jung, enthusiastically went on about some lost nation.

"That's why history is so important," he commented. "Its to make sure records like this aren't lost to time." Hyunjin kept scribbling in his notebook, little doodles of wolf heads and bunnies with vampire teeth.

"For the next month, I want you guys to group up into pairs," Mr. Jung explained. "Small groups, please. Each one of you can pick a historic civilization of your own and write a report on the historical importance and its impact on culture worldwide. You can pick Ancient Egypt, Greece, any sort of Native American tribe. The possibilities are endless."

Hyunjin felt his heart pick up its pace, his fingers slipping and creating an ugly, thick graphite line where he had begun to draw a koala. Any ancient civilization? He turned his head slowly in Changbin's direction as students scurried to group up.

"We doing this together?" Changbin asked, not looking up from his furious writing.

"Yeah…," Hyunjin agreed dazedly. He elbowed Jisung in the side who choked as he scrambled to sit upright.

"What'd I miss?" He questioned, confusion crossing his features when he saw small groups chattering around the classroom.

"Group project," Changbin distractedly explained. "Research report on an ancient civilization of our choice."

"Want to do Aztec? They used to do human sacrifices." Jisung helpfully supplied as if he wasn't just fast asleep.

"I was kinda thinking the Egyptian route with mummies, but Aztecs are interesting too," Changbin mused, looking up from his notebook. "What do you think Hyunjin? Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin was snapped from his reverie and greeted by the expectant gazes of his two friends. He swallowed thickly, goosebumps rising on his arms.

"How about Australian aboriginals?" He quietly suggested. Both Jisung and Changbin halted their movements, looking absolutely dumbstruck.

"Hyunjinnie," Jisung gaped. "You're a genius! We wouldn't even need textbooks with Chan and Felix around!"

"That's actually perfect," Changbin commented.

"Do you remember dinner?" Jisung asked. "They were like a documentary in living form. _ Sexy _ living form." Changbin rolled his eyes.

"They're both technically dead," he lamented.

"Still sexy," Jisung quipped. Changbin made no rebuttal to dispute Jisung's statement.

"Chan does have a flair for storytelling," Hyunjin commented. "It's amazing what he can remember after more than four hundred years."

"Must be a vampire thing," Changbin guessed.

"Why don't you text him and explain our project. I'm sure he'd love to help," Hyunjin suggested looking at Jisung.

"Me?!" Jisung squawked. "Why me?" Hyunjin shrugged.

"You guys seem close. I've done my fair share of bothering him. My quota is met," he simply stated. "Unless you'd rather text and ask Felix?" Changbin's head slightly perked up at the mention of the smaller vampire. Hyunjin wanted so badly to tease, but knew he had to act as if he knew nothing. If he gave even the slightest hint that he thought there was something going on, Changbin would shut down.

"No! No!" Jisung hurriedly declined as he swiftly pulled his phone from his pocket. "Chan it is." Hyunjin smiled watching Jisung nervously tap away on his screen. The three spent the last ten minutes of class discussing what sort of topics they wanted to include in their research paper. By the time the bell rang for passing period, the three boys had a pretty solid outline.

"Jisunggie," Hyunjin asked as they headed to their lockers. "Did Chan hyung ever text you back?" Jisung patted his pocket before pulling out his phone. His brown eyes scanned the screen, teeth unconsciously worrying his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” he responded as they reached Hyunjin’s locker. “Chan said he wouldn’t mind helping. He also asked if we wanted him to ask Felix.” Hyunjin spun the dial on his lock.

“Of course,” he answered. “Two sources are usually better than one.” This was one research paper he, for once, wasn’t dreading. How many of his classmates would have access to a person from their chosen civilization? Unless there were ancient Roman or Mayan vampires also living in their town unbeknownst to him, he figured the answer was none. "Ask him when he's free. This is due right before Thanksgiving break. I want to get this done as soon as possible." Jisung nodded his agreement, typing out another text to Chan.

By the time Hyunjin had switched out his books and closed his locker, Jisung had received a reply.

"Oh," Jisung stated. "Chan says he and Felix are free tonight." That was surprisingly convenient. Hyunjin shrugged.

"I'm free," he stated. "We just have to check with Binnie."

Their next opportunity to ask Changbin came at lunch hour. All six boys were unintentionally aware of the history project.

"Wait, wait, wait," Changbin interrupted. "Today as in...like _ today _?"

"Today as in after school, yes," Hyunjin confirmed.

"Isn't that like cheating?" Woojin thoughtfully asked. "It seems like an unfair advantage or something."

"It's definitely an unfair advantage," Seungmin agreed. "And they should exploit the hell out of it."

"Not everyone is like you and likes the smell of books and being in the library, hyung," Jisung chided. Woojin looked affronted at the remark.

"It smells like nostalgia," he grumbled defensively. "The library is quiet. It's a great place to focus."

"I don't know Woojin," Jisung sighed. "I could focus just fine listening to Chan." There was a dreamy look on his face that made Hyunjin want to gag.

"Actually," Hyunjin interjected. "You get all nervous and weird around Chan lately. Why?" Jisung frowned.

"Hyunjin, I already told you," he whined. "He's so out of my league it's not even funny."

"Jisung," Woojin said. "I will momentarily forgive your blatant disrespect to remind you that you are smart, funny, creative, caring, loyal, and attractive. Don't discredit yourself." Jisung was quiet for once, simply taking in Woojin's honest words. It was usually Jisung’s unofficial job to keep spirits light and uplifted in their group. Sometimes even the brightest of people needed affirmation, Hyunjin mused.

"If Chan hyung doesn't see that, it's his loss," Jeongin added. "Although you two do look so cute together. Like a fairytale."

"I would read that fairy tale," Seungmin added in his own form of support. Jisung hid his face behind his hands.

"This is weird," he decided in a mumble. Hyunjin chuckled and slung an arm affectionately around Jisung’s shoulders. He pressed a friendly kiss to the side of his head.

“We love you, you weirdo,” he mumbled with a grin. “Just try asking him on a date or something. Worst he can say is no.” Jisung peeked from between his fingers.

“That’s terrifying,” he said. “And humiliating.” Changbin shrugged.

“Well, it’s better to get the possible humiliation out of the way then keep on with this pining,” he advised. “As cute as love can be, we’re all sick of the pining.”

“I’m not,” Jeongin protested. Seungmin just patted the youngest on the shoulder in response. Leave it to the youngest to want to watch a slow-burn supernatural love story play out. Jisung let out a long-suffering sigh before dropping his hands.

"Okay…," he mumbled. "But only when _ I _ feel it's time." Seungmin went to open his mouth in protest. "Ah!" Jisung beat him to it. "And I _ will _ tell him. Soon... _ ish _." That seemed to pacify Seungmin as he relaxed into his seat and took a sip of his iced tea.

"So with that out of the way," Hyunjin said, rubbing his hands together. "Binnie, are you good with today?" Changbin shrugged.

"Sure," he easily agreed. "I want this done just as quick as Hyunjin does. _ Everyone _ is coming in for Thanksgiving. I have enough stress without this assignment looming over my head."

"Alrighty, tonight it is," Jisung nodded.

"We're going to have to make up a fake bibliography," Hyunjin sighed, looking over the outline on Changbin's notepad they had compiled during class earlier. "I don't really think a three hundred and four hundred year old vampire count as reliable sources."

"Chan and Felix are reliable," Jisung defended. Hyunjin shot him a look.

"I'm sure that's going to go over really well with Mr. Jung," he lamented. "While we're at it, let's let everyone know Minho isn't dead."

"So dramatic," Jisung sighed with a roll of of his eyes. "Alright, alright. We'll just throw something together. It'll be fine."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Hyunjin used what free time he had during classes to write research questions to ask Chan and Felix after school. Although his best friends were smart when they were focused, Hyunjin had the sneaking suspicion that Jisung and Changbin were going to be giving off nervous, horny energy in waves. Hyunjin was not having any of it. His mom was on the same wavelength as Changbin's mom, wanting the house spotless before family was coming over and he would be damned if nothing got done today.

"We're meeting up at his apartment, right?" Jisung asked as he pulled up his GPS. Hyunjin nodded in response.

"Oh," Jisung crooned, turning his head to look at Hyunjin in the passenger's seat. "That means you get to see Lee Know hyung." Hyunjin sighed, slipping further down in his seat.

"If he's there," he stated.

"He doesn't really have many options," Changbin commented. Fair point. Hyunjin wished he and Minho could go out on a date like a normal couple. He always thought movie dates or double dates with friends seemed kind of lame. Now being in a predicament where he couldn't do those cheesy, gross couple-y things made him feel...almost sad. He wanted to do those dumb, cute things with Minho and take selcas of their adventures for Instagram. He wanted to show everyone that he was Minho's and Minho was his. It just meant they had to be a little creative with their dates and maybe a bit sneaky. In the end, Hyunjin figured as long as he and Minho knew the truth, it didn't really matter if anyone else did.

"Oh look," Jisung commented, pulling Hyunjin from his thoughts. "My phone _ knew _ I wanted to go there. It was the first option. Like it was _ destiny _."

"Or it was the last address you entered," Changbin lamented from the back seat. Hyunjin snorted as Jisung's smile comically dropped.

"It's destiny," Jisung huffed as he peeled out of the school parking lot.

"Is this ever going to stop feeling weird?" Jisung asked as the three walked through the glossy, expensive lobby towards the elevators.

"Nope," Hyunjin responded, popping the "p". Everytime he had visited Minho since their big "family" dinner, he always felt underdressed and awkward. The fact that his new friends and one of his best friends were now vampires was the least of his worries.

"Gonna make a move?" Changbin asked as they stepped inside the sleek, glass elevator.

"Yeah, a move to pummel you," Jisung quipped. He pulled his notebook tightly against his chest, chin tilted up. "I'm here strictly for business." Changbin wiggled his eyebrows at Hyunjin, his lips pressed into a thin line as he tried to contain his laughter. Hyunjin's lips cracked into a wide smile, a silent laugh escaping him. Jisung was the first to exit the elevator when they arrived at 41D, leaving Changbin and Hyunjin snickering behind him. He abruptly stopped at the door, causing Changbin and Hyunjin to almost crash into him.

"What's wrong?" Changbin asked. "Just ring the buzzer." Hyunjin curiously studied Jisung. His friend had that scared, nervous look on his face. The same look when Hyunjin had to convince him to walk to the front door of the mansion for their first one on one painting lesson.

"Sunggie," Hyunjin gently tried, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Chan said it's okay. He's expecting us. Just push the buzzer." Jisung seemed to be dazed for a moment before his eyes focused and he nodded, pressing the buzzer. Changbin eyed Hyunjin, all humor completely gone. Hyunjin just gave a small shrug in response before they heard the click of the first door unlocking. The three boys passed the threshold and made their way down the short hallway to the brown front door. Hyunjin realized by now there was no need to knock as the door opened when they approached. He was expecting Felix, but was surprised to be met with Chan and his wide, friendly smile. Hyunjin could actually _ feel _ the exhale Jisung let out behind him.

"Good afternoon," he greeted, stepping back and opening the door a bit wider. "You guys made great time. I'm guessing traffic wasn't bad?" The three boys entered, taking their shoes and coats off near the door.

"Nah," Changbin answered. "Plus Jisung is great at driving in the city." Jisung shot Changbin a curious glance at the unprompted compliment. Changbin simply smiled in response causing Jisung to smile back, shoulders visibly relaxing.

"I don't doubt it," Chan agreed. "I was pretty surprised when you texted me. I didn't think history of what my human life was like would be of any interest to you."

"We got assigned a history project to do a research paper on an ancient civilization," Hyunjin explained. "What better way to learn than hearing a first-hand account?"

"How convenient of you to have two vampire friends to help you out," Chan commented with a grin as he led the three boys to the living room.

"You don't mind, right?" Hyunjin asked, starting to feel guilt creeping up.

"Of course not," Chan assured sitting in one of the recliners. "I wouldn't have agreed if I minded." Their moment was interrupted by the sound of light footsteps.

"I thought I heard voices," Felix commented as he entered the living room followed by Minho.

"Lee Know?" Jisung asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Minho smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I _ live _ here," he reminded. Jisung let out a nervous laugh, gripping his notebook tightly.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I keep forgetting," he sheepishly mumbled.

"It's okay," Minho said, plopping down between Changbin and Hyunjin. Hyunjin felt his face heat up as Minho was pressed against his side. Minho turned his head to look at Hyunjin.

"Hi Hyunjinnie," he said with a smile. His lavender eyes were shining brightly, skin pale but flawless. Hyunjin was at a loss for words drinking in the sight. What was he supposed to be doing? Minho quirked a brow at the silence.

"Hello Minho-hyung," Hyunjin greeted back after clearing his throat. Minho gave him a smug, playful smirk.

Felix took a seat in the other recliner, identical to the one Chan had chosen. Today his oversized sweater of choice was a warm cream color. The lumpy, soft turtleneck looked ready to swallow him whole. His golden blonde hair was soft and carefree, freckles on full display. He would've passed for looking absolutely soft, if it weren't for the chiseled bone structure and striking silver eyes.

"So, where would you like to start?" Chan asked, scooting his recliner closer to the couch the four boys were seated on. Hyunjin pulled his notebook out of his tan messenger bag. He flipped through the pages, fingers slightly trembling with nerves. Before he could reach the desired page, Jisung spoke up.

"What was a normal day like for you?" He asked, surprising Hyunjin. Jisung didn't sound nervous at all, pen poised ready to write but eyes fixed on Chan.

"Ah, that's a loaded question," Chan answered with a smile. "In the village I was part of, everyone had a designated job. What my normal day consisted of would be completely different from, say, what Felix's day would be like." Felix's eyes flicked in Chan's direction at the mention of his name, expression slightly guarded.

"Well, how about telling us what your job and daily tasks were like," Changbin offered. Chan relaxed back into the recliner, eyes faraway.

"I was what they called a healer," he started. "Which I still find ironic as I was an apprentice for quite a while."

"Healer?" Jisung asked. Chan nodded.

"I guess you can compare it to like a shaman or a doctor," Chan explained. "Our village was pretty big. There were eight of us healers. You had to apprentice under the more experienced healers for quite some time before you were left on your own." The four boys were fully focused and invested in this information. No wonder Chan seemed so smart are caring, Hyunjin mused, he was a healer.

"Did you use magic?" Minho asked, face slightly awestruck. Chan laughed.

"No, not really," he answered. "Although I think over time the term shaman was morphed into something completely different that what we _ actually _ did. We didn't have any magical powers, although all eight of us were vampires."

"You were _ all vampires _?!" Changbin exclaimed. This caused even Felix to let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes Changbin," Chan offered with a smile. "All eight of us were vampires. The village people didn't know. They believed we were blessed by the Gods and Goddesses to remain young and healthy and able to heal." He shrugged. "We would heal the sick with herbs and medicines we would brew. We visited those who had woes and concerns and those who were ready to pass on. Any health concern, we took care of."

"Were they the ones who...turned you?" Jisung hesitantly asked.

"Not sure any mention of vampires needs to be mentioned in your report," Chan replied with a sly smirk. "But yes. The eldest was the one who would seek out a new apprentice when the time was right and offer the bite. I accepted."

"Its so weird to think of _ you _ being new at all this, too," Minho commented.

"We all start somewhere," Chan said, a patient smile sent in Minho's direction.

_ Chan would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Today would be the first day of the rest of his existence. After many months of shadowing and contemplating his options, he had finally committed to becoming one of the newest healers of his village. _

_ When the eldest healer sat him down moons ago and explained that Chan had a gift, Chan was caught off-guard. He always had a soft spot for people, especially those in need, but never did he consider the possibility of being hand chosen by the eldest of the healers to become one of them. It was an honor. The part Chan had to really think about was what the eldest had explained to him in what being a healer entailed: transitioning into an immortal. _

_ Chan had been sworn to secrecy before this bit of information was divulged to him. Even if he didn't accept, no one could know of the true identity of the healers - of their immortality. It was a sacred secret that had been kept for eons. Now Chan was also privy to this secret, and after a few months, graciously accepted the offer. _

_ Tonight was the night of the ritual of his transition. While he was secure in his decision, he was still scared. Eternity was a very long time. He didn't like the idea of dying and waking up brand new. He liked the person he was. What if he was reborn into something evil and awful? _

_ "Are you nervous?" One of the healers, Minhyuk, asked as he and another healer were bathing Chan in a large basin full of hot water. _

_ "Of course he's nervous," the other healer, Kihyun, quipped as he ran a wet rag down one of Chan's bare arms. "He has every right to be." _

_ "I wasn't," Minhyuk stated proudly, running his wet fingers through Chan's unruly blonde waves. "I was honored when Hyunwoo chose me." _

_ "If I recall correctly you cried on the night of your transition," Kihyun tutted, bending over to scrub at the bare skin of Chan's back. Chan chuckled at this bit of information before sputtering as Minhyuk dumped water over his head. _

_ "You need your memory checked," Minhyuk scoffed. "I'm as brave as they come." Kihyun only offered a look of disbelief in Minhyuk's direction before returning to making sure Chan’s skin was rubbed nearly raw. _

_ "You'll be great," Minhyuk quietly commented, tucking some wet strands of hair behind Chan's ear. Chan flushed, embarrassed. _

_ "Of course he will," Kihyun agreed. "Hyunwoo doesn't make mistakes. If he chose you, there was a good reason behind it." _

_ Chan remained quiet and let Kihyun's words ruminate in his head as his body was scrubbed meticulously by the two healers. _

_ Hyunwoo doesn't make mistakes. _

_ Hyunwoo was the largest and most powerful healer. He was built like a warrior but had the warmest, kindest heart Chan had ever met. If there was ever someone in real need, Hyunwoo would make sure everything in his power was done to help that person. In Chan's eyes, he was worthy of being the eldest healer. He set a perfect example of what a leader should be: strong, fearless, and compassionate. Chan had secretly looked up to the eldest healer of their village for quite some time. _

_ "You're getting pruney," Kihyun commented, nose scrunched up. "I think you're clean enough." Chan stood, body briefly shivering from the cold air, a stark contrast to the steamy water he had been submerged in. Minhyuk quickly covered him in a thick, soft cloth. His hands, soothing yet firm, pressed the fabric against Chan's wet skin to dry him. _

_ "Grab the oils, Ki," Minhyuk instructed. After Chan's body was dry, Minhyuk rubbed the cloth carefully against Chan's wet, blonde locks. Chan's view was obstructed briefly as Minhyuk fussed over him. When Minhyuk released him, Chan was greeted to the sight of Kihyun with a small, glass vial of oil. _

_ "What's in it?" Chan asked as Minhyuk went to grab the black ceremonial robe Chan was to wear. _

_ "Just a mixture of oils I combined to help cleanse your body," Kihyun explained, dipping beautiful, long fingers into the vial. With the liquid collected on his fingertips, he stepped closer to Chan. Those fingers massaged against temples, collarbones, elbows, and wrists. The smell was strong and herbal. It caused Chan to scrunch up his nose. _

_ "None of that," Kihyun tutted while Minhyuk draped him in the soft, black material of the ceremonial robe. "It's good for you, I promise." When the dressing was done, Kihyun and Minhyuk stood, hands perched on their hips as they examined Chan. _

_ "Happy transition day," Minhyuk happily sighed, fingers of one hand moving to pinch at Chan's cheek. _

_ "Welcome to the clan," Kihyun offered, taking one of Chan's arms in his own after Minhyuk mercifully released Chan's cheek. Minhyuk came to Chan's other side, linking his arm with Chan's free arm. Chan swallowed down his nerves as the two healers led him out of the bathing room and down the long hall that led to the room where they would be performing the ceremony. The further they traveled, the darker the path became. By the time they reached the entrance to the ceremonial room, the only lighting came from small candles that lined the perimeter of the room, forming a circle. Chan took one last breath before the three of them crossed the threshold. _

_ In the circle of candles stood four more figures draped in similar black robes. Hyunwoo, their eldest healer, stood at the end of Chan's path, face in it's usual stoic expression. The only difference was the addition of bright lines of color decorating his left cheek and jawline. _

_ "You didn't chicken out?" The youngest of their group, Changkyun, asked after Kihyun and Minhyuk released Chan's arms and stepped aside. Changkyun had a soft head of chestnut colored hair, lines of yellows and blues on both of his cheeks and neck. _

_ "The thought crossed my mind," Chan admitted. Changkyun lifted a hand to rub at Chan's shoulder. _

_ "It will all be okay," he assured. "We'll all take good care of you." Chan nodded, knowing deep down Changkyun was right. _

_ "Come on," Changkyun instructed. "Let's put on the finishing touches." He led Chan over to a small table where wooden bowls filled with bright paint lay. Changkyun dipped a finger into one of the bowls holding a cobalt blue paint. Turning back to Chan, he used his clean hand to hold Chan's chin steady, the finger dipped in paint gliding across one cheek before grazing the other. Changkyun dipped another finger into a sunny yellow paint, dabbing spots across Chan's forehead. Last, his thumb dipped into a pure snowy white, brushing streaks across Chan's cheeks with a delicate touch. Changkyun smiled as he admired his work, turning Chan's face side to side. _

_ "You look perfect," he mumbled, small smile still on his lips as he let go of Chan's chin. Chan felt a small blush rush to his cheeks. Blushing...would he ever feel a blush again? _

_ "It's time," Another voice announced from behind Chan. Chan felt a firm hand on his shoulder before turning to face the voice. The voice belonged to Hyunwoo's second in command, Hoseok. Hoseok was very much like Hyunwoo: large in stature with an even larger heart. Chan nodded, heart thumping hard in his chest. Hoseok must've noticed, head quirking slightly and eyes darting to Chan's chest. _

_ "You're nervous." It wasn't a question. Chan didn't know how to respond. Luckily, he didn't need to. "You can still call this off." Chan had already made up his mind and accepted what was to come. Chan appreciated the option for an out, however, with all the effort put into the ceremony, an out seemed nearly impossible. They had been smoking out bad energies with a large fire in the village all day. What a waste and an embarrassment backing out would be. The whole village would know. Luckily, Chan didn't need an out. _

_ "I want this," Chan said resolutely, staring into the bright golden eyes of Hoseok. Hoseok studied him a moment longer before removing his hand, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. Without another word, he turned to stand at Hyunwoo's side. _

_ "Jooheon, did you brew the potion?" Hyunwoo asked, head turned to side. Another healer, Jooheon, nodded, holding up a silver bowl filled with a periwinkle liquid. Chan tilted his head curiously at the sight of the unknown liquid. _

_ "It's freshly brewed," Jooheon responded. "Hyungwon was able to gather all the last of the ingredients for me last night." He glanced to the taller, lanky healer beside him who smiled proudly. _

_ "Perfect," Hyunwoo commented, pleased. "It's so much easier when we have it on hand." Chan was still confused. He wasn't versed in medicine at all. _

_ "What...is it?" He tentatively asked. Jooheon looked in Chan's direction. _

_ "It makes the transition happen faster, which is always a good thing," he explained. "Without it, it takes about three days to fully transition. With this, it's about a day maximum." Chan had a new appreciation as he stared at the milky, periwinkle liquid. Jooheon took a few steps in Chan's direction before holding the silver bowl out to him in silent offering. Chan hesitated before reaching out and grasping the bowl in slightly trembling hands. _

_ "Drink up," Hyunwoo instructed, small smile still on his face. Chan looked into the bowl, mentally preparing for what would really be the start of everything. He brought the bowl up to his lips, carefully tilting the bowl back. He winced and held back a cough as the liquid slid down. It was absolutely horrendous. It burned and tasted as bitter as poison as it ran down his throat. Jooheon was still beside him, ready to take the bowl back once Chan had downed the liquid. He sputtered and coughed as Jooheon took the bowl back. _

_ "That's...so...awful," he choked out through coughs. Jooheon nodded in understanding. _

_ "It's not really meant for human consumption. Highly poisonous, actually," there was a small smirk tugging at his lips. "But pretty soon, you won't exactly be human." Chan continued to cough, the burning in his throat still very present. _

_ "Are you ready?" Hyunwoo asked, coming to stand in front of Chan. Chan weakly nodded, pathetic sputters still slipping from his lips. Hoseok wordlessly passed a sharp dagger to Hyunwoo as Jooheon held out the now empty, silver bowl. Hyunwoo raised his wrist above the bowl, his other hand bringing the dagger to his skin. He didn't even flinch as he sliced his wrist open, bright crimson blood splashing into the bowl. Chan gasped at the sight, watching as Hyunwoo idly watched the blood collect. _

_ After the bowl had filled up to a significant amount, Hyunwoo brought his dripping wrist to his mouth, lips sealing themselves over the wound. After a minute, Hyunwoo removed his mouth, lips stained crimson, but no wound in sight. Chan was amazed. Jooheon passed the silver bowl back to Chan. _

_ “Here,” he instructed. “Drink.” Chan was hesitant to take the bowl. Hyunwoo had thoroughly explained what would happen in the ceremony, but actually _ seeing _ it first-hand was something entirely different. Chan pressed the cool metal to his lips, taking a quick look to the seven healers in the room before taking the first sip. It wasn’t _ horrible _ , but it simply felt wrong. Chan felt his nose involuntarily scrunch as the pungent scent of copper infiltrated his senses. He paused his breathing to block the smell out before tipping the bowl back again, feeling the thick blood slip down his throat. What an odd sensation. _

_ He let out a gasp after he finished, inhaling deeply. He could still taste the remnants of the coppery liquid on his tongue. Jooheon graciously took the bowl back. Hyunwoo took a step closer to Chan, eyes focused and determined. _

_ This was it, Chan mused as Hyunwoo brought a hand to Chan’s lower back, large hand holding him steady. They locked eyes as Hyunwoo pressed their bodies closer together. Chan could feel his heart race. Hyunwoo’s eyes flashed a bright red before he pressed his face into Chan’s neck, lips searching the skin. Chan could feel his own body stiffen, unused to the close intimacy of another body. _

_ Chan shivered as he felt Hyunwoo's full lips brush against the skin of his neck, searching. Hyunwoo's lips stopped their path and Chan's breath hitched as he realized what was coming. _

_ Hyunwoo's fingers pressed against Chan's lower back just a fraction harder before Chan felt Hyunwoo sink his teeth into his neck. Chan gasped, hand instinctively coming up to tightly grip at one of Hyunwoo's large, muscular arms. It was the strangest sensation, a throb like two thick needles and the uncomfortable sensation of his body becoming weaker and weaker. It only took a minute or two before Chan couldn't hold himself up anymore, his body sagging against the hand holding him upright, arm falling limp and useless to his side. His vision began to blur, the border of his vision becoming black and fuzzy while his eyelids felt so very heavy. Sound began to fade, only the static of silence ringing in his ears as his eyes shut for the last time of his human life. _

The four boys were gripping the couch cushions with white knuckles, eyes wide and focused on Chan's every word.

"What happened next?" Jisung asked when Chan offered no more.

"I woke up the next day and I was a vampire," Chan said with a casual shrug as if he was commenting on the weather. "That's it."

"What about you, Felix hyung?" Minho asked, lavender eyes shining with curiosity. "What's your story?" Felix eyed Minho for a moment before wrapping his arms around himself and averting his eyes.

"That's a story for another time," he hedged. The way Felix had his arms wrapped around himself in his large sweater made him look even more delicate and fragile, Hyunjin realized. However, he knew Felix was neither of those things. He had a sneaking suspicion that Felix could be just as fearsome as Chan if need be.

"Just a reminder," Chan commented. "None of this belongs in your report." He wagged a finger in warning, sending Jisung a playful wink. Hyunjin was both surprised and impressed that his best friend didn't pass out right on the spot in response to the gesture.

"Feel free to ask any more questions that will be useful for your paper," Chan offered with a smile, leaning back in the recliner. Felix seemed to become more present in the conversation as well, arms slowly relaxing so his hands were situated in his lap.

"Tell us about the hierarchy within tribes," Changbin spoke up. "How did that work?" With that question breaking the slight tension that had settled over the room, the interview continued smoothly. Both Chan and Felix answered any questions Hyunjin and his friends threw at them, patiently elaborating when necessary. Hyunjin had a feeling that interviewing the two older vampires would be useful, but he underestimated just _ how _ candid they would be. Four hundred years and Chan could still remember things in vivid detail, his words painting such beautiful pictures while Felix's perspective was a little different; somber and muted in a beautifully tragic way, growing up around the time foreign settlers took over. 

Hyunjin really wanted to know Felix's story. Chan's story was so exciting and magical, even Minho was entranced. The way Felix kept his past locked away, only carefully sharing what he wanted revealed, gave Hyunjin a feeling deep in his gut that perhaps Felix's tale wasn't quite as magical and beautiful as Chan's had been.

"Thank you both so much," Hyunjin said, bowing after he stood from the couch. "You both gave us so much information to use in our paper."

"Not to mention you saved us from stressing out over books while preparing for Thanksgiving," Changbin added, tucking his notebook back into his backpack.

"Thanks...giving?" Chan asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"That's that holiday where humans eat a lot of meat and carbs with each other and then sleep it off," Felix reminded Chan. "I told you my coworkers always complain when they're stuck working that shift with me."

"Ah," Chan hummed in recognition. "What an odd holiday." Hyunjin looked over to see an expression on Minho's face he didn't quite recognize. His expression seemed pretty solemn except for the way his nose was scrunched up like he was about to sneeze.

"Are you okay?" Hyunjin quietly asked, leaning down closer to Minho. Minho's expression smoothed out before he met Hyunjin's eyes.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Minho lied. _ That _ was something Hyunjin could recognize. He had listened to Minho lie over their nearly life-long friendship. It was usually an excuse to his mom about why he was home late, but lying to Hyunjin? This was new.

"You're lying," Hyunjin whispered as conversation between the other four continued. Minho averted his gaze, guilty gluing his eyes to the floor. "What's wrong?" Hyunjin gently curled his fingers around Minho's forearm.

"Thanksgiving…" Minho quietly mumbled, eyes still downcast. Hyunjin felt his heart sadly sink as he understood. This would be the first of many Thanksgivings Minho would be spending without his family.

"I'd invite you if I could," Hyunjin offered, hating how awful that sounded. Minho offered him a weak smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I know, Hyunjinnie," Minho responded, placing a cold hand on top of Hyunjin's warm hand.

"Everything okay?" Chan gently asked, interrupting the moment Hyunjin and Minho were sharing. Minho remained quiet, his eyes falling back to the floor. Hyunjin realized he was embarrassed. Minho didn't like to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but in the situation he was currently in, Hyunjin figured Minho didn't really have a choice but to feel emotional. He was impressed Minho had been so brave thus far. Hyunjin knew if he were in Minho's shoes, he would be a sobbing, inconsolable mess regularly.

"Just holiday blues," Hyunjin attempted to lightly explain, hand still trapped beneath one of Minho's. Jisung's face dropped as he too understood what was going on.

"Hyung…" he tried, voice laced with sympathy. Minho's stare was still fixed on the ground, body stiff. Chan studied Minho carefully.

"Friendsgiving," Jisung muttered quietly. Hyunjin turned to look at Jisung.

"What did you say?" Hyunjin asked.

"Friendsgiving," Jisung repeated a little louder. "We could do a Friendsgiving." Hyunjin could feel Minho's body relax, though his eyes remained trained on the floor.

"Friendsgiving?" Chan echoed before looking to Felix for help. Felix merely shrugged looking just as confused.

"It's like Thanksgiving, but with friends," Hyunjin explained. "Everyone brings a dish to share." Chan hummed, seeming to let the idea sink in.

"Lee Know," he finally asked. "Would you like to do a 'Friendsgiving'?" Minho met Chan's gaze, his face still holding some embarrassment. He nodded slowly.

"Okay, I guess we're doing Friendsgiving," Chan said with a shrug. "Guess I'll need to learn how to make a chicken."

"I...believe it's turkey humans usually make," Felix corrected.

"What a strange holiday," Chan mumbled with a shake of his head. "What day would work for everyone?"

"We should probably talk with the others," Changbin stated, looking past Minho at Hyunjin. Hyunjin nodded.

"Jisung will text you!" He brightly answered causing Jisung to let out a small squawk to his left. All eyes turned to Jisung at the noise.

"Yep," Jisung said after gulping. "I will text you." Chan smiled brightly in response.

"Perfect," he commented. "Can't wait." Hyunjin slipped his hand from Minho's arm, picking up his book bag before standing, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Thank you again," he stated with a bow. Chan stood as well.

"Anytime," he responded. "You know you are always welcome here." He eyed Changbin and Jisung who were also getting up from the couch. "_ All _ of you."

"Thank you," Changbin and Jisung both said with a small bow. Minho rose and immediately took Hyunjin's hand in his own before leading his friends out of the living room and to the front door.

"We'll catch you in the car," Jisung said with a wink before he and Changbin headed out the front door. Hyunjin rolled his eyes at their retreating backs before turning to face Minho.

"Thank you," Minho said, face serious. Hyunjin curiously tilted his head.

"For what?" He asked.

"You and Jisung suggesting a Friendsgiving," Minho explained. "I was dreading Thanksgiving. Felix and Chan don't really celebrate most human holidays. I felt like asking for something would be an inconvenience."

"I'm sure they wouldn't think of you as an inconvenience," Hyunjin assured. Minho brought his hand up to brush a thumb across Hyunjin's cheek.

"Still," he said. "Thank you Hyunjinnie." He pressed a gentle kiss to Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin felt his cheeks heat up at the intimate gesture.

"You're welcome," he mumbled. Minho smiled, his eyes crinkling at the outer corners. Hyunjin felt his insides melt at the soft, happy look on Minho's face. He would do anything to keep that smile there. "I'll see you for Friendsgiving."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?" Jisung finally asked, looking up from his sketchpad. Hyunjin tilted his head slightly, eyes still scrutinizing.  
"Something seems...off," he mumbled. Jisung could feel a nervous sweat start to form at the back of his neck.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, feigning innocence.  
"You've been quiet lately," Hyunjin observed. "And nervous." His eyes lit up in recognition.  
"Does this have to do with Chan?" He asked. Fuck. Jisung let out a pathetic sigh, giving up his facade and dropping his forehead onto his sketchpad. "Han Jisung, what did you do?"  
"I think Chan is trying to kill me," Jisung said, voice muffled from his face being smushed onto his sketchpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an update on two stories in the same week? Who am I?! But in all seriousness, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. For most of my stories I have a rough outline written of things or scenes I want to include. However, actually getting to that scene takes a while. Also working two jobs is insane. I apologize.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is for all of those Chansung shippers. It's told from Jisung's limited narrative and kinda sidesteps away from The main Hyunjin/Lee Know plot. Simply because I wanted to do it. I saw Stray Kids for the first time a few weeks ago and they were absolutely amazing. I cried emotional tears, happy tears, tears of simply laughing at their antics. They were nothing short of simply amazing.
> 
> With that said, hope you enjoy! This chapter is filthy.

After informing Woojin, Seungmin, and Jeongin of the idea of having a Friendsgiving, they were all on board. Collaboratively, they all agreed the Wednesday before Thanksgiving would be ideal. The project would be done for Mr. Jung's class and they were on break - it would work out perfectly. They were all excited to see Lee Know, Felix, and Chan again. And why wouldn't they be? Chan was so unbelievably perfect...and unattainable.

Jisung huffed out a sigh and began gnawing anxiously on another nail. Hyunjin had annoyingly volunteered that it would be up to Jisung to text Chan when they had all decided on a date. Jisung knew what his best friend was trying to do. Hyunjin had a good heart and since being reunited with the love of his life back from the dead, Jisung supposed he just wanted everyone to feel fulfilled. It was thoughtful, really. Annoying, but thoughtful.

Jisung removed the finger from his mouth, sighing. He had to text Chan. If he didn't, there would be no Friendsgiving and Jisung couldn't do that to Lee Know. Texting, in theory,  _ should _ be easier than a phone call or talking face to face. The longer Jisung stared at the blank screen, the higher his anxiety got. What if he forgot something, or made a stupid typo, or came off wrong? His text had to be perfect and concise. He could  _ totally  _ do this. He had to.

Jisung held his phone in slightly trembling hands, exhaling a shaky breath. His fingers began typing before pausing and erasing. Too formal. His fingers typed away again before he paused and erased. Too casual. How do people text?!

_ Hey Chan, it's Jisung. All of us are free the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Let me know if this works for you. _

Before he could second guess himself, Jisung hit send. Oh God, was his text okay? Did he forget anything? He hated this.

A text bubble popped up, signaling Chan was typing. Jisung returned to nervously gnawing at his already short fingernails. The wait was insane. Jisung felt his muscles tense in anticipation.

_ I know it's you Jisung :) Wednesday works for the three of us. Can't wait to see you! _

Jisung smacked his hand against his forehead. Of course Chan had his number. He had texted him before. He  _ knew  _ he was going to mess this up, he was -

Oh. Chan was typing again.

The bubble popped up, then disappeared. Again, the text bubble returned for a moment before disappearing. Jisung frowned in confusion. What else was Chan going to say?

_ I know you probably have a lot of assignments due soon before break, but would you like to paint sometime? I have privileges at the studio - they have better supplies there and it's free :) _

Chan uses emojis. Chan, the over four hundred year old vampire, uses emojis. That was adorable. Jisung's heart gave a happy thud at the thought. Wait - did Chan just ask him if he wanted to paint? At the studio? Without any of the annoying girls vying for his affections?

_ Sure, I'll ask Hyunjin if he wants to come. Almost any day is good for me. _

Jisung stared at his screen, a small smile coming to his face when he saw Chan was typing.

_ I was thinking you and I could paint alone?  _

Jisung's smile dropped.

_ I mean, Hyunjin is more than welcome to come. _

Jisung's mouth formed a small, surprised 'o' at the last text. Was Chan asking him on a date? No, no, no. He knows Jisung loves to paint, that's all. It's something they both have a passion for. It was completely thoughtful and innocent. However, Jisung wasn't prepared to make such huge decisions. This wasn't what he agreed to when texting Chan. It was supposed to be just a simple text, not...whatever  _ this _ was. 

He belatedly realized Chan was probably waiting for his reply. Ugh, what to do? Does he leave Chan on read, play hard to get? No, that would never work - no one would believe it. He turned into a useless pile of goo whenever Chan was around. Jisung wanted to be selfish. He wanted to just agree.

So he did.

_ Okay hyung, just you and me. I'm free after school this week :) _

  
  


Jisung was confident he was holding his excitement in pretty well until Drawing II class. Hyunjin was onto him, eyes squinted in concentration as he examined Jisung.

"What?" Jisung finally asked, looking up from his sketchpad. Hyunjin tilted his head slightly, eyes still scrutinizing.

"Something seems... _ off _ ," he mumbled. Jisung could feel a nervous sweat start to form at the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"You've been quiet lately," Hyunjin observed. "And nervous." His eyes lit up in recognition.

"Does this have to do with Chan?" He asked.  _ Fuck _ . Jisung let out a pathetic sigh, giving up his facade and dropping his forehead onto his sketchpad. "Han Jisung, what did you do?"

"I think Chan is trying to kill me," Jisung said, voice muffled from his face being smushed onto his sketchpad.

"Chan hyung wouldn't hurt any of us," Hyunjin confidently stated. Jisung rolled his head to the side to look at Hyunjin.

"He asked me if I wanted to go paint at the studio," he confessed. " _ Alone _ ." This seemed to startle Hyunjin as well.

"Shit," Hyunjin quietly commented in disbelief. "Please tell me you said yes."

"I said yes," Jisung parroted. "How could I not?" Hyunjin smiled. "What?"

"Chan might actually  _ like _ you," he stated. "He might not be as unattainable as you think. If you get the chance, you better take your own advice and go for it, Jisunggie." Jisung let out a pathetic whine. Why did  _ he  _ have to make the first move? What if he was wrong? How awkward would that be?

"So when is your painting lesson?" Hyunjin conversationally asked.

"Tomorrow," Jisung groaned, rolling his head back down to rest on his sketchpad in misery. Hyunjin patted Jisung's shoulder consolingly.

"It'll be okay," he cooed. Jisung let out a small, dry weep before sighing. Was this karmic revenge for urging Hyunjin to finally confess his love to Lee Know? In theory then, it should be  _ good _ karmic energy. They worked out fine, didn't they? Instead, he was stuck with this impending sense of 'do something' mixed with 'keep your hands to yourself like a good boy'. It was frustrating.

When doomsday did arrive, Jisung did his best to mentally prepare. Hyunjin, patiently and with no judgement, helped Jisung pick out an appropriate outfit. Something casual enough to play it off as normal, but something different from the oversized hoodies he usually lived in. To his surprise, his friends kept the teasing to a bare minimum. Seungmin and Woojin even gave him some tips to test the waters with Chan. He expected  _ at least _ Seungmin to give him the ribbing of a lifetime. Jisung didn't know how he was blessed with such an amazing group of friends.

Now came the part where he had to put in all his prep work into practice. When he stepped out of his car, he looked up at the community center. It seemed to just loom threateningly above him. Jisung frowned before heading to the door. This would be great, just like every other session Jisung had held with Chan. This wasn't even their first lesson alone! There was absolutely  _ nothing _ to worry about.

Jisung didn't even need to text Chan he was there before Chan was heading to the doors, his normal smile already on his lips. Jisung died a little at the sight. Chan had on a simple black sweater, the neck dipping just past his collarbones and a minimalistic silver cross necklace laying perfectly between where his collar bones connected to his sternum. Jisung felt his mouth slightly water at the sight.

"Hello Jisung," Chan greeted in his normal friendly manner after he unlocked the door. "I was almost done setting everything up." He led Jisung down the long hallway to Chan's usual room.

"How did you get this place to yourself?" Jisung asked as they stepped into the room. Chan walked over to where two easels were set up, a blank canvas on each.

"I've been teaching here for quite a while," Chan explained. "My classes are usually full so on days where nothing is going on, I usually come in and paint. They gave me a key, so I guess they trust me enough."

"You don't have enough quiet at your apartment?" Jisung questioned. Chan headed towards one of the large supplies closets in the room.

"Sometimes it's nice to get out," he answered, opening the door and rummaging around. "Even before Minho was with us, it was always nice to just get into a different space sometimes. I think changing up the space you create art in also changes up the type of inspiration you'll find."

Chan emerged from the closet with a handful of brushes, two palettes, and a few boxes of paint.

"Makes sense," Jisung said. "I don't really have too many places to go, but I know Hyunjin likes to draw anywhere and everywhere."

"He's very talented. I'm not surprised," Chan said as he evenly divided the brushes into the empty canisters attached to the sides of their easels. "You're very talented, too. Try painting outside some time. I've done some of my best work in the woods."

Jisung was taken back by the unprompted compliment. Chan was such an amazing painter. He had hundreds of years to perfect his craft. The fact that he complimented Jisung was really something amazing.

"I'll have to try that some time," Jisung commented, taking a seat in front of one of the easels. "What are we painting today?"

"How do you feel about oceans?" Chan asked as he prepared their palettes.

"I've never seen one in person," Jisung honestly replied. Chan looked up after uncapping a tube of blue paint.

"Would you rather paint something else?" Chan asked sincerely. Jisung shook his head.

"No, no," Jisung assured. "I think water scenes are beautiful. I'd love to paint something so amazing that you've seen." Chan smiled a knowing smile as he continued to uncap and dab paint onto the metal palettes.

"I've seen many an ocean front in my life," he said, voice sounding faraway. "Felix and I have traveled to so many places. People start to grow suspicious when you don't age for such a long period of time."

"What has been your favorite place so far?" Jisung asked conversationally. Chan paused. He pursed his lips as he thought. He had over four hundred years of memories to choose from.

"I think every place was special in one way or another," he finally answered, picking up the finished palettes with ease and coming to sit next to Jisung. "I don't think Felix or I would stay in a place if we didn't find some sort of charm in it." He passed a palette to Jisung who gratefully accepted.

"Even this town?" Jisung asked. Chan faced him with one of his beautiful, genuine smiles.

"Even this town," he agreed with a nod.

"What could you possibly find intriguing about this town?" Jisung scoffed.

"I like our spooky mansion," Chan explained. "And the people aren't too bad." He eyed Jisung again, smiling a knowing smile. Was that a flirt? Jisung felt his face heat up and quickly looked forwards, avoiding Chan's beautiful face.

"So," he started after clearing his throat. "This ocean."

"Ah, right," Chan nodded, directing his attention to the blank canvas in front of him. "This ocean was one I saw when I stayed in France, actually. Felix and I only spent about fifty years in Europe before we got bored."

" _ Only _ fifty years," Jisung repeated with a small, disbelieving shake of his head. That was almost a whole lifetime for a human. It was probably just a blip for Chan who still had an eternity to live out.

The lesson was interesting. Jisung learned so much about Chan that he never knew. Chan was not only kind, humble, and attractive, but  _ worldly _ . He and Felix had been all over the world; places Jisung had never even  _ heard _ of.

"We can take a short break here," Chan suggested. "Wait for this layer to dry down a bit before going on." Jisung nodded, setting the palette down on the small wooden ledge the easel provided. Chan did the same, relaxing back in his chair. 

Jisung snuck a glance at the vampire. He truly was something supernatural. Jisung wondered how different Chan had looked when he was a human. Lee Know didn't look too different, but there were small changes. Chan must've still been very attractive as a human, Jisung mused. Chan turned, catching Jisung's eye.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. Jisung panicked for a moment. Vampires couldn't read thoughts, right? He opened his mouth to answer when he noticed a small dot of yellow on Chan's cheek.

"You have some paint on your cheek," Jinsung lamely supplied. A look of surprise passed over Chan's features before he scrubbed at his left cheek with his hand. Jisung made a small noise of surprise when he found that Chan's scrubbing had only made things worse, the paint now in a small line on his cheek.

"Uh," Jisung commented. "It smeared. Hold on, let me find a - ," he looked around frantically for some sort of a tissue. He halted his search when he felt something wet on his cheek. Slowly he turned to look at Chan. Chan had a sly smirk on his face, his pointer finger coated in a cobalt blue paint.

"Now we match," he shrugged nonchalantly. Jisung was baffled. He couldn't care less that there was paint on his face, he was more surprised at the fact that Chan had a mischievous side. Usually Chan was the adult of the group, keeping everyone in line or sharing his wisdom.

"Did you just - " Jisung paused, not even fully believing what had just happened.

"I did," Chan answered. "What are you going to do about it?" His eyes glinted a pale, icy blue before shifting back to brown, one eyebrow cocked in playful challenge. Jisung did what anyone else would do when faced with a challenge.

He took it head on.

He dipped his index finger in yellow paint.

"Jisunggie," Chan used his nickname. "You won't win against a vampire." As if to prove his point, he quickly dodged Jisung's finger with inhuman reflexes.

"Oh come on," Jisung sighed. "You have vampire superpowers. That's cheating!" Chan simply chuckled at Jisung's pout, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"My turn," he simply stated. Before Jisung could even register what that meant, Chan had Jisung pinned to the wall next to them. Jisung let out a soft gasp of surprise at the impact. It didn't hurt, but the move was so sudden and unexpected. Chan simply dabbed Jisung's nose. Jisung scrunched up his nose, not liking the feeling of the paint.

"Now we don't match," Jisung complained. Chan looked away, seeming to ponder that for a moment. Jisung took that small distraction as his window of opportunity, dabbing another yellow line on Chan's cheek. Chan simply looked at him in shock. Jisung simply sent him an innocent smile. Chan brought an arm across Jisung's front, holding him still as he brought his finger back up. Jisung tried to wiggle free, but found he truly was stuck. It was actually...kind of hot.

Chan marked Jisung's face with lines on either side, Jisung squirming at the wet feeling on his cheeks. He was reminded of the story Chan had told them the week prior about the night he became a vampire. All the other vampires had also been wearing face paint. He wondered if it had been anything similar to this.

"Was this like your transition night?" Jisung asked after Chan was satisfied. Chan seemed to be caught off guard by that question.

"Kind of," he answered. "But not exactly. I just gave you whiskers to match your nose. Now you're a kitten." Jisung pouted up at Chan. Chan chuckled lowering his arm. "So cute."

"Be a kitten with me," Jisung challenged. "I can't be the only one looking absolutely adorable."

"Fine," Chan easily conceded. "Do your worst." Jisung didn't think Chan would agree, but here he was offering his face up for Jisung's artistic freedom. Jisung gave him a dab of yellow to the nose before adding another line to the previous two on his cheek before switching to the next, trying his best to keep the lines as even as possible. Jisung couldn't remember why he had been nervous to be alone with Chan. Just like all of their previous encounters, conversation flowed easily between them. They were having an actual paint fight, making each other into kittens. Chan reached his hand up, fingers wrapping around Jisung's wrist before pinning it up against the wall above their heads, the other quickly joining.

Right.  _ This  _ was why Jisung was nervous.

"I think that's enough," Chan decided. His face looked as calm as ever despite the submissive position he had Jisung in. Jisung gave an audible swallow as he noticed just how small the space between their faces were. He could see every perfect, small pore on Chan's face.

"You're not scared." It wasn't a question. Jisung looked Chan straight in the eyes.

"Nope," he replied. "A little nervous maybe."

"Most people would be scared if a vampire had them at their mercy," Chan stated. He gave a curious tilt of his head, like he was trying to figure out how Jisung's mind worked.

"I'm not most people," Jisung said with a half-hearted shrug, not able to move much with the way he was currently held. He didn't know where his sudden bravery came from, but it was true; he wasn't afraid. "Maybe I actually like this."

This seemed to genuinely surprise Chan. His hands let up a minuscule amount. He stared into Jisung's eyes, confusion written all over his face. Jisung could feel his own pulse slightly jump, but kept his face relaxed. Chan moved his face a bit closer, eyes still searching, brow quirked slightly in silent question. Jisung said nothing, just let his eyes flutter shut as he felt Chan's breath on his lips, cool and inviting.

Jisung wasn't new to kissing and he definitely was not a virgin. Even with those experiences he had shared, nothing felt quite as intense and intimate as the situation he found himself in and nothing had even happened yet. Nothing might even happen still. Jisung silently waited, eyes still shut. It was the longest, most intense period of time he had ever experienced. 

Soon enough he felt the press of lips against his own. Jisung let out a sigh of relief against Chan's lips. He could feel Chan's lips curve into a small smile before he pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," Chan quietly confessed. It was Jisung's turn to look surprised. He thought his lovesick crush was completely one-sided. 

"Probably not as long as I've wanted to do that," Jisung mumbled. "I didn't get that vibe from you at all."

"I'm sorry I didn't make it obvious enough," Chan apologized. "I didn't want to scare you, but I can't help it. You are  _ quite  _ the tease." Jisung involuntarily let out a small moan at the way Chan was talking to him:  _ about _ him. Chan pressed his body closer, diving in for another kiss.

This kiss was not nearly as gentle as the first. Chan pressed his body insistently against Jisung, tilting his head slightly to kiss at a more comfortable angle. Jisung let Chan lead the kiss, happy to accept whatever Chan was willing to give him. Chan broke away, eyeing Jisung briefly before claiming his lips again, his grip on Jisung's wrists shifting. 

Blindly, Chan maneuvered Jisung's arms so that both of his wrists were held tightly in one of his large hands. Chan brought his other hand to Jisung's neck. Jisung let out a soft noise of approval against Chan's mouth. He didn't hesitate to open his mouth when he felt Chan's tongue licking against his closed lips. Chan coaxed Jisung's mouth further open with a firm thumb pressed just behind his jaw. Jisung accidentally let out another soft moan. It was impossible to stay quiet when his body felt  _ so much _ . Chan didn't seem to mind.

"You make such beautiful sounds," he huskily whispered. Jisung was wondering if he had died at some point because there was no way this was actually his reality. Chan had been alive -  _ alive? _ \- for four hundred years. He probably could have his pick of any beautiful human he'd met. Hell, he had  _ Felix _ . In this moment, in this lifetime Chan was living out, he was choosing Jisung.

"I want to hear you make more," Chan continued in that same whisper before his eyes shifted to their icy blue, lips returning to Jisung's lips. It was like they had never separated, their lips moving together with what felt like practiced ease, tongues mingling. In his fantasies, Jisung had expected Chan to feel cold, but he felt nothing but warmth as they continued to kiss.

Jisung shifted slightly, pressing his weight against the wall that Chan had him pinned against. His arms were starting to feel numb where they were held. He flexed his fingers, trying to regain some sort of feeling. Chan broke their kiss before releasing Jisung's wrists. Jisung immediately slung his arms to rest behind Chan's neck, his fingers interlocking.

"Sorry," Chan apologized, pressing kisses to the corner of Jisung's mouth. "I forget about human limitations sometimes. It's been a while." Jisung softly hummed at those words, the kiss feeling so tingly against his already sensitive skin.

"It's okay," he breathed in reassurance. "More than okay." Chan pulled back to eye Jisung, that mischievous glint still there behind pure ice.

"Can we continue?" He asked, free hand toying with one of the belt loops of Jisung's jeans. Jisung nodded eagerly, mind slightly foggy before their lips crashed together again. Chan's hand trailed back, dipping lower before the other hand followed on the opposite side. Jisung felt pressure on the backs of his thighs before Chan effortlessly hoisted him up. Jisung let out a surprised squeak, legs instinctively wrapping around Chan's waist tightly.

"I've got you," Chan promised with a slight chuckle. "I promise." Jisung relaxed slowly, putting his trust in Chan as Chan pressed slow, chaste kisses against his willing lips.

"That's it," Chan purred, hands gripping Jisung's thighs a little tighter. Jisung squirmed, back arching slightly at the touch. Chan let out a small groan, teeth tugging at Jisung's plush bottom lip. Jisung gasped, his hips lined up against Chan's in such a suggestive way. Jisung knew that he was starting to feel arousal twist in his gut but to feel Chan's half-hard bulge against him? That was new.

"Chan?" Jisung breathed out as the older vampire began to kiss tenderly at the sensitive skin of his neck. "Chan, can we…? I want to…" He let out another moan as Chan sucked at the skin of his neck.

"What do you want?" Chan asked, words hotly pressed against skin. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Jisung's stomach clenched, heat pooling straight to his groin.

"Want you," he answered. "Want all of you." Chan let out a soft growl before hungrily attacking Jisung's lips with more kisses. He removed one hand from Jisung's thigh, keeping his body pressed tight. Long, pale fingers slipped under the hem of Jisung's shirt, the digits slightly cool on his feverish skin.

Jisung couldn't decide where to focus his attention. His tongue was busy being sucked on by Chan while his legs were gripping around him for dear life. Then there was the whole unbelievable reality that was Chan's hardness pushing up against his own while his fingers were dancing across his skin. How was he supposed to choose? Chan's fingers spread against the skin of Jisung's soft, flat tummy before trailing up higher and higher.

"Chan," Jisung whined, lips breaking apart as Chan's skilled hands thumbed at his nipple. Chan nosed at Jisung's neck, lips barely touching the skin while he continued to rub, nipple hardening beneath his touch. Jisung let out a small cry when Chan added a pointer finger, pinching and rolling the hardened nub between his fingers. Jisung's hips rutted roughly against Chan as the sweet torture continued. It was like Chan knew where to touch without him saying anything.

"What do you need?" Chan asked, eyeing Jisung with a hungry intensity as his fingers wandered across his chest to give the same sweet attention to his other nipple. Jisung whined in the back of his throat, his hips pathetically grinding forward to seek out any sort of friction.

"Please touch me," he begged, cheeks flushing with shame.

"I am touching you," Chan teased, fingers roughly pinching at his nipple as if to prove his point. Jisung arched at the touch.

"Touch me...somewhere else," he tried. Chan removed his hand from beneath Jisung's shirt. His fingers gently tapped Jisung on the nose.

"Here?" He questioned. His fingers trailed down to Jisung's kiss-bitten lips, index finger dragging across the swollen flesh. "Or how about here?" Jisung felt a frustrated growl rumble in the back of his throat as he tilted his head back, eyes closing.

"Or what about  _ here _ ?" Chan asked, hand moving down between their bodies to grab at Jisung's jean-clad bulge. Jisung furiously nodded, head becoming uselessly clouded by lust. Chan removed his hand to grip back at Jisung's thigh before slipping away, gently lowering Jisung's legs. His fingers made work of the button and zipper while Jisung quickly tugged his shirt off.

"I want to take you just like that," Chan hummed. "You pressed up against the wall." Goosebumps broke out over Jisung's skin at the thought of having Chan so deep inside of him. Chan helped Jisung step out of his jeans, eyes hungrily examining his member trapped in cotton briefs. Jisung was embarrassed to find a small wet patch near the front of his briefs where his dick had been dribbling precome. Chan's fingers ghosted over the dark patch, causing Jisung's cock to twitch.

"Already all excited and wet for me?" He playfully taunted, rubbing his thumb against the head of Jisung's leaking cockhead. Jisung let out a soft, strangled moan as the roughness of the cotton rubbed against his sensitive skin. Chan removed his hand only to tug his own black sweater off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Jisung marveled at the sight in front of him. Chan was chiseled perfection, skin milky and pale with taught, defined muscles, nipples an attractive pale pink. Chan sent an amused smirk in Jisung's direction as the boy openly marveled at his body.

Chan began to work on his pants when Jisung swatted his hands away, boldly replacing them with his own. Hid hands were shaky with nerves and arousal, trying his best to make quick work of the offending belt and jeans. Chan let out an amused chuckle at Jisung's eagerness.

Jisung paused when he reached Chan's briefs. His bulge looked rather... _ full _ and intimidating. Jisung swallowed down the excess saliva that had suddenly gathered in his mouth. He looked up at Chan who simply gave him a questioning look.

"Why is everything about you so intimidating?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He clamped his mouth down tightly, hoping nothing else embarrassing would slip out. Chan barked out a laugh, eyes crinkling.

"Intimidating?" He asked. "What's so intimidating?" Jisung blanched, eyes darting down.

" _ That _ ." He answered, gesturing with a hand in the general direction of Chan's bulge. "That right there." Chan chuckled, hooking his thumbs beneath the elastic, slowly pulling the cotton down. His hard cock sprung free, curving up against his abdomen. He was a nice length - not too long, not too short - however, the concerning factor was the girth. Jisung hadn't seen many other cocks in what little experience he had, but he was pretty sure Chan was the thickest. He had the sudden urge to feel the heavy weight of it on his tongue, but Chan seemed to have other plans, stepping in close to Jisung.

Chan placed a kiss to Jisung's bare shoulder, hand slipping down to palm at Jisung's clothed cock. Jisung let a soft moan escape his lips. Chan placed a soft nip to his shoulder before sliding his hand past the elastic band of Jisung's briefs, fingers curling around the shaft of Jisung's cock. Jisung let out a shuddery moan, the touch like the sweetest relief on his skin. Chan gave a few firm strokes before removing his hand to slip the briefs down. Jisung shivered as the cold air hit his warm, exposed skin.

"I didn't bring anything," Jisung mumbled, trying not to meet Chan's eyes. It was awkward being naked and intimate with someone for the first time. Even more so when that person has been the subject of your seemingly hopeless pining.

"That's okay," Chan stated. "I think there's lotion somewhere around here." He stepped back from Jisung, surveying the room. He walked over to the desk at the front of the room, giving Jisung a minute to collect himself. Chan grabbed a bottle from off the desk before returning to where Jisung stood.

"Not as nice as lube," he commented. "But it will do the job." Jisung was no stranger to using whatever he had laying around when he had his "alone time" with his phone. He wasn't picky. 

Chan hiked Jisung's legs up, effectively pinning him back against the wall. Jisung wrapped his legs back against Chan's waist, the touch so much more intense now that there was no barrier of clothing between them. Chan removed his hands, pinning Jisung with his body weight so he could squirt some of the white cream into his palm. He coated his fingers liberally before bringing his clean hand back up behind Jisung's thigh. The other hand disappeared out of sight. Jisung gave a slight jump when he felt a cold finger slipping between his cheeks.

"Spread yourself for me," Chan whispered into Jisung's ear. Jisung complied, hands slipping down to grab at his cheeks, spreading himself open. Such an intimate request had Jisung blushing, but his arousal outweighed his embarrassment. He wanted Chan to be inside him as soon as possible.

The finger returned, rubbing up against the tight rim of Jisung's entrance, getting it nice and slick before slowly pushing inside. Jisung winced, the feeling not completely new, but definitely not something he was used to. Chan pulled the tip of his finger back out before sliding back in a little further. Jisung bit down his bottom lip, willing himself to take a few deep breaths. Chan looked up at Jisung.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his words. Jisung nodded.

"I'm fine," he grit out. "It's just uncomfortable." Chan hummed his understanding.

"We can always stop," he said, finger starting to pull out. Jisung clenched down around him.

"No we can't," he said, determined. "I told you I wanted all of you." Chan smiled. No one should look that adorable with yellow cat whiskers painted on their face and a finger up inside of him, Jisung mused as he eyed Chan.

"Okay," Chan nodded. "Then we keep going." He removed his finger, adding a bit more lotion before attempting to breach Jisung's rim again. The slide was slightly easier, his finger pressing in slowly until it was fully inserted inside of Jisung. Chan began to slowly rock his finger in and out. It wasn't the most unpleasant feeling, just foreign. Most of Jisung's experience had been with girls. The position he was in had him feeling slightly feminized, his hole swallowing Chan's finger up.

"Try to relax," Chan instructed, working his finger in and out. "You're pretty tight. Try to think of something nice. Like how good this is going to feel once I'm inside you." Jisung tensed up at Chan's words.

"Okay, okay," Chan softly chuckled. "Maybe that was the wrong route." He leaned up, pressing a kiss to Jisung's lips. "I promise I'm going to make you feel so good." Those words had Jisung's heart fluttering in his chest. He trusted Chan, trusted him enough to let him do this. Jisung tilted his head back, sighing softly as Chan thrust his finger a little quicker. Chan pressed another slick finger against his hole. He slowly eased it in alongside the first. Jisung let out a soft groan at the intrusion. Chan leaned forward, pressing soothing kisses to Jisung's bared neck. Jisung relaxed, melting into the soft kisses. Chan scissored his fingers, stretching Jisung thoroughly.

"Aren't you ever tempted to bite?" Jisung questioned as Chan sucked at his skin. Chan released the skin with a loud pop.

"No," he stated. "I'm always on top of my feeding. I think the only vampires that lose control are new vampires or starving vampires." Jisung was able to relax a bit at that news. He didn't think Chan was going to bite him, but he felt it was a fair question seeing as Chan was so close to his neck. Chan crooked his fingers as he thrust in, causing Jisung to cry out. Whatever Chan had pressed against had him momentarily seeing stars.

"Ah," Chan murmured. "There it is." That must have been the almighty prostate Jisung had heard so much about. His own fingers were never quite long enough to reach the handful of times he had tried exploring, so he gave up. If he had known it was going to feel  _ this _ good, he would've tried harder. 

Chan continued to press his fingers at the same angle, pads of his fingers massaging against that sweet spot. Jisung rocked his hips in minute little movements, trying to chase Chan's fingers. Chan eased in a third finger, lips capturing any cries Jisung made.

"Want you in me already," Jisung whined. "Already feels so good. Don't wanna come yet." Chan looked down between their bodies where Jisung's cock was swollen, beads of pearly precome dribbling out from the tip. Chan gave a few more thrusts, purposely avoiding Jisung's prostate before removing his fingers.

"Alright, alright," Chan agreed, reaching for the lotion. "I just didn't want to hurt you." Jisung watched with unveiled interest as Chan pumped some of the lotion onto his cock before spreading it across his length with quick strokes.  _ That  _ was going inside him. How did he end up here?

Chan repositioned Jisung, effortlessly hosting him up a bit higher before guiding his slick cock beneath him. As Chan pressed the blunt head against his rim, Jisung let out a small whimper. It was thick. It was slowly going in, but the fit was tight. Chan pulled out before pressing in again, slowly working the head in and out, attempting to stretch Jisung enough to slide in.

"You're still really tight," Chan commented, eyes closing in pleasure as his thick cockhead slipped in again.

"I've never bottomed before," Jisung admitted with a wince. "This is all kinda new to me." Chan pulled out completely, adding a bit more lotion before attempting to push back in.

"Lotion really isn't the greatest substitute for lube," Chan commented, breaching the tight ring of muscle. "Next time, we're doing this in a bed with nice, expensive lube."

_ Next time?! _ Jisung wasn't even sure if he was going to survive this first time. Chan didn't pull out this time, just continued to just slip in, inch by inch. Jisung was grateful. He wasn't sure how much more teasing he could take.

It wasn't until Chan's abs were pressed up against his ass that Jisung even realized he was all the way in. He opened the eyes he had screwed shut to find Chan looking less composed than normal. Jisung finally let go of his cheeks, arms coming back around to rest on Chan's shoulders. Chan slowly began to pull out an inch or two before easing back in. Jisung felt so completely full. It was unlike anything he had felt before. Chan kept up the pace, small measured thrusts to work Jisung open.

Chan pulled out a little further before sliding back in, Jisung letting out a quiet moan of pleasure. Chan repeated the action, hips snacking against the backs of Jisung's thighs. Chan pressed a kiss to Jisung's lips, tongue slipping inside his open mouth as he pulled out again. When he slid inside, he jabbed at something deep inside Jisung that had him crying, fingers digging into Chan's shoulders.

"Do it again," Jisung begged, wanting to feel that intense pleasure. Chan obliged, hips dragging out before sharply thrusting back inside, hips smacking again. "Don't stop." Chan picked up his pace, his thrusts going deeper and faster. Jisung was left whining and crying like a desperate whore as Chan worked himself repeatedly in and out. Chan reached a hand down between their bodies, fingers curling around Jisung's leaking cock.

It was Jisung's turn to lean forward, biting where Chan's neck met his shoulder in an attempt to muffle his embarrassing cries of pleasure. Chan let out a positively feral growl, his pace turning into something primal and punishing. Jisung felt like the air was punched out of him with each thrust.

"I'm not going to last," Jisung moaned into Chan's shoulder, his breaths coming out in small, choked sobs. His thighs uncontrollably trembled with pleasure.

"It's okay," Chan assured. "That's the point. I want you to come." Jisung desperately tried to hold on to the feeling of his body thrumming and pulsing with pleasure, but his body simply couldn't hold back. His orgasm crashed over him like a wave, drowning him in a release he had never felt before. His release ended up coating Chan's hand and some of his own lower belly in thick, sticky come.

His head was like static; he wasn't able to see or hear anything for a moment, body just coming down from such an intense high. Chan continued his thrusts, both hands moving to tightly grip Jisung's ass as he buried himself inside. Chan came with a low groan, forehead pressed against Jisung's, hips still thrusting as he worked himself through. Jisung gave an involuntary shiver as he felt Chan's release fill him up.

Jisung opened his eyes, looking up at Chan. Chan's eyes were still shut, his cock still completely sheathed inside Jisung. When Chan did open his eyes, they were back to their usual chocolate brown. He gave Jisung a soft smile, leaning down to close the small space between their lips. Jisung's heart felt like it was going to burst at the soft, intimate gesture. They lazily kissed until Chan broke away to slowly pull himself out. Jisung winced at the sensation, feeling even more embarrassed when some of Chan's come slipped out from his hole and onto the laminate floor. He lowered Jisung's legs gently back down.

"Can you stand?" he asked, hands on Jisung's waist to hold him steady. Jisung nodded. His legs felt a little wobbly, but he was okay.

"The great thing about this studio," Chan stated as he walked away. "Is the fact that they have baby wipes. It's a quick way to clean up dirty hands and any oil paints that get spilled." He brought the package over to Jisung, pulling one of the wipes out. Jisung still felt completely blissed out. He couldn't remember the last time his body felt this relaxed.

"Turn around," Chan instructed. Jisung did as he was told, confused until he felt the cold, wet wipe sliding between his cheeks. He yelped with surprise, only to hear Chan's chuckling.

"You're a mess," he explained, voice clearly amused. "I'm doing you a favor." He took care to clean around Jisung's rim before wiping off the dried come he had gotten on one of Jisung's cheeks when he had gripped him tight. When he was done, he pressed his body up against Jisung's, hand slipping around front to clean up the drying mess on his lower belly. 

Chan spent more time than was necessary rubbing the spot right above Jisung's cock. Jisung gasped when he felt Chan's lips begin to kiss and suck at his shoulder. Jisung arched his back slightly, ass rocking back against Chan. His cock gave a feeble twitch, totally spent but definitely getting interested again.

"You know," Chan whispered, using his other hand to reach down and gently grasp Jisung's hardening cock in his hand. "If we keep this up, we're never going to finish this painting." This was the one time in Jisung's life where he really didn't care about painting. He could paint anytime. He didn't know how many more opportunities he would get to have his mind blown by Chan.

"Painting?" Jisung asked, playing dumb. "What painting?" Chan let out a soft laugh, fingers tightening their grip, beginning to stroke Jisung with intent. Jisung moaned, tipping his head back to rest against Chan's shoulder.

"We'll have to finish it later," Chan whispered in his ear. "I'm too busy enjoying the art I have right in front of me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You two are so soft it makes me want to vomit," Seungmin light-heartedly commented, reaching forward to put a green matcha flavored cookie on his dessert plate.
> 
> "He's right," Jisung chimed in agreement.
> 
> "You're not any better," Seungmin shot back, eyes darting between Jisung and Chan with purpose. Jisung shut his mouth, blush rising to his cheeks. Hyunjin and Minho couldn't help but laugh as Chan gave Jisung a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all are staying safe and healthy. I'm trying my best, but I'm currently on the frontlines with my job. I won't lie, it's scary. We are all scared, but taking care of people is what we do. Writing is one of the hobbies that allows me to escape the dark and heavy thoughts that I'm often plagued with while working. So, thank you so much for those that read, kudos, and especially comment. It gives me motivation and I hope that it helps distract some of you who are also understandably upset by what has being going on in the world. I know I read a lot to distract myself as well.
> 
> This story...haha I have had a difficult time with it. There are so many things you have to consider when writing a supernatural AU that I never thought of. I had an ultimate end goal when I came up with the story, as I do with most of my stories. To actually get the ending I wanted, I had to create a sort of substory to help my characters along. Still have some plot progression I am struggling with, but I don't want to say too much.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the long chapter and hopefully you can start to piece together where I'm headed with this. Much fluff between Hyunjin and Minho here.
> 
> Sidenote: I'm not a fan of Blackpink, but no hate to the group. Every story needs an antagonist. That's all I'll say for now. Please continue to enjoy!

Thanksgiving break couldn't come soon enough in Hyunjin's opinion. He tried to stay out of his house as much as he possibly could. His mom was in intense holiday cleaning mode and Hyunjin wanted no part of that chaos. Changbin and he spent most of their time together, since Changbin's mom was in a similar mood. They either ate quick, cheap food in the backseat of Changbin's car parked somewhere secluded or spent time with Minho, Chan, and Felix at their apartment.

Hyunjin couldn't hide forever though, getting roped into vacuuming and beating the dust and dirt out of large area rugs outside. Hyunjin loved his family, honestly, but he had so many other things that currently occupied his mind. Friendsgiving was one of the biggest things. 

Hyunjin had no idea what to make. He knew Chan was going to be making the turkey and Felix would probably be baking one or two of his amazing desserts. At this point, Hyunjin was even desperate enough to be searching pinterest for ideas.

"What are you looking at?" Minho curiously inquired, lavender eyes peering over Hyunjin's shoulder. Hyunjin looked up from his phone.

"Huh?" He asked. Minho playfully rolled his eyes.

"I've been talking to you for a few minutes now and was getting no response," he explained, resting his chin on Hyunjin's shoulder. "I wanted to know what could  _ possibly _ be stealing your attention from me." He pressed a kiss to Hyunjin's cheek before looking back down at the phone screen.

"I'm trying to figure out what to bring for Friendsgiving," Hyunjin explained. "I have no clue what to bring."

"You're mom makes really great sweet potatoes with the candied pecans," Minho helpfully reminded Hyunjin. "Why not ask her to teach you how to make them?" 

"I don't know," Hyunjin mused. "She's so busy right now with family coming in. I don't know if she would have time for me."

"You should ask," Minho suggested. "Spend time with your mom. I'm sure she'd love to teach you." Hyunjin looked at Minho, reading his slightly somber expression. Minho wouldn't be able to do simple things like ask his parents for help anymore. He had Chan and Felix who would teach him anything he asked and probably give him the world, but it still wasn't the same love that the people who brought you into the world could give.

"Okay," Hyunjin agreed. "I'll ask." He clicked his phone screen off before moving to wrap his body around Minho in a hug of sorts. Minho accepted Hyunjin snuggling halfway onto his lap with a soft smile.

"What are you making?" Hyunjin mumbled into Minho's chest. Minho pressed a soft kiss to the top of Hyunjin's head.

"Chan said I could help make the stuffing for the turkey," he answered. "Not the most exciting dish, but necessary."

"Turkey needs stuffing," Hyunjin solemnly stated as he looked up, face serious. "It's a very important and serious job. I honestly don't know if you're cut out for it." Minho reached down, pressing his fingers into Hyunjin's sides, causing Hyunjin to squirm.

"You're a brat," he playfully growled, pushing Hyunjin onto his back, fingers mercilessly tickling his sides. "I'm going to make the  _ best _ stuffing you've ever had."

"Okay, okay, hyung," Hyunjin huffed out inbetween gasping laughs, body twisting to and fro. "Best stuffing ever. You'll be amazing." Minho released his fingers when he was satisfied with Hyunjin's desperate praise.

"Damn right it will be," he proudly proclaimed. "Besides, Chan hyung is an amazing cook. He wouldn't let me burn anything." He eyed Hyunjin underneath him, the remnants of his laughing fit still curved onto his mouth. He leant down, pressing a simple kiss to his lips. "Thank you, again."

"It was nothing," Hyunjin scoffed. "Plus, it was really Jisung's idea." Minho sat back, finger tapping against his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should be kissing him instead," he hummed. Hyunjin leaned up, hand quickly coming behind Minho's neck to messily crash their lips together. Minho let himself be led back down on top of Hyunjin, smiling into the kiss. He rested his hand on Hyunjin's waist, squeezing with his fingers gently.

"Kidding, kidding," Minho chuckled, pulling back.

"You better be," Hyunjin grumbled.

"And why's that, hm?" Minho asked, playfully tapping Hyunjin's nose with his pointer finger. Hyunjin could see the obvious amusement on his face.

"Because…" he trailed off.  _ Because I want your kisses. Because I want your affections for myself. Because you're mine. _

_ Because I love you. _

Luckily Hyunjin didn't have to reply, the words lost on his lips as Changbin stepped into the living room.

"Um…" he awkwardly said. "Felix let me in. Am I interrupting?" Minho let go of Hyunjin, sitting up.

"Nope," Minho replied with a smile. "Come on in. We were just discussing Friendsgiving." Changbin's expression morphed from slightly uncomfortable into understanding.

"Ah," he sighed, sitting next to Minho on the sectional. "That's this week. Did you figure out what you're making yet?" Hyunjin groaned.

"I told him to ask his mom to teach him how to make her sweet potatoes. She always made the best sweet potato casserole," Minho helpfully supplied. Hyunjin gave him a light, but annoyed shove.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who had to resort to asking their mom for help," Changbin said. "Mom is going to teach me how to make japchae."

"You better make it right," Minho warned. "Otherwise you'll be a disappointment to Koreans everywhere." Changbin sent him an unimpressed look.

"It's going to be fine," he assured. "I'm not worried."

"Enough talk of Friendsgiving," Hyunjin huffed. "I'm getting stressed."

"Mario Party?" Minho suggested. Changbin nodded.

"Mario Party " he agreed. Minho pressed a loud, wet kiss to Hyunjin's cheek before getting up to grab his console.

"Ew," Hyunjin groaned, wiping at his face dramatically. Changbin smiled softly at the sight.

  
  


"You smell like flowers again," Hyunjin accused as he and Jisung rode up the swanky elevator to Chan's apartment. Jisung refused to meet his eyes, staring at the glass container he held housing homemade nokdujeon. Hyunjin didn't think Jisung could cook. At all. But the smells in the car on the ride to Chan's were admittedly pretty good.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Jisung firmly denied. Hyunjin sent a small smirk in his direction. He thought it was funny and cute that Jisung tried to smell as good as possible for Chan.

"Whatever you say," Hyunjin said with a chuckle, stepping out of the elevator as they reached Chan's floor.

"How'd your painting lesson go?" He conversationally asked as they waited outside the outer door.

"Fine!" Jisung loudly answered. Hyunjin gave him a funny look as he pressed the buzzer.

"You sure about that?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung frantically nodded his head. Hyunjin furrowed his brows. Jisung always acted weird, especially when it involved Chan. This was just  _ extra _ weird.

"Hey guys," came Minho's voice from the intercom. "Come on in." The familiar buzz of the door unlocking sounded before Hyunjin reached forwards and pulled the door open. Before he and Jisung could walk down the small hallway, the front door opened. Minho smiled brightly at them, lavender eyes glowing brilliantly as usual.

"Hello Hyunjinnie, Jisunggie!" He happily greeted. He engulfed Hyunjin in a tight hug, ignoring the fact that Hyunjin had to carefully and quickly balance his casserole dish with one hand.

"Oof," he huffed, feeling Minho's arms tightly squeeze. Minho pulled back only to give Hyunjin an enthusiastic kiss to the lips. Hyunjin gave a small squeak of surprise. Minho released him, turning to hug Jisung.

"Do I get a kiss, too?" Jisung joked.

"Do you want one?" Minho asked with a suggestive brow wiggle. Jisung simply laughed.

"Weirdo," he quipped.  _ Ironic _ , Hyunjin wryly thought.

"What'd you guys bring?" Minho asked, lacing his fingers with Hyunjin's as he led his friends further into the apartment.

"Nokdujeon," Jisung easily replied.

"Where did you learn how to make that?" Minho asked, his nose adorably scrunching up in confusion. "I didn't know that you knew how to cook."

"Oh, I don't," Jisung confirmed. "Mom helped. I told her I was bringing it as a gift for my painting instructor. Not exactly a lie."

"Don't you mean the love of your life?" Hyunjin teased. Jisung gave an indignant huff. 

When they wandered into the kitchen, they found Seungmin, Woojin, and Jeongin had already arrived and were making themselves right at home. Jeongin was sitting atop a counter, legs swinging freely as he smiled, listening to something Chan was saying. Chan had the attention of Jeongin and Woojin while Seungmin was helping Felix retrieve something smelling positively  _ delicious _ from the oven. It felt warm. It felt like family.

When they walked through the doorway, Chan's eyes instantly landed on Jisung. There was a slight shift in the room as there always seemed to be when Chan and Felix were involved. Hyunjin felt Jisung stiffen next to him. Chan made a small quirk with his brow, lips curving into a knowing smirk. What  _ had _ happened between them?

"I found more guests!" Minho sing-songed while gently swinging where his hand was entwined with Hyunjin's own.

"Hyunjin! Jisung!" Jeongin brightly greeted, hopping off the counter to envelop them in a group hug that Minho politely side-stepped from. "Happy Friendsgiving!" He announced, tightly squeezing them.

"Glad you guys could make it," Chan agreed.

"It was kind of their idea," Seungmin quipped as he set a hot pie down on a cooling rack, mismatched oven mitts on his hands. "It would be sort of a dick move to not come." Jisung shot him an unimpressed look.

"What?" Seungmin honestly asked. "It would be."

"All we're missing is Binnie," Woojin stated, pulling his phone from his pocket, checking his messages.

"He's outside," Woojin and Felix said at the same time. Felix slowly turned to look at Woojin, his own mismatched oven mitts still on, as everyone else turned to look at Felix. An awkward, pregnant silence settled over the room.

"I'll go get the door," Felix stated, seconds before a doorbell chimed. He tossed his mitts onto the countertop before hurriedly exiting the room, footsteps as quiet as ever. Hyunjin turned to share a bewildered look with Jisung.

'What the fuck?' He mouthed. Jisung helplessly shrugged his shoulders, apparently just as confused.

"Vampire hearing," Chan mumbled, putting on the abandoned mitts to rearrange Felix's cooling racks settled with pies to make more space on the counter. "We can hear heartbeats pretty clear."

"Really?" Jeongin asked, voice laced with wonder.

"Oh yeah," Minho nodded. “No sneaking or lying around us.” He turned his gaze to Hyunjin, eyes holding nothing but mischief.

“Where do I put the casserole?” Hyunjin quickly quipped, roughly pushing the heavy glass container into Minho’s chest. He knew it wouldn’t hurt Minho in the slightest, but still gave him the message to reserve his double-entendre for a more private setting. Minho just chuckled, taking the tin foil-wrapped casserole into his own hands.

“I’ll set it on the dining room table,” he offered. “It doesn’t need to be reheated?” Hyunjin shook his head.

“Nope, made it fresh before I left,” he assured.

“I’m guessing everything went fine with your mom?” Minho asked quietly, in a voice only Chan would be able to overhear. Chan did his best to act as if he heard nothing, busying himself with checking on the turkey.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin assured him with a small smile. “Everything went well.” Minho offered a genuinely happy smile of his own.

“I’m glad,” he stated. “I’m going to go set this down. Be right back.” He turned on his heel, heading towards the dining room. Hyunjin watched him leave, a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

“Guess who brought the world’s best japchae?” 

Hyunjin turned to find Felix leading Changbin into the kitchen with a small, content smile on his lips. Changbin held a large, deep bowl in his hands, the top carefully encased in plastic wrap. Seungmin sniffed the air.

“Is that your mom’s?” He inquired. Changbin nodded.

“Yeah, it really wasn’t as hard as I thought it was going to be to make,” he commented. Although Felix was back to attending to his pies, Hyunjin didn’t miss the way his silver eyes would glance up periodically to steal cautious, curious glances at his friend. 

“Look at that,” Woojin stated. “Friendsgiving inspired us all to cook. Six boys who had no idea how to cook making dinner.”

“Seven,” Minho corrected, hand on his hip as he re-entered the kitchen.

“Hyung,” Jeongin drawled. “You’re not exactly a boy anymore.” Hyunjin internally held his breath at the comment, scared how it would affect Minho. To his relief, Minho simply smiled, his hand reaching out to ruffle the youngest’s hair.

“You’ve got a point,” he admitted. “Be careful, I might bite you.” He snapped his teeth together in jest, causing Jeongin to giggle.

“No biting in this house,” Chan admonished. “Unless someone asks.” His eyes flicked to where Jisung stood at the counter, looking ready to pass out. Changbin and Hyunjin shared a look.

“I’m kidding,” he chuckled. “The turkey should be ready soon. You guys can set up your dishes in the dining room." 

Minho led his friends out to the dining room. The long, wooden table was covered with a thick, orange tablecloth, tassles at each corner. In the center of the table was a black candelabra, flowers of oranges, reds, and yellows framing its base. In front of each chair were perfectly placed plates, glasses, and silverware. It all looked too perfect.

"Just set everything near the center, I guess," Minho instructed with a shrug. The remaining dishes were set down before the boys took their seats at the table. Hyunjin perched himself between Jisung and Minho, actively preventing any embarrassing sessions of footsie to occur like last dinner. Minho stealthily reached for Hyunjin's hand under the table, their fingers interlocking. Hyunjin offered him a fond smile. He'd easily go through making a hundred sweet potato casseroles to see Minho so content and relaxed. It was absolutely worth it.

It wasn't long before Chan strode into the dining room, a large tray with what appeared to be a perfectly cooked turkey settled onto its surface. How Chan had learned how to make a picture-perfect turkey that even Gordon Ramsey would cry tears of joy looking at, Hyunjin had no clue. 

"Damn," Woojin mumbled, awestruck. "Where did you learn to cook so well?" Chan smiled, setting the tray down onto the table. 

"You have to find hobbies to fill eternity," Chan answered. Felix entered the room soon after, three goblets in his hands. He set one down in front of Minho before dropping another goblet off at the head of the table where Chan would sit. The last he saved for himself, sitting opposite of Chan. Hyunjin didn't need to ask in order to know what those goblets must have contained. Minho cleared his throat, sliding the goblet off to the side before giving Hyunjin an unsure look. Hyunjin gave Minho's hand a reassuring squeeze, Minho seeming to visibly relax at the touch.

"So," Chan announced, sitting at the head of the table. "I did some google research about Thanksgiving and Friendsgiving. From what I've learned, this holiday is supposed to be all about appreciating and acknowledging what we are all thankful for." There were multiple agreeing head nods around the table. Chan's eyes shifted to Minho. "I think it's only appropriate that we all talk about what we are thankful for. Minho, why don't you start us off?"

Minho seemed surprised to be put on the spot, but quickly recovered. Typical Minho, Hyunjin quietly mused to himself.

"Alright," Minho started. "I'm thankful for Chan hyung and Felix hyung for saving me and taking me in, I'm thankful for my wonderful, understanding friends, and I'm thankful that I'm able to still spend time with my precious Hyunjinnie." He brought their joined hands up to press his lips softly to Hyunjin's knuckles. Hyunjin felt his face violently heat up at the intimate gesture. Minho sent a smile in his direction along with a wink that did nothing to ease Hyunjin's embarrassment.

"Okay Felix hyung," Minho stated, turning to eye the small, blonde vampire to his right. "Your turn." One by one, each person divulged what they were thankful for in awkward, embarrassing, and sentimental ways. It was oddly liberating. Plates and bowls were passed around the table, cutlery and glasses clinking as everyone loaded their plates.

"It always feels strange eating," Chan confessed. "We never really have a need to."

"How did you become such a great cook then?" Seungmin asked.

"Old habits die hard," Chan explained. "It was a habit as a human and it was fun to learn new recipes to fill up time. After a while, the novelty wore off. Food isn't quite as enjoyable the way it once was as a human." Hyunjin remembered Minho explaining something similar to him the night they ordered ramen. The novelty for Minho apparently hadn't worn off yet with the way he crowded his plate with a little bit of everything.

"Chan hyung?" Jeongin spoke up. "If vampires are real, does that mean other mythical creatures are real?" Chan paused, seeming to debate how to answer in his mind.

"Yes," he hesitantly answered. "Most of them. I haven't ever come across a mermaid, but there are other vampires, werewolves, witches." A loud, metallic clang came from where Felix was seated as he dropped his fork, the silver hitting the thick porcelain. Hyunjin turned to see the vampire with an uneasy look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Fork slipped." Hyunjin observed the concerned look Chan gave to Felix. When Chan and Felix's eyes connected, Hyunjin saw the very small, almost imperceptible shake of Felix's head. Chan seemed to slightly relax, putting his bright smile on his face to mask any awkwardness. That was something Hyunjin noticed Chan seemed to do: anytime something got awkward or suspicious, Chan always wore his kilowatt smile, distracting everyone with it's warmth and charm. If Hyunjin hadn't been privy to it before, he probably never would have caught on.

"Either way, nothing is impossible," Chan concluded, bringing his goblet to his lips and taking a sip.

"Wow," Jeongin exhaled, face looking absolutely amazed. Vampires were apparently not immune to their youngest's cute charm, Chan looking positively smitten by the innocence Jeongin exuded.

"Do you still keep in touch with your old coven?" Jisung asked. Chan slowly nodded.

"Now and again," he agreed. "With the circumstances Felix and I left under, I wasn't really supposed to return." That stunned the table into silence. Chan was one of the nicest, most compassionate people Hyunjin had ever met. What could possibly have happened for Chan to be restricted from returning to a coven that he held such a seemingly substantial position in? Something didn't add up. 

Hyunjin met Changbin's eye from across the table. His friend seemed to have similar thoughts, his brows knit in concentration. It was the same look he had when he was stuck on a verse or line in his songwriting or poetry. Hyunjin shifted his gaze to Minho who just gave him a small shrug in reply. Minho may have been part of Chan's coven, but it seemed there was still so much he was in the dark about.

"Chan hyung," Jeongin said, breaking the silence. "Can you tell us more about Hyunwoo and your coven?" After their interview with Chan and Felix for their research paper, it was only natural that the rest of the group would be given a second hand account of what Chan had told them. And it was no surprise that Jeongin seemed to love the idea of a heroic leader amongst vampires. It would have made for a great screenplay.

"How's the stuffing?" Minho asked as Hyunjin lifted a forkful to his mouth.

"Mediocre," Hyunjin immediately replied, trying to keep a straight face while he chewed. He was totally lying. The stuffing was delicious. It wasn't too wet and had a nice blend of herbs to it, however, he couldn't let Minho know that. Minho pursed his lips, clearly unamused.

"Well, your mom makes the sweet potato casserole better," he sniffed in reply, trying and failing to act nonchalant.

"She was right besides me making it," Hyunjin said with a chuckle.

"Well..." Minho hesitated. "Your presence must have tainted it." Hyunjin rolled his eyes and playfully nudged Minho.

"It's really good," he quietly mumbled after a minute. His eyes drifted to where Minho was seated next to him. "I mean it." Minho's lavender eyes seemed to sparkle with some emotion Hyunjin wasn't acquainted with yet.

"Yours is good, too," he admitted, a small smile on his lips.

"Felix, what do you think of the japchae?" Jisung asked from next to Hyunjin, leaning past the lovebirds to meet Felix's silver eyes. Felix looked slightly startled at being addressed directly, head popping up slightly.

"Oh, um," he licked his lips as he stalled. "It's good. Really good." He gave a thumbs up in Changbin's direction that caused Changbin to blush. Changbin seemed to preen at the compliment and the smile Felix was giving him. When Felix looked back down Changbin sent a glare in Jisung's direction. Jisung childishly stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"Guess you're not a disappointment to our culture," Minho commented to Changbin, smirking when Changbin's glare shifted in his direction. "What? That's a compliment!"

"What are you all whining about?" Seungmin asked, his attention on the chaotic group of teenagers across from him that distracted him from Chan's energetic story telling.

"Nothing," Jisung said, his best innocent face on. "I was simply making conversation with Felix hyung and asked him what he thought of the japchae."

"You are such a brat," Changbin commented. Felix chose to stay out of the mess, sipping daintily at his goblet.

"The goblets are filled with blood, right?" Hyunjin asked in a quiet voice as his friends continued their scuffle. Minho nodded.

"Wanna try?" He joked, mischievous smirk on his lips. Hyunjin should really find him annoying and gross, but Minho had him so gone.

"Blegh," Hyunjin dramatically said, tongue poking out. "I'd rather eat your mediocre stuffing." Minho lovingly tapped Hyunjin on the nose before taking a gulp from his own goblet, licking the thick, crimson stain from his lips. Hyunjin got a quick peek of Minho's pearly white, sharp fangs before they were quickly hidden behind his lips. 

Those  _ should _ be scary, Hyunjin thought; those  _ should _ remind him just what his Minho was now capable of. His mind briefly flashed back to the way Minho and Chan had snarled at each other, eyes ablaze and fangs out like wild wolves. With the tenderness Minho always treated him with and the way he constantly strived to make Hyunjin safe, however, Hyunjin found it hard to be scared. 

When Minho noticed the way Hyunjin's eyes lingered, he self-consciously licked his lips again.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked. Hyunjin smiled and shook his head, averting his gaze to his plate.

"No," he responded, dipping his spoon into the vibrant orange of the sweet potato casserole. "You look perfect."

"Oh  _ c'mon _ ," Hyunjin heard Jisung moan in annoyance next to him at something one of his friends had apparently said. "You  _ know  _ that's not true! Tell him, hyung." Hyunjin received a sharp jab to his side courtesy of Jisung's bony elbow.

"I'm not agreeing to anything," Hyunjin complained, rubbing tenderly at his side.

"Seungmin and Changbin don't believe I scored a 33 on the mock ACT exam," Jisung whined. Seungmin’s arms were folded in front of his chest while Changbin simply quirked a curious brow in challenge.

"Oh," Hyunjin stated, caught up on the debate. "No, he actually did. I don't know how, but he did." Minho snickered from his side, his shoulder gently brushing against Hyunjin's with the effort.

"My Jisunggie is so smart," Chan cooed, fingers reaching over to affectionately card through Jisung's silky, chocolate hair. Jisung visibly stiffened, his eyes comically wide at the open affection. Hyunjin would be lying if he said he wasn't as equally shocked. There would have to be some questions later on the car ride home. Hyunjin could only let weird things happen for so long until he had to know what the hell was going on. This Jisung and Chan business had met its “weird stuff” quota.

After the argument was settled, everyone at the table calming down and forced to accept the fact that Jisung had indeed beat everyone's score on the mock exam, dinner resumed as usual. Hyunjin was mentally cheering for the fact that dinner had gone by so smoothly when he felt Minho place his hand on Hyunjin's thigh. The touch was welcome, Hyunjin offering a sweet smile in Minho's direction before listening to Changbin's story of how he had to share his room with his two cousins that had flown in from Korea.

"They just don't stop," Changbin said with a sigh, rubbing his fingers of one hand against his temple. "They're just full of energy all the time." Hyunjin jumped slightly when Minho squeezed his fingers to briefly grip at his thigh.

"And the questions," Changbin continued with a roll of his eyes. "So many questions about everything." Minho released his grip, fingers trailing up Hyunjin's thigh before gliding back down to where they were.

"Sounds...annoying," Hyunjin said with a swallow, very aware of Minho's touch.

"It is!" Changbin confirmed. Hyunjin shifted in his seat as Minho's hand slipped down to the inseam of Hyunjin's jeans. Hyunjin gave a brief look in Minho's direction to find him deeply engaged in conversation with Felix. Bastard. As if to prove his point, Minho's hands followed the seam up, dangerously close to the front of Hyunjin's jeans.

"It's like they can't keep their hands to themselves," Changbin complained. "Always touching my stuff." Minho's fingers barely pressed against where the head of Hyunjin's soft cock was sitting behind his jeans, the accuracy as if he had some sort of vampiric x-ray vision. Hyunjin abruptly snapped his legs shut on reflex, doing nothing but trapping Minho's wandering hand between his thighs.

"Everyone ready for dessert?" Chan asked from the head of the table.

"Oh, I'm definitely ready for dessert," Minho quietly murmured next to Hyunjin's ear. Despite the sweater he wore, Hyunjin shivered at the comment, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"Minho," Hyunjin warned in an equally quiet whisper. Minho simply smiled, his hand still stuck beneath the table and between Hyunjin's thighs.

"I'll go grab the pies and cookies," Felix announced, standing up from the table. "Changbin, would you mind giving me an extra hand?" Changbin shrugged, standing up.

"Sure," he easily agreed, following Felix into the kitchen. Hyunjin bit his lip when Minho easily pried his thighs apart with his fingers, his hand sliding up to cup Hyunjin softly through his pants. Hyunjin felt a jolt of arousal that settled deep in his bones, a warm heat running through his veins at the touch.

Hyunjin half-stood as he quickly reached across the table to grab one of the pitchers of water, Minho's creeping hand smacking the underside of the table with the action. Minho pouted, subtly sneaking his hand back to his own lap. Hyunjin sent him a pointed look as he settled back down in his seat. Minho just smiled sheepishly.

Hyunjin loved affection, especially when it came from Minho, however Hyunjin really had no desire to fool around when their friends were in the same room. He also had a sneaking suspicion that if he ended up hard, Chan and Felix would know something was up with his rapid pulse. That thought alone had Hyunjin internally cringing. He was more than thankful when Felix and Changbin reappeared with plates of desserts: an apple pie, pumpkin pie, and a plate of circular cookies in an array or pink, green, black, and brown.

"We've got apple pie, pumpkin pie, and dasik - or tea cookies," Felix explained, setting down the pies he balanced in each hand while Changbin carefully set down the precariously stacked pile of petite cookies. Hyunjin would know those colorful tea cookies anywhere. He grew up alongside Minho solely due to the tea dates their mothers got together for. As their mothers had always said, what better to go with tea than tea cookies?

"Dasik…" Minho mumbled quietly next to him, apparently having similar thoughts. Hyunjin sent him a small smile, making sure Minho realized those were happy memories - they shouldn't be tainted with the circumstances they found themselves in now. Minho caught his smile and returned it with one of his own, no haunted, faraway eyes to be seen.

"You two are so soft it makes me want to vomit," Seungmin light-heartedly commented, reaching forward to put a green matcha flavored cookie on his dessert plate.

"He's right," Jisung chimed in agreement.

"You're not any better," Seungmin shot back, eyes darting between Jisung and Chan with purpose. Jisung shut his mouth, blush rising to his cheeks. Hyunjin and Minho couldn't help but laugh as Chan gave Jisung a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

  
  


When dessert wrapped up, Hyunjin felt full. His stomach had been given way too many carbs and his heart was full with the warmth of being with his chosen family. It was a welcome feeling. The long goodbye kiss Minho left Hyunjin with had Hyunjin's lips still tingling on the car ride home. It felt like Minho didn't want to let Hyunjin go with the way his lips seemed to just linger, tongue insistently diving in to taste. It left Hyunjin wanting more.

"Sunggie," Hyunjin asked as they got onto the highway. "We're best friends, right?" Jisung hummed his confirmation as he listened to the artificial voice of his phone's GPS system.

"Best friends tell eachother  _ everything _ , right?" Hyunjin asked, fiddling with the strap of his seatbelt. He could  _ hear _ Jisung nervously swallow.

"Sure," Jisung replied, voice sounding slightly strained. Oh this had to be good, Hyunjin eagerly thought.

"What's going on with you and Chan hyung?" He asked, noticing the white knuckle grip Jisung had on his black, leather steering wheel.

"What do you mean?" Jisung weakly asked, eyes still on the road. With the streetlamps giving off a periodical glow, Hyunjin could see that his best friend was, indeed, hiding something.

"Jisung," Hyunjin deadpanned. "Come on. Spill." Jisung let out a shaky sigh.

"Remember how we had that painting lesson?" He meekly asked.

"You mean  _ date _ ?" Hyunjin corrected, loving every minute of this. "Yes. You said it went fine."

"Oh, it did," Jisung agreed. "It went very well. We painted an oceanfront front and I learned a lot about Chan." Jisung paused, nodding his head. "Like what his dick feels like inside me." Hyunjin sputtered, choking on his own spit in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he loudly asked. "His  _ what _ ?!" Jisung still couldn't bring himself to look at Hyunjin. Hyunjin could feel his own eyes bulging in surprise.

"You heard me," Jisung said. "Chan and I...did... _ it _ ." Hyunjin assumed maybe a kiss had happened. He wasn't expecting  _ that _ .

"Wow," Hyunjin mumbled as he leaned back into the passenger seat. "Wait, why didn't you tell me?" Jisung shrugged, finally taking a brief look at Hyunjin.

"It never felt like a good time," he lamely answered. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"Anytime would've been a good time," he stated. An awkwardly silent lull filled the car, the only sound being the low hum of the radio and the sporadic directions from the GPS.

"So...how was it?" Hyunjin asked, breaking the silence. He was only half expecting Jisung to answer him.

"Which round?" He slowly questioned back. Hyunjin choked in surprise for the second time.

" _ Han Jisung _ !" Hyunjin admonished.

"What? Vampires have a lot of stamina," Jisung gave Hyunjin a side eye. "You should know." It was Hyunjin's turn to feel embarrassed.

"Minho and I...we haven't really gone that far," he admitted. It was Jisung's turn to look surprised.

"Why not?" He asked. Hyunjin shrugged.

"It never felt like a good time?" He supplied, borrowing Jinsung's excuse from earlier. Jisung let out a soft chuckle.

"For the record," he added after a moment. "It was good. Chan was good. More than good. Amazing. Ten out of ten."

"I get it," Hyunjin said with a chuckle. "Chan lives up to the very high expectations you had of him. I'm happy for you." Jisung let out a dreamy sigh from next to him.

"I'm telling you," he promised. "I will marry that creature of the night."

"Whatever you say, Jisunggie," Hyunjin commented.

  
  


The next day, Hyunjin woke up with a jolt. There was so much noise coming from downstairs.  _ Too _ much noise. Who was making so much noise during Thanksgiving break?

_ Oh. _

_ Than _ ksgiving. Hyunjin sat up in bed, running a hand through his unruly bedhead. If there was chatter going on downstairs, then that meant family was here. Which meant Hyunjin was already late by his parents' standards. He wondered why his mom didn't wake him.

Hyunjin slowly swung his legs over the bed, stretching his long arms above his head and letting out a long yawn. His phone let out a short hum of vibration where it was charging on his bedside table. Hyunjin looked down, squinting to read the tiny print.

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ good morning my hyunjinnie _

_ happy thanksgiving! _

Hyunjin let his arms fall down to his sides, smile coming to his face at the message. He picked up his phone, opening his messages as he stood.

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ happy thanksgiving _

_ i'm thankful for u _

Hyunjin walked into his bathroom, turning on his shower. As he waited for the water to heat up, his phone vibrated again, rattling against the countertop.

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ so i have this crazy idea i've been wanting to ask your opinion on _

Hyunjin cocked a brow in curiosity. Minho having a scheme or 'crazy idea' was usually trouble. So far, Minho had behaved...mostly. He almost drank Hyunjin's blood (on accident), lied about his death (because he had no choice), revealed himself to Hyunjin (because of true love), and gave Hyunjin his first handjob (which really was just as much Hyunjin's fault). Alright, so maybe this was to be expected. Actually, Hyunjin thought a crazy plan would have come across sooner.

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ should i be worried? _

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ ofc not ;) _

Hyunjin scoffed, abandoning his phone to hop in the shower. He  _ should  _ be worried. When Minho was still alive, he and Jisung would come up with the  _ worst _ ideas. They were terrible together. They were masters at never getting caught and their pranks, but their harebrained schemes did make for the best stories.

After he quickly washed up, Hyunjin wrapped a thick towel around his waist, flipping his wet bangs back from his face. He padded over to his sink, eyeing his blurry face in the steam-coated mirror before picking his phone back up.

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ there's a really great k bbq place Chan and Felix mentioned that's about 2 hours north _

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ i dont think we'd be in delivery range :P _

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ so cute _

_ we could go. together. like a proper date. _

Hyunjin stared down at his phone. Two hours was far. There would be little risk of anyone recognizing Minho, but there was still risk. To go out together on a proper date? That was the kind of normalcy Hyunjin secretly craved. He wanted to be a normal teenager on a normal date with his normal teenage (vampire) boyfriend.

Hyunjin turned his attention away from his phone and the many questions he had in lieu of drying his hair and putting clothes on. Hyunjin had never thought juggling two lives would be so difficult. It  _ sounded _ difficult, but the secrecy was the hardest part. He was lucky he had five other people to share his secrets with. Otherwise, he would really have a rough time.

Dinner went by as normal as a dinner could go in the Hwang household. His aunt pinched his cheeks and complained that he wasn't eating enough while he sat next to his cousin and her new baby. Her husband was back in South Korea on business and couldn't accompany her, which was fine with Hyunjin. The less people he had to force awkward small chat with, the better. At one point, Hyunjin discretely pulled his phone from his pocket to text Minho back.

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ what does chan say? _

"Hyunjin," he heard his mother scold. He looked up to find her frowning with disapproval. "No phones during family dinner." Hyunjin slipped his phone back into his pocket before returning to his plate.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It was M-my friend. They wanted to go out and get food over break."

"Well, that can wait until after dinner," his mother stated. "Although I do hope it's Jisung. That boy always looks so thin, but eats me out of house and home when he's here." Hyunjin tried to hide his amused grin. That was his best friend alright.

When dinner was finally wrapped up, Hyunjin helped his mom clean off the table like a good son before scurrying up to his room. He was curious to know if this plan of Minho's was going to involve sneaking out and hiding things. Hyunjin didn't like the idea of sneaking, especially around Chan or Felix. Protective as they were, their efforts were out of love.

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ he said it was okay as long as i wear a hat and face mask. just to be safe. _

Well, if Chan gave it the okay who was Hyunjin to deny a date with his wonderfully gorgeous...boyfriend? Was Minho his boyfriend? They never officially put a label on their relationship. Hyunjin just never felt the need to. They simply  _ were _ . Maybe that was something to address.

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ if we have chan hyung's blessing, that's good enough for me. _

With that being settled, they hashed out a day the following week, Hyunjin let out a yawn, changing into his pajamas before slipping into bed. He closed his eyes, ready to try and sleep when his phone buzzed on his bedside table. Hyujin blinked his eyes open before reaching over and grabbing it on one hand.

_ Lee Know Hyung: _

_ goodnight. i love you. _

Hyunjin smiled at the text, feeling his heart melt at the sentiment. Hearing those three magical words from Minho would never get old.

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ i love you too. _

  
  


After his extended family flew back to South Korea, Hyunjin felt like he could finally breathe. Things in the house were back to normal and he was perfectly content spending his break eating leftover turkey sandwiches and his mother's sweet potato casserole.

Minho suggested they take their date on Monday. Hyunjin was still on break and the working world typically wasn't, therefore less crowds. Hyunjin really didn't mind. He was happy to just spend one on one time with Minho.

  
  


When Monday dawned, Hyunjin was nervous. They had been on an order delivery date and had messed around on Halloween, but this was a legitimate, grown-up date. While Hyunjin had his fair share of innocent movie dates with girls in his grade who had crushes on him, those paled in comparison. He never had any true feelings for those girls. Sure, some were cute but nothing could ever compare to Lee Minho. He was truly special. Hyunjin had no idea how he hadn't truly realized his feelings earlier. It seemed so silly and obvious now.

Hyunjin drove the familiar route to Chan's apartment. Minho could drive, but if they got pulled over, there would be some issues, seeing as Minho was technically  _ dead _ . Chan may be a master at glamouring, but Minho hadn't quite got the hang of the art yet. Chan also had over four hundred years of experience. Minho would get there...in a few centuries. To avoid any sort of problems, Hyunjin offered to drive and pick Minho up instead. He still wasn't completely comfortable with driving after the accident, but his tolerance had been steadily improving.

When he pulled up to the curb, he felt his heart try to leap out of his mouth. Minho was waiting out front for him, phone in hand. He was wearing a simple pair of dark grey skinny jeans, neatly cuffed at the ankles and a tight black shirt partially covered by a dark leather jacket. True to his word, his hair was mostly covered by a black cap, face mask handing beneath his chin. He looked fashionable as always. As if Minho could feel his gaze, he looked up to meet Hyunjin's eyes. His eyes weren't their usual lavender, a color Hyunjin had grown to love, but a chocolate brown. The color was similar to when he had been human - the first Minho Hyunjin had fallen head over heels for. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Minho smiled, pocketing his phone before walking over to Hyunjin's mother's car.

"What's wrong?" Minho asked with a light-hearted chuckle as he opened the passenger door. "You look like you saw a ghost." Hyunjin swallowed the embarrassing amount of excess saliva that had collected in his mouth while he had been checking Minho out.

"Nothing," Hyunjin assured. "It's just...your eyes…" Minho looked up after he had buckled himself in. He looked confused for a minute before realization dawned on him.

"Right! Felix hooked me up with some of the lenses he uses for work. I figured we'd draw a lot of attention if I had my eerie purple eyes," Minho explained with a light scoff. 

"I think your eyes are beautiful," Hyunjin commented before turning his eyes to the road, his lips forming a thin line as he pressed them together, hoping nothing else embarrassing would slip out.

"My Hyunjinnie," Minho happily sighed. Hyunjin could see the wide grin from his peripherals. "So cute." Hyunjin let out a soft squeak of embarrassment, the sound slightly muffled by his lips.

"So you said Chan and Felix recommend this place?" Hyunjin asked, desperately wanting to change the subject. He had a whole night with Minho. He wouldn't make it alive if Minho kept this behavior up.

"Sort of. They don’t really go out to eat. Felix said his coworkers mentioned the place," Minho confirmed. "They said the marinated short ribs are really tender." It had been a while since Hyunjin had been out for barbeque. It would be nice to have something different. The only downside was the long drive.

"It's been a while since I had barbeque," Hyunjin revealed, keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"There aren't many options in town," Minho agreed, drumming his fingers against the console. "I'm sure this will be great. Besides, we're together. It's always a great time when I'm with you."

"Even if you don't really  _ need  _ to eat?" Hyunjin asked, the corners of his mouth twitching up in amusement.

"Has that stopped me so far?" Minho asked with a chuckle. Hyunjin hummed.

"No, not really," he conceded. A comfortable lull passed over the car. "Thank you," Hyunjin added softly. "For taking me out."

"Technically I only asked you out," Minho reminded. " _ You're  _ the one taking  _ me  _ out." Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean," he huffed, his annoyance clearly underlined with affection. Minho chuckled.

"I know," he easily agreed. "I just like being right."

"I see immortality hasn't affected your humility," Hyunjin sarcastically remarked.

"If you weren't driving, I'd tickle you for that," Minho warned, playful grin on his lips. Hyunjin simply stuck out his tongue in victory.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth," Minho instructed, voice lowering. "Before I'm tempted to steal it for myself." Hyunjin immediately retracted his tongue, cheeks aflame. Minho laughed at the reaction he received, all sultriness gone.

"You're so easy to rile up," he commented.

"Which reminds me," Hyunjin interjected. "What is your fascination with teasing me at the dinner table? You're not planning on doing that at this restaurant, right?"

"Caught me," Minho deadpanned before breaking out in a grin. "I'm kidding. I promise to be a perfect gentleman and keep my hands to myself." He brought his hands together, fingers interlacing before placing them neatly in his lap as if to prove his point. Hyunjin nodded, clearly satisfied.

"Good," he replied. Minho leaned in closer.

"They'll stay right here...until you beg me to move them," he purred. Hyunjin shivered, trying his best to focus while Minho burst into laughter. This was going to be a long night.

  
  


The parking at the restaurant was easy enough. It was an unassuming building in a strip mall wedged between a nail salon and an ophthalmology office. Really, if Felix hadn't mentioned this place, Hyunjin wouldn't have even thought twice if he passed by. Minho interlocked their pinkies as he led Hyunjin to the door, opening it for him.

"Told you," Minho preened as Hyunjin passed. "Perfect gentleman."

"Let's see how long that lasts," Hyunjin doubtfully mumbled. Minho simply smiled, clearly proud of himself.

The restaurant was much bigger on the inside. The dining area was nice and open with three large, separated spaces. There was a soccer match playing on the many flatscreens that hung on the walls, the sound drowned out by music drifting through a sound system. It was nice. Hyunjin felt a sense of calmness run down his body.

It wasn't long before they were greeted by a hostess, her hair a dark ebony, the wavy locks pulled up in a stylishly messy bun. She gave them a friendly smile, grabbing two menus before asking, "Table for two?"

"Table for two," Minho agreed, taking Hyunjin's hand in his own when their hostess turned to lead them to their table. Hyunjin gave Minho's hand a squeeze as he let Minho lead them to their booth. They were forced to break apart to take their seats across from each other. Their hostess set the menus down in front of them.

"Enjoy," she said in her amicable manner before bouncing away to the front of the restaurant.

"Did you want to do the short ribs?" Hyunjin asked. "Or were you thinking something else?" Minho's eyes skimmed across the small, laminated menu, brow furrowed as he thought.

"We could do one order of that and one of pork belly," Minho shrugged, eyes meeting Hyunjin's. "Depends on how hungry you are." Hyunjin preemptively fasted during the day with the knowledge that Minho and he were headed to barbeque. His stomach gave an embarrassingly loud grumble at the mention of food. He slapped an arm across his stomach in a futile attempt to make the noises hush. Minho's eyes drifted down to where Hyunjin's arm was wrapped protectively around his stomach.

"Ribs and pork belly it is," he declared, his signature smirk soon following his words. Hyunjin pressed his lips together in a thin line, embarrassed.

"Relax," Minho chuckled, reaching over to grab Hyunjin's forearm from across the table. "It's just me. You don't have to be embarrassed." Hyunjin relaxed at the touch, knowing Minho was right. He recalled a time when Minho, Jisung, Changbin, and he had demolished a stack of frozen pizzas. They were so full they thought they were going to burst as they laid uncomfortably sprawled across Jisung's basement floor.  _ That _ was something to be embarrassed over. Hyunjin realized he had shared a lot of embarrassing moments throughout his life with Minho. Minho had seen him laugh, cry, yell, and he had probably witnessed Hyunjin's heart eyes more than once. There shouldn't be anything to be nervous about.

"You're right," Hyunjin commented, letting a smile find its way to his lips, hand briefly coming to run his thumb against Minho's cool knuckles.

A waitress made her way to their table, setting small bowls with sides down for them to have with their meat: pickled radish, fish cakes, chopped radish in chili paste, and pickled onions to name a few.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked. Minho nodded, removing his hand from Hyunjin's arm. Hyunjin studied Minho as he ordered. Even though he had contacts in, his eyes still managed to shine. His polite smile was contagious, the way his lips formed words, the way his cute teeth poked out when he was listening to the waitress, mouth slightly open. Hyunjin was absolutely in love.

"What's wrong?" Minho asked when their waitress left to grab their order. Hyunjin quickly snapped out of his daydream.

"Nothing!" He quickly lied, busying himself with grabbing the container of water at their table and filling their cups. Minho eyed him fondly. When their meat arrived, Minho placed the pork on the grill first, the smell making Hyunjin's mouth water.

"What have I missed in the group lately?" Minho conversationally asked, placing some of the chopped garlic over the cooking meat.

"Not much," Hyunjin shrugged. "I guess Jisung's wildest dreams came true. He and Chan apparently hooked up." Minho nodded in understanding, not appearing to be shocked at all. 

"Chan hyung came home reeking of Jisung one night," he explained. "They've had this weird sexual tension around them for a while now. I didn't ask, but I just sort of assumed something like that happened."

"What does Jisung smell like?" Hyunjin asked curiously. He wondered just how heightened a vampire's sense of smell was.

"He smells kind of like boy," Minho shrugged. "Not in a bad way. He smells...young, a little spicy, but there's this weird artificial floral smell coming from him lately." Hyunjin laughed, grabbing himself around his middle. He  _ knew  _ Jisung had been splashing on some sort of perfume.

"I think he was trying to impress Chan," Hyunjin said with a shake of his head. Minho wrinkled his nose.

"I can't speak for Chan, but I think he would've been better off without it," he stated. "Perfume is a little overpowering to our senses." Hyunjin made sure to take mental note of that. No fragrance, got it.

"What about Binnie?" Minho asked, popping a piece of kimchi in his mouth. "Is he seeing anyone yet? I know he thought he liked that girl in drama club last year, Somin?" Hyunjin hummed.

"Yeah, he hasn't mentioned her lately," Hyunjin wasn't sure if he should reveal the plan he and Jisung had devised. Minho was closer to Felix than either of them were and he loved mischief. Maybe he would be an asset.

"We were kinda thinking he might like someone else," he hinted, finger following the circular rim of his cup.

"Oh?" Minho asked, flipping the pork over on the tiny grill. "Do I know her?" Hyunjin pursed his lips in thought, humming.

"Well...it's a he for starters," he commented. Minho stopped his flipping, tongs paused above the meat.

"I didn't know he liked guys," he simply commented before returning to the meat.

"Yeah, none of us did," Hyunjin quietly said. "Not even Changbin." At this, Minho placed the tongs down.

"Hyunjinnie…" Minho trailed off. Hyunjin lasted about a solid eight seconds before he burst.

"Okay, so Jisung and I came up with this idea - a theory," he started.

"Oh Jisunggie is involved?" Minho asked, mirth filling his eyes. He set his chin in his hand, his undivided attention on Hyunjin. "This ought to be good."

"Well we noticed at our first dinner how Binnie acted around Felix," Hyunjin explained. One of Minho's dark eyebrows rose up on his forehead. "He says things and acts strange and he can't keep his eyes off him. He just seems so smitten. So Jisung and I have been slowly fishing for hints and trying to plant them together when we can. We haven't told Binnie because you know how he gets. He'll get embarrassed and then completely shut down." Minho seemed to mull the idea over in his head.

"You two are worse than him and I were," he finally stated, referencing Jisung. "It's honestly not the craziest thing I've heard. They would fit together really well, personality wise."

"The missing piece to our plan was Felix," Hyunjin explained, grabbing a lettuce leaf as Minho divided the cooked meat between them. "We don't really know him. He seems very...private."

"He is," Minho confirmed. "There's stuff I don't even know. However I do know he's so soft and caring underneath the front he puts up. He was the one who was so desperately doing everything he could to make sure I would eat in the beginning. I used to throw chairs at him." Minho chuckled at the memory, starting to construct his own lettuce wrap.

"Chan had to get involved when the chairs came into play," Minho recalled. "He really is sweet. He lets me talk to him and he listens. He's thoughtful and selfless. Felix is also great at cuddling and he's able to convince Chan into doing almost anything, which is amazing."

"He sounds lovely," Hyunjin commented, popping his wrap onto his mouth. Minho smiled though it looked a little sad.

"Yeah, Felix is amazing," he agreed. "He just seems so lonely sometimes. It's a loneliness I can't fill. He can't unload onto me, he's too cautious of overwhelming me. If he had someone else, though...Binnie is the best listener I know." He shoved his own lettuce wrap into his mouth, albeit less daintily than Hyunjin had. Hyunjin would be a damn liar if he said the sight of Minho scarfing down that lettuce wrap didn't slightly turn him on.

"He's one of the first people I go to if I have something serious to talk about," Hyunjin nodded. "I think that's why he was so hurt that I didn't immediately come to him when I found out about you." Their waitress returned to give them a clean top for their grill, Minho and Hyunjin bowing and thanking her. Minho repeated the grilling process, this time with the short ribs.

"Thanks for keeping that a secret, by the way," Minho stated. "I appreciate you holding off until I was able to tell them."

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Hyunjin shrugged, watching the meat sizzle.

"True, but it still couldn't have been easy," Minho stated.

"It's fine. I love you," Hyunjin spit out. Oh god. He was literally the most awkward date ever. He  _ actually _ wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He finally got to go on a dream date and he was screwing it up splendidly. When he got the courage to gauge Minho's reaction, Minho was just smiling, full teeth on display.

"I love you too," Minho sighed. "So much, you have no idea."

"How cute!" A voice cooed, sickeningly sweet. Both Hyunjin and Minho turned to find the comment coming from someone Hyunjin had never seen before. The stranger stood on long, beautiful pale legs. Her frame was petite and swathed in a form fitting black minidress accented with red roses. Her hair was a rich chocolate brown, cascading down in waves that framed her beautiful, round face. Her eyes were wide and expressive, lips painted a sinful crimson.

"A teenage vampire and his mate on a little date," the girl continued to coo as she stepped closer, her expensive black stilettos clicking on the tiled floor. Hyunjin quickly glanced at Minho to find him looking dumbstruck, just as confused as Hyunjin was. The hair on Hyunjin's arms stood up straight the closer she got. Whoever she was, she knew Minho was a vampire. She sent a wink in Minho's direction, eyes flashing a pinkish red before shifting back to brown.

Well, Hyunjin mused, that explained some things.

"Do I know you?" Minho asked. The girl shook her head, perfectly manicured nails coming to tap at the wood of the booth just behind Minho.

"No, but you will," she cryptically replied. "I certainly know who you are. Tell Felix and Chan Jennie Kim sends her love." She gave one last wink before turning on her heel and heading out, hips swishing as she made her way to the door. Hyunjin noticed a group of three other attractive girls outside, this Jennie Kim soon joining them. They disappeared like smoke, there one minute and gone the next.

"What...the fuck was that?" Hyunjin asked after his brain tried to process what had just happened but simply couldn"t compute.

"I...don't know," Minho responded, looking confused.

"Maybe she's a friend of Chan hyung and Felix hyung?" Hyunjin supplied. "She's clearly a vampire."

"She is…" Minho hesitantly agreed. "But she just smells... _ wrong _ ." Hyunjin furrowed his brows.

"Wrong?" He asked. Minho nodded.

"It's hard to explain. Chan and Felix have their own smells but there's this underlying scent they share. I just assumed it's the smell of a vampire," he tried to explain. "It's earthy and coppery. She smelled like that, but just...weirder."

"Well it's not like you've met other vampires to compare it to, right?" Hyunjin inquired. Minho hummed.

"I suppose you're right," he hesitantly agreed. "Whatever that smell was, I don't like it."

"Do you like my smell?" Hyunjin asked, attempting to change the subject. Minho stared at Hyunjin, looking dark and hungry. Hyunjin had a feeling his hunger couldn't be quenched by the short ribs.

"Oh my Hyunjinnie," he murmured. "You have no idea what your smell does to me." Hyunjin swallowed, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in their booth. Minho always had a way of getting to him, human or vampire. It was an unfair attribute fate had given him. As quick and intense as the moment was, it was broken by Minho breaking eye contact to flip the ribs over. Hyunjin watched the meat sizzle, the hissing sounding like what his insides were currently doing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air was thick with unspoken thoughts and feelings as Felix released Changbin's arm. He swallowed, the taste of Changbin still on his tongue.
> 
> "Felix," Changbin said softly, dropping the honorifics. "You were such a beautiful human." Felix looked up at Changbin, the comment making him feel vulnerable and small.
> 
> "You're still beautiful," Changbin continued. "But you were just as beautiful back then, too." Felix didn't need to breathe, but he still felt a whoosh of his chest at Changbin's words. His gaze was so honest, so fond. It made Felix feel light-headed, as if he had been the one who was just fed upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! Such a change from our normal schedule. I've just been inspired and have been wanting to progress through the story. It has been fun for me, which is what I need during such a crisis. Hope you guys are enjoying everything so far. 
> 
> This chapter is more from Felix's perspective, which I actually found difficult to write. He's a little different in my story. He's still soft and shy (and adorable), but his character has a bit of baggage and self-guilt. He and Hyunjin share in the aspect of having trauma. He's an interesting one.
> 
> I know this will ultimately end up as Hyunjin/Minho, Jisung/Chan, and Changbin/Felix, but bear with me. Just like we had some Hyunjin/Jisung action, there will be some backstory of Felix/Chan. Just...not now lol. Soon. I did kind of warn that in tags.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: this chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter, so that's why it kind of repeats certain details like the KBBQ date. If you don't like blood and/or needles, this ain't your chapter (don't know why you clicked on a vampire au if that is the case?).
> 
> Enjoy! As always, thank you so much for the kind comments, kudos, bookmarks, and reads in general! It always keeps me inspired to keep writing!

The morning after Friendsgiving left Felix feeling groggy. He wasn't sure where Chan had obtained such rich blood from for dinner last night, but it was strong. It left Felix nursing a minor headache. He would just have to take it easy until it passed through his system. No big deal.

After getting out of bed, Felix threw on a long, thick, black cardigan sweater over his black muscle tee and grey boxers he wore to bed. Vampires, especially as old as he and Chan were, didn't really require sleep. They used it more as a means to pass time. While eternity could be great, there were some moments that simply dragged on. Sleep was convenient for those instances.

He silently padded his way downstairs to the living room, perching himself on the corner of the sectional. He made his body small, curling his legs up. The sun had barely begun to rise, the sky still a deep blue. Felix took a moment to view the horizon slowly leaking the pinks and purples of daylight. He snuggled himself deeper into the soft couch cushion before draping the material of his cardigan over his legs to block out some of the winter chill that had been steadily making its way through the city. As he sat in the dark room, he let his thoughts collect while he watched the sun slowly rise. No matter how many centuries had passed, sunrises and sunsets always looked the same. It was a staple of nature: day ultimately begins and day ultimately ends. Felix had lifetimes of beautiful sunrises and sunsets.

He jumped in his seat a bit in surprise when the pocket of his cardigan gently vibrated against his outer thigh. Felix reached into the deep pocket, pulling his phone from it's depths. The only people he really kept in touch with were obviously Chan and Minho, and the rest of Minho's gang of friends. Those texts were much more few and far in between. There would be a text from Hyunjin asking about details for their recent research paper or a text from Jeongin, sweet boy that he was, asking a question about whether a vampire myth was true or not. Even Woojin had sent him a text asking about how certain vampire attributes scientifically worked, which Felix had no clue how to answer. He allowed a small, secret smile to grace his lips as he read the sender name: Changbin.

Felix had a soft spot for the boy. He was so intelligent, always actively listening, staying quiet to let everything ruminate in his head before speaking. Felix could relate. The way he liked to handle situations was to gather the information he knew and draw the most sensible conclusions from it. Having lived so long, Felix probably did it at a faster pace (mostly because his two jobs depended on speed and accuracy), but it was still the same process.

_ Changbin: _

_ good morning Felix hyung. I wanted to know if you had time to go over some of the basics of venipuncture we talked about _

That was another reason Felix's walls had started to crumble around the boy. He was so eager to learn and wanted to help others, just like Felix. Felix knew of Changbin's mother. She was a well-respected nurse on one of the floors of Miroh hospital where Felix also worked. With respect came responsibility and he could only imagine just how busy she was. It didn't come as much of a surprise when Changbin mentioned his mother never seemed to have the time to teach him. She was probably exhausted. That was why Felix had laid the offer out in the first place. He didn't mind teaching, he'd gone to college a few times to brush up when there had been breakthrough developments in medical technology and he knew he was great at his jobs.

_ Felix: _

_ sure. we can start with the basics whenever you feel ready. _

_ Changbin: _

_ how does monday sound? _

Felix tried to think if he had anything going on that day, but couldn't think of anything in particular. Friendsgiving was over and today was the actual holiday. He would be working the night shift this evening, seeing as how his coworkers seemed to actually celebrate the holiday. He always tried to take holidays at work - he and Chan didn't celebrate much aside from Christmas. Even that wasn't as extravagant as most humans seemed to make it. They would typically exchange a few gifts, drink blood that would have Felix feeling a little dazed, and make love on the floor...or the couch...or a bed...or under the tree. Really, wherever they found themselves. That was the perk about spending eternity with your sire. The blood bond never really died. Sure, they weren't mated or dating, but stress relief or fun every now and again never hurt. Sex with Chan never got old, only better.

_ Changbin: _

_ monday sounds great! should I bring anything? _

_ Felix: _

_ no need. i have supplies here, just a notebook if you want to take notes. _

_ Changbin: _

_ thanks hyung! i really appreciate it! _

Felix felt his strictly metaphorical heart swell. Minho's friends were always so polite, bowing and thanking Chan and himself over things that seemed so minuscule. It was nice to be appreciated. Felix tucked his phone back into his pocket before curling up a bit tighter.

The sun had begun to shine light into the living room by the time Chan rose. Felix could sense his presence in the kitchen. As if to confirm his suspicions, he could smell the strong scent of coffee beans. Caffeine didn't do much for vampires, but Chan claimed he loved the smell and feeling of the hot liquid warming his insides. Felix quietly waited for Chan to enter the room, mug in hand. He sat next to Felix, watching the remainder of the sun rising.

"It felt nice," Chan broke the silence. "Having the house full." Felix hummed his agreement.

"Our Minho has a good judge of character," he agreed. "I like his friends. All of them." Chan took a sip of his coffee before leaning back fully in the plush couch.

"Changbin texted me earlier," Felix mentioned. Chan turned his head to look at Felix.

"Oh?" He asked, inviting Felix to elaborate.

"Yeah," Felix confirmed. "He asked when we could go over some of the venipuncture techniques I had offered to teach him."

"Ah, that's right," Chan mumbled, smirk coming to his lips. Felix squirmed underneath his gaze. "The royal vampire offering to be a pin cushion."

"It's for a good cause!" Felix whined. He silently wished the couch would suck him in. This was the type of discussion Chan was so casual about, but left Felix feeling humiliated. He wasn’t sure where the humiliation stemmed from. Felix tried his best to behave and to keep control over everything he possibly could. He fed regularly from blood bags, tried his best to save lives at work, answer any of the many questions Minho came to him with, and ultimately lay low as much as he could. Forging relationships with humans was not exactly laying low. He did his best to keep Minho’s friends at an arm’s length. Humans were fragile and getting too attached could only lead to problems. Felix had dealt with his fair share of problems in his ongoing, extensive life; he didn’t need any more.

"Do you need me to make myself scarce that night?" Chan asked with a suggestive waggle of his brows.

"That won't be necessary," Felix quickly responded. "I'm just going over the basics. Unless needles make you queasy." Chan still smiled as he sipped at his coffee.

"Whatever you say Lixxie,” he commented, purposely using the oldest nickname he had given Felix. Felix growled, the sound rumbling low in his already deep voice, but nonetheless scooted his body until he was close enough to affectionately rest his head on Chan's thick, muscular thigh. Chan blindly reached down, carding his fingers through the soft, golden blonde strands of Felix's hair. No one quite knew him like Chan did.

Come Monday, Felix had dug up all the supplies he felt necessary for a very basic lesson on venipuncture. He had snagged a few butterfly needles, still in their sterile packaging, from the supply room at work along with a hub, a few pairs of gloves, and a random color of collection tube. At home he already had alcohol wipes, an elastic tourniquet, and gauze (even vampires should be prepared).

"Woah, you planning on doing some surgery?" Minho asked as he rounded the corner and stopped in the archway of the kitchen. His brown eyes, made possible by the help of contacts, curiously trailed over the tools neatly laid out on the pristine countertop of their kitchen island.

"Hardly," Felix chided. He sometimes forgot how young Minho was. He was only a year older in human years when Chan had turned him. That was lifetimes ago. "I promised your friend Changbin I would teach him a few basic techniques of nursing to help him get a feel for it. Today we're starting with venipuncture. If he doesn't pass out, chances are he'll make a great nurse someday."

"He knows that's what he wants to do with his life," Minho said, placing a black cap on his head. "Won't he just learn it in school?"

"Well, it's better to pass out in front of me if he's unknowingly squeamish than in front of a class of his peers," Felix explained.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Minho cooed, his voice overly saturated with saccharine sweetness. "You're saving my friends from public humiliation. Although Changbin puts up with public humiliation daily being a part of our friend group."

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Felix asked as he eyed Minho's attire. It looked very carefully planned out as opposed to the baggy sweatpants Minho seemed to be so fond of.

"Hyunjin and I are going to try out that Korean barbeque place your coworkers recommended," Minho answered, pulling a black, cloth face mask down around his neck.

"A date?" Felix cautiously asked. "Remember our rules."

"Yes hyung," Minho sighed, rolling his lavender eyes. "And I'm all set." He pointed to his black cap on his head and then to the face mask. Chan and he had a lengthy discussion the other night about ways Minho could slowly try to handle being in public places. He couldn't be anywhere relatively near their town for obvious reasons, but as long as the distance was far enough, it might be good to get him slowly resocilaized. There was honestly no better candidate than Hyunjin to test this out with, aside from Chan or himself. Whenever Hyunjin was around, Minho was selfless and doting. Hyunjin was his reason to live out his eternity. It was sweet. Hyunjin was also smart and responsible. Felix trusted him...to a certain degree.

"Be safe," Felix commented as Minho checked his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. "Give Hyunjin my regards."

"Will do hyung," Minho said with a salute and a wink before he was headed out of the apartment. Chan had already left earlier to see an independent gallery exhibit deeper downtown. It really would just be him and Changbin tonight. The thought had Felix feeling slightly uncomfortable. He had nothing against Changbin, but Felix wasn't the greatest at small talk. He wondered if being alone would make Changbin feel uncomfortable as well. The last thing he wanted to do was scare anyone from their home.

He, however, couldn't ponder the worry for long as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Felix pulled the device out, unconsciously worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

_ Changbin: _

_ heading out now. see you soon hyung! _

Felix let out a long, suffering sigh after he released his lip. He massaged at his temples, dropping the phone onto the island with a loud clack. What had he gotten himself into?

Felix heard Changbin's pulse before he even stepped out of the elevator. It was a strong and steady thrum, the likes of which Felix would be able to distinguish from Minho's group of friends. He could pick any of their pulses out from a crowd, all so different. Changbin was one of the few of the group who naturally seemed unbothered, pulse staying calm and steady. The whooshing of his blood was like powerful waves lapping onto sandy shores.

Felix headed to the front of the apartment, leaving their main door wide open before opening their security door. When he swung the door open, he was face to face with Changbin. The boy had his finger up, poised to press the buzzer.

"Hello," Felix greeted when Changbin said nothing, eyes wide in surprise. Changbin brought his hand down.

"Hi hyung," he greeted back. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Felix noticed a small stutter in Changbin's pulse only for it to return to its regular, calm thrumming. Felix was relieved.

"Come on in," Felix offered, opening the door wider in invitation. Changbin slid past him through the open doorway. As he passed by, Felix had the scent of a forest after a rainfall hit him, mixed with wild violets bathed in sunlight. It was subtle, but it was there. It was pleasant. Felix spent most of his human youth exploring the forests and meadows of the territory his parents ruled over. Those were some of the happiest memories of his human life he had.

_ Felix carefully pulled at the stem of a flower, a triumphant smile earned when it plucked free from the earth without breaking. The stem was long, perfect for the delicate crown he was busily crafting. _

_ "Young prince," a voice called, a slightly teasing lilt to it. "You're awfully difficult to track down these days." Felix turned his head, spotting his favorite member of their tribe leaning his frame against a thick tree. _

_ "Chan," Felix greeted with a bright smile. "I'm not hard to find if you know where to look." His focus returned to the flower crown he was tying with nimble fingers. The flowers were a pale fuchsia, the petals nothing more than tufts of color. As he tied the last knot, he proudly smiled, delicately lifting it up to rest against his strawberry blonde hair. _

_ Chan stepped closer before gracefully sitting down in the lush grass next to Felix, legs crossed. Felix looked at Chan, admiring his strong profile. The smooth slope of his nose, the natural pout of his lips, his strong jawline - Felix had never laid eyes on another person he found to be as beautiful. All healers of their tribe were unnaturally stunning, but there was just something extra special about Chan. Chan turned his head, looking down at the grass in front of Felix. _

_ "Making flower crowns today?" Chan conversationally asked. Felix followed Chan's gaze, seeing the crown he had halfway finished but ultimately abandoned earlier. The petals were a pale periwinkle, longer and less dense than the flowers of the crown that was currently perched on his head. _

_ "Mm," Felix hummed his agreement, eyes searching the grass for more of the small periwinkle flowers. They sat in silence, Felix plucking away at the small flowers he spotted. One of the reasons Felix liked Chan so much was his presence. His company was never overbearing or loud. He didn't treat Felix like a child or like he was a prince (aside from sometimes using his formal title). He was ultimately comforting to have around. _

_ "You know," Felix spoke up, his original crown nearly completed. "Someone's sixteenth day of birth is approaching." He didn't have to look up to know Chan was smiling, his resounding hum clearly evident of that fact. _

_ "That means I'll be having my own coming of age celebration," Felix continued. He felt his pulse slightly quicken, hands become less skilled as he struggled to knot the delicate stems. Chan carefully took the crown from Felix's hands when he observed the struggle for long enough. Felix marveled at the way his long, pale fingers skillfully knotted the stems together. _

_ "That's true," Chan acknowledged Felix's statement as he passed the crown back. "Everyone has been talking about it being a pretty extravagant event." _

_ Felix rolled his eyes while letting out a quiet scoff. His parents were, naturally, blowing this way out of proportion. They hadn't really asked Felix's opinion on what he wanted, his mother especially taking the planning into her own hands. He was her only child, the only heir to one day rule their tribe and, therefore, wanted to make this the ultimate celebration. Honestly, Felix felt suffocated. _

_ "By everyone, you mean…?" Felix curiously trailed off. How far _ had _ word gotten? _

_ "Hm, for starters Minhyuk and Changkyun are non stop giggling about it, Hyunwoo has been gathering materials for the fire ceremony lately," Chan listed, ticking each person off on his fingers. "Wheein, with that tragic burn to her calf, mentioned it when I came to apply her daily treatment... _ everyone _ ." Felix let a soft sigh escape his lips. He didn't want to be the center of attention. He hated it. Hence why he disappeared into the woods so often. It was isolation. Only a few woodland creatures that passed by, and Chan who always seemed to find his way to Felix. _

_ "What?" Chan asked, ducking his head down low to peer up at Felix's face. "You're not excited?" _

_ "No, I am," Felix assured. He needed maybe one of two more of those flowers… "It's just being blown out of proportion, don't you think?" Chan seemed to contemplate the thought, head tilting up towards the break in the thick, green treetops. _

_ "It's a pretty monumental night," Chan finally spoke, his words gentle. "Wouldn't you say?" Traditionally, it was. Your sixteenth day of birtb marked when a boy or girl transitioned into a man or woman, respectively. For royalty, the pressure was even higher. Everyone wanted to hear about all the details, the outfits, the food, the floral arrangements, the… _

_ "I suppose," Felix breathed out, tying the last flower into place. He looked at the periwinkle petals, admiring their color. He held the crown in nervous hands, leaning over to place it on top of Chan's beautiful blonde waves. Chan smiled, the force of it turning his eyes into crescents. Felix's teenage heart swooned at the sight. _

_ "Thank you, Lixxie," Chan said. "Blue is my favorite color." Felix knew. Chan had accompanied him to capture fireflies one night, his eyes glowing a pale blue in the dark. Every member of Hyunwoo's tribe had magical eyes. Hyunwoo's were a deep crimson, Wonho's a rich gold, Chan's an icy blue - it was the tell-tale mark of a healer. A moment of silence passed between them, the only noises coming from the cicadas buzzing loudly in the trees and birds tweeting as they glided from treetop to treetop. _

_ "Have you chosen someone yet?" Chan's voice was softly imploring. He knew what Chan was referring to. It was tradition that on the night of one's coming of age celebration, they spent their first night with a person of their choosing. Coming of age meant shedding every bit of childhood, including virginity. Felix was royalty - he could have anyone he pleased. _

_ "I have…" Felix trailed off, plucking thick blades of grass one by one with his fingers. _

_ "Oh yeah?" Chan asked, voice clearly amused. "Who's the lucky lass? Or lad?" Felix hesitated, stomach churning with nerves at the information he hadn't told anyone yet. _

_ "Well…" He finally admitted. "I haven't actually asked them yet." _

_ "What?" Chan asked, surprised. "Why not?" Felix shrugged. _

_ "I didn't know how," he replied. Chan chuckled, the sound not unkind, more amazed. _

_ "Just say, 'insert name here', would you do me the honor of spending the night with me for my coming of age," Chan easily explained. "I'm sure no one would turn you down." Felix paused his plucking, looking up at Chan. Chan who was still smiling, eyes twinkling as they always were. Felix's heart throbbed achingly in his chest. _

_ "Chan," he began quietly, trying his best not to let his voice waver. "Would you do me the honor of spending the night with me for my coming of age?" The smile slowly slipped from Chan's lips. _

_ "Me?" He questioned, voice disbelieving. "That's a big...you want _ me _ ?" Felix nodded, feeling his heart start to sink the longer Chan didn't immediately agree. _

_ "Of course I want you," Felix murmured. "Why wouldn't I?" As if Felix would even think of wanting anyone else. _

_ "I don't know," Chan's eyes flitted to the grassy floor. "People traditionally choose Hyunwoo or Jooheon if they're not already coupled up." Hyunwoo was strong and respected, Jooheon was smart and sensual. Felix could understand the appeal. _

_ "I'm so... _ new _ ," Chan lamely finished. Felix gave him a soft smile. _

_ "I know, but Chan you're my friend." Chan looked up, meeting Felix's eyes. "If I was to give my virginity to someone, I want it to be someone I trust," he continued. "Someone I cared deeply for. Wouldn't you take good care of me?" Chan searched Felix's face for any signs of hesitation. After a moment he nodded. _

_ "Okay," he agreed. "Okay my sweet prince." He pressed his forehead against Felix's. "I would be honored to be your first. I promise I'll take excellent care of you." _

_ "I know you will," Felix breathed out, smile coming to his lips as he found Chan's hands with his own. "I know you will."_

Felix shook his head, time and place returning to him as he closed the door. Changbin patiently waited for Felix's guidance.

"I set up everything we need in the kitchen," Felix explained, hoping Changbin would take the hint to follow him. As expected, Changbin did with no hint of hesitation. "I hope that's okay."

"Unless you have a secret sterile room," Changbin joked. "The kitchen is more than okay." Felix let out an internal exhale he didn't realize he was holding in.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Felix watched as Changbin's dark eyes scanned each tool with newfound curiosity.

"You can sit," Felix offered. Changbin did, perching himself atop one of the tall stools with Felix's permission. He set his notebook down on the countertop.

"I'm sure some of these items are familiar to you," Felix began. "You're not squeamish, right?" Changbin chuckled, his eyes crinkling up with the action. Felix's stomach churned. Maybe he should've drank this morning. He was on top of his feeding, but his body seemed upset.

"I'm not squeamish," Changbin assured. "Promise." Felix eyed him wearily. Changbin just smiled up at him, eyes almost glinting with challenge. Felix decided he really liked Changbin.

"Alright, well these are the basic tools of trade for a typical blood draw. We've got a tourniquet, alcohol prep pads, gauze, gloves, needles, a hub, and of course, your collection tube," Felix pointed to each item as he listed them off. "Different colored caps mean different things. You're just practicing technique, so don't worry about that yet." Changbin paid rapt attention, quickly scribbling down what Felix said in a messy scrawl.

"I'm going to put on gloves just for the sake of helping you," Felix continued, snapping a pair of the dark blue gloves on. Changbin followed suit, His hands larger than Felix's petite ones, his hands filling out the gloves nicely. Felix was glad he chose a large for Changbin.

"Okay, first, you need to take note of some possible access points, if any," Felix instructed. "Let me see your arm, please." Changbin had no problem offering his arm up, jumping slightly as Felix placed a hand on the back of his bicep to hold him in a good place.

"Did I hurt you?" Felix asked. When living around vampires for so long, it slipped his mind sometimes how fragile humans were. Felix thought with his years in healthcare, he had gotten it under control.

"No, no," Changbin muttered. "Your fingers are just really cold."

"I'm sorry," Felix said, genuinely meaning it. Changbin's skin felt warm and smooth against his fingers. He felt _ alive. _ Felix eyed his arm, examining the prominent veins he saw.

"You have nice arms," he muttered distractedly, noticing a very nice, thick vein running down his arm. "You must workout. Veins get pushed closer to the surface when muscles swell."

"I lift weights occasionally," Changbin shrugged.

"Not fair," Felix sighed. "You're like a phlebotomist's dream. I can guarantee almost none of your patients will have veins this nice." Felix heard the thrum of Changbin's pulse pick up. Felix looked up, confused until he noticed the tips of Changbin's ears were bright red. He was embarrassed? Did Felix do that?

"I'm sorry if that was weird," Felix hurriedly added, trying to do damage control. More quietly, he added, "That must have sounded weird."

"I'm just not used to hearing things like that," Changbin admitted, pointedly avoiding Felix's sincere gaze. Felix found that hard to believe; Changbin's arms were the product of effort and hard work. How did he _ not _receive compliments? Humans were strange creatures.

"So sometimes you can see a nice vein or two, but the sure fire way to make sure you have a good spot is to use a tourniquet," Felix reached over the table with one hand, grabbing the thick, blue elastic. "Watch," he instructed, using both hands to securely fasten the band. Changbin winced slightly at the tightness, his fingers flexing and relaxing upon instinct.

"Tight, right?" Felix asked. Changbin nodded. "That's how you want it, see?" His cold fingers returned to Changbin's arm. He used two fingers to palpate against the skin, seeking out veins.

"You can press against the skin," Felix explained. "You can feel how deep or how shallow the stick would need to be." He met Changbin's eyes. They were dark and carefully listening to what Felix was saying. Felix found himself briefly lost in their intensity before clearing his throat. He removed the tourniquet and his hands.

"Okay," he instructed, holding his arm out. "Go ahead and try." Changbin seemed to hesitate before picking up the elastic. Felix scooted closer, placing his arm palm up on the island. Changbin took a look up at Felix before looking down and attempting to imitate what he had just seen Felix do.

"Not bad, but it needs to be tighter," Felix said, evaluating Changbin's work. Changbin released the elastic before trying again.

"Better," Felix said, giving Changbin an encouraging smile. Changbin returned the expression. "Now use your fingers and press. You won't hurt me." Changbin seemed a bit apprehensive, swallowing thickly. Felix watched the movement of his Adam's apple as it bobbed with the action. Changbin tentatively brought his hand up, using his pointer and middle finger like Felix had done to press against Felix's forearm.

"You feel like marble," Changbin softly commented, his fingers pressing against the skin. "Cold and smooth." His comment sent a small shiver down Felix's spine that Felix fought to keep still through. Everything felt oddly...intimate. It wasn't like Felix had never taught his coworkers tips and tricks he had known, but with Changbin alone in his house, body warm and face looking so open and honest? Not to mention his subtle but lovely scent and the thrum of his blood pumping steadily in his ears. His senses were pummeled by attractive things.

"Here," Changbin said, breaking Felix from his reverie, fingers pressing deep into the skin. Felix looked down before nodding in approval.

"Good job," he praised. "Do you think you're ready to try and stick?" Changbin looked unsure.

"Remember," Felix reminded him. "You won't kill me. If you're really terrible at this, it might slightly pinch, but that's really the worst you could do." Felix flashed him a toothy grin which seemed to ease Changbin's nerves.

"Okay," he agreed, letting out a shaky exhale. "Tell me what to do."

"Take the alcohol prep," Felix instructed, using his free arm to point to one of the individual packets. "Open it and wipe down your draw site." Changbin did as he was told, having some difficulty with tearing the packet while wearing gloves. He thoroughly wiped down the area of Felix's arm he had chosen.

"Good," Felix nodded. "Take the needle out of its packaging. The end of the tubing should screw onto the hub." Felix was pleased as he watched Changbin do as he instructed with minimal difficulty. He was able to attach the two parts easily.

"Now, make sure you have your collecting tube ready," Felix instructed.

"Ah!"

In retrospect, Felix should have seen this and prevented it before it happened. 

He was able to smell the blood before he saw it. Changbin didn't set down the needle when he went to grab the collection tube, successfully managing to stab himself in the palm with the exposed sharp.

Felix could see the pain mixed with disappointment in Changbin's eyes when their eyes locked. He set the needle down, pulling his gloves off to assess the damage.

"I pricked myself," he sighed as his eyes trailed over his palm, fingers spread. Felix clenched his fists tightly. If Changbin smelt good, it would only be logical that his blood would smell even better. Felix remained still as a statue as he watched Changbin lift his palm to his lips, mouth momentarily sucking at the wound.

"That's so unsanitary," Felix murmured, mouth feeling dry as he watched Changbin's plush lips press against the skin. Felix was..._ jealous _. He stayed on top of his feeding, always, but Changbin just smelt so delicious. Changbin met his stare, lips still pressed against the small puncture wound. Felix could see the exact moment the situation clicked in Changbin's eyes, the slight widening of their shape when he quickly pulled his hand back.

"I am so sorry, hyung," he profusely apologized. "It's just habit."

"Let me see the damage," Felix asked, coming to his senses enough to untie the tourniquet still wrapped around his arm. Changbin tentatively held his palm out. Felix took his palm in his two small hands, examining. There was nothing but a small pinprick near the middle of his palm.

"Good news is, you'll survive," Felix said. "Bad news is, this would be a _ disaster _ at work. You'd have to file an incident report and everything." Changbin let out a disappointed sigh.

"Do you have a band-aid?" Changbin asked, palm still in Felix's hand. That was the one thing Felix didn't have. Vampire saliva had healing properties. Any injuries they sustained were almost always able to be fixed by saliva. Well, _ this _ was a problem.

"Actually, I don"t," Felix admitted, embarrassed. "Chan and I usually heal our own wounds. With spit." There was a moment of silence before Changbin laughed. Felix expected fear, disgust, shock...anything other than laughing. Felix could feel his cheeks heat up in a faint blush.

"What?" He questioned, letting go of Changbin's hand.

"You just scolded me for being unsanitary when you and Chan lick your wounds, too!" Changbin said, clearly amused.

"That's completely different!" Felix indignantly sputtered. "You have human saliva, we have healing, vampiric saliva."

"Then here," Changbin shoved his palm back at Felix. "Heal me up, hyung." Felix stiffened, looking at the wound before looking up at Changbin, expression serious. The smile dropped from Changbin's face when he saw Felix's grim expression. He self-consciously took his hand back.

"I'm sorry, hyu-"

Felix reached over, snatching Changbin's hand with both of his own, bringing the palm closer to his face. He eyed the small, red pinprick before slowly bringing his mouth down. When his lips brushed the skin, he let his tongue slip out, lapping at the wound. Even the small bit of blood he tasted caused a low, quiet moan to slip out. The taste was rich, nothing like the blood bags Chan and he usually fed from. He looked up at Changbin who had an unreadable expression on his face: curiosity mixed with something else. Felix brought his mouth back, eyeing Changbin's palm to find the wound had vanished.

"There you go," he said, dropping Changbin's hand. "Good as new." Changbin looked for himself, eyes squinting as he closely examined his skin.

"Wow," he breathed out.

"Wow indeed," Felix agreed for an entirely different reason. Changbin looked back up at Felix. Felix didn't miss the way his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

"Hyung?" he asked, voice quiet and hesitant. _ Oh no _ , Felix thought. This couldn't be good. "Hyung, are you hungry?" It was Felix's turn to swallow thickly. If he wasn't going to hell for being an immortal, he was definitely going to hell for the way his body positively _ screamed _on the inside with hunger and want.

"What makes you say that?" He chose to question back.

"Your eyes are so bright," Changbin responded. Felix closed his cursed eyes in frustration. If only he had mastered the brown like Chan had.

"If you're hungry, you can drink from me," Felix's eyes nearly popped out of his head when they shot open, staring at Changbin in shock.

"What?!" Felix squeaked in disbelief. There was no way Changbin had just offered...there was just no way.

"It's okay, hyung," Changbin continued as if he could hear the doubt in Felix's mind. "It can't hurt more than the blood draws I've gone to." It wasn't that Felix and Chan had some holier-than-thou mentality of not drinking straight from humans. They lived in times and societies where blood banks didn't even exist. They _ had _ to drink from humans. With Felix's stealth and accessibility, and ability to glamour his way out of a situation if he got caught at the hospital, they just found it more convenient. It was easier to remain under the radar by involving as little human interaction as possible. Neither Felix nor Chan were opposed to it, but it was such a hassle and took so much effort. Here Changbin was, offering himself on a metaphorical silver plattter with his strong pulse and his blood that was so rich it had Felix going crazy from just a hint of taste.

"You're sure?" Felix skeptically asked. Changbin smiled.

"I'm sure hyung," he promised. "I trust you." Felix's insides gave a shameful lurch of hot need at those words. He tried with some inhuman strength he found deep, _ deep _within himself to remain composed.

"It'll hurt a little at first," he explained.

"At first?" Changbin asked, brows knit in confusion. "What happens after?"

"Sometimes nothing," Felix honestly replied. "Some people find it pleasurable." He felt that light flush return to his cheeks. This was embarrassing to explain. Why was it so embarrassing? Changbin had a right to know.

"You might see things in your mind," Felix continued. "Flashes of my memories. My memories aren't all happy. I might see some of yours." He added the last part quietly. "Do you think you can handle that?" Changbin seemed to deeply consider Felix's words, eyes drifting down, the wheels in his head actively spinning. For a heartbreaking moment, Felix was sure he had convinced Changbin to refuse.

"It's okay, hyung," Changbin decided, finally looking up. "I want to do this for you." Felix really had no further arguments as Changbin tilted his head back to expose the pale expanse of his throat.

"What...are you doing?" Felix asked, confused. Changbin brought his head back to its original position.

"Um," he eloquently tried. "Making it easier for you to get at my neck." It was Felix's turn to laugh.

"I don't know if I should thank or curse those horrible 'Twilight' books for spreading so much false information about vampires around," he smiled. "I was going to drink from your wrist."

"Oh," Changbin replied. Felix _ could _ drink from his neck, but that gesture was from more of an intimate nature. Blood flowed so freely from the neck, which aided in dire situations or when a vampire was _ really _hungry. Felix wasn't so much hungry as he just really wanted a taste of blood. Blood that had tasted so sweet and delicious earlier, even if it was only a drop. 

Changbin reached his arm across the table, offering it up for Felix to take. Felix took it delicately with his hands. He scanned Changbin's wrist using the skill of a veteran nurse to eye where he wanted to drink from. He pressed his lips down, feeling that steady thrum beneath his lips, albeit a bit quicker than usual.

"Relax," Felix mumbled against the skin, eyes slipping shut. "Just relax." He held his lips against the skin, canines already extended as he waited for the pulse to slow. When he was satisfied, he quickly sunk his teeth in. He wasn't sure if he moaned or Changbin moaned, his senses overwhelmed with the taste that was inherently Changbin. He was type O, Felix vaguely noted. It honestly didn't matter what type he was, he was just so _ good. _ He sucked hard, body shivering as the action caused a warm gush to fill his mouth. Felix saw brief images flash behind his lids: sleepovers with the gang, reading something on a lit stage, a nervous first kiss, Changbin stepping between an arguing and far younger Jisung and Hyunjin, Minho's funeral with a weeping Hyunjin crying into his shoulder, the moment he found out Minho was alive and the betrayal he felt, the way he saw Felix for the first time - beautiful. 

When Felix dared to open his eyes, Changbin was staring down at him, eyes focusing in and out and mouth slightly parted in awe. He wondered what Changbin was thinking, what he was _ seeing _. Felix's memories were something he kept very private about. There were just some things he didn't even want to think about, nonetheless share. His burdens were his alone. He wondered if Changbin felt the same. Changbin's eyes refocused, staring at Felix with nothing but wonder. It left Felix feeling stripped bare. His body felt alive and sated, positively singing with power. He lifted his lips, eagerly lapping at Changbin's bloody wrist, the two teeth marks sealing themselves shut.

The air was thick with unspoken thoughts and feelings as Felix released Changbin's arm. He swallowed, the taste of Changbin still on his tongue.

"Felix," Changbin said softly, dropping the honorifics. "You were such a beautiful human." Felix looked up at Changbin, the comment making him feel vulnerable and small.

"You're still beautiful," Changbin continued. "But you were just as beautiful back then, too." Felix didn't need to breathe, but he still felt a whoosh of his chest at Changbin's words. His gaze was so honest, so fond. It made Felix feel light-headed, as if he had been the one who was just fed upon.

"How do you feel?" Felix asked.

"Perfect," Changbin answered as he rolled his wrist. "Thank you for letting me do that for you." Felix was caught off-guard at the sincerity in his voice. Since when did anyone _ thank _ a vampire for drinking their blood?

"I'm the one that should be thanking you," Felix mumbled with a shake of his head. "You taste…" He closed his mouth, embarrassed. The new addition of blood in his system had him blushing harder, cheeks hot.

"What do I taste like?" Changbin urged, eyes amused and excited. "I want to know." Felix licked his lips, thinking of the best way to describe it.

"Really good," he decided. It wasn't a lie.

"Like spaghetti?" Changbin asked. Felix gave him a blank stare, causing Changbin to laugh. "I'm joking. I was just curious how a vampire decides what tastes good. I assumed most blood is the same."

"Well, fresh blood always tastes better," Felix tried to explain. "The blood bags taste fine, but we have to drink more of it because it's not fresh. We can smell if blood is tainted with disease so we steer clear of that."

"Like the flu?" Changbin asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"No, diseases like HIV or AIDS, hepatitis," Felix listed. "Bloodborne diseases."

"But I thought vampires can't die," Changbin asked. Felix shook his head.

"We can't die from those. We just feel under the weather until it passes from our systems," he explained. "And we can still die. Just not from most things that humans would."

"Like what?" Changbin asked. "A stake to the heart?" Felix hesitated. Changbin didn't seem like a bad person, his brief rolodex of memories were proof of that. Felix was almost certain he wasn't a bad person. He briefly debated if Chan would have revealed any of this? He probably would.

"Massive blood loss due to wounds we couldn't heal. So, yes staking would kill us. Explosions, beheading, starvation, certain types of magic-"

"Magic?" Changbin incredulously asked. "I thought magic wasn't real."

"Chan said mermaids, to his knowledge, arent real. As vampires, we don't have magic," Felix explained. "Other beings do."

"Like witches," Changbin quietly added, the wheels in his head turning. Looks like Woojin wasn't the only smart one in Minho's group.

"Like witches," Felix echoed in confirmation. Changbin eyed Felix with blatant curiosity, opening his mouth to ask something when Felix heard familiar laughter.

"Hyunjin and Minho just got back," Felix announced, hearing car doors shut.

"You can hear them?" Felix nodded, still listening. Footsteps in the lobby, loud, wet kissing in the elevator, until…

"We're home!" Minho's voice rang loud through the hallway, reaching the kitchen. Felix was relieved to see Changbin smile as he heard Hyunjin's happy laugh. The two boys rounded the corner, stopping when they caught sight of Changbin and Felix at the island.

"Hey Binnie!" Minho greeted, sliding into a stool next to his friend. He slung an arm around his shoulder. "How'd it go?"

"Is he a natural?" Hyunjin asked, taking a seat next to Minho. Felix rubbed at the back of his neck.

"He started off doing great," he began.

"I pricked myself with the needle," Changbin sighed, face turning red with embarrassment. Minho tried to hide his amused smile, failing miserably.

"I'm sure with more practice, you'll be great," Felix reassured. Minho's eyes shifted curiously between Changbin and Felix, eyes looking positively mischevious. Felix loved Minho like a son. A meddlesome, bratty, yet lovable son.

"How'd the contacts work out for you?" Felix asked suddenly, before Minho could say anything troublesome.

"They worked out fine," Minho responded, giving Changbin's shoulder a tight squeeze before removing his arm. "It's weird seeing brown at the corner of my vision all the time, though." He scrunched his nose up in distaste, causing Hyunjin to let out a soft giggle.

"Thank you for recommending that restaurant, hyung," Hyunjin stated. "It was really good. It had been so long since I had barbeque!" Felix smiled fondly at Hyunjin.

"It's no problem," he replied. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. My coworkers spoke fondly of the place."

"Everyone was so nice," Hyunjin mentioned. "Oh! I think we ran into a friend of Chan's or yours." Dread filled Felix's insides.

"Were you recognized?" He worriedly asked Minho. Minho shook his head. Who else would it be? Taeil and Donghyuk from work were the ones who mentioned the restaurant, but it was quite the drive.

"She was a vampire, too," Hyunjin added. This confused Felix further. They didn't keep in touch with many of their kind and surely none from around here. Changbin eyed Felix, concerned.

"I'm drawing a blank," Felix admitted.

"She said to give Chan and you her love," Minho added. "She said her name was Jennie Kim." Felix felt that dread return with a vengeance. His head felt heavy and his body trembled. He felt for his phone with shaky fingers, quickly unlocking the screen and dialing a number he knew by heart.

"Felix hyung?" Minho questioned. "What's wrong?" Felix ignored him, listening to the agonizingly long rings in his ear.

"Felix, hey." Felix let out a desperate sigh of relief at hearing Chan's carefree voice on the other end. "I'm on my way home now." Felix tried to keep his voice calm.

"I need you to come straight home," he instructed. "Changbin, Minho, and Hyunjin are here. We need to talk." The line was quiet for a moment. Felix knew Chan must be worried.

"Okay," he finally replied. His voice sounded solemn, confirming Felix's suspicions. "I'll be home soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sh," Chan soothed, gathering the young prince in his strong arms. He gently rocked Felix back and forth while the smaller boy loudly sobbed into his chest. Chan continued to hold him, nuzzling the soft hair at the crown of Felix's head with his nose, breathing in his warm, sweet scent. When Felix seemed to calm, Chan pulled him back at arm's length.
> 
> "My beautiful Lixxie," he cooed. "Please don't cry." He brought his thumbs down, wiping away the stray tears off of sun-kissed cheeks.
> 
> "Chan, I don't want to marry her," Felix sighed. "I'm nineteen. I don't know what I want for my future. It's like my life has never been my choice. Every decision has always been taken from me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, I guess. I've been having a fun time returning to my vampire world. Not sure how long this streak of creativity will last, but I'm going to ride it out. I think I've written four chapters since this quarantine? That's with working, too. Like I said, this is such a nice relief from reality.
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe and healthy. Stay inside if you are able to, wash your hands, be kind to each other.
> 
> How are you guys liking the twist? There is momentary pause on Minho and Hyunjin, but don't worry. The ride ain't over yet. I hope you guys don't mind the memory segments I write. This is a heavy Chan/Felix centric chapter, but after one more memory scene I'm adding...somewhere? It's back to Changlix and Chansung. I apologize to my lovely reader who commented that Chansung is her OTP! They will come back! I promise!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for the lovely comments, kudos, and reads! Hearing you interact is what gets me excited to edit and post. It really makes my day. You have all been lovely.

Felix anxiously paced back and forth behind the island. He hadn’t sat still since he got off the phone with Chan and it was making Hyunjin dizzy. When Felix started to gnaw on a fingernail, Minho spoke up.

“Felix, you’re being cryptic and it’s honestly scaring me,” he said, contacts out, eyes back to their striking lavender. Hyunjin reached under the island, taking one of Minho’s dangling hands in his own, lacing their fingers together. An act of comfort. Felix paused to look at Minho and Hyunjin.

“You’re _ sure _she’s a vampire?” Felix asked. It was the only sort of response he had given any of the three teenagers who currently resided in his kitchen, waiting on bated breath for some sort of information that they were all clearly missing.

“She flashed her fuchsia eyes at me,” Minho answered. “But I still don’t know. I told Hyunjin that she smelled kind of off. Felix, who is Jennie?” Felix didn’t answer, eyes looking faraway, like he was listening, but not quite seeing.

“Chan is home,” was all Felix said. Hyunjin was just relieved he had stopped pacing. He had a stomach full of barbeque and a quick adrenaline rush of panic. Felix’s pacing added to the mix was not the most pleasant feeling.

“Good,” Minho quietly huffed. “I want answers.” In what seemed like no time at all, Chan was busting through the front door. Hyunjin could hear him toss his thick trenchcoat on one of the living room couches before he entered the kitchen. He looked just as good as usual, albeit slightly dressed up. He wore a crisp, white shirt beneath a navy blazer, the pattern intersecting periwinkle pinstripes. His pants were a simple dark blue, his brown boots still on his feet.

“Shoes...in the house,” Minho quietly complained as he eyed Chan up and down.

“Is everything okay?” Chan asked, ignoring Minho’s comment as he assessed everyone in the room for any apparent signs of harm.

“I...don’t know,” Felix replied. “I don’t think so.”

“Someone catch me up to speed, please?” Chan asked, sounding distraught.

“Hyunjinnie and I went out to dinner and as we were getting to our second dish, someone approached our table,” Minho recalled. “She said something about how cute it was that a teenage vampire was on a date. She flashed her eyes at me and they were fuchsia like a vampire. She said to give you and Felix her love, saying her name was Jennie Kim.” Chan’s eyes trailed to the ceiling before rolling to land on Felix. Hyunjin felt the goosebumps return to his arms. He had _ never _ seen Chan worried. Chan was brave and safe and sure. Not fearful. Never fearful.

“Are you positive?” Chan carefully asked.

“Where else would I have pulled this very specific name from?” Minho asked, annoyed that he still had gotten no answers. Hyunjin gently squeezed his hand.

“Maybe Hyunjin and Changbin should stay the night,” Chan advised, a hand coming to run through his platinum hair.

“Will someone just explain what’s going on?” Changbin spoke up. “You both look like you’ve seen a ghost. It’s making me nervous.”

“We haven’t,” Felix said. “But Hyunjin and Minho have.” Hyunjin shivered at the ominous tone. This was creepy. How did his first real date with Minho turn into..._ whatever _ the hell this was? This wasn’t supposed to happen. Was this how all their dates were going to be? Filled with mystery and a sense of foreboding. He thought all that stopped when he and his friends had uncovered the secrets of the mansion.

“Felix,” Chan instructed. “Make sure the windows are locked and the blinds drawn.” Felix fluttered off, presumably to do as Chan advised. Chan turned to look at the three teenagers who stood stock still, similar expressions of worried confusion on their faces.

“There’s some stuff we haven’t told you,” he explained. “_ Any _ of you.”

_ Felix sat on the wooden windowsill seat of his bedroom. He had his white night tunic still on, his knees bent beneath the thin material. His bare feet rested on the boards of the seat he was perched on. His bedroom window was swung wide-open. The breeze felt refreshing on his skin, his strawberry blonde locks brushed back by the gentle force it offered. Felix closed his eyes, taking in the morning. The sun was shining bright and high in the morning sky, birds were singing their sweet spring melody - it was a perfect day. _

_ There was a knock at his bedchamber doors. Felix opened his eyes, turning his head in the direction the noise came from. _

_ “Come in,” Felix called. A head peeked past one of the large wooden doors. It was Byulyi, one of the maids of the castle. _

_ "Good morning, Your Royal Highness," she greeted with a respectful bow. "His Majesty, the King and Her Majesty, the Queen require your attendance at breakfast this morn'." Felix turned his head towards the window and released a soft sigh. He turned back to face Byulyi, a fake, tight smile on his lips. _

_ "Wonderful," he lied. "I will be right down. Thank you." She nodded with a polite smile before bowing again and excusing herself. When the door shut with a heavy thud, the smile dropped from Felix's lips. He whined, dreading spending his morning in the stuffy castle with his equally stuffy parents. He'd rather spend his morning checking on the bird's nest he'd found in one of the trees in the forest he’d climbed the other day, eager to see if the chicks had hatched or visiting Hyunwoo's tent and following around one of the healers. Anything but actually tending to royal business. _

_ Felix got up, brushing down his tunic before heading over to his armoire. He stripped before pulling on a royal blue tunic, more suited for breakfast with his parents, along with white breeches. He hated this new style of dress. His mother had fondly referred to it as assimilation to the rich foreigners that had wandered onto their shores this past year. Felix liked the feeling of the fresh air on his skin, not the restricting feeling these clothes gave him. Everything these days seemed to revolve around those rich, stuffy foreigners. Felix was tired of it. None of the changes they brought were good. _

_ When he settled down at breakfast, he tried his best to remain proper, bowing at his parents before sitting at the table. The maids already had a full plate waiting for him accompanied by a mug of water. _

_ "Felix, my dear son," his mother addressed him. "We have some fabulous news." Felix didn't like the sound of that. Fabulous news was never beneficial for him, only beneficial for his parents. Her eyes drifted over to Felix's father, the king, who paused his eating. _

_ "That's right, my love, we do," he echoed her sentiments. Felix braced himself. What sort of torture would it be this time? _

_ "You remember our new neighbors from the isles of Great Britain?" His mother asked conversationally. Felix nodded. How could he forget? They were the reason he had to wear these dreadful breeches. _

_ "Well," her eyes glinted. "They so generously invited us all over for dinner tonight. They would like to properly introduce our families. I hear they have a beautiful daughter named Jennie." Felix didn't like where this was headed, alarms ringing faintly in the back of his mind. _

_ "We think you two would get along splendidly," she continued. "She's a little older, but beautiful, rich, and _ unmarried _ ." Felix's blood ran cold at the emphasis his mother put on the term "unmarried". _

_ "It would be a grand sign of peaceful unity," his father spoke. "It would be a noble and strategic move for our entire tribe to be on friendly terms with them. Our tribe would have so much security and financial aid with them around" Felix felt his stomach lurch. He didn't know what to say, dumbstruck. He had no recent plans of marriage, especially not to some strange new foreigner. Not when his heart secretly belonged to someone else. _

_ "But what if I don't want to marry her?" Felix finally spoke when he had found the courage. His mother gave him a disdainful glare, as if he had just greatly offended her. This wouldn’t be the first time that gaze was directed at him. Ever since these foreigners arrived, his parents had these weird delusions of grandeur, enamoured with how dignified these foreigners seemed. Felix rejected every change they enforced with every fibre of his being. _

_ "Don't be ridiculous," she spit, looking down upon him. "This is a perfect opportunity that has blessed us. It has practically fallen into your lap. You should be grateful! You will not sully our family name, our _ tribe, _ with your silly wants." Felix frowned down at his untouched plate of food. _

_ "You will sort out your attitude before dinner tonight," his father instructed, leaving no room for argument. “You will behave in front of our guests and their daughter.” _

_ Chan examined the inky black and plum petals of a flower that was blooming on a vine wrapped around one of the trees of the forest. He was gathering some of these specific flowers Jooheon had requested that night. Jooheon had said he heard a theory that claimed this particular flower bloomed best at night. Chan knew the forests better than the other members of Hyunwoo's small tribe, and therefore offered to go find these mysterious blooming flowers. That was how Chan found himself, basket in hand, collecting the flowers for a new medicine Jooheon wanted to brew. _

_ He stopped his gathering when he heard a small noise. It was quiet, faraway. If he wasn't blessed with his immortal hearing, he wouldn't have even heard it. It sounded like a small whimper. He wondered if it was an injured animal and he winced. He hated the thought of some small fawn bleating in distress. It was only fair to put it out of its misery, as awful as that truth was. _

_ Chan wandered, basket full of flowers on his arm, as he wandered deeper into the dark woods. The sound eventually led him to a riverbed, lillies gleaming on its surface in the pale moonlight. Chan was cautious as he silently examined the area. The noise had stopped, leaving Chan not exactly sure where to go from here. He decided to quietly venture further down the path when his nose caught a whiff of a familiar scent: blooming sunflowers and the faint, sweetness of wild honey - Chan would know that smell anywhere, but why? That was impossible. _

_ He looked up at the bright full moon in the sky. Why would the young prince be out so late? He should be sleeping peacefully behind the castle walls. Chan followed the scent, hearing a small sniffle that was definitely not from an animal. Eventually, he came across a split in the hill he had been following. The ground divided, one path climbing up while the other drastically dropped, leading to the edge of the riverbed The moonlight conveniently aided him as he spotted a small tuft of reddish blonde hair, barely noticeable with the way the trail sloped down. _

_ Chan could more clearly hear the sniffles and whimpers, see the way the thin shoulders beneath the head of reddish blonde hair sagged with the effort. Chan carefully crept down the face of the small cliff, silently and slowly approaching the small prince. _

_ "Lixxie?" He called out, causing Felix to jump, startled. When he turned, Chan was overwhelmed with concern. Felix's eyes were red and watery where they were usually clear and bright, tears streaming down his cheeks. The tip of his nose was also red. How long had he been out here alone, crying? _

_ "Chan?" Felix weakly questioned, his eyes and voice both watery and broken. It was all Chan needed to hear before quickly coming to Felix's side, abandoning his basket on the grassy ground. _

_ "What's wrong?" Chan asked, sitting on the riverbend next to Felix. "And why are you out so late?" Felix let out a pathetic hiccup that had Chan aching. Felix didn't say anything for a minute, trying to bravely hold his sobs at bay, sniffing and rubbing at his nose. _

_ "You can tell me," Chan quietly urged, hand on Felix's shoulder. "Tell Channie what's wrong." Felix eyed Chan, a soft whimper followed by a shake of his head. _

_ "I don't know where to start," he huffed. Chan moved his hand to rub soothingly at Felix's back, fingers massaging the spot between his shoulder blades. _

_ "Try from the beginning?" Chan helpfully supplied, offering a small, sympathetic smile. Felix seemed to calm the longer Chan kept rubbing at his back. _

_ "I had to have dinner with the Kims earlier tonight," Felix quietly started. "Apparently it was such an honor for my parents." He bitterly glared at the ground. _

_ "The Kims? You mean the settlers?" Chan asked, confused. Felix's expression soured as he nodded. "That sounds like a big deal." _

_ "Oh it was," Felix let out a mirthless chuckle, wiping at his eyes. "They requested they bring their son, their only heir." Chan remained quiet, patiently allowing Felix time to collect his thoughts. "Chan, I'm engaged to their daughter," Felix spoke quietly, words cracking at the end as his beautiful face crumbled, fresh tears spilling past freckled cheeks. _

_ "Sh," Chan soothed, gathering the young prince in his strong arms. He gently rocked Felix back and forth while the smaller boy loudly sobbed into his chest. Chan continued to hold him, nuzzling the soft hair at the crown of Felix's head with his nose, breathing in his warm, sweet scent. When Felix seemed to calm, Chan pulled him back at arm's length. _

_ "My beautiful Lixxie," he cooed. "Please don't cry." He brought his thumbs down, wiping away the stray tears off of sun-kissed cheeks. _

_ "Chan, I don't want to marry her," Felix sighed. "I'm nineteen. I don't know what I want for my future. It's like my life has never been my choice. Every decision has always been taken from me." Chan frowned, hurt at hearing someone so precious to him sound so absolutely defeated. Felix wasn't wrong. He was royalty. He had almost no choices of his own. It was a heavy burden to carry, especially for someone so pure and tender-hearted. _

_ "They were talking about treaties and weddings and _ children _ ," Felix spat out the last word, eyes narrowing. "I don't want children. Not if they're going to have this sort of life. Not with her." Chan didn't know what to say as the anger visibly died in Felix's eyes, sorrow returning. Chan couldn't decide which expression he thought was worse. _

_ "It's okay to not know," Chan soothingly assured. Felix just looked up at him, helpless. Chan moved to brush a stray strand of reddish blonde hair from Felix's eyes. Even at nineteen, his prince looked just as pure and beautiful as he did at sixteen. His baby fat was dwindling, giving way to a sharper jawline, more masculine, but just as breath-taking Chan leaned forward, capturing Felix's chapped lips with his own. Felix let out a soft sigh, shoulders relaxing. Chan pressed against Felix a little harder, carefully slipping his tongue past Felix's pliant lips. _

_ Felix brought his hand up to Chan's bicep, rubbing the strong muscle he felt there. He met Chan's kisses with equal fervor, letting out a soft moan. Chan broke their string of kisses, staring into Felix's eyes. _

_ "Chan," Felix spoke, voice barely above a whisper as his chest heaved, winded from the lack of air their kiss caused. "Chan, I love you." Chan just watched helplessly as Felix's big, brown eyes filled with tears again. _

_ "I don't want to marry her," he cried. Chan could do nothing but press his lips back against Felix's, sobs intermittently still escaping the younger, separating their lips with each small gasp. They kissed until Felix was breathless, hiccuping and burying his face in Chan's chest. _

_ "I know," Chan breathed, hands coming to comb through Felix's hair. "I love you, too. We'll figure this out. _ I'll _ figure this out." _

"You weren't joking when you called Felix royalty," Hyunjin quietly spoke from where he sat. The three boys were uncharacteristically quiet as Chan and Felix stood solemnly at the other end of the island.

"'Fraid not," Chan replied, eyeing Felix. Hyunjin admired the way that after three hundred years together, Chan never stopped checking on Felix to make sure he was okay. He squeezed gently at Minho's hand, receiving a squeeze back.

"So what happened?" Minho asked. "What happened with Jennie Kim?" Chan sighed before looking at the marble countertop of the island they had gathered around.

_ Chan was fidgety the entire day. Word spread like wildfire, as it often did, about Felix and Jennie's engagement. It was all Chan could hear when he went out into town. How adorable of a couple they would be and the guesses of how many children they would produce. Chan shuddered at the thought. _

_ "Chan, what's got you so worked up?" Kihyun asked, placing a hand on Chan's shoulder. Chan nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch. He had been numbly separating a bundle of mixed herbs, placing them in their respectful jars. _

_ "Nothing," Chan lied, willing his body to calm. Kihyun's amber eyes filled with concern as he eyed Chan. _

_ "You know I don't believe that for a second, right?" He asked, never one to back down. Small he may be, but mighty he always was. _

_ "He's probably just excited from the news of the royal wedding," Minhyuk gushed as he washed dishes alongside Changkyun. "How romantic." Chan clenched his jaw. It wasn't Minhyuk's fault, he had to remind himself. Minhyuk didn't know the reality of the situation. _

_ "It's probably just some peace arrangement," Changkyun scoffed. "They'll get married, pop out a few kids, and then bam! Next thing you know, things will be a colonized mess." _

_ "Things are already a colonized mess," Kihyun grumbled. "I don't like the idea of us merging. We should have attacked and scared them off our shores when we caught sight of their boat. Felix may be the new king, but Jennie is going to walk all over him." Chan clenched his jaw tighter. _

_ "And you know where that leaves us?" Kihyun continued. "Slaves. Our people will be killed and enslaved. It's happened before to other tribes." _

_ "Oh Kihyun," Minhyuk scoffed. "You are always so negative. Maybe it really is true love." Changhyuk splashed some of the dirty water at Minhyuk. _

_ "You wouldn't know what true love was if it came and bit you in the -" _

_ "Enough," Kihyun cut Changkyun off. "I've heard enough." _

_ "Watch your tongue, little one," Minhyuk chided as Changkyun stuck his tongue out in defiance. Kihyun rubbed at his temples, clearly annoyed. _

_ "You two give me a headache," he sighed. "An eternal headache." _

_ "Kihyun," Chan asked quietly. "Can we talk? Alone?" Kihyun's amber eyes worriedly examined Chan before nodding. _

_ "Of course," he evenly agreed, linking their hands together. "Let's take a walk." _

_ "It's a beautiful day," Kihyun conversationally commented as he tugged Chan along. Chan remained quiet, waiting until he was certain that the prying ears of Minhyuk and Changkyun would no longer be able to hear. _

_ "Changkyun is right, you know," Chan said after a moment. Kihyun hummed. _

_ "It _ is _ about the wedding," he surmised. "I had a feeling." Kihyun was always real and calculating. It should be no wonder that he had figured things out. He always did. _

_ "I found Felix in the forest late last night," Chan revealed. "He was an inconsolable mess. I originally feared I was going to find a wounded animal." _

_ "It sounds like that's exactly what you found," Kihyun mentioned. Chan winced. He wasn't wrong. _

_"His parents sprung this upon him just last night," Chan sighed. "He wants no part of it. Ki, you should've seen or heard_ _him. It broke my heart."_

_ "We don't have hearts," Kihyun corrected, trying to lighten the mood. "But I think I get what you mean." _

_ "I told him I would figure out something else, but I can't think of anything to fix this," Chan sighed, frustrated. "He told me he loves me." Kihyun sent a very judgemental look in Chan's direction, halting their walk. _

_ "Does that _ honestly _ surprise you?" He scoffed. Chan slowly nodded. _

_ "Yes," he honestly answered. "Why does it not seem like a surprise to you?" Kihyun continued walking. _

_ "Oh Chan," Kihyun sighed. "Anyone with eyes can see how you're wrapped around our young prince's finger." Chan sputtered. _

_ "I am not!" He denied. Kihyun quirked a disbelieving brow in his direction. _

_ "Would we be having this conversation if you weren't?" He smartly asked. Chan sighed in defeat. He had _ always _ held a soft spot for Felix, even before he had grown up before his eyes. He was so different from anyone else. He was a royal prince that so sneakily escaped the castle walls to play in the woods. He was carefree and innocent, far too innocent for what plans his parents had for him. As he grew up, Chan started noticing how beautiful he was with his pale skin and cheeks kissed by the sun, freckles dusted over his cheekbones and nose. He had large, curious almond-shaped eyes and the softest reddish blonde hair Chan had ever felt in his one hundred and twenty one years of life. He was someone Chan was constantly awed by, someone Chan was always learning from. Not to mention, Chan had also been the one Felix had chosen to take his virginity - which in this tribe was a serious honour. _

_ The way Felix had been that night, in an intimate way that Chan was so unused to seeing him in, was nothing short of incredible. He had craved his skin since that night, indulging only when Felix would shyly initiate. Every time since was a private memory Chan cherished. Sex was commonly used as a bonding practice in their tribe. It wasn't taboo or unnatural as long as everyone was of age and agreed upon it. Chan had his fair share of sex with Hyunwoo and his tribe before Felix was even born. That's just how things were. Still, every time he shared with Felix felt so...different. So special. _

_ "You have a point," Chan mumbled. Kihyun knowingly smiled. _

_ "I always do," he agreed. "Which brings us to the real issue here. What are you going to do? A healer may be respected, but you're nothing against a princess." The words stung, but that was why he trusted Kihyun. He was always boldly honest. _

_ "I don't have a clue yet," Chan admitted, ashamed. Kihyun hummed thoughtfully, rubbing at his chin. _

_ "Well there's no wedding bells yet," he stated. "Let us think about it. If we can't come up with anything, we can ask Hyunwoo." _

_ "Us?" Chan asked. "Hyunwoo?" Kihyun nodded, a smirk on his face. _

_ "Yes, Chan. Us," he confirmed. "You brought me into this mess the moment you asked to talk. We're family. We have each other's back. Hyunwoo probably already knows and is wondering why you haven't already come to him." _

_ "I was scared to ask him," Chan admitted. "I didn't want to disappoint him." _

_ "Oh Channie," Kihyun sighed. "We've all disappointed Hyunwoo at some point, but he hand-picked each and every one of us. He knows what's in our hearts inside and out. I highly doubt Hyunwoo would be upset, give him some credit. Even if he was, he always forgives those he loves." _

_ As days passed, more of the wedding plans were being publicly solidified. A date was set and it was approaching with alarming speed. Felix was spending less time in the woods and more time forced to court Jennie, his _ _ fiancée _ _ . _

_ It was early afternoon when Chan had his first encounter with the woman betrothed to the boy he loved. She was admittedly beautiful, dressed in silk robes of pink, her hair black as ink and curled in ringlets. She curiously eyed the chimes that tinkled as she stepped through the entrance to Hyunwoo's tent. Chan and Hyungwon were the ones upfront today, selling their antidotes and medicines or scheduling appointments for a private hut call with one of the healers. _

_ When she stepped in further, Chan's nose twitched. That was a smell he was unfamiliar with. She smelled of roses, but underneath was an acrid, burning smell. Chan's eyes flicked to Hyungwon who looked equally disturbed by the sudden, pungent aroma. _

_ "Good afternoon, Your Royal Highness," Hyungwon greeted, friendly though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "How may I be of service?" Jennie ignored him, her eyes glued to Chan who was busying himself with rearranging their vast medicine cabinet. _

_ "I was actually hoping to get some assistance from Chan," she stated. "My _ fiancé _ , Felix, speaks so very highly of him." Chan hated the way Felix's name sounded on her tongue. It sounded wrong, fitting for the way her scent was. Her personal perfume felt like it was cloying at his throat. Chan fixed his face before he turned, offering the princess his most charming business smile. _

_ "I'm flattered the prince speaks so fondly of me," Chan pleasantly commented as he walked closer. "What can I assist you with, Your Royal Highness?" It took every bit of patience Hyunwoo had trained Chan to have in order to carry out pleasantries with her. _

_ "I need a few ingredients for some teas I'm making," she pulled out a scroll of rolled parchment, handing it to Chan. "These were native back in my homeland. I'm hoping you'll have what I need." Chan unravelled the scroll, brows knitting in confusion as he read the list. He was familiar with all of the items, but he wondered why a princess like Jennie Kim would need such ingredients. What kind of tea was she making, exactly? Most of what was listed was inedible and even poisonous in high enough quantities. He looked up at Jennie who simply arched a brow. _

_ "You said you need these for tea?" Chan asked, letting his suspicion show in his voice. _

_ "Of course, Chan," she replied easily. "It's a very special tea." Chan looked to Hyungwon who was watching the scene unfold with obvious concern. Chan gave him a look, hoping to convey the bad feeling he had about this before dutifully heading to the storage units that housed their supply of herbs. One by one Chan bundled each quantity in small burlap sacks, heading back over to Jennie. He laid the bundles on the counter. _

_ "Here you are, Your Royal Highness," Chan said. Jennie reached into the gaudy, hand beaded sack around her waist, fishing out gold coins to set atop the counter. _

_ "Thank you so much for your help," she smiled at him, her features giving nothing away as she took her bundles with her and exited the tent. _

_ "That was weird," Hyungwon commented after Jennie had left their tent. Chan nodded. _

_ "Her ingredient list...everything on it was inedible. Most people would die from consumption," he sighed, confused. Hyungwon tilted his chin, recognition lighting up his eyes. _

_ "When is Hyunwoo coming back?" He asked seriously. Chan shrugged, confused in the sudden change of Hyungwon's disposition. _

_ "We need to talk to him," Hyungwon firmly stated. "Him and Jooheon." _

_ By the time Hyunwoo had returned, the fireflies were already starting to come out. The sounds of frogs and crickets beginning their nocturnal orchestra was loud as Hyunwoo folded the flap of their tent back, chimes tinkling at his entrance. He was the last to arrive home, the other healers already having fulfilled their visits for the day. _

_ "Hyunwoo," Hyungwon addressed as Hyunwoo sealed the front flap shut, signaling the official end of the night. "Chan and I need to talk to you. And Jooheon if possible." _

_ Hyunwoo eyed his two fledglings, his red eyes calculating. He gave a solemn nod, walking past the two vampires. _

_ "Follow me to my bed chambers," he instructed over his shoulder, his steps heavy and methodical. Hyungwon and Chan exchanged a look before following their elder down the many twists and turns their tent provided. It was an intricate system, specifically crafted to prevent any intrusion. It had taken Chan a while to work the pathways out himself. On their way to Hyunwoo's bedchambers, they grabbed Jooheon from his room to join them. He seemed confused, but nevertheless followed. Eventually they reached Hyunwoo's room, the tent space dimly lit by small candles. _

_ "Hyungwon," he started, sitting on the floor, crossing his legs beneath him. "You sound concerned." Hyunwoo gestured for his three fledglings to sit. "Tell me what plagues your mind." Hyungwon looked to Chan for reassurance, taking a deep breath when Chan nodded. _

_ "Jennie Kim paid us a visit today," Hyungwon recalled. "She requested Chan to gather some ingredients for her. We find her shopping list to be _ alarming _ ." Hyunwoo's expression darkened at this, eyes serious. When Chan rattled off the ingredients, he could see Jooheon visibly stiffen. _

_ "I don't know much about Britain," Jooheon spoke. "But there's no tea in the world that requires any of those ingredients." _

_ "Those were my thoughts, too," Chan agreed. "She rebutted any questions I had." Hyunwoo’s expression remained impassive, mulling the information over. _

_ "She smelled awful, too," Hyungwon mentioned as an afterthought. "It was like burning trees, only somehow worse. Like a forest fire." That seemed to catch Hyunwoo's attention. _

_ "Burning smell," Hyunwoo mumbled. He looked to his right at Jooheon who wore a solemn expression. _

_ "It seems our Jennie Kim might be a dark witch," Hyunwoo announced. There was a hush that settled around the four healers. _

_ "A...what?" Chan asked, making sure he heard right. _

_ "A dark witch," Hyunwoo repeated. "There are witches of light and witches of dark. All creatures have their own scent, but supernatural beings have an added aroma that sets them apart. A witch of light will smell like a vibrant forest, full of life and sun whereas a dark witch will smell charred like a forest fire, meant to bring death and destruction in their wake. Their power comes from stealing the souls of the innocent." _

_ All Chan could think of was how this meant Felix was in danger. _

_ "Can we grab Kihyun?" Chan asked, his friend the only one he had confided in about his complicated situation with Felix. _

_ "I think it's best if we all gather," Hyunwoo suggested. "If she is a dark witch, there is a storm brewing." _

_ When all eight healers had gathered, Hyunwoo retold what had already been discussed. There was a gasp from Hoseok and confused expressions from Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Changkyun. _

_ "A dark witch is very powerful," Hoseok explained. "They are set on destruction and the demise of any creature in their path. If she really is a witch, this is serious." _

_ "That means Felix is in danger," Chan spoke. Kihyun grabbed Chan's hand with his own, a sign of solidarity. This didn't go unnoticed by Hyunwoo. _

_ "Yes," he grimly nodded. "If it is true, he's in serious danger." Chan looked to Kihyun who nodded in encouragement, giving Chan's hand a light squeeze. _

_ "This seems as good of a time as any," Chan sighed. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, Hyunwoo." Their leader was all ears, attention fixed on their youngest. Chan retold the story of finding Felix in the woods and the things Felix had shared with him. _

_ "I've been looking for a way to help him for a while," Chan finished. "Even before this witch news. I need your help. _ We _ need your help." _

_ "There's nothing you can do," Hoseok said, regret clear in his voice. "Its a royal human marriage. We can't intervene in human affairs.” _

_ "Don't the rules change if she's not human?" Minhyuk asked. "She's a witch. She's a threat to everyone." _

_ "There is one way," Hyunwoo said. He looked at Chan, his red eyes almost reading into his soul. "It's very dangerous and you would sacrifice a lot." _

_ "If it will save Felix, I'll do it," Chan answered honestly. He would risk it all for Felix, no questions asked. _

_ "You see that?" Changkyun murmured, elbowing Minhyuk in the side. " _ That _ is true love." Minhyuk scowled, shoving at Changkyun's arm. _

_ "Chan," Hyunwoo said. "You'll have to turn Felix. You will have to turn him into one of us; an immortal. If he wills it, you must do it. Jooheon will brew the potion to quicken the transition. Once he awakens, you two must run and never return. Don't stop running until you cross water. We will take care of the rest from there." Chan looked at the eight faces around the circle, their expressions sad but resolute. _

_ "This is the only way?" Chan helplessly asked. He didn’t want to leave his family, his tribe. Hyunwoo shrugged. _

_ "If not, we can do nothing but let this unfold and see what Jennie has planned. If you turn Felix, you and Felix will make it out of this mess. She won’t see it coming," Hyunwoo explained. _

_ "What about the rest of you?" Chan asked. Hyunwoo let a wry smile curve at his lips as he looked at Hoseok. _

_ "This isn't our first encounter with a dark witch," he said. "I think you've underestimated how long I've been around for." Hoseok matched his smile with a confident, knowing grin of his own. _

_ "Let's kick some witch ass!" Minhyuk cheered, fist pumping in the air. Kihyun shook his head and sighed at Minhyuk's antics, the small, fond smile he wore betraying the annoyance in his voice. _

_ The last piece of the puzzle would be Felix and his decision. _

_ Chan waited in the meadow, the typical spot Felix would always return to. He closed his eyes, using his enhanced senses to listen. A smile crossed his lips when he finally heard the pitter-patter of Felix's heartbeat matched with the aroma of bright sunflowers and fresh honey. It was a smell Chan would never tire of. _

_ "Young prince," Chan addressed when Felix had come closer. A genuinely happy smile graced Felix's lips at hearing Chan's greeting. _

_ "Channie," Felix amicably returned. "You said you wanted to meet?" Chan steeled himself for the lengthy conversation he was about to have. _

_ "I did," he nodded. "Please sit." Felix looked at Chan warily as he sat. _

_ "Why does this sound serious?" he quietly asked. _

_ "Because it is," Chan answered, equally as quiet. He leaned forward, taking Felix's hands in his own as he pressed his lips to Felix's forehead. "Remember when I found you at the river?" Felix nodded. _

_ "I promised you that I would find a solution to get us out of this mess," Chan explained. Felix's eyes lit up with hope. "But there are a few things I have to tell you before I get to that." _

_ This was it. This was the moment he would lay everything out on the line. He had to get it right. If this turned sour, Chan would be forced to glamour Felix into forgetting their entire conversation and extinguishing the only hopeful plan the clan had. He had one chance. _

_ "Felix, do you know what I am?" Chan asked. Felix gave him a funny look. _

_ "You're Chan. You're a healer," was his obvious response. Chan nodded. _

_ "Do you know what it requires to be a healer?" Chan asked. Felix looked curiously confused, slowly shaking his head. "Hyunwoo picks his healers one by one. In order to become a healer, a ceremony has to take place." _

_ "Right," Felix nodded. "The smoke ceremony." Chan nodded again. _

_ "That's right," he agreed. "But there's a bit more to it than that. On the night of the smoke ceremony, all of the healers gather in a special room for an initiation. There is a potion that Jooheon created and perfected over many years. The new healer is to drink it down before drinking a bowl of Hyunwoo's blood." Felix scrunched up his nose in distaste, but Chan kept going. "Then Hyunwoo drains the blood of the new healer." Felix let the words sink in. _

_ "B-but...wouldn't that _ kill _ you?" Felix stuttered, understandably confused. Chan offered him a bittersweet smile. _

_ "It would end a human life, yes," he confirmed. "But you start a new life as something greater. After a day, the body changes. You become stronger, faster, your vision is sharp, your hearing and sense of smell are overwhelming." Felix swallowed, taking in Chan's words. "You can live forever." _

_ "What does this have to do with me?" Felix asked. Chan leaned in closer. _

_ "I can give you that," he whispered. "I can give you that and we can run away from here. Go anywhere we want." Felix's eyes twinkled at Chan's words. _

_ "But what about my royal duties?" He asked, the sparkle soon dying out. "What about our tribe?" _

_ "Felix, Jennie isn't exactly who she says she is," Chan quietly said. "Hyunwoo has high suspicions that she is a dark witch." _

_ "I...don't know what that means," Felix honestly stated. _

_ "A dark witch uses magic for evil. They can conjure the dead, place curses, create plagues, bring destruction upon anything they choose," Chan explained. "Felix, they can steal souls. That’s how they maintain their power. If this is true, we need to escape." Felix just stared at Chan with wide eyes. For all that Chan had just dumped on him, he was taking it quite well. _

_ "I'll be like you?" Felix asked. Chan nodded. _

_ "Just as strong and powerful," he agreed. "You won’t have to worry about ruling a kingdom or getting married. None of that will matter. Best of all, we can be together. Start a new life as whoever we want." Felix seemed to mull the idea around in his head. Finally, he released Chan's hands, moving his own small hands to cup Chan's cheeks. _

_ "I want to do it," he sighed, pressing a quick kiss to Chan's lips. "I want to be with you." Chan sighed in relief, pressing a happy kiss to Felix's lips. _

_ "I love you," he happily breathed. "I love you so much." _

_ With the news of Felix's consent, Hyunwoo meticulously calculated two days where they could put their plan into action. Chan had packed a backpack of his very few belongings and said long, emotional goodbyes to the rest of his tribe. He was going to miss them more than anything; his brothers in blood. _

_ "You have to work quick," Hyunwoo reminded Chan as he tied the front of Chan’s heavy, black cloak. "You have to make sure you completely drain him, not a drop left." _

_ "Don't worry Hyunwoo," Kihyun confidently assured, standing at Chan's side. "We've got this." Hoseok brandished his ceremonial knife from its hilt at his waist, the blade sharp and gleaming. Jooheon joined Chan's other side, a bag containing a freshly brewed potion securely strapped to his back. _

_ "Go save Felix," Hyunwoo said, a smile playing at his lips. Chan couldn't help but smile back. _

_ "I will," he whispered in a promise. "Thank you, Hyunwoo. Thank you so much for everything." Hyunwoo smiled, enveloping Chan in a tight hug. He smelled of a deep, rich mahogany. Chan tried to hold the smell in his memory as he deeply inhaled. _

_ "Thank you for always staying by my side," Hyunwoo murmured. "For being a part of this family." When they pulled apart, Hyunwoo cupped Chan's face in his large hands. "I promise we will meet again." Chan swallowed down his tears, nodding. _

_ "I can't wait for when we do," Chan honestly replied. Hyunwoo affectionately patted Chan's cheek before letting go, straightening his body to its looming, full height. _

_ "Be safe," were his last words as the three vampires exited the house. "All of you." _

_ "We're really going to do this," Chan shakily exhaled as they walked away from the tent and deep into the woods. _

_ "We really are," Kihyun confirmed. "I'm really going to miss you, Chan." _

_ "Please stop," Jooheon whined. "Minhyuk and I spent the whole night crying over this. I don't want to go through that again." _

_ "Aish," Kihyun tutted. "Such a baby." His words weren't laced with malice, only affection. _

_ When they were deep enough in the woods, they stopped. Everything was quiet and still. No birds chirping, no sun peeking through the canopies of the trees. They were in deep. _

_ "I guess this is the place," Jooheon said, setting his pack down, sitting next to it. _

_ "And now we wait," Kihyun sighed, plopping down in the grass. _

_ "And now we wait," Chan agreed. The silence was tense with anticipation as they waited for Felix's arrival. Chan noticed his presence first by scent, the familiar smell filling his senses. _

_ "He's here," Chan announced. Kihyun and Jooheon straightened up, ready to start as soon as Felix and Chan were both ready. It took a moment for Felix to reach them, Chan’s vampiric sense of smell able to extend far. _

_ "You made it," Chan gave Felix a small smile as he approached. _

_ "Of course I did," Felix playfully huffed. "I meant it when I said I want to be with you." Chan didn't miss the way Felix's brown eyes sparkled at him, big and bright. _

_ "We should probably start," Chan said. "We have a very small window of time to do this." He came close to Felix, cupping the prince's jaw. _

_ "I'm going to do everything I can," Chan whispered, words honest and pure. "To keep you safe. I promise." He pressed his lips against Felix's, savoring what would be their last kiss as human and vampire. _

_ "I'm ready," Felix breathed against Chan's lips when they separated. Jooheon dutifully stepped to one side of Chan, Kihyun at the other. Jooheon offered the large vial to Felix. _

_ "It's going to taste horrible," Jooheon warned. "It's best to just down it in one go." Felix accepted the vial, examining its periwinkle contents. He inhaled deeply and exhaled before tipping the large vial back, trying not to choke as the rancid taste burned it's way down his throat. He sputtered and coughed, clawing as his throat. The vial was soon abandoned as it slipped from Felix’s fingers, dropping to the forest floor. _

_ "Kihyun," Chan called, holding his wrist out. Kihyun brought Hoseok's knife out, pressing it against the skin of Chan's wrist before slicing across, tearing open the skin. Chan pulled Felix towards him, pressing his bleeding wrist to Felix's lips. _

_ "Drink Felix," Chan instructed. "You need to drink my blood." Felix was still sputtering from the potion when he opened his mouth, choking as Chan's blood slid down his throat. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he was determined to see this plan through. _

_ "That should be sufficient," Kihyun commented, hand placed on Chan's shoulder. Chan removed his wrist as Felix gasped for air. Thick, crimson blood was messily smeared across his mouth, chin, and cheeks. Chan brought his own wrist to his mouth, licking his wounds until they sewed themselves together. _

_ "Felix, this is going to hurt," Chan warned, placing a firm hand on Felix's lower back like Hyunwoo had done to him one hundred years ago. If Chan thought about it hard enough, he could still feel Hyunwoo's large hand, hot like a brand, against his lower back. He could feel Felix tremble slightly in his arms, hands gripping at the cloth of Chan's black cloak. _

_ "Do it," he coughed out, specks of Chan's crimson blood spraying from his lips. Chan nosed along Felix's neck, taking in the scent. He closed his eyes, trusting his senses and instinct to guide him where he needed to be. His lips stopped when they felt the quick, rabbited thrum beneath his lips. Chan could feel his canines extend, only briefly hesitating before digging his fangs into Felix's neck. Chan felt the gasp Felix let out, the way his small hands tightened their grip, tugging at the material of his cloak. Felix didn't struggle much, body surrendering as it trembled in Chan's arms. Chan fought back as his mind protested for him to stop; drinking like he had never allowed himself to before. _

_ "Keep going," Chan heard Kihyun urge from behind him. Chan kept drinking, Felix’s warm blood tasting sweet on his tongue, such a sharp contrast to the feeling of the life draining out of the one he loved. Chan felt tears sting at his eyes when Felix's body started to sag, hands dropping limp and weak to dangle uselessly at his sides. Still, Chan fought through how wrong it all felt, turning his brain off and focusing on that primal need to feed. He could feel the exact moment life left Felix's body. There was one last weak, feeble exhale before his heart completely stilled. Chan felt his tears spill over, his fangs still embedded in Felix's neck. He sucked the last of what he could before removing his mouth, a loud, pained sob escaping his throat. He hugged Felix's lifeless body close to him, wounded cries leaving his body. He knew this was irrational. They had done everything right. Felix would wake up in a day and they would start their new lives together. Kihyun placed a hand on Chan's shoulder. _

_ "Chan," he quietly spoke. "It's okay. It’s over. You did good." Chan couldn't stop his sobs, kissing the top of Felix's head, hand lovingly carding through his hair. Chan took a moment longer, relishing the warmth Felix's body still retained before he gently laid him on the ground, like a porcelain china doll. He hurriedly wiped his cheeks as he stared at the lifeless body of his prince. _

_ "You just have to wait a day," Jooheon reminded him. "And we'll stay here with you." Chan was grateful for his tribe, his brothers in blood. He let himself fall into Jooheon's arms, Kihyun coming in from behind to cage him in tight. _

_ "You were so brave, Chan," Jooheon murmured, embracing him a bit tighter. "You saved Felix." _

The expressions at the kitchen island were all varying states of shock. Hyunjin felt embarrassed as he realized there were unshed tears building up in his eyes. He was no stranger to losing the one you loved and the resulting guilt that weighed heavy on the conscience. His constant nightmares before he found out Minho was a vampire were proof of that. That sort of trauma took a long time to heal. Hyunjin had a new respect for Chan. He was so brave, doing everything in his power to save Felix. 

Minho looked at Hyunjin, offering him a small smile. Hyunjin's heart clenched painfully in his chest. Minho had gone through so much just to stay by his side. He was brave, just like Chan.

"What happened when Felix woke up?" Changbin asked, just as invested as Hyunjin and Minho were in the story.

"We ran," Chan explained. "Kihyun and Jooheon returned to Hyunwoo to brave the storm while I led Felix as far and as fast as our feet could take us."

"What happened to the tribe?" Hyunjin asked. Felix swallowed thickly, arms coming to wrap around his middle.

"Hyunwoo was right," he said. "Jennie ended up burning the village, killing our people to take the land."

"But you said Hyunwoo…?" Hyunjin trailed off.

"Oh, Hyunwoo and the rest of the healers made it out," Chan assured. "They're all still alive last I heard. What I didn't know was that Jennie still was. Witches can live for a long time, but not three hundred years worth." Chan pursed his lips. "She had to have made a deal with a vampire. There's no other way. You said she had eyes like us, right?" Hyunjin and Minho simultaneously nodded.

"Felix," Chan asked. "Did she have anyone around her? Anyone supernatural?" Felix gave a helpless shrug.

"I was still human. She had an older sister and they had a handmaid each. That's all I know," he replied. Hyunjin thought back to their encounter at the restaurant. How Jennie had sauntered off only to meet up with three other impossibly beautiful girls outside before vanishing.

"At the restaurant," he said slowly. "There were three girls waiting outside when Jennie left." Chan and Felix eyed Hyunjin with rapt attention.

"That would make four," he finished. Chan looked to Felix.

"Why would she have come back?" Changbin wondered out loud. “After all this time?”

"To take back what she thinks is hers," Felix solemnly replied. "Me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost instantly, three books shot out from the shelf Jisung was leaning on. Hyunjin yelped, jumping back.
> 
> "What the hell?!" He asked, his heart pounding. Jisung quickly looked behind the shelf to find no one. The aisle was empty and the level they were on was eerily quiet.
> 
> "I don't know what the fuck just happened," he stated. "There's no one here except us." Hyunjin took in a big gulp of air, his fingers clutching at his shirt. After his heart rate began to settle, he cautiously stepped towards the books, afraid they might attack. He crouched down, eyes squinting to make out the titles.
> 
> "Early Origins of Witches and Witchcraft, The Impact of Soul-Bound Spells, and Dark and Light Magic: A Case Study," Hyunjin listed.
> 
> "They've done case studies on magic?" Jisung asked. Hyunjin eyed him incredulously.
> 
> "That's what you're choosing to focus on?" He asked. "Not the fact that the exact books we needed just nearly attacked me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Back at it again with the Stray Kids Scooby gang. Hope you are all enjoying everything so far. If you came for the Hyunho tag, this is your chapter. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Apparently Google docs won't find missing apostrophes for me anymore. I noticed in the last chapter a few periods were missing, so I have no idea what's up with that. Hopefully it doesn't take away too much from the story.
> 
> I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say I'm not the best at smut. Sometimes I really quickly skim it to see if I find anything obvious, so I apologize . Hopefully it's enough to keep everyone satisfied. I still have...two? Planned smut scenes? Maybe? I have so many ideas and plot holes to get the rest of this story out that I'm a little overwhelmed. My best friend was/is my sounding board, but with quarantine still in effect I haven't had the chance to talk to her like I usually do. My mind is such a jumble sometimes that it's easier to talk it out than type and ask for an opinion.
> 
> I did update my WayV ranch AU, too. So if you're following that, please check it out. That one should be wrapped up within the next chapter. Thank you for the kind words and kudos on this work. I really do appreciate and love interacting with all of you. I hope you all are staying safe. As always, wash your hands and be kind to one another.

Hyunjin and Changbin stayed the night after listening to Chan's insistent urging. Hyunjin sent a text to Jisung to keep him up to speed as briefly as he could, letting him know that Changbin and him had texted their mothers that they were staying at his house. A blatant lie, but necessary given the circumstances. It wasn’t the first time and, considering the relationships they kept, it probably wouldn’t be the last time. It’s not like it was uncommon for them to stay over at each other's houses anyways.

"This is cozy," Minho commented in the dark, one arm around Hyunjin, the other around Changbin as they cuddled together in his plush bed. Changbin used his fist to give a quick pound to Minho's chest.

"What?" Minho asked with a chuckle. "It is." Changbin let out a disgruntled grumble, shifting onto his side.

"Shut up, Lee Know," he sighed, squinting to make out Hyunjin's face across the other side of Minho's chest in the dark. "Do you think we're really in danger?"

"Oh definitely," Minho nonchalantly answered. "Dark witches, vampires, blood bonds, centuries of hatred and lust for revenge? The perfect ingredients for a shitstorm." Hyunjin sighed unhappily. Minho was right. The worst part being that now they were all fair game. If Jennie was willing to take out anyone in her path, a few teenagers and a baby vampire would probably be nothing for her.

"How are we supposed to go to school and pretend everything is fine when there's some sort of coven of vampire-witch hybrids running around?" Changbin asked.

"You have three vampires on your side," Minho shrugged. "But three against four aren't good odds. Unless one of you wants to confess that you come from a long line of vampire slayers."

"Nope," Hyunjin answered, scooting closer to rest his head on Minho's chest. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Binnie?" Minho asked.

"You've been watching too much _ Buffy _," Changbin complained.

"It's iconic," Minho argued. "And Sarah Michelle Gellar is hot." Hyunjin and Changbin simultaneously punched Minho on his chest, causing him to chuckle.

"Obviously not as hot as you, Hyunjinnie," he cooed.

"Blegh," Changbin grumbled. "Get a room."

"We're in one," Minho smartly quipped.

"Preferably one I'm not in," Changbin shot back. "Go to sleep." Minho chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Hyunjin's soft head of hair.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured as they shut their eyes.

  
  


When Hyunjin woke, he couldn't tell what time it was. Minho had light-blocking curtains in his room, making it impossible to decipher the time simply from sunlight. He scooted his body more comfortably, noticing their positions had changed in the night. Hyunjin had originally fallen asleep on his left side, snuggled tight against Minho's body. Now, he was flipped onto his right side, Minho pressed up against his back under the plush covers, an arm lazily slung around his waist. Hyunjin didn't mind, cuddling back against Minho. He felt comfortable.

He let his eyes slip shut, attempting to go back to sleep when Minho shifted. Hyunjin froze, eyes shooting open when he felt an unmistakable throb near his back side. He remained lying still as a statue. He had a feeling he knew exactly what that throb was. As if reading his thoughts, he felt the tell-tale pulse again. Minho grumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, grinding his hips up against Hyunjin's backside.

Yep, Hyunjin realized. It was exactly what he thought it was. His sleep-addled mind tried to decide what to do with his predicament. What did someone do when they had the stirrings of morning wood pressing against their ass? Minho buried his face in the back of Hyunjin's neck, his breaths even and soft with sleep, causing the hairs on Hyunjin's neck to stand on end. 

Hyunjin experimentally rocked his hips back, biting his lip as he felt Minho's clothed hardness press firmly against him. There were only two thin layers of cotton separating them. Hyunjin had been thinking about it. Hearing about Jisung and his hookup(s?) with Chan, having Minho so close and intimate with him on Halloween, and now hearing that Chan and Felix had been intimately involved for so long? Hyunjin felt like he was missing out and he wanted to know. He wanted Minho to be the person to show him what he was missing out on.

Minho's arm tightened around Hyunjin's waist as he rocked his hips in small movements, causing Hyunjin to quietly gasp, biting back a moan. After a minute of torture, he felt Minho's lips press against the nape of his neck.

"Morning Hyunjinnie," he whispered, voice low and gravelly from sleep. Hyunjin sighed, his eyes slipping shut when Minho closed his lips around a spot behind Hyunjin's ear. He licked and sucked at the spot, his hips still minutely rocking. Hyunjin wiggled in his grip, body reacting to the situation. Minho slid his hand to Hyunjin's abdomen, rubbing teasingly near the waistband of his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Hyunjin breathily whispered into the dark.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Minho asked in return. Hyunjin could feel the curve of Minho's smirk against his neck before he resumed licking at the skin. Hyunjin let a quiet moan slip out when Minho's hand ran over the front of his boxers, Hyunjin's half hard cock twitching at the contact.

"We shouldn't…" Hyunjin trailed off. "Binnie is sleeping right next to you." He felt his already weak resolve start to crumble as Minho trailed a single finger down the outline of his clothed shaft.

"You _ definitely _ shouldn't when Binnie is sleeping right next to you," Changbin's voice sounded in the dark. Minho groaned in frustration, shoving his face against the back of Hyunjin's neck. Hyunjin couldn't help but laugh at the situation, his chuckle morphing into an embarrassing moan as Minho groped him one more time before removing his hand.

"Good morning," Hyunjin greeted, shifting his body slightly away from Minho.

"Good morning Hyunjin," Changbin responded, letting out a soft yawn and stretching out on the bed.

"Cock block," Minho grumbled. Changbin rolled over, blindly draping his body over Minho so he could pinch at one of his marble cheeks. Minho swatted his hand away, an affectionate smile making its way to his lips.

"What time is it?" Hyunjin asked, rolling over to watch his friends with a bemused expression. Changbin got off of Minho, reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve his phone. He winced when his display screen lit up, the artificial light too bright for the dark of the bedroom.

"Seven thirty," Changbin announced, his screen fading back to black. Hyunjin stretched his back, arching like a cat before Minho caught his lips in a soft kiss. Hyunjin sagged, giving in as he always did.

"It’s too early," Hyunjin groaned when Minho separated their lips. Changbin crossed his legs, placing his chin in his hand.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. "We can't camp out here forever." Hyunjin hummed deep in thought, his fingers lightly trailing up and down Minho's bare arm.

"Well, laying like sitting ducks won't help either," he concluded, sitting up in bed. "We should definitely be warning the others. The worst thing would be for Jennie to catch us off-guard." Changbin gave a hum of agreement.

"I wish people didn't think I was dead," Minho sighed from between the two teenagers. "Then I could protect you at school." His eyes widened in realization before he snapped his fingers. "_ I _ may not be able to protect you, but maybe somebody else can."

  
  


"Chan hyung?" Minho called as the three of them headed into the kitchen. Hyunjin and Changbin had pulled on their clothes from the night before. Hyunjin smelt the rich and lovely scent of coffee in the air. He was surprised to see Chan in a pair of grey pajama pants with what appeared to be tiny polar bears printed onto the material and a slightly oversized white tee. He looked so...human. Or, at least he would have, if his face wasn't so perfect.

"Good morning," he brightly greeted, picking up the expensive looking coffee pot, emptying its contents into a mug.

"Chan, I have a proposition," Minho stated. Chan eyed Minho, his expression amused.

"Isn't it a bit early to bargain?" He asked, taking a sip of the steaming mug. Hyunjin winced. A burnt tongue was no fun, though Chan didn't even seem slightly fazed.

"Have you met our good friend, Lee Know?" Changbin asked with a grin.

"Live with him," Chan nodded, his amusement clear on his face. "What scheme are you proposing this time?"

"Not a scheme," Minho said. "It's about Jennie." Chan's smile dropped into a frown at the mention of her name. "If she knows of Hyunjin and I, chances are she knows our group. If she, for some reason doesn't, then it's only a matter of time until she does." Chan was taking in Minho's words, looking unusually somber. "I can't get close to the school grounds to watch them, but maybe you can." Chan pursed his lips before taking another sip of coffee.

"I don't see why not," Chan agreed. "I would suggest Felix and I could take turns, but I'm not sure he should leave the apartment."

"Shouldn't that be my decision?" Felix asked, stepping into the room. The soft, long cardigan he wore made him look even more slight, especially next to Chan's more muscular build.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt," Chan said. "I don't want to make any moves until we have a sound plan."

"How did Hyunwoo and your coven defeat her?" Hyunjin asked.

"They apparently didn't," Chan mused. "They survived and escaped. I doubt they even know she's alive. We didn't know she was still alive and it's been at least three hundred years."

"It wouldn't hurt to reach out," Felix suggested.

"I suppose," Chan sighed. "Though I'm not sure Hyunwoo would have the answers either. It's worth a shot. If anything, I can at least pick his brain. That's _ if _I can even get in contact with him. We only talk every few decades."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Hyunjin asked.

"Let the others know and be on your guard. I would advise not leaving the house alone. I can't follow all of you around at all times," Chan advised. "You are always welcome here. I'm not exactly sure how safe the apartment is now, but one of us is always here."

"Let's see if we can gather everyone today," Hyunjin said. "Can we try to meet at the mansion?"

"She might not know about the mansion," Felix thoughtfully mentioned. Hyunjin pulled his phone from his pocket, sending out a quick text.

_ Stray Kids Group Chat: _

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ SOS meeting at mansion 3 PM _

"I let everyone know," Hyunjin said, pocketing his phone. A moment later, Changbin's and Minho's pockets noisily buzzed with the notification.

"That's all there is to it," Hyunjin stated. "Maybe someone else will have an idea."

  
  


"Hyunjinnie, are you okay?!" Hyunjin jumped as he entered his bedroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist after exiting the shower. Jisung sat on his bed, puppy dog eyes wide and concerned. He seemed to be completely ignoring Hyunjin's damp and naked state.

"How did you get in?" Hyunjin asked, padding over to his closet.

"Your mom let me in," Jisung casually stated. "She loves me."

"Of course she does," Hyunjin grumbled, pulling a shirt on. He paused after picking out a pair of briefs and jeans. "Turn around," he instructed.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Jisung tutted.

"Jisung…" Hyunjin warned. His best friend rolled his eyes before turning his back to Hyunjin as he got dressed.

"We all have...an issue going on," Hyunjin said as he shimmied into his jeans, the task difficult due to his damp skin.

"What kind of issue?" Jisung asked.

"The type involving the supernatural," Hyunjin explained. "I'm decent." Jisung turned around as Hyunjin zipped his pants up.

"Does it happen to involve a certain three vampires?" Jisung asked.

"Really it would have been two," Hyunjin stated. "Minho is just guilty by association."

"Lee Know doesn't know how to stay out of trouble," Jisung commented.

"Says the one who had sex with a four hundred year old vampire," Hyunjin deadpanned.

"I see no trouble in that statement," Jisung nonchalantly pointed out. Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

"I'll fill you in when we get to the mansion. I don't want to have to explain this more than once."

  
  


They made small chat as they trudged the familiar path through the tall cornfields. Hyunjin filled in the mundane details of his Thanksgiving before briefly talking about his date with Minho.

"My grandma flew in from South Korea," Jisung recalled, his boots narrowly missing a muddy puddle. "She told me my lifeline was long but she feared I was in danger. Looks like she was right." Jisung's grandma was a self-proclaimed medium, always into the occult. Hyunjin and Jisung just thought she was kooky.

"What made her pull out the palmistry on you?" Hyunjin asked.

"I told her about these weird dreams I've been having," Jisung answered.

"Weird dreams?" Hyunjin asked.

"Yeah, it's very short but it always happens the same way," Jisung explained. "I end up in this old church. The wood is old and rotting, but the windows have beautiful stained glass. I walk up to the podium where there is this glass container. The closer I get, I notice it's a pink rose. When I finally step in front of this container, the rose spontaneously combusts, leaving a charred, dead rose in its wake." Hyunjin felt a shiver run through him at the imagery, dark and foreboding.

"That's...oddly specific," he commented as they reached the maze of bushes. Jisung nodded, parting the thick shrubbery for Hyunjin to enter first.

"Yeah, it's weird," he agreed. "I thought maybe it was because I had fallen asleep while watching _ Beauty and the Beast _, but then it kept happening. It's been a month now. Grandma says I have a third eye, whatever that means."

"Your grandma is weird," Hyunjin commented, the house coming into view.

"Yeah, but she's lovable," Jisung said. "And harmless...I think." Hyunjin knocked loudly on the side door. It took a few minutes before they were greeted by the face of Seungmin.

"We're all here," he said, stepping back to allow them inside. "We're up in Chan hyung's room." Jisung and Hyunjin followed Seungmin up the creaky staircase. When they entered Chan's room they found Woojin, Jeongin, Changbin, and Minho sitting on the floor, waiting. Hyunjin sat next to Minho, Jisung at his other side followed by Seungmin.

"So, what's up with the cryptic, and slightly terrifying SOS?" Seungmin asked.

"Something happened yesterday and we think everyone should know," Hyunjin began. All eyes were on him as he retold most of what had happened, Minho and Changbin filling in the details he had missed.

"A dark witch," Woojin mused. "There's a lot of things I had no idea existed."

"There's a lot of things none of us knew existed," Changbin corrected.

"So, what?" Seungmin asked. "This Jennie is out to get revenge on Chan and Felix?" Minho shrugged.

"That's what Felix is leaning towards, but we don't really know what her motive is," he stated.

"I wonder if she's the one I saw…" Changbin distractedly mumbled.

"You saw her, too?" Hyunjin asked, worried. Changbin shook his head.

"Not exactly," he said. He seemed to hesitate. "When you and Minho were on your date, Felix and I were alone and…"

"Oh my god," Jisung gaped. "You totally did it with Felix hyung!" The glee on his face was ridiculous. Changbin scrunched up his nose.

"No, we didn't do anything," he denied. "That's only _ you _ who's been having sex with vampires." Woojin, Seungmin, and Jeongin whipped their heads in Jisung's direction. Seungmin carefully covered the maknae's ears with his hands, even though the damage had already been done.

"I'm sorry, what?" Seungmin asked.

"I mean, are we really shocked at this point?" Minho rhetorically asked. Jisung waved his hands, flustered.

"This isn't about _ me _," he insisted. "This is about Changbin and Felix."

"No, right now this is definitely about you," Woojin corrected. Hyunjin couldn't help the smirk that made it's way to his lips. Changbin decided to save Jisung and what little dignity he had left.

"Lee Know," he asked. "Have you ever drank from a human?" Minho frowned at the question.

"No," he answered. "Just blood bags." Hyunjin didnt even need to hear Changbin's next words for him to connect the dots.

"I let Felix drink from me," Changbin admitted. This time, five sets of heads whipped in Changbin's direction as he resolutely looked at the floor.

"Did he make you?" Seungmin asked, unsure. Changbin shook his head.

"No, of course not. Felix hyung would never. I offered. I actually thought he was going to turn me down," he sighed. "He just looked so hungry and I was curious."

"What does this have to do with _ her _?" Hyunjin asked.

"What, is she Voldemort?" Jisung asked. "Her name is apparently Jennie."

"Fine," Hyunjin sighed, eyes rolling. "What does this have to do with _ Jennie _?" Jisung nodded, proud of Hyunjin.

"Felix warned me that when a vampire drinks from a human, both parties sometimes see memories," Changbin explained. "I saw flashes of Felix's memories and I think I might have seen Jennie in some of them. She's beautiful, but her smile is just cruel."

"She was beautiful," Hyunjin agreed. "Her presence just gave me the creeps."

"I just couldn't stand the way she smelled," Minho shuddered. "Like roses, but worse. It was like she walked through a firepit before coming in." Jisung seemed to stiffen next to Hyunjin.

"You okay?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung shook his head, eyes coming back to the present, as if realizing Hyunjin was there for the first time.

"What?" He asked. "'m fine." Hyunjin sent him a unsure glance before returning to the conversation.

"So what do we do?" Jeongin asked.

"Chan said he could stick close to the school grounds," Hyunjin said. "That way he will be close by if she decides to attack." Seungmin shook his head.

"I don't think she would attack at the school," he said. "It's too risky. Especially if we're not likely to be her main target."

"It wouldn't hurt to do some research on the subject," Woojin suggested. "Maybe find a book?"

"I don't think the school library is going to have books on the occult," Jisung huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"No," Hyunjin agreed. "But a public library might. Chan lives downtown. I'm sure the libraries downtown are massive. If not, maybe we can find an occult shop."

"I guess it's worth a shot," Jisung conceded.

"It's better than nothing," Changbin pointed out.

"It's a start," Jeongin agreed.

Hyunjin heeded Chan's advice, staying inside as much as he could for the remainder of his break. When school did start up again, he was nervous. He always felt like he was being watched. Of course, Chan was nearby, but this was a different feeling. He didn't like it.

Days turned into a week. A week turned into two weeks. Still, nothing. No attacks, no more sightings of Jennie, and Chan, Felix, and Minho were all fine.

"Sunggie," Hyunjin asked, looking up from his sketchpad in Drawing II. "It's been two weeks."

"Hm?" Jisung looked up from his shading. "Since what?" Hyunjin gave him a pointed glare.

"You know," he hissed. "Since..._ the issue _."

"Oh…" Jisung sighed in understanding. "You're right. We haven't heard any updates. What do you think she's waiting for?" Hyunjin shook his head.

"I don't know, but it must be for a reason," he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe now would be a good time to hit up one of the libraries downtown?" Jisung asked. "Try to get an upper hand while we still have a chance."

"I'm up for it," Hyunjin agreed. "The sooner the better."

"You find the place and I'll drive," Jisung promised, returning to his project.

"Alright," Hyunjin agreed. "Deal."

  
  


When Hyunjin agreed to find a library, he didn't expect to have to do so much research. He was amazed at the sheer amount of libraries that existed downtown. He didn't realize people still read actual physical copies of books anymore. He took the care of looking into each one, choosing a library that had age to it and was a decent size. Hopefully in the mess, he and Jisung could find something useful. Hyunjin sent Jisung a text of the address he chose, telling him he was willing to go whenever Jisung was ready. 

  
  


Jisung let out a low whistle when he pulled into the parking lot of the library. The building was bigger in person than the pictures online made it seem. The brick of the building gave way to its age, the material dark in color. Dark, thick vines crawled their way across the exterior, looking like they were trying to swallow the building whole.

"It's kind of spooky," Hyunjin murmured.

"You chose the place," Jisung reminded him, killing the engine.

"I did," Hyunjin agreed. Go figure. He was like a spooky magnet. "Hopefully that means there is something of use in there."

"Only one way to find out," Jisung commented, swinging his door open. Hyunjin soon followed, opening the passenger’s door. The exterior may have appeared old, but the inside was much nicer, newer. Hyunjin marveled at the many open levels this library held.

"Now, where do we start?" Hyunjin sighed. "This place is massive."

"I say we just use the computers," Jisung suggested. "If we look up a term and find a book, usually the books nearby will have similar topics." Hyunjin curiously eyed Jisung as they made their way to one of the empty computers.

"I didn't even think you knew what a library was," Hyunjin said as Jisung grabbed the mouse in his right hand.

"Why?" He asked. "Because I asked you to look one up? I'm not stupid, just lazy." Jisung sent him a wink before clicking on the search bar.

"What should we search?" Hyunjin asked.

"I could try 'witches'," Jisung suggested, typing the word in. When the results came up, Hyunjin was shocked at how many pages there were. Jisung began to scroll, many of the results being children's books or young adult fiction.

"Try ‘occult’?" Hyunjin suggested. Jisung tried Hyunjin's suggestion next. There was a significant difference in the amount of pages that resulted.

"Hm…" Jisung mumbled as they scrolled through the results. "This one is on hexes. It might be a good place to start. Hexes are dark magic, right?" Hyunjin helplessly shrugged.

"I honestly know nothing about magic," he stated. "It's a better start than anything I could have come up with." Hyunjin wrote down the location of the book on a scrap piece of paper.

Now came the daunting task of figuring out where they should head first. It was seemingly non fiction, but the tall, wide shelves of non fiction seemed endless. The task made Hyunjin feel overwhelmed.

"Let's try one of the upper levels first," Jisung suggested, heading for a set of stairs.

"Why?" Hyunjin asked, following his friend anyway.

"I don't know," Jisung shrugged. "I just have a feeling that the real old, spooky books wouldn't be kept on an easier to find place like the first floor." Hyunjin wasn't sure where Jisung drew his knowledge from, but it sounded fair enough.

They wandered through many shelves before reaching their destination. Hyunjin's knees slightly ached from the long flight of stairs he followed Jisung up and his allergies were starting to irritate him, the dusty old tomes causing him to sneeze.

"Bless you," Jisung said off-handedly, eyes scanning the numbers stuck to the spines of books. "Here we go." Jisung tapped a thick maroon spine with his pointer finger.

"This is it?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung nodded.

"But we don't actually _ need _this book," he said. "We just need to browse the shelves nearby to see if anything sounds helpful."

"You start at one end, I'll start at the other," Hyunjin said. "What exactly should I be looking for?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Jisung admitted. “Anything about witches or dark witches. I don't know any more than you do." Hyunjin nodded and began his search. After forty five minutes of carefully reading spine labels that Hyunjin was _ sure _ were all nonsense, he gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Sunggie?" He whined.

"Yes?" Jisung answered back, sounding just as tired.

"I haven't found anything," Hyunjin admitted, feeling defeated. He heard the soft shuffling of shoes before Jisung appeared in his aisle.

"Me either," he unhappily sighed, leaning his weight against one of the shelves Hyunjin hadn't tackled yet.

"I wish we had a better idea of what to narrow this down to," Hyunjin said. "'Witches' is such a broad term for something so specific." Jisung nodded, rubbing his palms together.

"This library is cold," he mumbled, moving his hands to rub at his arms, hoping the friction would provide some sort of heat.

"Winter is coming," Hyunjin supplied.

"I hate winter," Jisung grumbled, placing a palm on the bookshelf to hold himself up. Almost instantly, three books shot out from the shelf Jisung was leaning on. Hyunjin yelped, jumping back.

"What the hell?!" He asked, his heart pounding. Jisung quickly looked behind the shelf to find no one. The aisle was empty and the level they were on was eerily quiet.

"I dont know what the fuck just happened," he stated. "There's no one here except us." Hyunjin took in a big gulp of air, his fingers clutching at his shirt. After his heart rate began to settle, he cautiously stepped towards the books, afraid they might attack. He crouched down, eyes squinting to make out the titles.

"_Early_ _Origins of Witches and Witchcraft, The Impact of Soul-Bound Spells, _and _Dark and Light Magic: A Case Study,_" Hyunjin listed.

"They've done case studies on magic?" Jisung asked. Hyunjin eyed him incredulously.

"_ That's _ what you're choosing to focus on?" He asked. "Not the fact that the _ exact _books we needed just nearly attacked me?"

"Call it fate?" Jisung suggested.

"I don't know _ what _to call it," Hyunjin said, still wildly looking around to see if anyone was hiding nearby. "This is weird. I don't like it."

"Well let's get out of here," Jisung said. "Grab the books." Hyunjin picked up the three sizable books, their covers worn and frayed. They were old, Hyunjin was sure.

Jisung dutifully signed up for a library card, as Hyunjin dropped the books unceremoniously onto the front desk. The librarian examined the stack before eyeing Jisung and Hyunjin.

"You boys looking for some light reading?" She jokingly asked.

"School project," Hyunjin lied.

"On witchcraft?" She asked in disbelief. Hyunjin nodded, refusing to offer anything more. He just wanted to _ leave _. It only took a few minutes before they were lugging the books out to the car.

"Shit, these are heavy," Jisung huffed as they reached his car. He set the two books he was holding on top of the roof before unlocking the doors and sitting inside. They shoved the three books into the backseat.

"What now?" Jisung asked. Hyunjin shrugged.

"I guess we get to reading," he stated. Jisung put the keys into the ignition, the car rumbling to life. 

"Text Binnie. There's three books. Maybe he can help," he instructed.

"Wouldn't Woojin be the better option?" Hyunjin asked. "He is our resident book nerd." Jisung waved him off.

"Woojin is too logical," he argued. "He asks too many questions. Binnie gives no fucks." Hyunjin shrugged, pulling out his phone.

"You have a point," he agreed, texting Changbin.

"Don't I always?" Jisung asked with a dazzling smile.

"No," Hyunjin immediately answered. Jisung pouted, moving to turn on the radio.

  
  


Jisung drove them to Changbin's after Changbin replied, agreeing to take one of the books. His mom was at work as usual, the house empty. Hyunjin envied that fact. They had assembled on the floor of Changbin's bedroom, the books laid out in the middle of the triangle they were sitting in.

"How are we planning on doing this?" Changbin asked, his elbows behind him to prop his upper body up.

"Dunno," Jisung shrugged. "I guess just pick a book. We can take notes and exchange them at lunch."

"This feels an awful lot like homework," Changbin sniffed. "Who says these books are even real?"

"They could be fake," Hyunjin agreed. "But we have no better options." Changbin rubbed a tired hand down his face before picking up _ Dark and Light Magic: A Case Study. _

"I guess I'll sift through the case study," he sighed. Hyunjin picked up _The Impact of Soul-Bound Spells _which left Jisung with _Early_ _Origins of Witches and Witchcraft_.

"I should probably take Hyunjinnie home," Jisung said, checking his phone for the time. "We can talk about this more tomorrow." The three boys got up, Changbin walking them to the door.

"See you tomorrow," Changbin said as they left for Jisung's car. "Drive safe."

"See you tomorrow Binnie," Hyunjin replied while Jisung gave a salute. Hyunjin had a long future of reading ahead of him.

  
  


Hyunjin was flipping through the yellowed, aged pages of his book as he stifled a yawn. Such an old book was not the easiest read. He was drifting in and out, the words starting to double as he fought off sleep. Maybe his bed wasn't the best place to read. The jarring noise of his phone vibrating next to him jostled him awake, bleary eyes blinking the sleep away. Hyunjin picked up his phone, unlocking the screen to find a message from a certain lavender eyed vampire.

_ Minho Hyung: _

_ hello my love. what are u up to? _

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ trying not to fall asleep while reading about spells and magic. _

_ Minho Hyung: _

_ sounds tragic. maybe i can cheer u up? _

_ how about we go out on friday night? say you're staying at binnies. _

Hyunjin rolled his eyes with a small snort. He loved that Chan had agreed to let Minho try to secretly reinsert himself into society, but he wished it could be during normal hours. His mom, thankfully, suspected nothing since his group was so close knit and were always staying over at each other's houses. Still, he didn't like lying.

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ hyung, i can’t keep lying so you can spoil me _

_ Minho Hyung: _

_ it's for a good cause _

_ there's a coffee house i want to try - they have waffles _

Hyunjin chuckled softly. Minho always had a sweet tooth, although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested. It had been a long time since he had waffles. It also gave him a break from all the reading he'd been doing lately. With the notebooks he and his friends had been exchanging lately, it was like studying for another class.

_ Prince Jinnie: _

_ alright, hyung. waffles and coffee it is. _

_ Minho Hyung: _

_ promise it's worth it. i love you. _

Hyunjin felt his stomach swoop seeing those three little words that held so much weight. He sighed, putting his phone down to return to his book. It was worth reading this boring, old book if it meant keeping his chosen family safe. If it meant keeping Minho safe.

Hyunjin yawned, repositioning himself a little higher up on his bed. He decided to reread the page he was on as he had retained virtually nothing his sleepy eyes had dragged across. Something about cursed objects? Hyunjin pulled his notebook closer before picking up his purple ink pen.

The book went on to describe the way a practitioner of magic could store souls in a variety of vessels. It shouldn't be funny, honestly, but Hyunjin couldn't help letting out a chuckle. The image in his head reminded him of the sea witch from that Disney movie. She kept a shell necklace around her neck that held a part of the mermaid inside as her own. As long as the vessel that held the soul remained unharmed, it was up to the owner of the dark magic to use the soul matter however they saw fit.

Hyunjin contemplated the information he knew now. If Jennie was a dark witch and a dark witch was after souls, what did she want Felix's for? What could have been so special about his soul that Jennie would turn into a vampire for? If that was what she was even after. Did vampires even _ have _ souls? He had heard the matter discussed before, but when he actually knew vampires, the obvious answer seemed to be yes. Minho had a soul, Chan had a soul, Felix had a soul. Chan saved Felix because he was in love, Felix and Chan saved Minho because they felt a connection with him and couldn’t bear to let him die, Minho had a soul in the way he chose to give everything up to stay by Hyunjin's side. Could anything without a soul feel those emotions? Hyunjin was no expert, but he didn't think so.

"Are you ever going to stop being so adorable?" Minho said as he got into the passenger side of Hyunjin's mother's car. Hyunjin blushed as Minho clicked his seatbelt in place.

"What do you mean?" He asked with an embarrassed laugh.

"I've always thought you were cute," Minho answered. "But now that I get to openly express it? I'm going to say it every time I think of it. And right now, I think you look very cute, Hyunjinnie." Hyunjin's blush intensified, not used to the onslaught of such compliments.

"Thank you," Hyunjin said, clearing his throat. "I think you always look amazing, hyung." He didn't have to look over to know Minho was smiling. "So, what's so great about this place that we're driving two hours for?"

"It's got coffee, tea, smoothies, ice cream, waffles," Minho listed. "And the pictures made it look cozy." He waggled his eyebrows at Hyunjin. "What's not to like about being cozy?" Hyunjin swallowed thickly. Minho and his affectionate side was absolutely going to kill him.

"Cozy is good," Hyunjin agreed. "Cozy with you is good." Minho sat back in his seat slightly, letting out a happy, content sigh.

The place was nondescript, just as the Korean barbecue place had been. It was hidden away in a strip mall behind a few larger, chain restaurants that littered the main roads, easy to miss.

"How do you find these places?" Hyunjin asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Google," Minho simply replied, reaching for Hyunjin's hand. "I look up something I miss the taste of and Google finds me places that have it. I have unlimited time on my hands now." Minho opened the door so Hyunjin could step through first. Like a good boyfriend, Hyunjin mused. The atmosphere was completely different than its quiet exterior led Hyunjin to believe. The music was loud and blasting through the place, couples on couches, friends at tables playing cards or Jenga...it was super crowded. Hyunjin instantly felt claustrophobic.

"It's...loud," Hyunjin said, wincing.

"Everything is loud to me," Minho said with a matching grimace on his face. "How about I order for us and you get us a table?" He suggested. Hyunjin nodded, leaning up to give Minho a quick peck on the cheek before scurrying off to find a seat.

Hyunjin was lucky to find a loveseat situated near a back corner, a half-wall blocking some of the noise and chaos out. He took a look around as he sat down. There was a couple on the other side of the shop, a girl and boy. The boy had an arm loosely looped across the back of the loveseat, his hands barely brushing his girlfriend's shoulder. They were involved in an animated conversation with their friends sitting across from them. Hyunjin wondered if he and Minho would ever have that. He envied the simplicity and carefree ambience that scene held. Minho was a vampire and their friend group was being stalked from the shadows by a three hundred or so year-old vampire-dark witch hybrid. Life felt so much more complicated than it had just a year ago.

"I got us an iced tuxedo mocha and an iced caramel mocha," Minho announced, slipping into the seat next to Hyunjin. Hyunjin was snapped out of his thoughts as Minho slid the drinks onto the short coffee table in front of them. "I hope that's okay." Hyunjin offered Minho a smile.

"They both sound good," he said. "Which one is mine?" Minho shrugged.

"Whichever you want," he said. "We can share, too. I ordered a waffle for us to share, but that's still going to be a few minutes."

"We can share," Hyunjin said. "I don't mind." He brought the caramel drink close to himself. It was in a plastic cup and topped with a mountain of whipped cream drizzled with what looked like caramel syrup.

"I see vampirism hasn't affected your sweet tooth," Hyunjin commented as he watched Minho lick at the whip cream topping the tuxedo mocha. Minho paused, face mask pulled beneath his chin and tongue out. Hyunjin couldn't help his eyes wandering down to Minho's mouth, gaze trained on Minho's pink tongue. Minho retracted his tongue before replying.

"Vampirism hasn't really changed much for me," Minho stated. "In some ways I feel more with my heightened senses, but in some ways I feel less. It's hard to explain." Hyunjin hummed before sucking on the straw sticking out of the top of his own drink. He was acutely aware of the way their arms were pressed against each other.

"I like vampire Minho the same as human Minho," Hyunjin stated, tapping Minho gently on the chest with his pointer finger. "Your heart is still the same, even if it no longer beats." Minho looked down to where Hyunjin's hand was touching before covering it with his own.

"Whether you were aware of it or not," he quietly said, bringing Hyunjin's hand to his mouth. "My heart has always been yours." Hyunjin felt his stomach do somersaults as Minho brushed his lips across Hyunjin's bare knuckles. His brown eyes lifted to meet Hyunjin's gaze, the sincerity so intense.

"Order for Minho!" The moment was broken, Minho dropping Hyunjin's hand before standing to retrieve their waffle. Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief, allowing his body a minute to cool down. Things always got intense quickly with Minho, Hyunjin noticed. He wasn't sure whether it was Minho's vampire aura or simply the way he had been so gone over Minho for years. Either way, he always found himself drowning in the other boy. And he liked it. It was dangerous.

When Minho returned, he set the waffle down in front of them. It was browned to perfection, nutella melting on it's hot surface, strawberries and whipped cream spaced along its top. It looked delicious.

"It's been so long since I had a waffle," Hyunjin admitted, accepting the fork Minho handed him.

"I don't think I've had one with nutella before," Minho commented. "It sounded good."

"I'm sure it is good," Hyunjin stated, taking another sip of his caramel drink. Minho used his fork to break off a piece of waffle, spearing it onto his fork. Hyunjin was surprised when Minho brought the fork to his lips. Minho quirked a single brow up as Hyunjin stared at him dumbfounded. He took a quick scan of the room before reluctantly opening his mouth, embarrassed but slightly enjoying such a sweet gesture.

"How is it?" Minho asked as Hyunjin chewed. It took Hyunjin a minute to swallow before he licked his lips.

"It's good," he assured with a smile, using his fork to break off another piece. "See for yourself." He lifted his fork to Minho's lips to which Minho didn't hesitate to open his mouth for, sending Hyunjin a wink before pulling back.

"You're right," he decided. "It's really good." They returned to eating off of their own forks respectively.

"How's the research going?" Minho conversationally asked as they enjoyed their treats. Hyunjin had briefly filled Minho in about the adventure he and Jisung had at the library. Hyunjin let out a defeated sigh.

"Hyung, it's the most boring thing I've ever read," he complained. "This book has to be ancient or a joke. I haven't decided which one yet." Minho let out a small snort of amusement.

"It can't be _ that _ bad," he tried. When Hyunjin scrunched up in his nose in disagreement Minho continued, "Remember when we had to read _ Crime and Punishment _ for English last year? _ That _ was the worst. Surely reading a book on witches has _ some _interesting points?" Hyunjin toyed with the wide, plastic straw half submerged in his coffee.

"I guess," he finally agreed. "Did you know witches can contain souls in items?" Minho set his chin on his palm, eyes twinkling with amusement as he gave Hyunjin his full attention.

"I didn't," he answered.

"Yeah," Hyunjin paused, taking a sip of his coffee before switching their drinks to try Minho's. "Not in a box or anything. They usually use a gemstone or crystal. They can turn it into jewelry. Sometimes they can transfer it to their familiar, too."

"Familiar?" Minho asked. "Like Salem the cat familiar?" Hyunjin nodded.

"That's how I understood it, anyways," he agreed.

"I say that's more interesting than _ Crime and Punishment _," Minho said with a knowing grin. Hyunjin felt his stomach swoop with just how gorgeous Minho's smile was, eyes twinkling with playfulness and beautiful, white teeth on full display.

"It's not that the information is boring," Hyunjin said, averting his gaze to cut at their waffle. "It's just written in such a dry way. You can tell its age just from the language the author used."

"So it's an old book," Minho stated, more than asked. Hyunjin nodded, spearing the piece of nutella covered waffle onto his fork before popping it into his mouth.

"I think it might be magical," he quietly mumbled after swallowing. Minho gave him a funny look as he tried to break off a piece of the waffle for himself.

"Magical?" He doubtfully asked. Hyunjin felt his ears burn hot with embarrassment.

"I know it sounds silly," he stated. "But when Sunggie and I went to the library, we ended up in a really deserted section. We were searching for at least an hour and we almost gave up on finding anything useful when suddenly the three books just..._ jumped _ out of the shelf and landed at our feet." Minho's forehead creased as he thought.

"You sure there was no one else around?" He asked skeptically. "Or maybe you guys leaned on a shelf too hard?" Hyunjin shook his head.

"It was super weird," he commented, taking a sip of Minho's tuxedo mocha, deciding he preferred the caramel. He swapped their cups. Minho leaned down to Hyunjin's ear.

"You know," he quietly spoke. "You took a sip from my straw. That's like an indirect French kiss." Hyunjin felt the hairs of his neck stand on end from the sensation of Minho's breath on his neck. Hyunjin felt his face heat up this time, his body starting to feel just a bit too warm beneath his clothes. Minho leaned back, clearly proud of himself as he broke off another piece of waffle. Minho was always such a tease. Two could play this game, Hyunjin mused.

"Why settle for an indirect kiss when you can just come and take it from me right now, hyung?" He asked. Hyunjin was proud of the way his voice didn't falter, though on the inside he was nervous. The surprised look as Minho nearly choked on his waffle was _ so _ worth it.

"Who are you?" Minho asked, fist punching at his chest. "And what did you do with my sweet Hyunjinnie?" Hyunjin chuckled.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine," he preened. No wonder Minho always looked so satisfied when he got a reaction out of Hyunjin. This was fun. 

Before Hyunjin could reach for his drink, Minho's hand was on his chin, his fingers forcing Hyunjin to face him. Hyunjin's eyes were wide with surprise as Minho leaned in, their lips meeting. Hyunjin's eyes instinctively fluttered shut. Minho wasted no time in slipping his tongue past Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin let out a startled noise as Minho ran his tongue against the roof of Hyunjin's mouth. Hyunjin fisted at Minho's dark sweater, needing to hold onto literally _ anything _to keep himself grounded. Minho wetly flicked his tongue against Hyunjin's, causing a moan to be punched out of Hyunjin's mouth. He broke their kiss, their faces still close. Hyunjin's eyes fluttered open, meeting Minho's heady gaze. He looked at Hyunjin through hooded eyes, his focus dropping to Hyunjin's lips when Hyunjin unconsciously licked them.

"Much better than an indirect kiss," Minho said with a nod. "Good suggestion." Hyunjin was ready to chase Minho's lips to beg for more when Minho promptly turned his head, sipping from his straw.

"Watch yourself, Hyunjinnie," he playfully purred. "I can hear your pulse quicken. We are still in public." Hyunjin pouted up at Minho as if it wasn't entirely his fault his pulse had sped up. Minho clearly didn’t care that they were in public, if that kiss was any indication.

"You're unbelievable," he scoffed, moving to take a sip of his drink. Anything to get the addictive taste of Minho off of his tongue. Minho simply smiled, trying to hide it by drinking his coffee.

  
  


"Do you want to come up for a bit?" Minho asked once Hyunjin parked the car at the grand apartment complex. Hyunjin checked his watch. He did technically have the whole night. Plus he wouldn't mind saying hello to Felix and Chan.

"Sure," he agreed with a smile, unbuckling his seatbelt. When he stepped out, he noticed the air outside had gotten significantly chillier. Winter was definitely making its presence known. Hyunjin looked up to see small, glistening flakes making their way down from the sky. He felt them delicately land on his nose and cheeks.

"First snow," Minho mumbled as he stepped around to Hyunjin's side of the car.

"First snow," Hyunjin echoed in agreement, enjoying the moment. When he looked at Minho, the elder's eyes were shut, a small, relaxed smile on his face that was tilted up towards the sky. Hyunjin marveled at the way his Minho looked at this moment. He was so calm and serene, the sparkling flakes landing in his hair and sticking to his dark eyelashes. Minho was beautiful. When his eyes opened, his smile remained.

“Does snow still feel cold?” Hyunjin asked in a whisper. Minho shook his head.

“Not really,” he replied. “It feels nice. It’s so different from what I’ve known my whole life.” He stepped closer to Hyunjin. “Are you cold?” As if on cue, Hyunjin shivered. Minho chuckled, hands coming up to cup Hyunjin’s jaw. It felt like some cliche k-drama with the way they stood there. When Minho leaned forwards slotting their lips together, nothing else mattered to Hyunjin. Not the cold, the clicheness of the whole scene, or the fact that a vampire-witch was out waiting to bring their demise. Minho’s other hand firmly gripped Hyunjin’s waist, keeping him grounded. Hyunjin pressed his body closer, hands coming to rest atop Minho’s shoulders. His fingers pressed, slightly digging into the thick muscle he felt corded on each side. Minho let out a small grunt, his hand that was on Hyunjin’s waist snaking behind to press against Hyunjin’s lower back. The movement caused Hyunjin to be pressed as close as he could against Minho. Hyunjin let out a soft moan, letting Minho take control of their kiss, his head slipping back. Minho pulled back only to nibble at Hyunjin’s lower lip.

“Minho,” Hyunjin moaned quietly. “Hyung…” Minho’s kisses traveled down to Hyunjin’s neck. He pressed wet kisses to the skin there, the wetness soon turning cold in the chilly air.

“How about,” Minho asked between kisses. “We go inside where you will be warm?” Hyunjin nodded, but his eyes remained closed and his body was still pressed up against Minho’s like a magnet. Minho huffed out a laugh against Hyunjin’s neck.

“You need to let go of me first,” he teased, playfully nipping at Hyunjin’s neck.

“You first,” Hyunjin groaned, his hips slightly rocking against Minho’s front. Minho allowed his mouth one more nip at Hyunjin’s skin before reluctantly removing himself from Hyunjin. He offered his hand which Hyunjin accepted.

“Someone is excited,” Minho joked as they headed into the lobby. 

“You’ve been teasing me all night,” Hyunjin quietly reminded as they made their way to the elevators. Minho said nothing, simply swinging their hands as they waited for the elevator to reach the lobby floor. “You’re awful.” The elevator gave out a soft chime, the gold framed, glass doors opening for them to step into. Minho pressed the numbers for Chan’s floor before roughly pressing Hyunjin against one of the glass walls. He resumed where he left off, sucking at the skin of Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin was helpless to do much except roll his head to the side as a clear invitation for Minho to continue. He bent his knee, his leg coming up when Minho fit himself between his legs.

“I love Chan and Felix hyungs,” Hyunjin panted. “But I really hope they aren’t home.” Minho lifted his lips to look at Hyunjin.

“Felix hyung will most likely be at work,” he said. “And if Chan hyung is home, he won’t interrupt.” He licked along Hyunjin’s sharp jawline, Hyunjin’s head tipping back, lightly hitting the glass wall that was holding him up. His whole body seemed to be one large erogenous zone, his blood humming with arousal. He let out a quiet whine, arms looping up behind Minho’s neck. It simultaneously felt like too long and not long enough when the elevator chimed again, signaling their arrival. Hyunjin instantly mourned the loss of Minho’s body pressed so firmly against his.

When they entered the apartment, they both removed their shoes at the door. Minho paused, listening for any signs of the undead in their apartment.

“Chan? Felix?” He asked. “Hyungs?” There was no response. Minho shrugged. “I guess they’re out,” he laced their fingers before tugging Hyunjin towards the staircase. “These contacts are awful. I don’t know how Felix works his long shifts with these in.” Minho’s bedroom was dark, per usual. He flicked the light switch to reveal the room Hyunjin was starting to become familiar with. Furniture in shades of blacks and purples, lighting dim and romantic just like the rest of the apartment.

“I’m going to take these out real quick,” Minho said as he let go of Hyunjin’s hand. “Make yourself comfortable.” _ For what? _ Hyunjin wanted so badly to ask. He licked his lips after Minho had closed the bathroom door. Hyunjin shrugged off his overshirt, neatly setting it on the computer chair in front of Minho’s desk. He didn’t know where to sit. Was the bed too forward of a move? He wasn’t even entirely sure what Minho had planned for the rest of their evening. In all honesty, Hyunjin wanted to continue their earlier activities. He had been craving Minho’s touches and kisses and he wasn’t quite satisfied yet. The bed looked so inviting, too. The bed didn’t _ have _ to mean he wanted to be touched. Jisung always unceremoniously threw himself on Hyunjin’s bed when the opportunity arose. 

Hyunjin felt the dark purple comforter with his fingertips before deciding to sit, the material comfortable beneath him. He let out a soft sigh, eyes drifting around the room while he waited. It wasn’t long before Minho returned, his eyes their normal glowing lavender. He eyed the scene of Hyunjin on his bed for a minute before joining him.

“I like your eyes,” Hyunjin commented, hand coming up to brush a stray lock of Minho’s hair behind his ear.

“They don’t scare you?” Minho asked self-consciously. Hyunjin shook his head.

“No,” he honestly answered. “Just like you being a vampire doesn’t scare me.” Minho nervously bit on his lower lip.

“Maybe you should be more scared,” he whispered. “Danger seems to be following us around lately.” Hyunjin simply smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Minho’s nose.

“Kiss me,” he whispered instead. Minho released his lower lip before scooting closer, capturing Hyunjin’s lips with his own. Danger be damned. Hyunjin marveled at the way their lips seemed to find each other so easily. It didn’t take long for the kisses to turn Hyunjin into a useless pile of mush, his body simply melting against Minho’s. He let out a soft gasp when Minho rolled him over, his body caging Hyunjin in beneath him. Minho easily slot their mouths together, tongue soon flicking teasingly against Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin opened his mouth, their tongues meeting and causing heat to stir dangerously low in Hyunjin’s abdomen. Minho's hand sought out one of Hyunjin's, their fingers lacing together. Minho brought their joined hands higher to rest just above Hyunjin's head.

"Hyung…" Hyunjin breathily whined when they separated. Minho just marveled at Hyunjin beneath him, his lavender eyes glowing bright. Hyunjin could feel his heart pounding against his chest, could hear it pulsing in his ears. He knew Minho could hear it too.

"I was serious when I said I loved you," Minho mumbled. "I love you, Hwang Hyunjin. Always have and always will." Another small, breathy whine escaped Hyunjin's lips.

"I love you, too, Lee Minho," Hyunjin used his free hand to lovingly brush his thumb against one of Minho's cheeks. Minho closed his eyes at the touch, lips blindly seeking out Hyunjin's with admirable accuracy. Their kisses were slow and measured, each one deeper than the next. Hyunjin felt too hot underneath his clothes. He was hyper aware of every place his body touched Minho. He squirmed, trying to get his sweater to stop sticking to his lower back.

"Are you okay?" Minho asked. Hyunjin was breathless, still needing to breathe to remain alive.

"I'm fine," he assured Minho. His eyes lowered to Minho's lips, the skin plump and red from the kisses and nibbles they had been sharing. "I'm just...hot."

"Yes you are," Minho agreed with a cheesy grin. Hyunjin pouted.

"I'm serious," he argued. "I'm really hot." Minho untangled his hand from Hyunjin's before bringing them down to the hem of Hyunjin's shirt. He looked up at Hyunjin through dark lashes.

"How about we take this off then?" He quietly asked. Hyunjin licked his chapped lips as he weighed his options. How far did he want this to go? They were seemingly alone and had the whole night to themselves and Hyunjin _ had _been so very curious lately.

"Do it," Hyunjin stated. "Please?" Minho carefully removed Hyunjin's shirt, dropping it unceremoniously on the comforter next to their entangled bodies.

"Better?" Minho asked. Hyunjin nodded, relaxing back onto the bed. Minho brought their lips back together, cold hands running up and down Hyunjin's heated skin. Hyunjin shivered at the touch, a moan escaping his lips as he tore his mouth away from Minho.

"Your hands are so cold," he mumbled. "It feels good, it's just shocking." Minho pressed a kiss to the corner of Hyunjin's mouth.

"Maybe I'm not cold," he argued. "Maybe you're just overheated." Hyunjin let out a breathy giggle.

"Oh hyung trying to be smooth and get into my pants, huh?" He asked.

"It was worth a shot," Minho joked, lips brushing against Hyunjin's jawline. Hyunjin blinked up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused as he just enjoyed the feather light touches of Minho's pillowy lips against his skin. He brought a hand up to Minho's back, fingers stroking along the shoulder bone he felt poking out from beneath the soft sweater his hyung wore. 

Minho's kisses traveled south almost hesitantly, as if giving Hyunjin time to tell him to stop. Stopping, however, was the furthest thought from Hyunjin's mind. He tipped his head back, eyes closing as he let Minho explore his chest with his mouth. The only sound in the room was the occasional wet smacking of Minho's mouth on Hyunjin's skin, the noise oddly erotic to Hyunjin's ears. He could feel the slight flutter of Minho's lashes on his skin the lower his mouth traveled. Minho paused when he reached Hyunjin's waistline. Hyunjin looked down, the sight of Minho between his legs really doing _ something _ to him.

"Hyunjin," Minho mumbled. "Do you want to keep going?" Hyunjin nodded.

"Are you sure?" Minho asked.

"Yes," Hyunjin answered. He was willing to accept whatever Minho was willing to give. Minho carefully undid the button and zipper of Hyunjin's jeans, leaving his briefs on as he slipped the jeans off. Minho lovingly kissed the inside of Hyunjin's knee.

"Hyung," Hyunjin mumbled. "Your shirt…" Minho sat up slightly, pulling his sweater above his head and blindly tossing it behind him. Hyunjin drank in the glorious sight that was his shirtless Minho. He brought a curious hand up, the skin cool beneath his touch as it skirted across the ribs he could see beneath the skin. Minho draped his body over Hyunjin's, planting a soft kiss to his lips.

"How far?" He asked, pulling back to look at Hyunjin. "How far do you want to go?"

"Want you," Hyunjin answered. "Want to feel all of you." Minho swallowed thickly.

"There's no rush if you're not ready," he assured. Hyunjin let out a short laugh.

"Hyung, I'm sure," he insisted. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. I've wanted it for a while now."

"It's your first time," Minho said quietly. Hyunjin nodded. "My first time was pretty awful," Minho admitted. "I want to make sure your first time is everything you want it to be."

"It's going to be perfect," Hyunjin assured. "It's with you. I trust you."

"You have to promise to tell me if anything hurts or if you want to stop," Minho seriously stated. "Promise?"

"I promise, hyung," Hyunjin agreed. Minho didn't ask any further questions, letting his hands settle on Hyunjin's hips, thumbs rubbing circles onto the clothed hip bones he found. Hyunjin let his head fall back against the soft pillows as he let his senses take over, feeling Minho kissing up his inner thighs. Hyunjin could feel his cock straining against the thin material of his briefs, hard for a while now. He let out a sharp gasp when Minho ran his lips across his clothed bulge. Minho kissed up and down his length before hooking his thumbs past the elastic band of Hyunjin's briefs, slowly slipping them down and off.

"Lift your hips for me," Minho instructed. Hyunjin did as he was told, Minho slipping a small pillow near the small of his back. It felt comfortable, Hyunjin found as he rested down against it.

"_ Ah!" _ He gasped in surprise when Minho wrapped a hand around his length, slowly stroking. He was barely doing anything, yet Hyunjin's skin sung with relief. Minho kept the pace slow, the friction of his dry hand causing Hyunjin to squirm. Minho used his other hand to spread Hyunjin's legs further apart before leaning down.

Hyunjin tensed when he felt a warm tongue somewhere he had never felt a tongue before. He didn't fight against the sensation, curious as to what his hyung was doing. The tongue returned, licking flat stripes across Hyunjin's puckered entrance. Hyunjin shivered at the foreign sensation, not sure how he felt about it. His most intimate parts were exposed on full display and his hyung chose to stick his _ mouth _ there of all things.

Minho secured his lips around the muscle, lapping and sucking at Hyunjin's rim. _ Oh _ , Hyunjin realized, _ that felt really nice. _ Hyunjin let his hips rock up against Minho's mouth, enjoying what Minho was doing. Things got even better when Minho plunged his tongue inside, doing his best to lick at Hyunjin's walls. Hyunjin cried out, hand coming to tangle into Minho's hair, trying to keep his head there. When Minho did lift his head up, he wiped against his lips with the back of his hand. He leaned over Hyunjin's body to rummage through his nightstand, searching for the lube Hyunjin knew was there from Halloween. How many times had Minho gotten himself off to thoughts of that night? The way their cocks were so deliciously pressed together...

Minho gave Hyunjin a cursory glance after he had grabbed what he needed, making sure Hyunjin was okay. Hyunjin was sure he looked a mess: sweaty and chest heaving, his cock full and heavy and starting to leak against his abdomen.

"You are so beautiful," Minho murmured instead, flipping the cap open and slicking up his fingers. Hyunjin blushed at the compliment, being at his most exposed and Minho finding nothing but beauty in it. Minho pressed the pad of his slick pointer finger against Hyunjin's entrance, just getting Hyunjin accustomed to the feeling before starting to press slowly inside. 

The feeling wasn't as bad as Hyunjin had expected it to be. It was odd and a little uncomfortable, but not the sharp pain he envisioned. He tried his best to relax, keeping his breathing calm as Minho carefully began to stretch him out.

"Another," Hyunjin requested, shifting his hips slightly. Minho complied, another finger slowly breaching Hyunjin's rim. Okay, two fingers were significantly more than one, Hyunjin noted as he bit his lip. He let out a shaky sigh, willing his body to relax against the intrusion. While it wasn't unbearable, Hyunjin was starting to doubt whether or not people _ actually _could receive pleasure from this. Minho stretched his fingers out, trying to get Hyunjin loosened up enough for another finger. He curled his fingers up as he thrust and Hyunjin saw stars, his head feeling heavy. He let out a surprised moan, hips bucking.

"There we go," Minho murmured, kissing Hyunjin's inner thigh.

"Do it again," Hyunjin begged, hips beginning to rock as they sought out that spark. Minho indulged Hyunjin, firmly massaging the gland he had found. Hyunjin let out a sob as Minho continued pressing and rubbing. He barely noticed the sting of a third slick finger as his belly roiled with pleasure, his legs beginning to tremble.

"Minho stop," Hyunjin cried. "Please, I'm going to come. Stop." Minho kept insistently massaging that sweet spot. "Don't - don't want to come like this." Hyunjin couldn't stave off his orgasm when Minho licked around where Hyunjin's rim was swallowing his fingers up. He came with a cry, his stomach clenching as pleasure coursed through every fiber of his being. As he came down from his orgasm he continued to cry, emotional and embarrassed. Minho gently slipped his fingers out before crawling up Hyunjin's body.

"What's wrong?" Minho asked, concerned. Hyunjin covered his eyes with his hands.

"I didn't want to come yet," he cried, feeling so dumb and virginal. "I - I wanted to go all the way with you." He hiccuped. Minho used his clean hand to uncover Hyunjin's eyes.

"Baby," he cooed. "You're so silly." Hyunjin stared at him confused, tears still leaking down his cheeks. Minho kissed against the tear stains with utmost care.

"Who said anything about being done yet?" He purred. "I wanted to get you off at least once first." Hyunjin gasped at Minho's words, his sobs subsiding as Minho brought their lips back together. Hyunjin sighed into the kiss, relaxing as he realized what Minho was after. He could feel Minho's hard length against his hip as they kissed, a tangle of teeth and tongues. 

When Hyunjin could fully feel his legs again, he rolled them over so he was above Minho. He slowly slid down Minho's body until he was staring directly at Minho's cock. He had seen it before when they had messed around on Halloween, but not this close. He tried to commit the sight to memory, its length, its girth, the thick vein that ran up one side. Hyunjin circled his fingers near the base before guiding the hard length closer to his face. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to the tip, feeling Minho twitch beneath him.

"I've never done this before," Hyunjin whispered, opening his eyes to look up at Minho. "So I apologize in advance." He didn't wait for Minho to respond before he began to give a few experimental licks to the swollen head. The taste wasn't horrible, Hyunjin decided. The smell was a bit musky, but still somehow so Minho. Hyunjin continued his exploration with his mouth, licking at the slit before tracing the prominent vein with the tip of his tongue. Minho let out a soft sigh, legs spreading slightly wider.

Hyunjin took that as a good sign and continued, placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to one side. Everything was messy and wet and so new, but Minho didn't seem to care as he let out soft groans when Hyunjin did something he liked. When Hyunjin finally wrapped his lips around the head, Minho let out a growl that sounded positively feral. His lavender eyes were burning bright as he watched Hyunjin cautiously sink down his length. He couldn't go very far before he was gagging, unused to the sensation.

"Did you know," Minho asked through a gasp. "That your lips were _ made _ for this?" Hyunjin let out a soft whine of his own at Minho's words. He enjoyed making his Minho, his _ hyung, _ feel so good. He was surprised to find he was hard again as he continued to carefully bob his head up and down Minho's length. Hearing and seeing Minho so wrecked just because of what Hyunjin was doing? Definitely a turn on. He pulled off with an audible pop.

"I think I'm ready," Hyunjin timidly stated. Minho looked down between Hyunjin's legs where his cock was hanging, hard and ready. Minho pulled Hyunjin up higher before flipping him onto his back again. The pillow was put back in place as Minho slicked up his three fingers again.

"Hyung," Hyunjin whined as Minho teased his fingers inside, the resistance minimal. "I'm ready. Please."

"I just want to make sure," Minho said, pulling his fingers out and lubing up his length. Hyunjin felt his mouth water at the sight. That was going to be inside him. Minho would be inside him. "I don't want to hurt you."

Minho lined himself up against Hyunjin, using a hand to help guide him in. Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut. Minho's cock was a bit thicker than his fingers. Once the blunt head was fully inside, Hyunjin let himself breathe. He bit his lip as Minho gently rocked his hips, shifting himself deeper. It was a painful game of push and pull until Minho reached up, stroking Hyunjin's neglected cock. Hyunjin let out a moan, legs relaxing and thighs spreading open slightly. Minho began to rock his hips, thrusting his cock in and out slowly.

"Hyunjinnie," he groaned. "You feel so good." Hyunjin simply moaned, rocking his hips to meet Minho's tugs on his aching cock. The more Hyunjin relaxed, the easier it was for Minho to bury himself in deeper. Minho sighed in pleasure, rocking his hips a bit faster and reveling in the feeling of Hyunjin wrapped around him so tight. Minho's free hand grabbed at Hyunjin's waist, holding him down as he fucked inside him deep.

"_ Oh!" _Hyunjin gasped, eyes rolling back in his head. "Minho, right there." Minho tried his best to hit the same spot, relieved when he successfully punched another moan from Hyunjin's lips. Minho removed the hand that was wrapped around Hyunjin's cock to tangle their fingers together, pressing their joined hands above Hyunjin's head. Minho really began to thrust, the bed shaking from the sheer force as he tried to make Hyunjin feel good while also feeling good. Hyunjin was gasped for breath, chest shining with sweat as he lost himself in the feeling.

"Hyung," he groaned. "Hyung I'm almost there." Minho kept up his place, headboard bumping into the wall as Hyunjin wailed, legs shaking from where they were wrapped around Minho's waist.

"You're doing so good, baby," Minho praised. "Go ahead and come for me." It took a dozen more tactful thrusts before come was spurting from Hyunjin's cock a second time. He cried out as he came, back arching off the bed. Minho sped up his thrusts, pounding into the tight heat as Hyunjin rode out his orgasm. It didn't take long for him to come, Hyunjin's hole spasming around him. Minho moaned as he felt himself release inside Hyunjin, his cock buried deep.

When Hyunjin could finally see straight, he opened his eyes. He noticed he and Minho were still connected in an intimate sense. Minho's eyes were back to a dimmer, but still brilliant lavender as he eyed Hyunjin beneath him. He leaned forward, their lips barely brushing. Hyunjin felt Minho hand squeeze his own before it let go. Minho slowly pulled out, not wanting to hurt Hyunjin who winced at the odd sensation.

Hyunjin let out an airy sigh, his body sated and happily relaxed. Minho laid on his side next to Hyunjin, watching him with curious eyes.

"How do you feel?" Minho asked. Hyunjin turned his head to face Minho.

"Never better," he answered with a lazy smile. Relief seemed to wash over Minho's features as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Hyunjin's lips.

"I love you," he murmured when Minho pulled back. Minho gently knocked their foreheads together.

"I love you," he happily sighed. "Always have and always will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I...possessed?" Jisung quietly asked, meekly looking up at Chan. Chan kindly smiled at him.
> 
> "No, you're not possessed," he said. "I had a feeling I knew what was going on when your friends called me, but I had to see you in person to be sure."
> 
> "I feel like I've been going mad," Jisung admitted. Chan nodded.
> 
> "That's understandable, seeing as how you've finally awoken," he stated. Jisung curiously tilted his head to the side.
> 
> "Awoken…?" He slowly asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Time for your dose of vampires, witches, and hybrids - oh my! This chapter is, once again, plot progression. I hope you all enjoyed the Hyunho from the last chapter. Like I said, smut is not my forte. So I hope it was what everyone wanted. (I also learned how to add an icon to my profile - my favorite photo of Hyunho).
> 
> To be honest, this chapter was pretty much finished after I posted my last update. It was just lacking in a certain flow I needed that a friend helped me out with. Only one reader guessed what was going to happen, which made me smile. I like to leave a bit of mystery. I have two of my friends read over my chapters and bounce ideas off of. Even then, only one of them knows of a certain cameo in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I love hearing what you guys have to say in the comments. The support has been amazing.
> 
> Sidenote - Um, Hyunjin's cover dance? Can we just appreciate him? He's amazing.

Hyunjin was enjoying the simple pleasures of his leftover kimchi fried rice for lunch at school when Jisung slipped into the empty spot next to him at their lunch table. His best friend had been looking rough lately with tired, dark circles under his eyes. Hyunjin was concerned.

"Sunggie?" He carefully asked. "Are you okay?" Jisung let out a sigh, tiredly rubbing at his temple. His hair was messy and wild, probably from nervous hands running through it and tugging at the strands.

"No," he bluntly answered. "I'm exhausted. These stupid nightmares are keeping me up and they're not even that scary!" His lips formed into a sour pout.

"Stop eating before bed," Seungmin suggested from across the table.

"I'm not eating before bed," Jisung grumbled. "That's the thing. I'm not doing anything different than normal and things are just getting worse."

"Then maybe try eating before bed?" Jeongin helpfully suggested with a shrug. Jisung just let out another tired sigh. Hyunjin gently set his chopsticks down so he could wrap his best friend up in his arms, patting at his head softly. He rocked Jisung gently, like a giant baby. In most cases, that’s exactly what his best friend was. It was endearing.  _ Usually. _

"It's okay," he soothingly spoke. "How about we have a sleepover soon? You sleep better when you're not alone. We can wake you up if you're having a nightmare." Jisung cuddled himself into Hyunjin's chest, still pouting but, nonetheless, accepting the skinship offered.

"Movie night?" Seungmin suggested. Changbin nodded his agreement at the suggestion.

"Movie night," he agreed. Hyunjin ran his hands through Jisung's hair, massaging his fingers against Jisung’s scalp.

"See?" He said in a quiet, low voice so only Jisung could hear him. "You'll be alright. I won't let nightmares get you."

"You are such a sap," Jisung grumbled but still welcomed the affection and attention. Jisung had been his best friend for so long, Hyunjin knew exactly what he needed even if Jisung would never say it aloud. Sometimes a good cuddle and praise was the answer.

"Changbin, if you or Seungmin bring a scary movie, so help me god," Jisung grumbled.

"Jeongin, looks like it's your lucky day," Woojin decided with a clap of his hands. "Please pick something light-hearted." Jeongin gave a small salute, the action simply adorable. He gave a smile, a small giggle tumbling from his lips.

“I got this!” He confidently assured the table. 

Got this, Jeongin did. They were right to leave the movie decision in the very capable hands of their maknae. Jeongin brought over his  _ Harry Potter _ box set. It was something somewhat light-hearted (as long as they all passed out before the fourth movie) and a classic.

"You like Harry Potter," Hyunjin commented as they situated themselves in Changbin's living room.

"Of course," Jisung agreed. "Draco Malfoy is hot...like three movies in." Hyunjin chuckled, giving up his usual spot between his two closest friends to let Jisung cuddle into his side. He needed the cuddles now more than Hyunjin did.

“Pizza should be on the way,” Changbin announced, crawling over the lap of a disgruntled Seungmin to plop down next to Jisung on the couch. “Until then, are we all set?” Everyone gave noises of confirmation before Changbin started the first movie. 

Movie night went as movie night usually did. Aside from the pizza break where Seungmin flicked a stray mushroom at Woojin, it was a very mild, comfortable night. Jisung was the first to fall asleep. He had taken Hyunjin’s arm prisoner, gripped tightly against his chest like a teddy bear as he slept, mouth slightly open and breathy snores leaving his lips.

“He’s really fucking out,” Changbin muttered, looking at Jisung with concern.

“He really is,” Hyunjin agreed.

“He didn’t even get to see Draco hit puberty,” Seungmin muttered. “What a shame.” Changbin leaned over to brush some of Jisung’s dark bangs away from his forehead.

“I’m worried about him,” he whispered to Hyunjin. “I know he’s an ‘artist’ and goes on no sleep binges for the sacrifice of his art every once in a while, but this is different.” Hyunjin sighed, eyeing his sleeping best friend. He was, as Changbin so eloquently put it,  _ really fucking out _ .

“I don’t have a cure for nightmares,” he frowned. “I used to suffer from pretty bad ones not so long ago. Some nights I still have them.” Changbin could do nothing but let out his own helpless sigh before turning his attention back to the movie. Hyunjin shifted, resting his head next to Jinsung’s as his eyes followed the familiar plot. He made it to the beginning of the third movie before his eyelids became too heavy to keep open. Before long, he was out. His head rested softly against Jisung’s as sleep overtook him.

Hyunjin woke up to the sounds of a low, mumbled voice. His brow furrowed, eyes still closed. He thought he was dreaming, not understanding a single word, but the murmuring persisted. He slowly opened his eyes. Changbin’s living room was dark, the  _ Harry Potter _ title screen being the only source of light in the room. Hyunjin examined his surroundings, squinting into the darkness. He had to rub his eyes as the floor lamp in Changbin’s living room looked a lot taller than it did earlier in the evening. It’s top seemed to almost reach the ceiling. When Hyunjin looked down, he noticed the lamp was a good few inches off the carpeted floor, simply levitating. He  _ had _ to be dreaming still. As he was struggling to figure out what exactly was going on, the remote to Changbin’s television passed by his eyeline, lifting up from where it had been abandoned earlier on the coffee table.

_ “What the fuck?” _ Hyunjin tiredly whispered to himself. He turned his head to see his friends still sleeping. Jeongin was curled up on Woojin’s lap on the loveseat, Seungmin slept with his arms draped over the arm of the couch, and Binnie had his head tilted back, mouth wide open. It was all normal, aside from the decorative pillows dancing above their heads. Seungmin was right. No more mushrooms on pizza.  _ Ever. _ Not if the outcome was hallucinating like he was on a bad acid trip.

The frenzied mumbling continued. Hyunjin looked down, noticing Jisung had somehow migrated to his lap in the night. Hyunjin carefully leaned his head down, soon realizing the sounds were coming from his best friend. It was just nonsense, words that didn’t sound like any language Hyunjin had ever heard before. The words increased in speed, passing through Jisung’s lips with what sounded like a practiced ease. Picture frames hanging on the walls began to rattle, their frames slapping noisily against the drywall.

“Jisung,” Hyunjin said, “Sunggie, wake up.” Jisung didn’t budge, his mumbling becoming louder but still indecipherable.

“Sunggie, you need to wake up,” Hyunjin urged, panicky hands shoving at Jisung’s shoulders as the rattling intensified. “Jisung!” His friend startled from his sleep, the mumbling abruptly dying on his tongue. Immediately, Jisung’s mouth opened to release a terrified scream. Hyunjin’s blood ran cold in his veins at the raw fear he heard in his friend’s voice. All of the levitating items loudly fell back to earth, the decorative pillows knocking his friends in their heads.

“The  _ fuck _ is going on?!” Changbin exclaimed, head snapping forward. Jisung was gasping for air, fingers digging painfully into Hyunjin’s thighs. Hyunjin winced, letting out a small, pained gasp of his own.

" _ Fuck _ ," Jisung let out, the expletive sounding more mournful than Hyunjin had ever heard it sound before.

"Why are you screaming at," Seungmin squinted as he checked the watch on his wrist. "Ass o'clock in the morning?!" He wiped tiredly at his eyes.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Jeongin timidly asked, still curled up near Woojin's lap. His big eyes peered owlishly over at his hyungs.

"Fuck," Jisung cursed again, frustrated tears stinging his eyes. "I  _ hate  _ this." Hyunjin carefully removed Jinsung's hands from his thighs, sighing in relief when the pain was alleviated.

"Same dream?" Changbin asked, propping his feet up on the low, wooden coffee table.

"Nightmare," Jisung corrected, his voice clearly irritated.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact you were speaking in tongues, or…?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung looked at Hyunjin confused, all irritation evaporating.

"Speaking in tongues?" He slowly asked, puzzled. Hyunjin nodded.

"Like Korean?" Woojin asked.

"Like ‘I-have-no-idea what’," Hyunjin replied. "And I know I'm tired, but shit was  _ floating _ ." Jisung’s face seemed to pale.

"Oh no," he quietly whispered to himself.

"Does our resident weirdo care to explain?" Changbin asked.

"This...has been happening," Jisung began. "I've been waking up to my room a mess every time I have this nightmare. It wasn’t so bad until one night I woke up in the woods in my pajamas."

"You sleepwalk?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung shook his head.

"I never have before. I don't know what's been going on lately," he sighed, clearly frustrated. "Maybe I'm possessed? I don't know, but I'm scared." His voice began to get watery near the end, so Hyunjin did what any best friend would do. He scooped up Jisung and held him in a tight hug. That seemed to break the dam, Jisung wetly crying into Hyunjin's shoulder. This felt like deja vu to what seemed like a lifetime ago. Hyunjin had cried on this very couch against Changbin after one of his many PTSD-fueled flashbacks to the car accident. He had no idea what Jisung was going through, but he knew he was hurting. Hyunjin and pain were very well-acquainted.

"Its okay," Hyunjin shushed, rubbing Jisung's shoulder. Jisung only cried harder, the framed photos on the wall once again shaking and the television snapping off, plunging the room in darkness.

"Okay, what the  _ actual fuck _ ?" Seungmin asked.

"Jisung, calm down," Hyunjin tried, willing his voice to stay soothing and calm. He was  _ terrified _ . This was all like some very bad D-list ghost documentary and he didn't like it. "Take a deep breath, I've got you. Hyunjinnie is here and you're okay."

Hyunjin turned his head to Changbin, not able to make out much more in the dark than his silhouette on the couch. Hyunjin continued to rub Jisung's back, letting his friend cry it out. A picture fell off the wall, the glass smashing onto the floor.

"Call Chan," Hyunjin quickly and quietly requested. Changbin hurriedly fumbled in his pockets, digging out his cellphone. Normally Hyunjin would never resort to bothering  _ anyone  _ at this hour, but it's not like the vampires needed sleep. He was pretty sure they probably  _ weren't  _ sleeping. Minho always responded at any odd hour Hyunjin found himself up at. Changbin held the ringing phone up to Hyunjin's ear.

_ "Changbin?"  _ Thankfully, there was nothing tired about Chan's Australian accent as he answered.  _ "Is everything okay?" _

"Hello Chan hyung," Hyunjin spoke into the receiver. "Actually this is Hyunjin. We have a bit of a situation."

_ "What sort of a situation?"  _ Chan asked _ . "Is everyone okay?"  _ Hyunjin winced.

"Physically, sure. We’re okay," he started off slowly. "But weird stuff is going on." Chan hummed to show he was still listening. Hyunjin heard shuffling on the other end, like Chan was getting dressed.

"We were having a sleepover since Jisung has been having these nightmares lately," Hyunjin explained. "And I woke up to him speaking in tongues. Changbin's furniture was in the air and when I woke Jisung up, he started screaming." There was a pregnant silence on the other end of the line.

"That's…" Chan eventually tried. "Not what I was expecting to hear. I'll tell you what? Meet me at the mansion as soon as you can and we'll see what we can figure out."

"Okay Chan hyung," Hyunjin said. "Thank you."

_ "It's no problem," _ Chan said. He didn't sound too worried.  _ "Just keep Jisung safe. I'll see you soon."  _ Keep Jisung safe? Hyunjin wondered as the line went dead. Safe from what?

"He didn't sound too worried," Hyunjin commented as Changbin pocketed his phone. Jisung was down to wet, pathetic sniffles against Hyunjin's collarbones, tears running past the loose collar of Hyunjin's sleep shirt. "That's a good sign. If Chan hyung was worried, I'd be worried."

"See Jisunggie?" Jeongin piped up. "We're going to see Chan hyung soon. He'll make everything better. He always does." Jisung let out a strangled noise against Hyunjin's neck.

"This-s is-s-s s-so embarra-ah-ssing," he pitifully stuttered. Hyunjin ran his hand through Jisung's hair.

"No it's not, not really anyways," Changbin said. "Minho appearing in my living room after he definitely died was stranger than this."

"Eh, I don't know," Seungmin doubtfully said. "Flying furniture is  _ right  _ up ther- _ oof. _ " He wheezed as Changbin elbowed him hard in the gut.

"It's going to be fine," Hyunjin firmly reassured. "Chan hyung won't think any less of you, you know that. He's shared so much of his past with us. He won't judge." Jisung sighed. Hyunjin could feel the wet eyelashes tickle his neck as Jisung rapidly blinked.

After a quick breakfast with Changbin's mother hours later, they dressed and were out the door. They told Changbin's mother they were going on a morning walk to burn off the pizza they ate so late last night. She had just shrugged and told them to be safe as she sipped her morning coffee, tiredly leafing through the morning paper.

Chan's mansion looked different in the fresh morning light. There was frost across the lawn and coating the visible windows. The grass was slick as they headed around to the front door, Hyunjin knocking on the wolf knocker. Hyunjin expected to see Chan, but was greeted with the handsome face of his Minho.

"Good morning," he greeted his friends. "Oh, Sunggie." Minho sighed as he grabbed for Jisung, holding him close to his chest. Jisung seemed to simply melt against his front.

"Are you okay?" Minho asked, pulling Jisung away at arms length to examine him with lavender eyes. Jisung helplessly shrugged.

"I don't know," he honestly answered. "I guess that's what we're here to find out." Minho comfortingly pat his shoulder before stepping back to allow his friends inside. The downstairs was dusty, faint footprints tracked onto its surface.

"Chan and Felix hyungs are upstairs," Minho informed as he led his friends to the long, creaky staircase. The walk felt oddly ominous. Hyunjin was glad to see Minho - he always was - but the fact that Chan dragged everyone out to the mansion was a little alarming. If it wasn’t so serious, Minho wouldn't have been here, right?

They entered Chan's master bedroom to find the vampire sitting up straight in his crimson, velvet armchair like vampire royalty. Felix was standing next to him, one arm resting up on the tall back of the armchair. His expression gave away nothing, as per usual. Chan's brown eyes were trained on Jisung whose shoulders were slumped and eyes fixed resolutely on the wood floor.

"Good morning everyone," Chan greeted, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Jisung to survey the rest of the group. Hyunjin and his friends muttered out slightly nervous greetings in return. "Have a seat." Hyunjin and his friends shared an unsure look before complying, sitting on the matching couch. It was a tight fit, but they managed. Chan stood from his chair.

"Jisung?" He calmly asked. "Would you come here?" Jisung looked nervous as he stood, slowly making his way to Chan. When he finally stopped, he hung his head low. He refused to meet Chan’s eyes. Chan didn’t hesitate as he wrapped his arms around Jisung in a very intimate, tight embrace.

"I know you're scared," Chan quietly said. "But I promise it's going to be okay." Jisung sagged against Chan, arms finally moving to hug him back. Hyunjin's chest gave a pitiful clench at the scene. Jisung seemed so broken and defeated. It was so far from his usual bright and loud personality.

Chan closed his eyes, moving his head so his face rested against Jisung's neck. He took a deep inhale before releasing Jisung. He carefully took Jisung's hands in his own.

"Am I... _ possessed? _ " Jisung quietly asked, meekly looking up at Chan. Chan kindly smiled at him.

"No, you're not possessed," he said. "I had a feeling I knew what was going on when your friends called me, but I had to see you in person to be sure."

"I feel like I've been going mad," Jisung admitted. Chan nodded.

"That's understandable, seeing as how you've finally awoken," he stated. Jisung curiously tilted his head to the side.

"Awoken…?" He slowly asked. Hyunjin was equally confused. Awoken to what, exactly? Jisung wasn't a vampire. At least, Hyunjin didn't  _ think _ so. Who the hell knew anymore?

"Yes," Chan patiently said, rubbing his thumbs soothingly over Jisung's upturned palms. "Though I have to admit, you're a bit of a late bloomer. This usually happens at sixteen." Everyone in the room sat in a confused silence.

"You're a witch, Jisung," Chan declared with a warm smile.

"I knew he smelled different today," Minho quietly mumbled.

"I'm a what?" Jisung asked dumbfounded. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"A witch," Chan repeated.

"Like Jennie?" Woojin asked. Hyunjin didn’t miss the wince Felix gave when he heard her name.

"No," Chan said sternly. He tilted up Jisung's chin. "No, you're not evil. My precious Sunggie could never be evil. You're a witch of light. I can smell it running through your veins."

Jisung looked like he was on the verge of another breakdown, a deep frown on his face, bottom lip trembling. Hyunjin himself was on the verge of a breakdown. Everything had gotten so complicated. It was hard to accept vampires existed, it was hard to believe Minho was one of them, it was hard to believe vampire-witches existed, and it was positively  _ overwhelming _ to believe Jisung was a witch. His  _ best friend _ was a witch.

"Why do you look so upset, darling?" Chan asked. "This is a  _ good  _ thing." Although Jisung was understandably overwhelmed with this shocking news, Hyunjin noticed the way his friend seemed to swoon when Chan called him darling so naturally.

"I want the nightmares to stop," Jisung said. "I'm making things a mess and I'm waking up in weird places."

"And speaking in tongues," Hyunjin added.

"And apparently speaking in tongues," Jisung confirmed. Chan simply offered Jisung another one of his gorgeous smiles as he dropped their joined hands.

"Well isn't it convenient that you know a vampire who trained over a century in medicinal herbs and brewing?" He playfully asked. "I can help you with that. I promise you, this will all be okay." Jisung let out a shaky breath before nodding.

"Okay," he agreed. "Okay Chan. I trust you." Chan's smile only grew.

"Good," he commented. "I'm not a witch, but I have met a handful in my day. There’s some people I think you should meet, but don’t worry. We will get this sorted out. I promise." Hyunjin believed Chan’s words. When he promised something, he always delivered.

Chan reached a hand underneath the neck of the shirt he wore. He retrieved a black, suede cord that was tied around his neck. In his hand he gripped the two charms that hung from the necklace: a large, sharp tooth and a small, dainty silver ring adorned with an equally small, orange-colored gemstone. A fond smile made its way to Chan’s lips as he toyed with the charms between his fingers.

  
  


_ Africa. _

_ The lands were scorching hot this time of year. The dry earth lay cracked and broken, only the strongest and most resilient plants able to thrive in the harsh ecosystem. Chan had never seen an environment so cruel and unforgiving. If there were new herbs and plants to be studied, this seemed like a good place. Anything here would be powerful if brewed. To survive, every living thing had to be strong. _

_ "Next time we move, I'm picking where we're going," Felix huffed as he sat next to Chan in their small hut hidden just past the savanna in a thick jungle. "And it won't have snakes." Chan affectionately ruffled Felix's hair before giving him an apologetic kiss. _

_ "I told you, I'm only here to check out the types of plant life," he explained. "And snakes won't kill you. Not anymore." _

_ "I'm very aware," Felix said. "I just don't like them." He shuddered, nose wrinkling in distaste. Chan simply laughed. His prince was so cute without even trying. Even his complaining was adorable. _

_ "We'll be out of here before you know it," he promised, squishing Felix's freckled cheeks between his large hands. Felix simply pouted, clearly displeased. _

_ "Beaches, Chan," Felix mumbled through his squished cheeks and puckered fish lips. "White sand beaches!" Chan simply chuckled, pressing a sweet kiss to Felix's fish lips. _

_ Due to how harsh the sun was, Chan was restricted to exploring the jungle at night. While the sun wouldn’t kill a vampire, it did hinder their abilities. With how powerful the sun beat down here, it would be almost pointless to try and scout for anything useful without feeling the irritating effects.  _

_ After nightfall, Chan wandered through the jungle, carefully avoiding vines and tree roots poking up from the ground. It was so humid; he was thankful he no longer needed to breathe. A very interesting and large venus flytrap had his attention when he heard a soft voice singing a beautiful melody. Judging by how faint it sounded, it must be ways off.  _

_ Chan was curious as to who would voluntarily choose to live in a seemingly uninhabitable place. Most humans chose to live far from the jungles, the wildlife just too dangerous and resources scarce. His curiosity winning out, Chan decided to follow the music. _

_ The source of the beautiful melody was much further than he originally anticipated. Chan had followed it almost all the way out of the jungle. The melody drifted out from a very small shack held up on sturdy wooden posts atop murky, swampy waters. There was flickering light softly pouring out from the windows of the house, most likely from a lantern or flame of some sort. Chan silently crept closer, his curiosity getting the best of him. _

_ He snuck soundlessly across the dilapidated wooden deck, getting close enough to peek through shredded curtains that acted as a door. Inside the shack was a young woman dancing and singing in that beautiful voice Chan had heard. Her hair was a mix of golden blonde hues, its texture wavy. As she carelessly danced around the room, Chan noticed her arms had gold painted in patterns that almost seemed to dance along with her as they glimmered in the candlelight. Chan didn't get to admire the sight for long. She abruptly froze in place, still as a statue, her back to the door. He could see the strong muscles of her exposed back and shoulders flex with tension. _

_ "Adze," her voice was authoritative. "Show yourself." Chan was confused. What was an ‘adze’? _

_ "I said, show yourself," she repeated as she turned her body. Chan noticed the fire in her eyes, the way her stance was strong and fearless. "I can feel your energy outside my house." Chan surveyed the darkened area of the porch he was hiding on, his vampire eyesight making it look almost as clear as daylight. There wasn't anything or anyone else he could see around the property. The woman huffed, pulling back the curtains and stepping onto the porch. In her hands she tightly clutched a pole, one edge sharpened. _

_ When she turned her head, she and Chan locked eyes. She looked furious. _

_ "What?" She asked. "Are you deaf or afraid? I gave you a chance to reveal yourself." Chan didn't know what to say. "State your business," she ordered, voice authoritative, pole protectively in front of her body. _

_ "I…uh," Chan floundered for words. "I was in the jungle, looking for ingredients for a tonic and I heard a voice. Your voice. It was quite lovely, so I followed it." She squinted her brown eyes at him. Chan felt as if she could see through his very being. _

_ "What's an 'adze'?" Chan asked as an afterthought. She pointed a dainty finger at him. _

_ "You," she answered. "You are an adze. If you've come for my soul tonight, you'll sadly leave empty handed." _

_ "Your...soul?" Chan asked, unsure. He still didn't know what an adze was, but he wasn't after anyone's soul. He wasn’t even after an encounter with anyone. He was simply curious as to who was singing. The young woman crossed her arms across her chest, eyeing Chan with suspicion. _

_ "Are you not here for it?" She asked. Chan slowly shook his head, still confused. A moment of silence passed between them before she sighed, her shoulders sagging. _

_ "I can tell you are being truthful," she stated. "I've never met an adze not hungry for a soul. Are you here for my body then?" Chan sputtered in surprise. _

_ "Uh, no thank you," he quickly said. "Although you are quite beautiful." She didn't seem impressed, loudly tapping her bare foot against the wooden deck. _

_ "I haven't lived in this land very long," he explained. "I didn't know any humans lived this close to the jungle. I was just curious." She huffed out a disbelieving laugh. _

_ "Oh you silly adze, I'm not a human," she explained. "I'm a witch. Surely you must know that." Chan stared, dumbstruck. A witch? The only witch he had ever come across was Jennie years ago and she smelled awful. This woman...she smelled of wildflower and coconut water with a hint of something so sunny and vibrant. Full of life. _

_ "Shouldn't you be after my soul, then?" Chan asked. It was the young woman’s turn to look utterly confused. It gave Chan a swell of satisfaction in his chest to no longer be the only one lost. _

_ "After your soul?" She asked. "Are you mad?" Chan crossed his arms across his chest, their positions of power swapping. _

_ "Only as mad as you for asking such a question," he responded. They warily stared each other down. The young woman gave in first, her stance becoming slightly less guarded. _

_ "My name is Yongsun," she stated. "I guard these lands. There are tribes and villages past here that are vulnerable. No monster ever gets past me." _

_ So this Yongsun was a protector of sorts. Chan didn't doubt it with how fierce she seemed. He remembered what Hyunwoo had told him before he and Felix fled their homeland: _

"There are witches of light and witches of dark. A witch of light will smell like a vibrant forest, full of life and sun."

_ "A witch of light," Chan quietly mumbled. Yongsun gave him a puzzled look. "My name is Bang Chan. I came here with my companion, Felix. We're vampires." He flashed his icy blue eyes at her. "I mean no harm to you or your people." Yongsun didn't seem completely convinced, but she wasn't threatening to kill him anymore. It was a step in the right direction. _

_ "You said you were here looking for ingredients," she said. "If it's potions and tonics you're brewing, I suppose the gods have smiled upon you. I happen to be an expert around these parts. You may come inside, but if you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to end you." Chan held his hands up in a universal sign of surrender. _

_ "I wouldn't dream of it," he promised. "I'd be honored to learn from you." _

_ From that day forward, Chan and Yongsun became friends of sorts. Chan would visit Yongsun's shack and spend time learning from her about the fruits the nearby jungles had to offer. Chan eventually introduced Yongsun to Felix who was more than happy to tag along, even if he had no interest in potions and salves himself. Chan figured Felix was simply happy to be away from their hut in the jungle. Chan taught Yongsun some tips and tricks he had learned from Hyunwoo's tribe back home in Australia while Yongsun taught Chan some practical but powerful potions she had created. Their tense first encounter morphed into an alliance. There was much they had to learn from each other. It was a friendship that held strong until it was time for Chan and Felix to move on. _

_ “It’s your choice, Lixxie,” Chan commented as he and Felix finished gathering the last of their small belongings. Chan, with the help of Yongsun, gathered a fair amount of herbs he could add to his collection for salves and tonics. He wasn’t planning on staying forever, and the time seemed right for their departure.  _

_ “You said you wanted to choose next,” Chan reminded the younger vampire. “If I recall, there was some mention of beaches.” A playful smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, one dimple poking out from his cheek. _

_ “I hope you weren’t planning on leaving before a proper goodbye. Not a very nice thing to do to a lady.” _

_ Chan and Felix turned towards the entrance to their small hut. In the doorway stood Yongsun, one of her hands resting on a cocked hip. _

_ “And here I was, coming to bring you a parting gift,” she teasingly sighed. She couldn’t stay serious, a smirk soon curving onto her lips. _

_ “Of course not,” Chan denied. “We were going to pass by on our way out.” Yongsun gave Chan a doubtful look, but nonetheless stepped further into the tent. She paused in front of Chan before pulling something from a small pouch that was secured around her hip. _

_ “Give me your palm, Chan,” she instructed. Without hesitation, Chan offered his hand, palm out, to Yongsun. She placed one of her small hands beneath his large hand while she rested her small fist on top of his palm. She opened her first, a sharp, shiny tooth dropping from it. _

_ “What’s this?” Chan curiously asked. _

_ “A parting gift,” Yongsun answered. “It’s a fang from a grootslang.” Yongsun had shown Chan and Felix her cabinet of trinkets she had collected from each monster she had slain. For her to give up one of her precious trophies was an honor, and Chan treated it as such. When she dropped her hands, Chan’s fist curled around the fang. _

_ “They’re a rare beast,” Yongsun explained. “And a huge pain to deal with. You better keep that safe.” Her arms, adorned with her gold, swirling tattoos, crossed across her chest. She was trying to remain tough, Chan knew, but he could tell she was sad about their departure. _

_ “I’ll keep it close,” Chan promised, bringing his fist to his chest where his heart would’ve been. _

_ “Keep him in line,” Yongsun said to Felix. _

_ “Don’t I always?” Felix asked, offering the witch a playful grin. Yongsun couldn’t help but return the expression. _

_ “Stay safe,” she said, her expression once again slightly sad. Chan couldn’t help but envelope her in a tight, friendly embrace. _

_ “We will,” he promised. _

_ “Just remember, you always have a friend here,” Yongsun whispered. Felix joined the two, quickly in on the embrace. “Both of you.” _

  
  
  


_ France. _

_ Europe was an interesting place in Chan's opinion. It was a place that, on the outside, presented itself as cultured and refined, but inside was filled with a filthy underground nightlife that was brimming with overindulgence and trouble. Not to mention their supernatural population was the most Chan and Felix had ever come across in all their travels. Maybe there was some truth to that myth about their kind originating from Translyvannia afterall. _

_ "Chan," Felix purred, straddling Chan's lap. "Let's go out tonight. I'm hungry." His lips trailed scorching kisses across Chan's neck. Chan’s hands found purchase on the younger vampire's waist. _

_ "You want to go out and feed?" Chan asked. Felix mumbled a noise of confirmation, mouth still busy trying to desperately lick and suck at whatever skin he could reach with his mouth. "You wouldn't rather stay here?" Chan teasingly rocked his hips up against Felix. Felix let out a soft whine. _

_ "You know there's nothing I enjoy more than having you undo me bit by bit," he mumbled. "But I'm  _ really  _ hungry." It had been a while since they had fed. It might not be a horrible idea to indulge. Chan gave a playful swat to Felix's bottom. _

_ "Alright," he agreed. "We can go out." Felix leaned back to press a kiss of thanks to Chan's lips before sliding off his lap. A small, fond smile curved onto Chan’s lips as he watched Felix excitedly head to their bedroom to get ready. _

_ The club they chose was dimly lit, music loudly pumping and bodies pressed close together. Chan and Felix currently had no part inside the club, choosing to take their party outside after catching the eye of a very beautiful, young man on the dancefloor. His breath was laboured and desperate as Felix tugged at the front of his silken button-down. The flimsy buttons tore from the fabric, clinking onto the wet cobblestone street. His chest was now exposed to the air of the night. The young man let out an aroused gasp as Felix took the first small bite into his exposed shoulder.  _

_ Chan was against manipulating humans to feed. It was a rule Hyunwoo enforced and Chan had respected. Just because they  _ could  _ glamour didn't mean they  _ should. _ However, after they received consent and the vampires got their fill? That was a completely different story.  _

_ Their meal for tonight was more than willing to follow them. Felix had captured his eye first, dancing inside the club. Chan didn’t blame the human one bit. Felix’s body was natural when he rocked to any sort of rhythm. He was alluring. Chan had sidled up behind the human as he saw his fledgling’s seductive charms working, pulling the young man under his spell. Felix was very good at getting exactly what he wanted. _

_ And what Felix wanted was dinner. _

_After Chan murmured a few words into the stranger’s ear promising a good time in exchange for a small drink, they escaped out in the dark back alley. Felix hungrily moaned as he chased after a few of the crimson droplets that were trailing down the human’s arm with his tongue. Chan brought his hand to the front of the jeans_ _the man wore while Felix occupied the man's mouth with his own. Chan’s hand rubbed firmly against the growing bulge he found. He could hear the blood racing through the man’s veins, excited by arousal Chan took the opportunity of the stranger being distracted to sink his fangs into the man's neck, the blood hot and strong on his tongue. He only took a few pulls before leaning back and licking over the wounds he left. The puncture wounds quickly knit themselves back together, the skin appearing untouched._

_ It was Felix's turn to drink his fill, teasingly nuzzling against the man's neck before sinking his teeth in. When Felix was hungry, he was  _ hungry _ . Chan messily made out with the stranger, tongues sloppily meeting. He kept one eye open, watching as Felix eagerly moaned as he drank. Chan let it go on until he pulled Felix back by the shoulder. _

_ "Easy," he murmured. Felix's lips and chin were smeared with crimson, his eyes burning molten silver. Chan couldn't resist the urge to kiss those messy lips, licking into his mouth and tasting the fresh blood, so full of life and arousal. Felix moaned when Chan removed his mouth, tongue trailing lower to lap the blood off of Felix's lips and chin. He almost forgot about their company until he spoke up. _

_ "Shit, you two are so hot," he groaned in French. Chan shot a knowing look to Felix before fixing his gaze on the stranger. _

_ "Thank you so much," he genuinely praised. His eyes flicked from chocolate brown to their startling icy blue. "Now you are going to go back inside and forget this ever happened. Have yourself a nice night." The man's stare turned vacant before he robotically nodded, hypnotized. Chan grabbed Felix's wrist before quickly dragging him off and out of sight. They hid behind a nearby large dumpster, just watching. _

_ The man seemed to snap out of his stupor, stumbling before taking a look at his surroundings, clearly confused as to why he was out there in the first place. He looked down to his open shirt, fingering the threads that once securely held buttons. The man seemed to shrug to himself before walking the distance to the back of the club, opening the door before stepping back into the party. _

_ "Full?" Chan asked, looking down at Felix who was crouched in front of him. Felix nodded with a smile. Chan affectionately ran his fingers through the recently dyed blonde hair of his fledgling. _

_ "Can we take the long way home?" Felix asked, looking up at the sky. "The moon and stars are so beautiful tonight." _

_ "Whatever you want, my sweet prince," Chan easily agreed, standing up to his full height. He offered Felix his hand. When their hands met, Chan pulled Felix upright, their bodies pressed close together. Felix smiled before intertwining their fingers. _

_ "I have to admit," he confessed as he tugged Chan out of the alleyway and into the streets. "I was getting a little jealous with the way you were touching him." Chan let out an amused chuckle. _

_ "Oh were you?" He teased. "Blood tastes better when the donor is aroused. You know that." Felix seemed to ponder that thought, pouting. _

_ "His blood did taste pretty good," he finally agreed. They continued to traverse the streets of Paris hand in hand and in no rush to get back to their apartment. They enjoyed the sights and smells of the nightlife, each night always offering something different. Chan stopped when he heard the haunting lull of a violin. Felix continued to pull Chan along until he felt the resistance of Chan being standstill. _

_ "What's wrong?" He asked, turning around to look at his distracted sire. Chan continued to listen, the notes making his skin rise in goosebumps, a sensation he was not used to. _

_ "Do you hear that?" He asked, head turned in the direction of the music. _

_ "Hear what?" Felix asked. "I hear a lot of things all the time." _

_ "Violin," Chan clarified, his voice still displaying his distraction. Felix listened, filtering out the background noise before settling on what Chan was hearing. "It's so beautiful." _

_ "Let's check it out," Felix suggested, tugging Chan in the direction the music was coming from.  _

_ There was a small crowd gathered around the busy city square. It was common on any given night for artists to set up along the streets, displaying their craft in hopes of tips or purchases from passersby. Chan had sold a few of his paintings for a pretty penny a handful of times. It was easy cash for him. _

_ Standing on the ledge of the large water fountain in the art district was one of the most undeniably attractive men Chan had ever seen. He was not much taller than Chan himself was, his build slender but muscles toned and defined much like a dancer. His balance was impeccable on the stone ledge he stood on bordering the fountain water, his chin tucked down to nuzzle just beside the tailpiece of his violin as he played. The song sounded haunting and almost melancholy, yet his perfectly plump lips were curved in an attractive, wry sort of smile, his eyes shut in concentration. Ashy blonde hair was cut in jagged layers, his piecey bangs flopping near the edges of his eyes just above rounded, youthful cheeks. He was stunning. _

_ "He's pretty good," Felix commented from beside Chan as they stood back from the crowd, watching from afar. Chan silently nodded his agreement, his eyes not leaving the young violinist and his haunting lullaby. When the song was over, the crowd erupted into enthusiastic cheers. The young man humbly bowed as onlookers tossed coins into an upturned black hat that rested on the concrete road in front of where he balanced. _

_ Chan caught a whiff of a scent in the air. It was a sensual blend of warm amber and a pleasant cozy fireside. If Chan closed his eyes, he could almost hear the flames licking up at the fresh firewood. Underneath those strong, heady notes was a smell he had only come across sparingly: the undeniable smell of youth and life and vitality. _

_ "He's a witch," Chan mumbled, opening his eyes. Felix tore his eyes away from the sight, sharply turning his head in Chan's direction. _

_ "How do you know?" He asked. _

_ "Close your eyes," Chan requested. Felix did as he was told, his eyelids lowering. "Now try to hone in. Envision him in your mind." Chan paused as Felix seemed to do just as Chan instructed. "Now smell." He saw the slight, adorable twitch of Felix's nose. _

_ "He smells…" Felix commented after a while. "Sexual." A fair assumption, given the notes Chan had picked up on. _

_ "Pull deeper," Chan instructed. Since they had just fed, this would be a prime learning opportunity for his young fledgling on scenting. _

_ "Hm…" Felix mumbled, a small crease near his brows forming as he concentrated. "It smells fresh...and sunny. It's hard to explain." Chan clapped a hand on Felix's shoulder. _

_ "Well done, my love," he praised. "That's the smell of a witch of light." As if hearing the whole spectacle, the younger man turned his head a fraction, catching Chan's eye. The witch smirked, a single twitch of his brow daring Chan to approach. _

_ "Come now," Chan distractedly instructed, his gaze unfaltering. "We should pay our respects." Felix hesitantly followed, staying a few steps behind Chan. The man held his polished, black violin and bow in one hand, gracefully hopping down from the ledge as Chan neared. _

_ "That was quite a performance," Chan commented as they got closer. The man seemed to preen slightly under the praise. _

_ "That's a compliment coming from one as old as yourself," he responded. " _ Vampire _ ." Chan simply smiled, giving a flash of his icy eyes as if confirming what the young witch already knew. _

_ "My pleasure," Chan assured, holding a pale hand out. "My name is Chan." The witch seemed to eye Chan's hand, slightly skeptical. He firmly grasped it his own, the touch warm against Chan’s colder skin. _

_ "Taemin," the man replied, looking up at Chan through dark lashes. _

_ "A beautiful name," Chan commented, letting their hands drop, disconnected. "This is my fledgling, Felix." Felix carefully stepped up next to Chan, reaching for the hand Taemin politely offered to him as well. _

_ "It's rare I come across your kind," Taemin said as he and Felix briefly shook hands. "Your kind has a reputation for steering clear from my kind." _

_ "You're not a dark witch," Chan flatly stated. Taemin shook his head. _

_ "I am not," he easily agreed. Chan shrugged. _

_ "Then we have nothing to fear. We've simply been traveling the world, picking up what we can learn from wherever we settle," he explained. "So tell me, Taemin, what can you teach me about magic here in Paris?" Taemin smirked before bending down to retrieve the coins from his hat, pocketing the silvers and golds. _

_ "Well, Chan," he said. "There's much I can teach you, but you and your fledgling will have to earn my trust." He leaned in close to Chan's ear. "My trust doesn't come cheap." Chan fought off the shudder that threatened to run through his body with Taemin’s scent so close and strong. _

_ "I wouldn't doubt it," Chan said when Taemin leaned back into his own space. "It would be our honor." _

_ So that's simply what Chan and Felix did. They patiently waited, visiting Taemin bit by bit and divulging little bits of their pasts, personalities, and philosophies. Their relationship wasn't quick by any means, but it was worth it. Taemin really did know so much. He was not only a master of the violin, but a master of white magic. Where Yongsun's approach was more of an aggressive and combative nature, Taemin's magic was sneaky and tactical. He used his magic as a third eye, so intune with everything around him that it was unimaginable for anything to be able to sneak past him undetected.  _

_ Taemin taught Chan and Felix some simple potions using native ingredients that were useful for sleeping drought and clearing the metaphorical cobwebs from one's mind. He was a valuable source of newer age magic. Chan, in turn, offered things he had learned. Healing potions and different types of ingredients he had learned from a century with Jooheon among many of the blends he had learned from Yongsun in Africa so many years ago. _

_ “Promise me you’ll visit if you ever find yourself in Paris,” Taemin quietly requested in his Parisian apartment one night. It was Chan and Felix’s last night in the city of love. What better way to spend it than together with their friend? They were seated on Taemin’s balcony, the Eiffel Tower glittering in the distance. _

_ “I promise,” Chan agreed.  _

_ “I have something for you,” Taemin announced, reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled out a black, suede cord, a small ring caught in the loop of the material. The silver of the band glinted in the moonlight, a single amber stone secured in the center. “This is a ring from une dame blanche. The amber it holds is known to hold supernatural power and allure.” Chan accepted the necklace, bringing the ring closer to his eyes. The gem had flecks of oranges, golds, and browns swirled into its teardrop shape. _

_ Taemin leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Chan’s cheek before repeating the action on the other cheek. It was the traditional Parisian hello and goodbye. Still, Chan’s eyes betrayed the surprise he felt at the action. Taemin quietly giggled as he pulled back. _

_ “I made a vampire blush,” he commented, licking his plump lower lip. “How cute.” His sultry eyes flicked over to Felix. “Your turn, young one.” Felix was less surprised, Taemin giving him fair warning and time to refuse. Taemin’s lips twitched into a satisfied smirk just before they gently pressed against Felix’s cheeks. _

_ “We’ll miss you,” Felix commented, voice low and fragile. It was always hard to part ways when a bond was formed. _

_ “It’s not goodbye for forever,” Taemin promised, thumb coming to brush fondly against Felix’s cheek. “More like ‘à bientôt’ - see you soon.” _

Chan sat in his bedroom, his feet comfortably propped up on an ottoman as he read the thick book Hyunjin had leant him. The human was right: It  _ was  _ old. After Hyunjin had finished it, he offered it to Chan, thinking it might teach them more about their enemy: Jennie Kim. Any resource was a good resource at this point. What she was waiting for, he was still unsure about.

A blood-curdling screech abruptly filled Chan’s ears. Chan’s eyes quickly darted to the open balcony of his master bedroom. On his railing perched a large ghost owl, it’s wings ruffling as it settled. It eyed Chan curiously, head tilting to and fro. Chan gently jerked his chin in greeting, a smile curving onto his lips.

“You got my letter?” He asked. The owl gave out a soft hoot before a hand loudly slapped onto the balcony floor. A matching hand soon appeared, gripping at one of the bars connected to the balcony railing the owl was sitting atop.

“Hard to miss,” a voice answered, a body soon pulling itself up to swing over the railing. Standing in all her glory was Yongsun. She smiled, her golden tattoos swirling magically across his arms. Chan was still stunned by her beauty and power.

“Yongsun,” Chan mumbled fondly, closing his book and abandoning it on the ottoman. He stood, quickly heading to the balcony to embrace his old friend. She hugged him back, her laugh a beautiful and melodic song in his ears.

“Chan,” she sighed, pulling back. “You haven’t aged at all. Bastard.” Chan barked out a surprised laugh.

“You’re as brash and as beautiful as ever,” he fondly commented. His eyes looked over her shoulder to study the ghost owl. “I see you brought your familiar.” The owl hooted again in acknowledgment.

“Of course,” Yongsun said, eyes drifting back to her companion. “You said you have a clueless teenage witch on your hands. Bohoja wanted to tag along.”

“You and Bohoja and more than welcome in my home,” Chan assured with a polite bow. Yongsun took a cursory look around Chan’s bedroom. She let out a low whistle.

“So fancy,” she commented. She looked so out of place in Chan's swanky, modern apartment. Her hair was still a mixture of wavy, golden blonde hues falling past her shoulders. Her outfit was simple and consisted of a light creme fabric accented with tribal print and tied around her waist in a knot. There was a slit near one side, high and exposing one of her tan, long legs. She wore gold chains and crystals dangling from her neck to drip down just above her cleavage which was covered by a similar fabric as her skirt. Her nails were sharp like claws, unpolished but well-maintained.

"Let me show you to a guest room," Chan offered, heading towards the bedroom door. Yongsun clicked her tongue, Bohoja flying the short distance to her right shoulder.

"I sense two other presences," she commented as she entered the hall with Chan. "I'm sure one is Felix, but who is the other?"

"That would be Minho," Chan answered, stopping in front of the door to one of the unclaimed rooms. "He's a baby vampire." He turned the doorknob, opening the door for Yongsun, allowing her to enter first.

"So we have baby witches  _ and  _ baby vampires on our hands?" Yongsun teased. Chan chuckled.

"Apparently," he sighed. "They're good kids though." Yongsun sat on the edge of her temporary bed, swinging her legs.

"You read the  _ whole _ letter, correct?" Chan solemnly asked. Yongsun nodded, her playful expression turning serious.

"I did," she slowly answered. "I've never heard of a witch surviving the vampire bite or a vampire surviving biting a witch."

"Witches and vampires usually don't get along," Chan nodded. "Our circumstances are not... _ unheard  _ of, just uncommon. In over four hundred years, I've never come across a mix of any supernatural species." Yongsun shrugged.

"She's a dark witch, Chan," she stated. "There's really no telling what she did to acquire her powers. Dark witches don't abide by the same moral laws we do."

"That's what I'm worried about," Chan sighed. "If she's after Felix, fine. We can take her. With Minho and his human friends involved, I'm worried. I don't want anyone innocent getting hurt."

"That's why you asked me to come, right?" Yongsun asked. "To help your Minho's newly awakened friend?" Chan nodded.

"None of us knew he was a witch," he explained. "It was a shock to all of us." Chan paused. "Please be careful with him. He's very special to me." Yongsun shot Chan a confused look before smugly smiling.

"Oh Chan," she sighed. "For a vampire, you sure have a tender heart." Chan cleared his throat, embarrassed. He had a lot of love to give. Jisung had somehow wormed his way into Chan’s dead heart, taking up residence with no apparent intentions of leaving.

"I'm going to make sure the other guest room is clean," he said, heading for the door. Yongsun laughed at his hasty retreat.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry," she smiled. "Your baby witch is safe with me."

It didn't take much longer for the arrival of Chan's other unconventional visitor. Taemin arrived the next night, choosing to appear from the balcony just as Yongsun had. His form slipped out from behind the shadows of the thick curtains bordering the balcony doors. Chan could smell Taemin's scent and hear his pulse before he spoke.

"Salut, vampire."

"No one wants to take the front door, I see," Chan commented, corners of his mouth twitching up in amusement. Taemin moved from the balcony into Chan's room, just as dangerously alluring as he had been when they first crossed paths years ago.

"Decades have gone by and that's how you choose to greet me?" Taemin asked, raising a palm to his chest in mock offense. "I'm truly hurt." Chan got his feet, wrapping Taemin in a tight embrace.

"No you're not," he murmured. Taemin chuckled.

"I'm not," he easily agreed. Lips brushed each of Chan's cheeks when they pulled apart. "Felix is still around. I can feel his aura."

"He'll be so happy to see you," Chan nodded. "I have a lot of people for you to meet. Felix and I added another member to our coven this past year and we have another witch staying in one of the guestrooms."

"I thought I felt magic," Taemin hummed. "Couldn't trust me to guide your friend alone, huh?" He smirked.

"It's not that," Chan assured. "Yongsun was the first light witch I met. You both have incredible, but different styles of magic and I think Jisung would benefit from learning from male and female energy." Taemin nodded.

"Not a bad idea," he agreed. "Hope your Jisung isn’t scared of wolves," he smirked.

"Well he's not scared of vampires," Chan replied with a smirk of his own. "Come on, let me help you get settled in."

Jisung wasn't sure what he was expecting when Chan had told him there were people he should meet, but he trusted Chan. He really had no other option  _ but  _ to trust Chan. It was either that or try to blindly manage everything, which had so far been a disaster. Jisung had no clue what he was doing. If it weren’t for Chan he would still be muttering spells in his sleep, walking deep into the woods in the middle of the night.

Despite his trust in the eldest vampire, Jisung was still nervous as he knocked on Chan's wolf knocker. He had been struggling with the news that he was a witch since he heard it and while, in some ways it made sense, the idea that witches existed was still unbelievable. It was even more unbelievable that he turned out to  _ be  _ one. It was overwhelming.

"Hello, Jisung," Chan greeted, eyes bright as he offered a dazzling reassuring smile. Jisung didn't know what hit him, but he quickly pressed himself to Chan's front, seeking comfort. Chan let out a small noise of surprise as Jisung's arms wrapped around his torso, chin resting on one of his shoulders. Chan returned the embrace, one hand coming up to stroke Jisung's hair.

"It's okay," he promised, his presence helping Jisung feel centered and calm. "It's all going to be okay." The weird thing was, Jisung believed him. Jisung would always trust Chan to keep him safe. He had so far.

"I'm scared," Jisung admitted when he pulled back. Chan's gaze held nothing but a calm sureness.

"And that's okay," he assured. Chan moved a hand to Jisung's jaw, smiling. "I wish I could be the one to help you more, but I think my two friends are a little better suited for this kind of thing."

"You're not going to leave me alone, right?" Jisung hurriedly asked. Chan let out a soft chuckle, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Of course not," he stated, thumb rubbing against the line of Jisung's jaw. "I'm here as long as you need me." Jisung looked up at Chan with what he was sure looked like pure adoration. Hyunjin had made fun of Jisung, telling him how obvious he made his feelings towards Chan, but honestly Jisung saw no point in being subtle. If you really wanted something, the best thing to do was to just let yourself have it.

As if reading his thoughts, Chan leaned down slightly, affectionately nuzzling their noses against each other before gently pressing their lips together. As always, Jisung felt himself melt against Chan. His lips were so soft and careful. He kissed in a way as if he knew exactly what Jisung needed. Jisung would always be weak for the vampire. There really was no getting over someone as magical and amazing as Bang Chan. Chan brought a hand to Jisung's hair again, fingers confidently snaking through the locks. He effortlessly deepened their kiss, causing Jisung to feel his knees quiver.

"Better?" Chan softly asked when he pulled away. Jisung nodded dumbly, feeling suddenly so very, very human. Chan patted his cheek lovingly before removing himself completely. "Come with me."

Chan led Jisung through the dusty, antiquated bottom floor of the house. The sun had not quite set yet, but winter was here. The mansion was chilly. Jisung figured none of the vampires cared about the temperature with how cold their bodies normally ran. He wrapped his coat a little tighter around himself. They exited through the kitchen door, Chan leading him out to the woods.

"We're doing this outside?" Jisung questioned.

"Yes, haven't you heard?" Chan asked. "I hear these woods are haunted." He sent a wink over his shoulder, eyes flashing and icy blue before he faced forwards again, continuing to lead Jisung deeper.

When they finally stopped at a clearing, Jisung noticed two figures hiding in the shadows the thick trees provided. He squinted to make out their silhouettes.

"I have two friends I want you to meet," Chan explained. "This is Yongsun whom I met while traveling in Africa and Taemin whom I met in France." When they stepped into the low light, Jisung was taken aback. They were both so beautiful.

"Hello, Jisung," Yongsun politely greeted, her presence simply radiating power. "Chan filled us in on what has been going on." Jisung looked up at Chan who gave him an encouraging smile.

"You must be pretty confused," Taemin added. "I assume you didn't grow up around any other witches." Jisung shook his head.

"No," he admitted. "My grandmother is a medium, though." Yongsun and Taemin shared a look.

"Witches are either born with their magic or they make a pact with a being who can give them magic in return for doing their bidding," Taemin explained. "If a natural born witch has no guidance or ignores the call of their powers, typically they go away. If your grandmother can see the future or see spirits, she probably ignored the call. Some magic still remains, but those people go on to live normal human lives." Jisung carefully listened to Taemin's words.

"Are...we evil?" Jisung asked in a small voice, testing out the way it felt to include himself as one of them. Yongsun warmly smiled.

"No, Jisung," she assured. "Witches like us are good in essence. We can be very powerful, but nature created us to balance out our other halves: dark witches." Jisung felt a shiver run through him that had nothing to do with the chilly winter air.

"Witches like Jennie," he supplied. Yongsun and Taemin both nodded, expressions grim.

"Well, normally yes," Yongsun said. "Except it seems this Jennie also has some vampiric abilities, which is something I've never heard of happening."

"What does that mean?" Jisung quietly asked. Taemin shrugged.

"We’re not entirely sure," he admitted. "But that's part of the reason why we're here. We're here to help you learn how to control and handle your magic."

"I've been making things happen," Jisung admitted. "When I sleep I have these awful recurring dreams and when I wake up, my room is in utter chaos or I've slept-walked to the woods."

"That's all very normal," Taemin reassured after letting out an understanding hum. "Especially with the circumstances going on lately. Your awakening actually came at a very convenient time."

"It doesn't  _ feel  _ very convenient," Jisung grumbled, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Jennie will never suspect any of you are witches," Taemin explained. "The element of surprise. A favorite of mine."

"I'm not going to be any help," Jisung sighed. "I don't know anything." Yongsun took a step closer to Jisung, setting a hand on his shoulder. Her hand sent a warm tingle down his arm.

"That's why we're here," she declared, her smile friendly. "We want to help you. You're one of us." Jisung looked up at her, unsure. His gaze shifted to Chan who gave another encouraging nod. If Jisung could get some grip on his newfound magic that would even the playing field a little more, maybe he could do something. Jisung wanted more than anything to keep everyone safe. He wanted to do what he could.

"Okay," he finally decided. "Where do we begin?" Yongsun removed her hand, the warmth instantly leaving Jisung's arm.

"The first step? You'll need to call out for a familiar," she stated. "All witches have a familiar. They're a supernatural being that aids and helps you throughout your life." Yongsun made a sharp clicking noise with her tongue. Jisung jumped closer to Chan when a shrill, haunting screech answered. A huge ghost owl swooped down from a tree and landed on Yongsun's outstretched arm.

"This is Bohoja," Yongsun stated. "He's my familiar." Her fingers lovingly scratched at the feathers near the owl's neck. For an owl so large, Jisung was surprised such a small girl was able to easily hold him upright. His eyes trailed to Yongsun’s exposed arms, thick and muscular. That explained it. What really caught his eye was the shimmering gold symbols on her arms, the designs twisting and coiling across her flexed muscles. They almost appeared to be moving.

Jisung was interrupted from his thoughts by a sharp whistle from Taemin cutting through the air. A large, black paw stepped out from behind a dark, thick tree trunk. Jisung gasped when the body that paw belonged to was that of a large, black wolf. It's breath turned to mist in the cold as it made its way to brush against Taemin's legs. Its large head reached just above Taemin's waist, it's eyes intelligent as they surveyed Jisung with curiosity.

"This is my familiar Kai," Taemin stated, hand coming to rub behind large, pointed ears similar to how Jisung had seen people pet their dogs.

"Why do I need a familiar?" Jisung asked. "What's the point?"

"A familiar will protect you and help you when you need it," Taemin answered. "As a young witch with no training, I highly suggest one. It would be very beneficial." Jisung eyed Kai with apprehension. He didn't want a familiar that was big or terrifying. How would he explain that to his parents? He would rather have something small he could sneak into his room, like a squirrel. Something cute and harmless.

"Are they all...this big?" He asked. Yongsun shook her head.

"No, they come in all shapes and sizes," she replied. "Size does not determine power. The animal is merely a vessel for the spirit to live inside. The spirit that is inside is where the true power lies." That made Jisung feel better. He was certain he would need something strong to be able to tolerate what would probably be constant mistakes on his part, but something he wouldn't be afraid of.

"So then, how do I do it?" Jisung asked. "How do I go about finding my familiar?"

"The familiar must come to you," Taemin revealed. "All you need to do is call out for it."

"How?" Jisung asked. Taemin removed a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Holding it gracefully between his index and middle fingers, he leaned forwards, offering it to Jisung. Jisung gulped, nervously eyeing Kai before accepting the paper.

"That's the spell you will need," he explained. Jisung unfolded the paper and silently read the words to himself.

"But I don't know how to  _ use _ magic," he said looking up at the pair of witches. "I don't know how to cast a spell."

"It's very simple," Yongsun explained. "You're overthinking it. The magic is in you and it is active. Magic is very simple. You just need to have confidence and believe in it. A witch's magic comes naturally. Just envision what you want, and you will get results."

This felt so  _ silly _ . Magic as a real concept felt silly. He was supposed to recite this "spell" like he was at one of Changbin's slam poetry nights. It just seemed so stupid. Jisung turned to look at Chan. Chan didn't seem to think this was silly, standing a few feet apart from Jisung. He looked calm and sure like he always did.

Jisung took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He had to tune everything out and be in the right mindset for this to work. It took him a minute to concentrate before he opened his eyes and stared at the small paper in his hands. Trying his best to stay focused, Jisung read the words out loud, voice strong. He felt the wind pick up as he was reading, but it soon subsided after he was finished. The four of them were silent. Waiting.

"What now?" Jisung asked.

"If a spirit is interested, they will come to you," Taemin explained. "You just have to be patient." Yongsun looked out to the horizon, the sun almost completely swallowed.

"So much to teach and so little time," she sighed. She ran a hand down her arm, her fingertips barely brushing against the skin. Her golden tattoos glowed brilliantly as her fingers swept past them. Jisung gasped as the stripes and birds lively danced across her arms. She repeated the same process on the other arm.

"This should be enough light," she commented, unbothered by her glowing arms. "Come, follow me."

By the time Jisung had finished his training for the night, it was getting late. He didn't get home until ten thirty. It would have been ten, but he and Chan ended up a little caught up before he left. He would never miss an opportunity to engage in a very pleasurable makeout session with Chan. He drank up the love and affection from the vampire who had captivated him from the beginning. Being a witch didn't seem to affect the way Chan viewed him, which Jisung was more than grateful for.

Jisung took a quick shower when he got home to wash the scent of the woods off of him. Yongsun and Taemin were able to teach him how to focus better and concentrate his power. It wasn't much, but for the first lesson, it was nice. He was able to make objects lift and move. Granted, the objects didn't move fast and it took Jisung a while to get the hang of it, but progress was progress.

Jisung stepped out of his bathroom, towel around his waist before entering his bedroom. He shivered, noticing his window was open. He didn't remember leaving it open. He quickly tossed on some sweatpants before heading over to the window. He cautiously peeked his head out, looking left and right. There was nothing but dark skies. Jisung shrugged to himself, leaning back into his room and shutting the window with a loud clack.

" _ Merow! _ "

Jisung nearly jumped out of his skin before swiftly turning around. Perched on his bed was a black cat with unusual, eerie blue eyes. It mewled again, looking up at Jisung with an intelligent stare. It’s sleek, black tail flicked back and forth.

"How?" Jisung looked to the window and then back to the cat on his bed. "How in the world did you get in here?!" He ran a hand through his hair in confusion. The cat simply stared, unblinking, at Jisung. 

_ Young witch, _ he heard in his head.  _ My name is Si Woo. You called out in the forest for a familiar. I would like to humbly offer myself as yours. _

Jisung hesitantly sat at the very edge of his bed, eyeing the cat warily. The cat slinked closer on long, furry legs, rubbing its head against Jisung's side, purring.

"Si Woo," Jisung murmured, hesitantly reaching fingers down to scratch at the cat's small, black head. The cat continued to purr, tilting his head up so Jisung could rub at his neck. "I'm a new witch. I'm  _ very  _ new. I've been told many times throughout my life that I'm a handful. You sure you can handle that?" Si Woo blinked up at Jisung with eyes that reminded him of a certain vampire. He let out another small peep before returning to loudly purring.

"Alright, if you're sure," Jisung said. "You're very cute and compact. I'd be honored to have you as my familiar. I've got to hide you though, okay?" He told the cat. "My parents would never let me keep a cat." Si Woo meowed as if answering Jisung.

“We have quite the adventure ahead of us,” Jisung mumbled, gathering Si Woo into his arms. The cat continued to purr, the low rumble making Jisung smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung," Changbin quietly added after a moment. "Stop being so hard on yourself. Please?" Felix looked into Changbin's eyes. The dark brown orbs were full of concern. Not concern for himself, but rather concern for Felix - a vampire. Even drawn in worry, his face was still so handsome, his jaw sharp and angular contrasting with lips so plump and smooth.
> 
> "The past is in the past," Changbin added. "We can't change it. All we can do is try to live a better present."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I am SO SORRY this update took so long. Spoiler alert - it has two scenes of pure smut. Smut is definitely not my forte. It was agonizing putting two scenes in this chapter. however, one is one of my SKZ OTPs, so there's always that. I apologize in advance if those scenes are terrible.
> 
> I believe after this chapter, the plot begins to get deep so hang tight. Hopefully the next update won't take quite as long. I'm already working on my Spooktober fic for this year in hopes that it will be done on time. Here's a teaser - it's SuperM. I'm having fun writing that that universe. I also have an all-encompassing NCT story in the works. Not sure if that will ever see the light of day, but it's smut and crack. I'm also working on wrapping up my GOT7 fic. If you are ahgase or just a multi like me, please check it out.
> 
> Thank you to my best friend for spending portions of our hangouts reading over my work and being patient when I ask her opinion of plot lines that my mind comes up with. I will forever be grateful.
> 
> Thank you especially to all of you have have read, bookmarked, kudos, or commented. This started out as something that I honestly thought no one would read and it has evolved into a monster of a fic that so many of you enjoy and are invested in. I love reading your comments and your thoughts on the fic. It's the reason why I spent my entire day today writing smut after work haha. Honestly though, I love every one of you and hope you are staying safe.
> 
> I also created a curious cat? I guess all the cool kids are doing it? Feel free to comment oir ask any questions or simply come yell at me on there :)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)

Sleep.

It was an activity vampires didn't necessarily need, but could find useful. Sometimes the allure of eternity faded and sleep helped time progress. With Yongsun and Taemin around the apartment, both who required sleep to recharge, that left the immortals of the house with not much else to do but try to rest as well.

Felix was sharply drawn out of his dreamless slumber by a strange, unfamiliar sensation in his chest. It was an uncomfortable tug beneath the left side of his rib cage where his heart would have been, if he still had one. 

Something wasn't right. He quickly sat up, taking a moment to silently evaluate his surroundings. He could sense Chan and Minho in their rooms and he could hear the slow, sleepy pulses of Yongsun and Taemin in the guestrooms. There was nothing else he could sense in the apartment. Nothing was creeping about in the darkness. Everything was as it should be. Felix looked to his bedroom window, the moon large and full, its natural light causing shadows to stretch and exaggerate across his bedroom floor.

Felix hissed in a pained gasp as he felt the jolt of another painful stab at his chest. He hadn't been dreaming about anything in particular. Dreams to a vampire were either black and silent or like watching a movie of memories. Tonight's sleep featured the former. Vivid, imaginative dreams were more of a human phenomenon.

Human. _ Changbin. _

Felix let out a soft sigh when he realized the sensations he was feeling were not from his own body, but that of Changbin. A vampire would always be able to find any human they recently drank from and feel any strong emotions they were experiencing as long as the blood was still running through their bodies. It was a side effect that would eventually fade over time. 

Felix checked his phone. What was Changbin dreaming about at two AM that had him so worked up? Felix froze, his mind beginning to race. What if Changbin wasn't sleeping? What if Jennie had somehow smelt Felix on Changbin and decided to take him out? Felix wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of someone innocent getting killed just because of him. 

Felix debated what to do. If Jennie was throwing her plan into action, he didn't have much time to waste, if any. Without thinking, Felix hurriedly stepped into a pair of shoes, not even bothering to change out of his matching silk pajamas.

When Felix approached Changbin's house, everything appeared in order. The sky was still dark, although it made almost no difference to Felix. Felix could hear Changbin's pulse, it's rhythm quick and irregular instead of the calm thrum it usually had. He felt another painful clench at his chest, his hand coming to clutch where there hadn't been a heart for over three centuries.

Felix slowly made his way to the side of the house that Changbin’s bedroom window faced. He took a deep breath before clutching at the brick with his bare hands. Carefully, he climbed up the wall until he reached Changbin's bedroom window. He leaned to his right, hand easily sliding the window open. Felix made a mental note to remind Changbin to lock his windows at night.

He climbed a little higher before reaching a leg out, steadying a foot on the windowsill. His other foot quickly joined the first. Once Felix was secure, he released the brick from his fingers, dropping down in a squat onto Changbin's windowsill.

Felix peered into the bedroom to see Changbin in a deep sleep, body curled up with a pillow clutched tightly to his chest. His brows were furrowed in distress, body periodically twitching. Felix had to urge to smooth out the furrow between his brows with his thumb, soothing him back to a sweet slumber. Changbin let out a small gasp the same time Felix felt his chest seize up again.

Changbin tossed and turned on his bed, a slave to whatever his mind had conjured up. He must be having an awful nightmare if it was also affecting Felix this bad. He had drank from the teenager weeks ago, yet was still able to feel the physical symptoms of discomfort Changbin was going through. The effects were always the strongest immediately following a feeding. His blood was probably almost gone from Felix’s system, yet the only effects he had felt seldom far were tonight.

"Changbin…" Felix muttered to himself softly. Changbin let out a quiet, strained whimper. Felix noticed Changbin's body trembling and decided he couldn't let the boy be tormented by his dreams any longer.

Felix gently dropped down from the windowsill, his shoes meeting soft carpeting. Hopefully Changbin would forgive his impoliteness due to the circumstances. Felix advanced towards Changbin's bed, pausing when he reached the side Changbin was facing. Felix squatted low to the floor, eye level with Changbin's trembling, sleeping form. Tentatively, Felix reached a hand out, clasping it firmly on Changbin's shoulder.

"Changbin," Felix whispered. "Changbin-ah." Changbin let out another small, wounded whimper. Felix tsked in disappointment, eyeing the sleeping form. Even during a nightmare, the teen was unfairly handsome. Felix found his hand moving to brush through the silky black hair that was fanned out over a pillow before it ran across a smooth, warm cheek. He was so soft and delicate. A human, totally vulnerable. Felix simply marveled at the sight. It had been so long since he had seen a human sleep. Decades, centuries maybe.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Changbin shifted, his lashes fluttering before his eyes slowly opened. His vision looked momentarily unfocused with sleep before he seemed to register Felix. His eyes widened about the same time as Felix's did. With vampire-quick reflexes, Felix slapped his hand over Changbin's mouth just before the boy let out a surprised scream.

"Sh," Felix whispered, bringing a finger from his other hand up to his lips. Changbin’s chest was rapidly rising and falling, but the initial fear from his eyes had disappeared. When Felix was positive Changbin wasn't going to scream again, he dropped his hand from the boy’s mouth.

"Hyung?" Changbin quietly hissed. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He moved to sit up, his legs starting to kick the blankets covering his body aside before Felix stilled him with a hand.

"Nothing," Felix admitted. "Nothing's wrong, I - " he paused, trying to think of the best way to explain just what he had been doing. To be honest, he wasn’t entirely sure of what compelled him to come over in such urgency except that sting in his chest that had faded since Changbin woke.

"Remember when I drank from you?" He asked. Changbin nodded. "I told you there were sometimes side effects. I was sleeping at the apartment, but woke up because my chest was hurting. It took me a moment to realize it was you I felt. I could feel your panic." Changbin watched with interest, hair ruffled and eyes still tired.

"I didn't know if you were okay. I didn't know if," Felix paused, perfectly groomed brows knitting together. "I didn't know if Jennie had gotten to you, so I came to check." Changbin watched Felix, that look returning to his eyes that he had when he offered up his blood. It was a look Felix still had been unable to decipher.

"You were having a pretty bad nightmare," Felix finished, licking his suddenly dry lips. "So I woke you up." Changbin was silent for a moment, simply studying Felix's face. If it had been anyone else, Felix would have backed away, but not with Changbin. He and the human had a weird understanding between them, even without the blood bond. There was something about their different personalities that just fit well together. There wasn’t much need for unnecessary words, sometimes the body language and looks they exchanged being more than enough.

"Thanks, hyung," Changbin eventually spoke. His voice was thick from sleep with a slight rasp. His large brown eyes blinked slowly. "It was a pretty bad nightmare."

Felix offered a small smile before he stood up to his full height. He felt a little silly in his silken, polka dot pajamas. How carelessly he had rushed over. What if this has been a trap? Felix needed to stop thinking with his feelings and start thinking with his head.

"Goodnight Changbin," Felix stated, moving to turn away. He should try to get a few more dreamless hours of sleep in. "Remember to lock your windows." 

Warm fingers wrapped themselves around Felix's delicate wrist. Felix could feel the heat like a brand. He was paralyzed to the spot, his legs frozen.

"Felix," Changbin whispered in the dark. "Will you...will you stay for a bit? I can't go right back to sleep. I'm still a little wound up." Felix could hear that Changbin was being truthful, his pulse still slightly quicker than normal. He probably shouldn’t. In all honesty, he shouldn’t have rushed over in the first place.

"Sure," he decided anyway. He looked around the room for a place to perch himself. Changbin patted the space on the bed next to him. There, realistically, was enough space for both of them to comfortably fit, but Felix hesitated. That felt like too big of a line that he would be crossing.

"It's okay, hyung," Changbin assured, dropping Felix's wrist so he could lay back against his mattress. "Just take your shoes off first." He relaxed back, closing his eyes. Dark lashes fanned over the cheeks Felix had been caressing just moments ago. Felix felt like the human hadn't given him much of a choice but to sit beside him on the bed. He carefully kicked his shoes off before perching himself as close to the edge as he could possibly sit.

Changbin opened one eye and, spotting the vampire, promptly snorted. Felix self-consciously stiffened his posture.

"What?" He asked. "What's so funny?"

"You," Changbin easily answered in his sleepy voice. "You're acting weird. You can lay with me. I don't have cooties."

_ No, _ Felix thought. _ But you always smell so good. It's so tempting. _

Awkwardly, Felix scooted back on the bed, letting his legs settle before slowly crawling up next to the human. He pointedly looked at the ceiling, avoiding the gaze he could feel from the boy to his right.

"See?" Changbin said, voice amused. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Felix turned his head, giving Changbin an unamused look before a smile pushed its way onto his lips. It was impossible to keep a straight face when Changbin was already smiling, his expression unguarded and hair messy. Felix was _ so _screwed.

"It's awful," Felix lied, squishing one side of his face into one of Changbin's spare pillows. "I'm in so much pain." Changbin rolled his eyes, moving an arm to shove at Felix's shoulder. His shove barely did anything, as Felix expected. Changbin's arm dropped, before he turned onto his side to properly face Felix. His eyes closed before he spoke.

"Hyung," he asked, voice quiet. "Do you think…" He paused. Felix patiently waited, quietly studying Changbin's face in the moonlight.

"Do you think...everything will be okay?"

Felix hesitated. He had asked himself this question multiple times, asked Chan the same thing multiple times. The answer was, he honestly didn't know.

"I can only hope so," he decided on. Changbin opened his eyes. He still smelled like fresh rainfall and wild violets, the smell so calming and relaxing. Felix ignored the longing desire to take a deep inhale, just soak himself in that comfort that smell provided. "We aren't very prepared. We don't know much. I can promise you one thing: I will die if I have to as long as it means Jennie is gone for good."

Felix sincerely meant it. It was his fault she was here and putting all of their lives in danger. He should've said no to Chan all those centuries ago. If he had, maybe things would be different. Maybe no one innocent would be in grave danger.

"Her being here is all my fault. I should've just stayed and taken my responsibilities as prince," Felix mumbled, a long felt hurt and anger he had buried deep making its way up his throat and past his lips. "I was so selfish, taking Chan up on his offer. Because of that, our people were killed. _ My _people were killed. And my parents…" Felix's tirade of guilt was stopped by Changbin taking one of Felix's hands in his own.

"Felix," Changbin quietly but firmly stated. "Stop it. Even if you stayed, Jennie would've done the same thing. That's what settlers did and if you had stayed, she would've added your soul to her collection."

Felix had nothing to say to that. Instead he stayed quiet, choosing to enjoy the soft warmth Changbin's large hand offered.

"Hyung," Changbin quietly added after a moment. "Stop being so hard on yourself. Please?" Felix looked into Changbin's eyes. The dark brown orbs were full of concern. Not concern for himself, but rather concern for Felix - a vampire. Even drawn in worry, his face was still so handsome, his jaw sharp and angular contrasting with lips so plump and smooth.

"The past is in the past," Changbin added. "We can't change it. All we can do is try to live a better present."

"The teenager is lecturing someone with three centuries of life experience," Felix teased. Changbin scrunched his nose up before giving Felix's hand a squeeze. Felix looked down at where their hands were joined on the bed. His own hand looked so small in comparison to the way Changbin's hand practically engulfed his. Felix studied the way Changbin's long fingers fit between his own smaller, shorter ones. His eyes followed the prominent, thick veins on the back of Changbin's hand. He could still hear his blood pumping steadily, the same blood that was still keeping Felix sustained.

Felix barely noticed the human scooting a bit closer, his eyes still on their connected hands and mind somewhere else. Felix, a vampire, felt warm and comforted in the presence of a human. He really was losing it. He was truly an awful vampire. When he looked up, he was startled to find Changbin so close in proximity.

"Hyung?" Changbin carefully asked. "What do you want now, in the present?"

Felix let the gravity of Changbin’s words sink in. What _ did _ he want? It was a question he had been deprived of during his human life by his parents and a question he had deprived himself of allowing an honest answer to due to his own guilt. What did Lee Felix want now in the present? Safety? Security? Love?

Felix leaned in closer, allowing his eyes to flutter shut as the smell of rainwater and wild violets strongly hit him again. Changbin smelt so fresh and grounding, always bringing Felix back to those forests and meadows he romped through in his childhood - his safe place. When Felix’s eyes slowly opened, Changbin’s face was close enough to have Felix going cross-eyed trying to study it. Instead, his eyes drifted lower to Changbin’s rounded, pink lips. They looked so inviting. Felix was close enough that he could hear the nervous swallow from the human. Again, Changbin’s pulse was quickly thrumming.

“Hyung?” Changbin asked, voice quiet and unsure. Felix’s silver eyes darted up briefly to look into his dark brown eyes, trying to gauge his thoughts and feelings.

What _ did _ Lee Felix want now, in the present?

Leaning forward with just a slight tilt of his head, his lips ghosted across Changbin’s. The teenager seemed to hold his breath, whether out of fear or surprise, Felix wasn’t sure. It was only a few brief seconds before he tipped his head back again. Changbin’s eyes were wide, seeming to question what Felix was doing.

Felix didn’t answer the unspoken question with words. Instead, he leaned back in to gently press their lips together. Changbin was, thankfully, breathing this time. The slight press of their lips felt nice, Felix noted. So soft and pillowy. He separated their joined hands to lightly brush his hand against Changbin’s waist. He felt as if he could feel every thread of the loose, cotton nightshirt beneath his fingers.

Felix tilted his head, their noses briefly brushing against each other as he slid their lips together in a more comfortable position. Changbin kissed back, his hesitance slowly dissolving as their kisses carried on. He felt warm, so warm next to Felix. _ This _ . This was what Lee Felix wanted right now. What exactly _ this _ was, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Felix,” Changbin whispered after pulling back a fraction. “What are we doing?” Felix thrummed his fingers against where they were resting on the soft curve of Changbin’s waist.

“Living in the present,” he simply answered. Changbin looked slightly dazed. If Felix wasn’t so in control of his glamouring abilities, he would be concerned that the boy was under his spell. “Is this okay?” He needed to make sure Changbin wanted this as well, that whatever had been slowly building up between them since their first meeting wasn’t one-sided; that this tug towards the human wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

Changbin seemed to let the question marinate in his mind a moment. Felix could see those wheels turning behind Changbin’s eyes as he always could when the human was deciding on what he wanted to say. The ghost of a smile twitched at one of the corners of his lips, the same lips Felix had tasted just moments ago. Changbin nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned in to initiate another kiss.

It had seemed like so long since Felix had felt the lips of someone new. In three-hundred years, people and events sometimes blended together or faded completely, especially when they were fleeting and meaningless. Felix was absolutely sure that this feeling right now, Changbin pressed so sweetly against him, would forever be seared into his mind.

Changbin scooted closer, his front pressed up against Felix, a hand experimentally coming up to rest near the vampire’s neck. Felix savoured the feeling of each warm, individual finger against his skin. The press of their lips became a little rougher, a little faster. Felix took Changbin’s bottom lip between his teeth, giving the soft skin a nip. His efforts earned a quiet, surprised moan to leave Changbin’s lips. Felix released Changbin’s lip, thoroughly examining the human next to him. His dark eyes were heavy lidded as they looked back up at Felix, a red flush crawling up his neck and lips parted. He was enjoying this just as much as Felix was.

With that knowledge in mind, Felix gracefully rolled over, caging Changbin beneath his body. Changbin simply allowed it to happen, one hand resting against Felix’s jaw, the other cupping near the nape of his neck. Felix allowed him to pull his face down for another kiss. Feilx was bracing himself up on his forearms as they kissed, the action nothing for a vampire with his strength. He let out a soft moan against their joined lips before sneaking a tongue out past his own lips to lick hungrily at the human’s tightly sealed lips. Changbin was more than happy to indulge the vampire, Felix’s tongue slipping into his mouth. The hand resting against the back of Felix’s neck tightened, Changbin trying to pull their bodies impossibly closer.

Felix gently lowered his lower half to straddle Changbin’s lap. He could feel the unmistakable twitch of Changbin’s cock beginning to harden against his thigh. Knowing his kisses were affecting the human beneath him in this way sent a shiver of arousal through Felix’s body. He was feeling drunk off of the wet and messy kisses exchanged between them.

His kisses strayed from Changbin’s lips to lick at the skin of his neck. He was brought back to the kitchen of Chan’s apartment, remembering how trusting Changbin had been that day. The way the human fearlessly bared his neck to offer up for Felix to drink from. 

The quick pounding of blood beneath his lips had Felix hungry. Changbin’s hands moved to firmly grip Felix's bottom, still covered in silky polka dot pajamas. Felix’s lips detached from Changbin’s neck at the sensation. He let out a groan, rocking his hips back to further scoot himself into those large hands.

“Feel good?” Changbin asked, voice low and quiet. It sent a shiver through Felix’s body. Felix nodded, tilting his head back to simply enjoy the way Changbin’s fingers squeezed at his rear. He looked down at Changbin. His lips were swollen and barely parted as he watched Felix writhe on his lap with wonder.

Felix paused the movement of his hips to reach down, fingers slipping under the hem of Changbin’s loose sleep shirt. He indulgently trailed his fingers across the taut muscles hidden beneath the cotton. Changbin’s body was full of surprises. First, he had those deliciously defined arms he was hiding beneath his shirts and hoodies he wore and now he had been hiding a whole six pack, too. Felix took his time, blindly exploring Changbin’s torso with his fingertips while his tongue returned to exploring the inside of Changbin’s mouth.

Felix sat back, his bottom firmly seated against the obvious tent of Changbin's boxers. He grasped the sleep shirt in his hands before hurriedly pulling it up and off of a very agreeable Changbin. Felix couldn't help licking his lips as he drank in the sight of a topless Changbin beneath him. He really was something else. Felix's eyes continued to roam across the planes of his chest as his fingers deftly started to undo the buttons of his own pajama top. Changbin simply caught his breath as he watched Felix undo the buttons one by one, before gracefully shrugging the silky garment off his shoulders.

Felix felt a hot wave of arousal hit him as Changbin watched, his dark eyes hungry. The want was so obvious on his face (and trapped beneath Felix). Felix leaned down, face so close to the human.

“Are you home alone?” He quietly asked. Changbin nodded.

“Mom is at work tonight.” His lips looked so appetizing. Felix could’ve spent all night kissing them. He was thoroughly enjoying the way they fit so nicely against his own.

“That’s good,” Felix commented, fingers stealthily sliding down beneath his body to lightly cup the tent of Changbin’s boxers. Changbin let out a quiet groan at the touch. Felix gently teased his clothed cock with light touches while lips found purchase on Changbin’s neck. He could feel the sporadic flutter of Changbin’s pulse beneath his lips. He slowly dragged his lips down, taking his time to worship Changbin’s body. 

Felix’s kisses trailed lower, lips coming to gently suck at Changbin’s adam's apple before running his tongue along the attractive dip of his collarbones. Changbin squirmed beneath Felix’s spread legs, hips trying to simultaneously seek more fiction and squirm away. Hands came to grip against Felix’s muscular thighs.

“Be a good boy,” Felix instructed, pausing his exploration to grab both of Changbin’s wrists. He pinned them down against the bed before looking up at Changbin. “Good, patient boys get rewards.” With his request loud and clear, Felix resumed licking and sucking at Changbin’s chest, ignoring the straining bulge he could still feel beneath him. He would make the human wait. Patience was a virtue and Felix had already been patient for so long. He was going to take his time to indulge in exactly what he had been denying himself for what felt like so long. Felix trailed his mouth down lower, running his tongue across one of the exposed nipples he found. 

_ “Ah!” _ Changbin let out a moan at the sensation. Felix experimented with his lips and tongue. He switched between licking at the hardened nub and sucking it into his mouth. Changbin was very responsive, his body twitching at the sensations. Felix released Changbin’s wrists, testing the human’s self-restraint as he dragged his mouth to the other nipple. His nimble fingers flicked and rolled the spit-slick nub while his mouth gave the same treatment to the opposite nipple. True to what Felix had asked, Changbin kept his hands obediently glued to his sides, fingers curled into tight fists. Felix grinned to himself as he continued to lick and suck.

Felix relented when he felt Changbin’s hard cock twitch beneath him. He ran his tongue down across the ridges of Changbin’s abs, enjoying the way his tongue dipped between the defined muscles. He looked up at Changbin, his fingers just barely slipping beneath the elastic waistband of his boxers. Changbin was panting, chest and neck scarlet with a blush. A slight sheen of sweat had collected on his skin. Felix unconsciously licked his lips at the sight. He was so attractive.

Felix carefully watched Changbin’s expression as he slowly teased the tented boxers down the human’s thick thighs. There was no hesitation or conflict in Changbin’s eyes. He simply watched what Felix was doing with a silent, but excited anticipation. When Felix brought the boxers down far enough, he was face to face with Changbin’s length. He leaned his face closer, closing his eyes as his tongue traced up one side. Changbin let out a moan, Felix drinking in the sound. He continued to lick his way up the shaft before lapping his pink tongue against the head, greedily lapping at the pearly precome that had gathered and began to leak down. Felix flicked his silver eyes up to find Changbin red in the face as he watched Felix’s every move. Felix sucked the head past his plump lips, closing his eyes as he tongued against the slit.

_ “Shit,” _ Changbin hissed, head tipping back at the action. Felix slid Changbin further past his lips. His skin was warm inside his mouth, pulsating. 

Felix preferred to make things messy. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, relishing in the noises the human was making beneath him. He allowed saliva to pool in his mouth as he sunk deep before releasing the suction grip his lips held. Saliva slid down Changbin’s length, making the slip and slide of his lips so much easier and messier. Felix slid a hand up to curl around the base, the skin wet against his fingers. Changbin resolutely kept his hands at his sides though his back would arch at a particularly tight suck. Felix had no need to breathe, allowing him to fully engulf Changbin’s cock down his throat. Felix was painfully aroused feeling the way Changbin’s thick cock filled him so fully.

“I wonder,” he murmured, removing his mouth and hand from Changbin’s length. He eyed his handiwork, watching as a drop of spit slid down the shaft and past the base. It trailed down the slightly darker skin of Changbin’s sac. “What would your mother say if she knew I was here, undoing her son bit by bit?” Felix leaned down to trace the path the droplet had followed with his tongue.

“Don’t,” Changbin groaned. “Don’t bring up my mother at a time like this.” Felix let out a small huff of amusement before sucking one of the balls into his mouth, tongue gently rubbing against the sensitive skin. His spit-slick fingers carefully rubbed across Changbin’s puckered entrance. Changbin seemed to jolt slightly at the touch. Felix continued to run his fingers across as he sucked the other ball into his mouth, giving it the same careful attention he had given to it’s twin.

His mouth and fingers were removed as Felix shifted, sliding up to press a kiss to Changbin’s lips. He slowly dragged his silken pajama bottoms off, his briefs joining them on the floor.

“I want to ride you,” Felix purred. He ground his hips against Changbin’s lap, his exposed cock rubbing against the ridges of Changbin’s abs. “Can I?” Changbin finally moved his hands to settle on Felix’s waist. Felix didn’t stop him as their mouths met in a quick, sloppy kiss.

“I am very okay with that,” Changbin answered. Felix smiled down at him, unable to resist giving him one last kiss.

“Do you have lube?” He asked, fingers of one hand trailing down Changbin’s side. Changbin sat up slightly, reaching behind his pillow. Felix quirked a brow up in amusement.

“Behind your pillow?” He chuckled. “Really?”

Changbin pouted up at Felix, the sight endearing. He offered the bottle over.

“Easy access,” he explained as Felix took the bottle.

“Oh,” Felix said, opening the lid and letting some of the thick liquid drizzle onto his fingers. “Does my Binnie score with all the boys and girls at school?” He closed the lid, dropping it onto the bed before nuzzling his face against Changbin’s neck.

“No,” Changbin huffed, clearly embarrassed. “I’m more of a serial monogamist.” Felix reached a hand behind himself, getting his entrance slick with his fingers.

“You’re saying I’m special?” Felix playfully asked, pressing a quick kiss to Changbin’s neck before he slowly pressed the first finger inside. He let out a quiet moan, wasting no time in getting adjusted to the first finger. He wanted Changbin inside him already.

“You are,” Changbin easily admitted, hands coming back up to grip at Felix’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart. Felix let out a short gasp, his finger able to slide in easier, deeper. Felix added a second finger in alongside the first. “Hyung, I’m sure you’ve already figured that out by now.”

Felix let out a pathetic moan, his fingers just barely grazing his prostate. It wasn’t enough. He began to scissor his fingers, not chasing the pleasure as much as trying to stretch himself open. Changbin pressed kisses to Felix’s cheeks or his jaw, whatever he could easily get at while Felix continued to thoroughly stretch himself, adding more fingers when needed.

“I’m ready,” Felix stated, pulling his fingers out and sitting up right on top of Changbin. His eyes searched the bed until he found the abandoned bottle of lube. “Are you ready?” Changbin nodded from beneath Felix, his hands dropping back down to the bed. 

Felix shimmied his way down Changbin’s body, his hand working to slick Changbin up. Changbin let out a soft moan at the slick pumps of Felix’s small hand. Felix was pleased to find precome drooling from the slit again. Changbin really did want this. This was crazy. 

Felix removed his hand before crawling back up Changbin’s body, his knees braced on the mattress. His hand moved behind himself, holding Changbin’s length steady as he slowly backed up. He let out a small sigh when he felt Changbin’s cock slide between his slick cheeks.

Felix felt the blunt head of Changbin's cock press against his entrance. He maintained eye contact with the human beneath him as he carefully sank down onto Changbin's cock. He let out a small gasp, feeling every inch as it entered him. Changbin’s fingers roughly gripped at his comforter the further his cock disappeared inside of Felix.

Felix couldn’t describe the amount of satisfaction and relief he felt as Changbin filled him up, inch by inch. He had been yearning for this very moment since they started, having something so thick filling him up so fully. It was better than he imagined.

“Changbin,” he sighed, tipping his head back. He placed his hands down on the mattress for leverage before he slowly rose, hole clenching as Changbin’s slick cock began to slide out. He rocked his hips back down before it could slide out completely, moaning as he was filled again. Felix began to create a rhythm, rising up and lowering down, causing Changbin to let out a low groan.

“You feel so good, hyung,” he panted, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. Felix let out a whine, leaning forwards to brush the strands of damp hair away from Changbin’s face. Their lips met as Felix continued to bounce in his lap. Felix was impressed at the restraint the human showed, though the struggle was obvious in the form of clenched fingers and sweat slicked skin. It came as a shock when Changbin eventually gripped Felix’s hips. He held Felix with a surprising amount of security before he began to thrust his hips up, burying himself deeper.

Felix let out an undignified moan as the blunt head of Changbin’s cock began to punch at his prostate. He didn’t even care about losing the control he had made a show of maintaining. As long as Changbin kept hitting that spot deep inside him, he didn’t care about anything else.

“Fuck,” he whined, their hips meeting in a frenzied rush. “Fuck, Changbin. Fuck me harder.” His hands were clawing at Changbin’s shoulders as Changbin planted his feet against the mattress, strong thighs giving Felix just what he asked for. Felix’s resolve began to crumble, his thighs spreading just a bit wider. He felt his orgasm begin to approach with a surprising quickness. Changbin’s well-aimed thrusts were doing such a good job, nudging his prostate just the right amount. Felix felt so full, so satisfied. He was pretty sure he was delirious with pleasure at this point, fucked dumb by Changbin.

When he did come, it was with a cry, body shuddering. Changbin didn’t stop, he just pressed Felix down against his lap, grinding his hips against Felix’s ass. Felix was gasping for breaths he didn’t need, the response just habit. Changbin held him tight as he came, fucking him through his orgasm. Felix’s untouched cock made a mess of both of their abdomens, his release messily streaking across their skin. 

Changbin’s fingers gripped Felix’s hips, getting a better grip before he chased after his release, Felix’s hole spasming around him. It didn’t take much, Changbin spilling deep inside of Felix with a loud groan, hands gripping in what would have left bruises if Felix was still human.

Felix leaned down, pressing their bare, sweaty chests together before kissing Changbin breathless. The human was a panting mess beneath him, face flushed with the evidence of post-cotial bliss. They were still joined Felix realized when he pulled back. He gently rolled off of Changbin, ignoring the feeling of the other’s release slowly leaking out of him.

They lay in silence, Felix staring at the ceiling while listening to Changbin’s heartbeat slowly return to a normal rhythm. The intimacy they just shared was definitely against what his logical mind would have advised, but honestly, Felix couldn’t be bothered to regret it. It was so worth it.

“Living in the present,” Changbin eventually murmured, turning to look at Felix. Felix offered Changbin a soft smile before crawling a bit closer.

“Living in the present,” he agreed. Felix decided to test the waters, resting his head against Changbin’s shoulder, arm coming to wrap around his waist. It was almost like familiar ease in the way Changbin shifted, accommodating Felix snuggling into his side.

“You know, I mean what I said, hyung,” Changbin whispered. Felix tilted his head up, silver eyes peering up at the human. “I meant it when I said you’re beautiful.” Felix felt oddly shy under the compliment. Changbin placed his fingers beneath Felix’s chin, tilting his head up for a kiss that Felix felt throughout his entire being.

He felt loved.

  
  


"How are your lessons going?"

It was a chilly winter afternoon that had brought Jisung over to Hyunjin's to work on their assignment for Drawing II. As expected for the time of year, their teacher wanted a traditional Christmas sketch before winter break. The subject the students chose for their project was left open for interpretation. If Hyunjin was allowed to have his way, he would simply draw Minho on that night they shared the first snow of the year together. That image would forever be burned into his memory. Unfortunately, Minho couldn't make any cameos in his art for now. He had to remain dead.

Jisung looked up from his sketchpad at Hyunjin's question. They were seated on Hyunjin's living room floor, backs pressed up against the couch. The Hwang’s living room was halfway through its holiday transition, lost somewhere between Thanksgiving and Christmas. A Christmas tree was placed in the corner of the room but was bare of any accessories. Hyunjin’s mom had whipped out the holiday scented candles and had precariously placed them on the coffee table the two boys were currently seated in front of. His mom had decided to spread the Christmas magic one thing at a time before she retired the night before, thus the abandoned box of ornaments and lights next to the large tree.

"What lessons?" Jisung curiously asked.

"You know," Hyunjin answered. "With Yongsun and Taemin." Hyunjin had briefly met the two witches when visiting Minho. They were just as magical as Chan and his coven. Hyunjin didn’t find their presence to be unnerving, but comforting. They were powerful. He felt safer with them around.

"_ Oh, _" Jising said. "Slow progress, but I think it's going well so far." He set his sketchpad on the couch before crawling closer to Hyunjin on hands and knees.

"Want to see something cool?" He quietly asked, his smile mischievous. Hyunjin gulped. That was always a loaded question when it came to Jisung - witch powers or not.

"Don't break anything," was Hyunjin's only consent before Jisung clapped excitedly. He closed his eyes, taking a few measured inhales and exhales. Before this whole discovery, Jisung was full of energy. He still was, but he was better at managing it, it seemed. Instead of wreaking havoc or finding something potentially destructive to do, his best friend was able to calm his anxiety or restlessness in a way Hyunjin never expected he would be able to.

Hyunjin detected a movement from his peripheral. Turning his head he gasped at what he saw. The string of Christmas lights slithered from the abandoned plastic bin and up into the air, it’s colorful lights blinking despite being unplugged. Hyunjin was at a loss for words as he watched with wide eyes as the string of lights came closer, weaving through the air like a dragon. Next were the bright baubles and trinkets his mom used for ornaments. _ Jisung, _ Hyunjin mentally pleaded. _ Please don’t drop those. _ Some of those ornaments were heirlooms, passed down from his great grandparents. The bobbed as they rose in the air, joining the blinking lights. The lights continued to move, slowly swirling in the air above them in a circle. It was, for a lack of better words, _ magical. _

Jisung slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment, his eyes slowly evaluating his work. He grinned, proud of what he had accomplished. The lights alternated between blues, red, oranges, greens - their light flashing onto Jisung’s cheeks and his fingers as he brought a hand up between his face and Hyunjin’s. Jisung brought his middle finger and thumb together. He locked eyes with Hyunjin as he snapped his fingers. The wicks of the Christmas candles on the coffee table flared to life, the scent of sugar cookies hitting Hyunjin’s nose.

“Sunggie,” Hyunjin whispered in awe. He couldn’t think of any words to express what he was feeling as he eyed the scene. His best friend had just turned his living room into a winter wonderland. What was an appropriate response to have? Jisung giggled before taking his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes twinkling with the colorful lights.

“I told you it was cool,” he quietly commented. If there was any lingering doubt Hyunjin had about witches being real and Jisung being one of them, it was extinguished by what he was experiencing at this moment.

Jisung turned his head towards the bare tree. The lights and ornaments were in tune with Jisung’s intentions as they glided their way towards the tree. The lights wrapped and weaved their way around the tree, hugging it like a boa constrictor while the ornaments nestled themselves to dangle from the branches of the fake fir tree. One less job for his mother to complete.

“That’s actually insane,” Hyunjin whispered, rapidly blinking his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“I’ll choose to take that as a compliment,” Jisung said with a soft chuckle, lips quirking into a grin. “But next time a ‘Wow, that’s so cool Sunggie!’ will suffice.” Hyunjin let out a short chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “It is cool. Super cool, just...so impossible.”

“Well, get used to it,” Jisung advised, chin held high. “This is just the beginning of me making the impossible possible.” Hyunjin smiled brightly at Jisung before returning to his drawing.

"Any exciting plans for Christmas?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung frowned.

"Not really," he sighed. "I'm trying to cram as much training in as I can before my parents would actually _ miss _my presence."

"Have they found Si Woo yet?" Hyunjin asked, referring to Jisung's cat familiar. Jisung proudly smiled.

"Nope," he assured. "He doesn't shed. I wonder if that's a familiar specific trait?" Hyunjin shrugged.

"You would know better than me," he reminded. "I know nothing."

"He's probably outside listening to everything we're saying," Jisung nonchalantly added. Hyunjin didn't mind. He actually felt better knowing his friend had some_ thing _ to watch over him. Chan could only be in so many places at once. The vampire had seemed stretched so thin lately. Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel concern. He knew Chan was trying to prevent the inevitable attack as best as he could, even calling in reinforcements such as Yongsun and Taemin. The fact that Chan was worried had Hyunjin worried. What exactly were they dealing with?

Felix looked down at his phone, a small frown on his face. He had received a text from Changbin that he wasn't sure how to reply to.

_ Changbin: _

_ Felix hyung? i still need to pick out a present for Hyunjin and Jisung. would you be able to come with? _

"What's got you looking so solemn?" Chan asked, sitting on the sectional next to Felix, a mug securely held in one hand. Felix didn't need a vampiric sense of smell to know that the mug contained coffee.

"I received a text from Changbin," Felix murmured, curling into himself a bit more on the couch. He heard Chan quietly huff out an amused laugh.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked. "I mean, I'd be more worried if he never texted you after you guys - "

"Hyung!" Felix whined. Chan only smiled, lifting the mug to his lips to take a sip.

"Are you going to just pretend that it never happened?" Chan asked after a moment of silence passed as they watched the sun slowly rise. Felix let out a frustrated grumble.

"I...don't know," he eventually admitted.

"Three hundred years of life and yet you're still so uncomfortable when it comes to sex and intimacy," Chan gently chided. "What are you so afraid of, my dear Lixxie?"

Felix wished he had a fixation like Chan and his coffee. He so desperately wanted to have something to focus on while he tried to sort out the dark, ugly thoughts that lingered in his mind. Some sort of distraction. _ Anything. _

The truth that Felix had come to learn was, intimacy always had a price.

_ Felix waited in his bed chambers with bated breath. He could feel his heart wildly flutter beneath his hand, like a caged bird trying to break through his ribs to escape. _

_ It was okay to be nervous, right? _

_ It was the night of his sixteenth year of birth and his coming of age celebration. The day had been exhausting. Like always, his mother had planned an event so opulent and extravagant that Felix barely had any time to enjoy himself. He spent most of the day playing host to his guests. Most in attendance were townsfolk he didn't even know. They were probably still in the town square, getting drunk off of wine and chatting about the most terribly mundane things. _

_ Now night had fallen and it was time for the final rite of passage: losing his virginity. It was, surprisingly, one of the only aspects Felix had any control over. He was allowed to choose whomever he pleased to spend the night with him. It was amazing really, that _ he _ was allowed a choice. Apparently it was a tradition that not even his parents had a say in. _

_ Felix, after much hesitation, asked the only person he could actually see himself sharing something so special with. The only person he _ wanted _ to share something so special with: Chan. _

_ Chan was one of the eight healers of their village, a small tribe led by the eldest healer Hyungwoo. Chan had always captivated Felix. He was there to help heal him whenever he was sick or hurt himself playing in the woods; the woods he wasn't supposed to be running through in the first place, but Chan never told his parents. Chan loved the forests as much as Felix did. _

_ Felix treasured the small adventures they would have. Chan would fill Felix's head with knowledge about seemingly every living thing in that forest. He was smart like that. He had the kindest smile and the most beautiful icy blue eyes and pale blonde hair Felix had ever seen. He was literal perfection and he had agreed. He had agreed to come tonight and had agreed to take care of Felix. His words on that day still rang clear in Felix's mind: _

"Okay my sweet prince. I would be honored to be your first. I promise I'll take excellent care of you."

_ Felix pulled his night robe together a little tighter, waiting in the silence. He had everything he needed. He made sure the maids cleaned his room, dressing the bed with fresh bedding. He had lit candles that smelled of soft sea salt - a helpful suggestion from Changkyun when Felix had stopped by Hyunwoo’s hut to purchase the candles on a day when Chan was out tending to other members of the village. The candles were the only light the room offered, the flames flickering off of his glossy wood dressers and counter tops. He was told ambiance was important. Candlelight was supposed to be sexy and sensual. _

_ Or so he was told. _

_ He glanced to his nightstand where clean hand towels lay alongside a basin of lukewarm water and a small bowl holding massage oil. Would it be enough? _

_ Tap, tap. _

_ Felix was drawn from his worrying by a gentle rapping at his window. His bare feet touched the chilly floor before he hurried to the large window in his room that faced east. He unlatched the sides before opening the window wide, shivering as the chilly night air hit him. Sitting on his haunches, feet firmly planted on the castle roof was Chan. He smiled up at Felix and suddenly Felix felt himself relax. _

_ "Good evening," Chan politely greeted before rising to his full height. Felix couldn't fight the way his heart swelled at the sight. Chan was handsome in every sense of the word. And kind. And polite. And - _

_ "You look cold," Chan commented, gracefully crawling through the open window. Felix realized he was still shivering, the thin material of the robe he was wearing doing almost nothing to keep his body warm. _

_ "It's a little chilly outside," Felix commented, closing and locking the window once Chan had stepped inside. Felix watched as Chan's eyes surveyed the room. He looked even better in the dim candlelight. Once he had his fill, Chan's eyes landed on Felix. _

_ "Are you nervous?" He quietly asked. Felix swallowed down the lump he felt in his throat before nodding. Nervous wouldn't even _ begin _ to describe how he was feeling inside. _

_ "It's okay to be nervous," Chan assured, taking a step closer. The closer they were, the more their size difference seemed to become apparent. "But just know that you don't have to be. I promised I would take care of you." Felix felt a shudder run through his body that had nothing to do with the chill from outside. He was starting to feel warm. Very warm. _

_ Chan brought a hand up to cup Felix's jaw. His eyes were currently brown as they seemed to examine every inch of Felix's face. He could feel his own face heat up under the scrutiny. Chan leaned forward and Felix shut his eyes. He felt the featherlight brush of lips against one freckled cheek. _

_ "How did I get so lucky?" Chan whispered before kissing Felix's other cheek just as tenderly. "You chose me over every other person in our tribe." _

_ "I trust you," Felix found himself whispering back, eyes slowly opening. The words were honest. Felix trusted Chan more than anyone. Chan's smile was fond as he gazed at Felix. _

_ "My beautiful Lixxie," he murmured before leaning forward. When their lips met, Felix was surprised. Chan was gentle, placing soft kisses against Felix's lips. He expected something rougher, something harder, something...not like this. _

_ Chan's short kisses eventually became longer, the press of their lips a little more drawn out. It had Felix's knees feeling weak. Chan began to slowly move back, causing Felix to blindly step forward in order to chase Chan's lips with his own. Before he fully realized what was happening, he felt Chan's lips briefly separate from his own. They had made it to Felix's bed. Felix watched as Chan slowly sat down, as if scared some sudden movement would spook Felix. _

_ "Chan…" Felix whispered. Chan's eyes never left Felix's as his large hands found purchase on Felix's slim hips. Felix didn't need much direction. It was like instinct took over as he sat on Chan's lap. His legs were bent in a kneeling position, bordering against the outer portion of Chan's muscular legs. _

_ It almost felt natural, the way their lips found each other's so easily. Felix's hands gripped at Chan's shoulders, fingers just barely digging into the flesh. He was surprised when he felt Chan pull back, his tongue swiping across Felix's lips. Felix opened one eye curiously and felt the instant urge to swear. _

_ Chan's warm, brown eyes were now the icy blue Felix recognized. His eyes were half lidded, beautiful shadows dragging over his face from the dim candlelight. He looked absolutely divine. Chan offered Felix a small smile before leaning forwards again, tongue lapping at his lips. When Chan's fingers gripped a little tighter at his waist, Felix gasped. In an instant, Chan's tongue was in his mouth, tasting him like no one had before. _

_ The sensation was strange. Felix had his first kiss, and more than that, with others near his own age but nothing quite like this. Kisses were mostly chaste and touches were clumsy and experimental were they brushed against skin. With Chan, every move was laden with experience, every touch carefully calculated and purposeful. It lit Felix's skin aflame. _

_ Felix allowed Chan to lead, following his tongue with tentative licks of his own. It was messy and uncoordinated and all so very, very new. Felix dragged his mouth away to breathe, shuddering gasps filling his lungs. _

_ "I'm sorry," he sputtered, feeling his face heat up in a furious blush. Chan seemed confused, bringing a hand up to lightly cup Felix's jaw. _

_ "What for?" He gently asked. Felix sighed as he felt a cool thumb brush against one of his flaming cheeks. _

_ "I'm probably terrible at this," he confessed. "I-I never got this far...with others." Chan hummed low in his chest, the vibration Felix could almost feel in his fingertips. _

_ "You don't have to worry," Chan assured. "Tonight is all about you. I want you to feel good." Felix's head drooped, chin tilted down. _

_ "Chan, I want you to feel good, too." Felix was surprised when Chan abruptly tugged Felix's body down against his lap. He let out a surprised gasp when he felt something thick beneath him, throbbing up against his bottom. _

_ "You needn't worry about that," Chan practically purred. "I can assure you, I feel plenty good." His words were like a catalyst, Felix feeling his own arousal stir as his cock began to swell beneath the thin material of the silk robe he wore. _

_ When their mouths met again, there was more urgency. Felix had no hesitation when Chan slipped his tongue past his expectant lips. He groaned into the kiss as Chan's tongue lapped against his own. Chan guided Felix's hips to rock against his lap, Felix mentally picturing what must be hiding beneath Chan's tunic. _

_ When their lips detached, Chan leaned forward to kiss and lick at Felix's neck while the younger boy caught his breath. Felix could do nothing but let his body surrender under Chan's ministrations, his head naturally tilting back. Chan's kisses on his neck turned into sucks and bites that left Felix trembling with need. He could feel the way his cock jumped in excitement at each sharp nip, his shaft curved up taut against his belly. _

_ When Chan's kisses began to explore lower, Felix shimmied his shoulders, the silky fabric tickling his arms as it pooled down near his hips where Chan's hands still held him tight. _

_ Chan paused, his lips breaking contact with Felix's skin to eye what was in front of him. Felix's breathing was laboured as he eyed Chan beneath him. He watched the way Chan drank in the sight of his skin bare and exposed. The only light was offered by the many candles he had lit, but it was enough to see their bodies connected. _

_ "My Lixxie," he murmured softly, as if talking to himself. Felix couldn't suppress the shiver his body gave as Chan ran a hand down one of his exposed sides. "So beautiful." Chan closed his eyes as he delved back in to worship Felix's neck with teeth and tongue. Felix didn't need Chan's hands to guide him as he rocked his hips on his own accord, delighting in the soft, pleased groans the healer gave in response. _

_ "A-ah!" Felix moaned, caught off-guard when Chan's thumb very deliberately rubbed across a rosy nipple. Chan didn't stop, alternating between running the rough pad of his thumb against it and gently flicking it with a long index finger. Felix had never had his body touched in such a way, and frankly? He felt a little robbed. _

_ "Feels good?" Chan murmured, lips fitting perfectly around Felix's adam's apple. _

_ "Mm...mmhm," Felix mumbled, relishing in the pleasure. He was aroused beyond belief and his dick hadn't even been involved yet. He made the right choice when he chose Chan. Whether it was due to skill or simply because it was Chan (or a combination of both) was still a mystery. _

_ Chan only pulled away to pull his usual tunic up and over his head, carelessly tossing it on the bedroom floor. Felix was embarrassed at the way his mouth watered as his eyes roamed across planes of pale skin and muscle. Chan looked powerful in every sense of the word. _

_ Felix was hesitant as he brought one of his hands up, looking up at Chan when his fingers met skin. Chan encouragingly nodded, leaning back onto his arms, watching Felix's face as he explored. Felix brought his fingers to where Chan's heart should be and frowned. He could feel his own heart battering against his ribcage. Why couldn't he feel Chan's? _

_ "Are you not enjoying this?" Felix quietly asked. _

_ "I'm definitely enjoying this," Chan assured, rolling his hips up as if to prove his point. "Can't you tell?" Felix pressed his palm against Chan's chest. _

_ "Yeah, but your heart…" _

_ Chan ignored Felix's statement, placing one of his large hands on top of Felix's noticeably smaller one. He dragged their joined hands down, encouraging Felix to continue to touch. Felix's mind was instantly distracted as his hand rubbed against firm, defined abdominal muscles. Chan's body looked and felt like it was chiseled from expensive marble. Everything was smooth and pale. _

_ Chan reached forwards, hands gathering the bunched up silk near Felix's hips. _

_ "Can I take this off?" He asked, leaning forward to mouth across Felix's chest. This was soon becoming so real. He really was here to lose his virginity to Chan. The thought was exciting and a little scary at the same time. _

_ When Chan looked up, Felix nodded. He shouldn't feel embarrassed, but he was. He was hoping that what Chan saw underneath was pleasing. Chan placed one last kiss to Felix's chest before dropping the robe to the floor. Felix looked down, noticing his cock had begun leaking precome, the clear fluid sticky on his abdomen. _

_ Chan brought a careful hand up, cupping it against Felix's hard length. The sensitive skin of Felix's sac was gently cradled against his fingers. Felix closed his eyes as Chan began to gently move his fingers, heel of his palm gently applying pressure to his weeping cock. Felix had experimented with his own body before, but to have someone else touch him in such a way was a whole new experience. _

_ Chan brought one arm back to brace Felix's lower back before the fingers of his other hand loosely began to pump Felix's length. Chan ran his thumb across the slit, the precome sticky and wet against his digit. The slickness was just enough to have his thumb sliding smoothly around the tip, Felix bucking his hips up with a strangled cry. _

_ "How do you want tonight to go?" Chan asked, his voice lower than Felix could ever remember it sounding before. "What do you want to try?" That was a loaded question that Felix didn't have much brain power to think about. There was _ so much _ he wanted to try, so much he was curious about. _

_ "I-I d-don't know," he sighed, eyes watching where Chan's hand was doing simply magical things to him. Chan let out a soft, breathy chuckle, the sound not unkind. _

_ "How about you lay on the bed?" Chan suggested, removing his hand. "That way I can finish getting undressed." He gave a light tap to Felix's hip, the young prince complying even with his wobbly legs. He propped his back up against one of his many pillows as he watched Chan stand to lower his loose shorts. It was mid September, but the daytime air still held onto the summer temperature, muggy and hot. _

_ Felix's eyes widened in surprise when Chan removed the last remaining piece of clothing from his body. His hard cock bobbed between his legs as Chan climbed back onto the bed next to Felix. His cock was larger than Felix's own, the girth enough to make Felix wonder if losing his virginity was even a reasonable possibility. _

_ "What's wrong?" Chan asked as if sensing Felix's apprehension, pressing a quick peck to his forehead. _

_ "It's just you're…" Felix's brain went blank, lust making him apparently forget any useful, eloquent adjectives. "Big." Chan chuckled, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he watched the way Felix's eyes were fixated on what hung heavy between his legs. _

_ "You know," he whispered into Felix's ear. "You can touch it if you want. It won't bite." He playfully clicked his teeth together, causing Felix to jump slightly. Chan chuckled again, leaning back slightly. _

_ Felix swallowed thickly. It looked awfully intimidating. He willed his arm to not tremble as he brought his hand down, fingers barely brushing against the thick head of Chan’s cock. He carefully trailed his fingers lower, feeling the texture and the way the shaft pulsed against his fingers. _

_ Chan let out a low, quiet grumble, his eyes fluttering shut. Carefully, Felix curled his fingers around his hardness, fingers just barely meeting his thumb with how thick Chan was. He slowly began to pump his hand, the soft skin dragging against his fingers. Felix tried to imitate what he liked to do to himself, using that as a reference. _

_ Chan let out a soft groan as Felix experimentally worked his hand up and down. He was rewarded with the clear fluid of Chan's precome drooling from the slit, the sticky liquid dripping down onto his fingers. _

_ Chan nosed against Felix's cheek, the soft sounds he was making sounding loud so close to Felix's ear. Felix licked his dry lips as he watched his hand continue to pleasure the healer beside him. He wondered if… _

_ "Can I taste you?" He blurted out, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks. Chan opened his eyes, hand coming down to still Felix's wrist. _

_ "You can try whatever you want," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Felix's freckled cheek. "We have all night." _

_ Felix removed his hand, Chan letting go of his wrist as he moved to lay fully on his back, elbows bent to support his top half. Felix crawled down the bed, carefully laying on his stomach between Chan's slightly spread legs. He curled his fingers around the base again, feeling his cheeks heat up as Chan watched him so intently. _

_ "You're staring," Felix whispered, feeling self-conscious. Chan smiled, twin dimples on his cheeks. _

_ "Of course I am," he easily agreed, eyes turning into crescents with the way his cheeks lifted. "It'd be a tragedy if I wasn't." Felix couldn't help the small chuckle that passed his lips at Chan's remark. He always had that way of making Felix feel special in a way that had been so absent in his life. He really was something else. _

_ Felix scooted a little closer, curiously eyeing the thick cock in his hand. The idea had sounded so arousing in his head, but now that he was actually down here he had no clue what to do. As if sensing his nerves, Chan brought a hand to Felix's head, fingers carding through his hair. _

_ Taking a deep breath, Felix leaned closer, bringing his mouth to the glistening tip. He tentatively pressed his lips against the head. The skin was so impossibly smooth. Felix carefully licked his lips, tasting the precome that had smeared across them. It wasn't particularly pleasant. It tasted salty and bitter. He gave it another try, his lips kissing against the tip again. Chan's hand kept petting his head, encouraging him to keep going. _

_ Felix snaked his tongue out, lapping at the clear liquid that was steadily leaking from Chan's slit. He noticed the way Chan's cock twitched at the action. That must be a good sign. Felix continued to lick, chasing any missed drops with his tongue. Chan let out a soft moan. _

_ "Try putting your mouth around it," he suggested. Felix paused his licking, looking up at Chan before looking back down. If Chan was suggesting it, it must be something he enjoyed. With that thought as his motivation, Felix wrapped his lips around the spongy tip. There was a moment of uncertainty as he felt the heavy weight of Chan's hard cock against his tongue. He wasn't exactly sure what was next. He looked up at Chan, hoping he would help. _

_ "Try sucking," Chan suggested. He must've seen the minor panic in Felix's eyes. Chan's eyes were still glowing blue as Felix attempted to follow Chan's suggestions. He hollowed out his cheeks, treating Chan's cock like the straws they crafted to sip milk from the wild coconuts. _

_ "Good boy," Chan moaned, eyes slipping closed and his head falling back against the pillows. The praise made Felix’s stomach swoop. "Now use your tongue again." Felix kept the suction up, tongue hungrily licking at the slit, searching for more of that precome Chan had been so generously leaking. _

_ "You don't have to keep the pressure up," Chan stated after a moment. "If your mouth gets tired, just relax your jaw. Move up and down with your mouth." Felix pulled off completely, wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand. He took a brief moment to catch his breath before sucking the thick head of Chan's cock back into his mouth. He tried to do as he was told, allowing his jaw to relax so he could very slowly take more of Chan into his mouth. Chan's fingers tightened in his hair. _

_ “So good,” he whispered. “You feel so good.” Felix felt a strong wave of arousal hit him at Chan’s praise. He wanted to be good for Chan. As messy and inexperienced as Felix knew he must be, Chan still seemed to enjoy what he was doing. He felt adventurous, sliding his head down a little further. He immediately choked when the head of Chan’s cock hit the back of his throat. He pulled off, sputtering. _

_ “Easy,” Chan cooed with a tiny chuckle. “Are you okay?” Felix nodded, looking up at Chan, absolutely sure he was wildly blushing with how hot his face felt. _

_ “How about you lay back?” Chan suggested. “Let me play with you a bit.” Felix’s dick definitely gave a twitch at those words. Even trapped between his abdomen and the bed, Felix could feel it. _

_ “Okay, yeah,” Felix easily agreed, his large bedroom feeling so small and claustrophobic. They swapped positions, Felix’s back propped up against the pillows with Chan between his legs. Chan lips were back on Felix’s, his large hand coming down to properly stroke Felix’s cock. Felix moaned against Chan’s lips, the sound lost among their kisses. Chan leaned down to Felix’s ear. _

_ “Turn around for me,” he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Felix’s earlobe before pulling back. Felix looked up at Chan, stomach twisting. When he began to move, Chan released his cock from the heavenly grip he had on it. Felix immediately missed it. _

_ Chan assisted Felix, guiding him with sure, steady hands. Once he helped Felix onto all fours, Chan leaned over to the bedside table. Felix turned his head and watched as Chan dipped his fingers into the oil. He could feel one of Chan’s hands firmly gripping one of his cheeks, spreading him open. Felix shut his eyes tightly. He gasped when he felt something slick rubbing against one of his most intimate parts. _

_ Chan was soon on top of him, chest grazing Felix’s back as he pressed a kiss to Felix’s neck. _

_ “This might be uncomfortable at first,” he whispered. “Just tell me to stop if it hurts too much, okay?” _

_ “Okay,” Felix answered, his voice equally as quiet as Chan’s had been. Chan placed kisses across Felix’s shoulders. As he leaned back, his lips pressed tender kisses against each notch of Felix’s spine. Even though he was being so delicate, each kiss felt like a hot brand against his skin. Felix let out a soft whimper at the realization. He was being handled with care. _

_ Chan pressed one last kiss to one of Felix’s cheeks before spreading one off to the side again. His slick fingers began rubbing against Felix’s entrance. The rubbing eventually turned into a slight pressure, Chan beginning to slip one finger inside. Felix let out a soft grunt, head falling to his arms at the weird sensation. Chan paused, pulling his finger out before slipping it inside again. He slowly sank his finger inside until Felix could feel his other fingers press against his cheek. _

_ Chan slowly rocked his finger inside before he began to pull back. The feeling was weird and uncomfortable. Chan pressed back inside, slipping his finger in and out. The uncomfortable feeling was starting to fade the looser Chan made him. Chan pulled his finger out before leaning back over to the small table next to the bed to slick his fingers up again. _

_ Felix felt Chan press a kiss to one of the dips in his lower back before the finger returned, pumping carefully in and out. Chan slowly eased in a second finger with the first, the stretch sending a slight burn zipping up Felix’s spine. _

_ “Breathe,” Chan gently reminded Felix. Felix tried his best to simply breathe and relax, but it was difficult. This was a situation that he had been anticipating since he and Chan had discussed it. It was exciting and the prospect of Chan making him feel so good? Who could relax when that was the end goal? _

_ "The more you relax, the better this feels," Chan reminded, his lips pressing another gentle kiss just above the curve of Felix's ass. Felix closed his eyes, leaning his weight onto his forearms. He braced his cheek against his forearm, his legs spreading slightly wider as he attempted to get comfortable. At least, as comfortable as he could be in his current position. _

_ When Chan felt Felix relax around him, he continued. Felix did his best to relax, enjoying the pleasurable curls of Chan's fingers and breathing through the stretch as Chan added more. The feeling was so foreign. It was like working out a muscle he never knew he had. It surprised him that something that initially felt so intrusive and slightly painful faded into nothing but a pleasurable pressure deep inside; foreign but no longer unwelcome. _

_ By this point Chan had three of his fingers thrusting in and out of Felix's hole. He would press in deep, curling his fingers to hear a breathy moan escape Felix's throat before pulling back. His fingers pressed against Felix's walls to loosen him up. It was a slow, but necessary process that Felix didn't realize would be such a crucial part of this whole thing. _

_ Chan removed his fingers, Felix letting out an unintentional whine of disappointment. He felt his rim clench down against nothing, missing the sensation of being so full. His eyes were still closed, but he opened them when he felt Chan drape himself over Felix’s body again. _

_ He watched as Chan dipped his fingers once again into the bowl of oil. Felix drank up the sight, trying to burn the image of Chan like this into his memory. He watched the way candlelight glinted off his skin, casting beautiful shadows against all his wonderful dips and curves. He was beautiful. _

_ As if sensing his gaze, Chan turned to meet his eyes. Felix could see nothing but warmth behind their icy blue, Chan's smile fond. He leaned down, pressing soft, loving kisses against Felix's lips. _

_ "Are you ready?" He asked. Felix nodded against his forearms. He was ready. At least as ready as he was going to be. Chan gave him one last kiss before disappearing out of view. _

_ Felix let out a slow exhale. This was really it. Chan was going to deflower him, right here, right now. He listened in the darkness, hearing Chan let out a quiet groan over the noise of wet squelching. He belatedly realized Chan must be touching himself. He could feel the blush on his cheeks as he imagined the sight. _

_ Felix felt the bed dip as Chan shifted closer. He felt the weight of a hand at his hip, one of Chan's thumbs stroking over the soft skin beneath it. There was a pressure near his entrance, Chan rubbing the blunt head of his cock against his rim. It was warm and slick. Felix let out a hum, feeling his body melt. _

_ When Chan began to press inside, Felix gasped. Chan was a bit bigger than his three fingers had been. Pain seized his body, his muscles tensing. _

_ "Felix," Chan reminded, his normally calm voice sounding a bit strained. "You need to relax. You’re wound really tight." Felix took a shaky breath as Chan patiently waited, the head of his cock still sheathed inside of Felix's body. After a moment, Chan slowly eased in further. _

_ Felix felt his mouth open in a silent cry, no noise escaping. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to subside. He trusted Chan. He trusted that this was, indeed, going to feel good. It had to. The fingers felt nice after the initial stretch. _

_ Chan slowly worked himself in and out, adding more oil when needed. Felix was glad the housemaids had been generous with the lubricant. _

_ "How do you feel?" Chan asked, his voice strained. _

_ "Uncomfortable," Felix honestly answered. He felt Chan lean forwards, his cock sliding in a bit deeper before he felt a slick hand wrap around his flagging erection. He gasped as Chan began to stroke his length, the slickness of his hand feeling so good. Felix could feel his heart beat wildly, his cock swelling up inside Chan's grip. Chan pressed kisses to his shoulders as he continued to slowly roll his hips in and out. _

_ "Better?" Chan murmured against his shoulder. _

_ "Better," Felix sighed, his hips slightly rocking to thrust into Chan's fist. Chan's thrusts became quicker, his skin slapping against Felix's each time their bodies met. Felix felt his legs slide apart just a bit more and let out a cry of surprise. Whatever Chan had done set a white hot wave of pleasure through his body. He had never felt that sensation before. _

_ Chan seemed to take note, giving a rough thrust at the same angle. Felix let out a pitiful cry, his thighs trembling. It felt so good. Chan let out a quiet chuckle, draping his body over Felix's back. _

_ "Think I found it," he whispered, voice deep and sultry. He accented the sentence with another pleasurable thrust, causing a moan to rip out of Felix's throat. _

_ "Found w-what?" Felix panted, mind barely able to focus as Chan worked his hips. Chan gently nipped at Felix's freckled shoulder. _

_ "Your prostate," he casually mumbled against Felix's skin, his breath hot. _

_ "M-my w-wha - oh!" Felix began to ask before breaking off into a loud cry, back arching. Nevermind, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything as long as Chan didn't stop. _

_ "Feel so good, Lixxie," Chan groaned, his low voice causing Felix's toes to curl. "You're so beautiful." _

_ "Chan," Felix whined. "Chan, don't stop. Please don't stop." He knew he sounded desperate as he pleaded, but that's exactly how he felt. Desperate. Desperate for release. He felt Chan go harder, sliding in deeper. The sounds of their skin slapping together sounded so loud in the otherwise quiet room. Felix felt as if he was slowly losing his mind, whimpers and cries leaving his lips as Chan let out sighs and moans above him. _

_ "So close," Felix whimpered, feeling his cock twitch in Chan's grip. He could feel that familiar high of an impending orgasm quickly building up. Chan kept his pace up, cock rubbing up against Felix's sweet spot. It wasn't long before his orgasm came. He let out a high whine, feeling the wetness of his release spill over Chan's fist, the slickness of the come making the slide better. He cried, overwhelmed at the feeling of an orgasm so powerful. It never felt this good or lasted this long before. _

_ When the high began to fade, Felix was boneless against his bed, sticky wetness cool and uncomfortable against his belly. Chan removed his hand, gripping Felix's hips with both of his hands. He hoisted Felix's hips up, his cock thrusting faster and harder. _

_ Felix let out a small whine of discomfort he felt. He was sensitive all over. Chan continued to piston his hips, Felix letting out small whimpers at the oversensitivity. He could hear Chan gasp before letting out a loud groan, his cock buried deep inside. Felix marveled at the sensation of it pulsing and twitching inside of him as Chan came. Chan's hips pressed forwards, trying to press himself impossibly deeper. _

_ Felix let out a tiny grunt at the sensation, his chest pressed against the bed. Chan let go of Felix's hips as he began to slowly pull out. _

_ Felix let his body completely melt into the mattress, ignoring the stickiness he felt beneath him. He could hear Chan rustling with the items on the bedside table, the sound of water registering in his ears. _

_ "Turn over, Lix," he mumbled. Felix let out a grumpy groan. _

_ "Can't," he weakly protested. He could hear Chan chuckle. _

_ "What a compliment," he teased before maneuvering Felix onto his back. Felix blinked up at Chan pouting. _

_ "None of that," Chan tutted, wiping down Felix's abdomen. "We made a mess. Let me clean you." His hands were tender as they wiped across Felix's most sensitive spots. _

_ "How do you feel?" Chan whispered after he was done, laying the washcloth back onto the table. He settled down next to Felix, fingers brushing over Felix's shoulder. _

_ "Good," Felix decided. "Really good." Chan smiled, pressing a kiss to Felix's forehead. _

_ "I'm glad," he responded. "I wanted you to feel amazing. You deserve your first time to be amazing and special." _

_ "It was amazing and special," Felix assured. "I knew it would be. You were here with me to share it." Chan looked surprised. Felix felt shy and vulnerable beneath the other's gaze. Chan leaned down, their lips meeting in a series of kisses that had Felix breathless. _

_ "You know," Chan whispered, hand cupping Felix's jaw. "It doesn't have to end here." Felix looked at Chan curiously. _

_ "We could always go again," Chan continued, teeth nipping at Felix's jaw. "If you're up for it." Felix let out a sigh, eyes rolling back. _

_ "I've got you all pliant and stretched out. It would be a shame to not take full advantage of all that work," Chan reasoned. Felix brought their lips back together, tongue diving into Chan's mouth. As if Chan had to really convince Felix. _

_ That was how Felix spent the remainder of his night: caged beneath Chan, face to face this time as they indulged in a second round of lovemaking. Felix allowed himself to fall asleep in Chan's arms afterwards, the healer holding him close until morning. _

It was a special memory that Felix would never forget. One moment in his human existence where he was allowed to love and receive love in return. It was a moment where he was allowed to be completely selfish. That was nearly three hundred years ago and look where it had landed him. Chan and himself were still on the run from their past and unfortunately involved teenagers that were doomed to be some form of collateral damage. Felix couldn't stand it.

He listened to the other heartbeats in the house. He could hear Taemin's pulse slowly elevate as his body seemed to awaken.

"I have something I need to do," Felix mumbled as he stood. 

"Lixxie," Chan quietly called out. The old name had Felix pausing his retreat, although his back still faced his sire. "Quit being so hard on yourself. There's no need to constantly be carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders." 

Felix could feel tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them back. He would rather be staked then let Chan feel any more pain from him. He had already done enough damage to those he cared about.

Felix quickly exited the living room, quiet steps leading him upstairs. He needed to talk to a witch. He needed to remedy his mistakes.

"Hyung," Hyunjin playfully whined, swatting Minho's hand away from the car radio. 

It was Friday night and Minho had insisted they go on another adventure into town. There was an event at a cinema up north that had a special event going on for the month. They were screening the marvel superhero movies in chronological order leading up to _ Avengers: Endgame. _Both Hyunjin and Minho had seen the majority of the films over time, superheroes being a theme their whole friend group enjoyed. It had been so long since Minho had been to a cinema, however, so he practically begged Hyunjin to go with him. Really, Hyunjin was a saint.

"If I'm driving us _ all the way _up north to pay to watch movies we probably have memorized, at least let me listen to my music," Hyunjin tried to reason with his vampire boyfriend. "I'm still sick of Big Sean."

"Sacrilege," Minho gasped, placing a hand on his chest. "Big Sean never gets old, just better."

"He gets old when I had to sit through the same songs over and over and over in your dance practices while I waited for a ride home after school," Hyunjin explained. "You like GOT7."

"I like Jackson," Minho corrected. "You love Jinyoung so much that I get jealous." He shifted in his seat, dramatically crossing his arms in front of his chest. Hyunjin let out a loud, surprised laugh.

"You're ridiculous," he chided. "You do remember that you're supposed to be the hyung here, correct?" Minho turned his head to look out the window so Hyunjin wouldn't be able to see the smile beginning to tug at his lips. Hyunjin shook his head, watching the road.

Hyunjin's favorite season, autumn, had come and gone leaving the harshness of winter in its wake. Snow was steadily falling to the ground, coating everything in a thick, white blanket. The roads weren't too bad, plows keeping up with cleaning the highway. Christmas was closely approaching and there was still so much Hyunjin needed to do. End of the semester exams and the threat of danger always in the back of his mind kept Hyunjin from completing most of his pre-holiday tasks.

Jisung had already helped with the tree, unintentionally, but there were still presents to wrap. He had an extra special present for Minho. Hyunjin had been working on a sketch since Halloween that he had just recently finished. It was a drawing of the whole gang together: himself, Jisung, Changbin, Seungmin, Woojin, Jeongin, and of course Minho, Chan, and Felix. He had the sketch framed and ready to be wrapped. It was something small, but significant. No matter vampire or not, Minho would always be family. Nothing changed that in Hyunjin's eyes. He hoped Minho realized that.

"Hyunjinnie," Minho stated after another song had finished.

"Hm?" Hyunjin mumbled.

"Thanks for everything," Minho quietly said, voice vulnerable and sincere. "I mean it. You've stuck by me through everything." Hyunjin felt his heart clench up uncomfortably.

"What was I going to do?" He asked. "Abandon you?"

"You could have," Minho agreed. "This whole vampire thing and now witch thing? It's a lot to handle. Lots of sneaking around, keeping secrets."

"Minho," Hyunjin sighed. "That doesn't matter. I love you." He turned to look at Minho. Minho didn't feel the need to hide the smile that curved onto his lips this time.

"I love you, too," he returned. "Always have and always will." Nothing would ever affect Hyunjin the way those three words from Minho did. The missing puzzle piece he never knew he was lacking.

Minho's eyes flicked to the road in front of them. Bright lights illuminated their faces. Hyunjin saw the look of panic wash over Minho's face before he heard the warning.

"Hyunjin, look out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung could spy the thick black, suede cord that was partially hidden underneath Chan’s sweater. Jisung licked at his kiss-swollen lips before reaching his hand out to loop his finger underneath the cord. Chan allowed Jisung to bring the necklace out from where it was hidden, the large fang and the small ring popping out. Jisung gently fingered the trinkets. They seemed to vibrate with energy under his fingers. An idea struck Jisung.
> 
> “Do you feel that?” He asked. Chan’s brows knit in confusion.
> 
> “Feel what?” He asked.
> 
> “This,” Jisung stated, gathering the charms in his palm. “These charms...it’s like they vibrate or something.” Chan just shook his head slightly, the confused look still on his face. Maybe Chan never noticed because he wasn’t a witch, but Jisung was certain he could feel something. He thought back to the notes he and his friends had shared through their research. Witches could store energy in a vessel such as a piece of jewelry. Would that work for any item?
> 
> “Magic…” Jisung murmured, eyes glazing over as he thought back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.
> 
> I am so sorry for a lack of updates. My second job is back up and running so I'm back at working two jobs. I also went back and forth many times on how I wanted things to progress. I hope you will all enjoy the update, even if it is a bit short. I had a struggle writing the first half, mostly because I'm not the biggest fan of Woojin or Rose (sorry!) When I don't feel a strong connection with my characters it's like torture to write. If I have to force myself too hard, it shows in the writing.
> 
> I've also been VERY side-tracked with two projects I have in the works for this Spooktober. I have a SuperM werewolf AU I've been heavily invested in this year along with a Haunted House/Monster WayV AU I'm collabing on with a good friend. It's all very exciting. I also have essentially two PWPs I posted when I needed to practice on my smut abilities - ChanMinSung and WinYangdery if either of those are your jam.
> 
> I want to say thank you so much for those of you who have sent kind words of encouragement. Those comments are what pull me out of my slumps to write, edit, and post even when my body or mind protests. Thank you all for being so patient. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know in the comments how you feel! And, as always, I do have a curious cat for this account if you guys ever want to talk about anything (doesn't have to be about the fic - can be about literally anything. I love interacting with you all).
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

Hyunjin really wished he could say he saw this coming. The signs were all there, just going unnoticed due to everything else going on around their friend group. Hindsight was always twenty-twenty. After everything that had gone down, it all made so much more sense.

** _Three Weeks Prior_ **

Winters in town always started out mild, no matter what. Thanksgiving Day weather was always a toss-up. It would either be slightly balmy, the fall season miraculously hanging onto the last remnants of summer somehow, or it would be drenched in a freezing downpour. Winter never really started to show until December. Hyunjin was more than okay with this fact, not a huge fan of the colder climate. While aesthetically snow was beautiful, he wasn’t fond of the cold weather. He was tall and lanky - there was not much natural insulation for him to brace the cold weather in and layers were annoying. If Hyunjin did bundle up, he often found himself  _ too  _ hot. Where winter was concerned, there was no happy medium for him.

It was on one of those cold afternoons that Hyunjin and his friends decided to meet up at the local library to discuss what had just been revealed to them at Chan’s mansion earlier that week: the news of a possible coven of witch-vampire hybrids. An old and powerful coven, at that. One hybrid in particular that had Felix hyung scared and Chan hyung nervous. Those two emotions were ill-fitting and, frankly, worrisome on the two old vampires.

“So what else can we possibly do?” Seungmin questioned while the six boys occupied the space of a wooden study table tucked near the back of their local library. “I mean, you and Jisung are going to check out libraries downtown, but what other resources do we have?”

Hyunjin let out a small sigh, fingers rubbing random patterns against the glossy wooden top of the table. He had been wondering the same thing. Everything had developed so fast. His head had been spinning trying to think of possible sources they could utilize to get some sort of clue of what they were dealing with, but he had come up mostly empty-handed aside from the library route.

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin sighed. “I don’t know much about vampires, even less about witches.”

Jeongin frowned, his bottom lip jutting out slightly in a pout. It was moments like this that reminded Hyunjin just how close everyone had become with Chan’s coven. Of course, they were all friends with Minho before the accident. Their group had been akin to a brotherhood” everyone was always there for eachother whether it was to join in on a potentially dangerous adventure or to sneak out for late night fast food runs. You know,  _ brotherhood. _ Since Minho’s return and the addition of his two “parents” - Chan and Felix - Hyunjin and his friends had been welcomed with open arms into the coven, the older vampires accepting them just as they were: completely normal, human boys. That in itself was amazing. Chan was always there to answer questions and offer up his homes to any of them if they needed it and Felix, while always at an arm's length away in the emotional sense, showed his friendship in other ways. He was willing to teach Changbin, make delicious desserts, and take care of Minho when Hyunjin wasn’t around to fuss over him enough. That’s what made all of this so frustrating. They were all just human boys. What could they possibly do against such a daunting foe?

Woojin noisily tapped away on his laptop, a small smile coming to his face. Jisung noticed the small grin and picked his head up from where it was currently resting on his forearms.

“What is that?” He asked, eyes narrowing.

“What is what?” Woojin asked, eyes not straying from his computer screen.

“You,” Jisung stated. “You’re smiling all weird. Why are you smiling all weird?”

Woojin’s attention was reluctantly drawn away from the computer screen and over to Jisung.

“Is smiling a crime?” He challenged, one eyebrow arching. Jisung pursed his lips, critically studying Woojin. Seungmin leaned over from Woojin’s left side, peering at the laptop screen.

“ _ ‘The Moon Circle’ _ ?” He read aloud. “What’s this? I thought chatboards died out a decade ago along with silly bands and Club Penguin.”

“Gone, but never forgotten,” Changbin wistfully murmured.

“Never underestimate the power of internet research,” Woojin smartly replied, attention back on his laptop. “I found this chatboard after you told us about Jennie. Witches and the occult are apparently very trendy. There’s all sorts of websites and social platforms where you can find people who have an interest in the subject. I tried my luck with this site and found a lot of people who were willing to share what sort of knowledge they have.”

“How do you know they’re really experts?” Hyunjin skeptically asked. “I mean, they could just be fans of supernatural fiction or holistic crystal users. How can you be sure these people know about  _ actual  _ witches?”

“Well, I don’t,” Woojin admitted. “But it’s better than nothing. One of the rules on the board was to provide links or names of works that back up whatever answers they post. So far, the posts I’ve read have seemed pretty interesting and not entirely crazy.”

“You mean not crazier than the crazy we’re already involved in, right?” Seungmin asked. “Because, let’s be honest, this whole thing has been crazy since Lee Know reappeared.”

“He has a point,” Jisung stated, backing up Seungmin instead of the usual ribbing he usually gave their friend. Seungmin’s eyes briefly flicked to Jisung before traveling back to Woojin.

“I guess I should rephrase this,” Woojin said. “Their stories tie in with what Chan and Felix have told us about witches. I actually met a pretty cool girl on here who claims to be descended from a long line of powerful witches.”

_ “Ohhhh,”  _ Jisung drawled, drawing out the word with a smirk. “A  _ girl. _ That’s what the smile is about.” Woojin frowned, but Hyunjin could see the ears of the oldest of their group turn red. Hyunjin’s eyes widened in surprise. Woojin was never flustered.

“She’s been a good source, okay?” Woojin tutted. “She answers all of my dumb amateur questions. She’s just some girl online. It’s not a big deal.” The other five boys shared a knowing look. Woojin always had his head buried deep in his studies. For someone to distract him from a book was unheard of. Seungmin easily pulled Woojin’s laptop over so he could get a better look.

“ RoséAllDay,” he said with a grin. “Oh, she’s mature. Old enough to have a preferred alcohol of choice.”

“Oh that sounds like a cougar for sure,” Jisung agreed with a fervent head nod. “Our Woojin, a little sugar baby for some bored housewife.” Woojin rolled his eyes, grabbing his laptop back.

“She’s not a cougar,” he sighed. “She’s twenty-one. Hardly a cougar.” He paused, hands poised above the keys, but not typing. He glanced at the table of his friends. “Okay, so she’s cute, too. Sue me.” The table erupted into loud chatter, everyone excitedly clambering to see just who their oldest hyung was crushing on. Jeongin, using his small size to his advantage, sneaked beneath one of Woojin’s arms, big eyes peering at the screen.

“Hyung, she looks like a princess!” He gushed. This only caused more of a ruckus, the remaining boys struggling to lean over the table. Seungmin grabbed the laptop again while Woojin pinched at the bridge of his nose.

“You guys are  _ so annoying.”  _ Woojin sighed. Jisung stuck his tongue out at Woojin before lunging his body across the table towards Seungmin as he tried to get a better look. Seungmin turned the laptop around so Jisung, Changbin, and Hyunjin could see. Changbin let out a low whistle.

“She is definitely pretty,” he commented. “Kooky crystal lover or not, she’s beautiful.”

Hyunjin agreed. This RoséAllDay person was a mix of girl next door and GAP model in the best sort of way. Her face was round, almost like an oval, that sported big, almond eyes and sweet, plush lips. Her expression conveyed a bit of shyness, her gaze not directly looking at the lens in her profile photo. Her long hair was an interesting shade of a reddish-blonde, gentle waves in a half up, half down style. Normally Hyunjin would think the color was a DIY dye job gone wrong, but it somehow worked for this girl. She made it look fashionable.

Jisung leaned closer, eyes excitedly darting over the screen.

“Oh Woojie boy,” he crowed. “She’s local, too. Her profile says she’s the next city over from where Chan is at.” Jisung’s statement caused Hyunjin to curiously cock his head.

“What are the odds of that?” He quietly mumbled. His stomach uncomfortably knotted. Hyunjin wrapped an arm around his middle, looking down at his abdomen. Had he eaten something funny earlier? Seungmin seemed to notice Hyunjin’s actions.

“You hungry?” He asked before Hyunjin looked up. “Me too, we should grab some food before the shops close.” Seungmin had a point. Maybe he was just hungry. They hadn’t eaten since lunch at school that day.

“I’m down,” Changbin agreed, pushing his chair back to stand before stretching his arms high above his head. “I think my ass fell asleep.”

“I’m sure Felix hyung could fix that,” Jisung quipped with a wink.

“Shut up,” Changbin sighed, arms dropping. “You’re sick. There’s nothing going on between us.” Jisung grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

“Bet you wish there was, though,” he teased. He was met with a rough shove from Changbin. Woojin clicked his laptop shut before sliding it into his messenger bag.

“You should ask her out,” Seungmin suggested. “Like...for coffee, or something. You can still talk about the occult and witches and all that good, weird stuff our group attracts  _ and  _ flirt. It’s a win-win.” Woojin was quiet for a moment, before looking up at Seungmin.

“You think so?” He asked. “You think she would be down for it?” Seungmin shrugged.

“No knowing until you ask,” he said. “What harm could it possibly cause?”

They should have known by now that things were never that simple.

** _Present Day_ **

Woojin buttoned his shirt, straightening out the pale blue material with a hand, making sure there were no visible wrinkles. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since his friends had found out about his online friend, RoséAllDay, or more simply, Rosé. 

Sure, she and Woojin had started off talking about the occult. Afterall, that was what he had joined that chatboard for in the first place. It was merely research. What started out as strictly business-like conversation about witches of light and dark morphed into talks about their favorite genres of music and their shared love of books. Rosé was pretty, but she was also an intellectual. How did Woojin end up finding someone as interesting as her? Bless the internet.

When he took the advice of his friends and asked Rosé out for coffee so they could talk more about the specifics of witches, she had happily agreed. She seemed excited, actually. Woojin was pleasantly surprised at her agreement. They soon hashed out the details of their meet-up, deciding to meet at a halfway point between his house and her apartment downtown.

Seungmin loudly chomped on a piece of gum as he and Jeongin casually lounged on Woojin’s bed. Seungmin was flipping through the most recent issue of  _ National Geographic. _ It was quite an interesting read. The main topic was about a recently uncovered city that revealed the rich history of a nation long forgotten.

Woojin soon found Seungmin wasn’t reading the article, merely holding the magazine above his head as he attempted to work out the wordsearch near the end. He rolled his eyes.

“How do I look?” Woojin asked, turning to face his friends.

Seungmin looked over, blowing a big purple bubble from between his lips. He popped it loudly before answering.

“Clean,” he simply replied. Woojin put his hands on his hips.

“What?” Seungmin asked. “Clean is a good thing. I wouldn’t want to hang out with someone I thought looked dirty.”

“You look nice,” Jeongin piped up. “Clean and nice.”

“I was going for boyfriend material," Woojin sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. Seungmin paused his loud chomping to let out a low whistle.

"Boyfriend material?" He asked. "Sounds serious. Thought this was just coffee, hyung?" Woojin felt his cheeks heat up, eyes refusing to meet the pair of curious eyes belonging to his two friends.

"It  _ is  _ just coffee," he reaffirmed. "Doesn't mean I don't want to make a good first impression."

"Fair point," Seungmin agreed. "I just love giving you a hard time. You're usually the most responsible, level-headed one in our group. I'm seizing my opportunity to relentlessly tease you." He returned to trying to sort out the word search, eyes squinting as he blew another large, purple bubble.

The cafe Rosé had suggested was a local business, the interior small and cozy. It had more of a modern design, indie music playing through overhead speakers while patrons sat at cushiony booths or seated on large cushions around a low table. It was unique; Woojin could appreciate that. Not the ideal place to hold a study session, but still cool. The menu wasn't limited to just coffee either. Their menu boasted an impressive variety of traditional teas, bubble teas, smoothies,  _ and  _ coffee. Woojin was eyeing the menu when he felt a presence to his right.

"Woojin?" A feminine voice questioned. Woojin looked down to see a beautiful girl at his side. He would recognize those round, almond eyes and unique copper hair anywhere. Rosé was just as beautiful in person as she was online. She looked sweet in a soft cream-coloured cashmere sweater and a tan plaid skirt. Woojin could feel his heart stutter beneath his ribcage.

“Yeah, yeah,” Woojin breathed out, a shy smile on his lips. “That’s me. Rosé, right?” Rosé smiled and nodded. _ _ Woojin soon realized he was in over his head. Forget his earlier thoughts of her being just as beautiful in person - she was even more alluring standing next to him. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Rosé politely said. 

“Likewise,” Woojin returned the sentiment with a friendly smile of his own. “Have you been here before?” 

Rosé shook her head before looking up at the large menu. “I’ve heard a lot about this place, though,” she stated. “I really like black teas. I hope this place makes a good one.” 

Woojin took a brief look at Rosé as she studied the menu. He remembered Rosé claiming she came from a long line of witches and he had to wonder what sort of witches they were. He had unintentionally only met witches of light: Jisung, Yongsun, and Taemin. Was it rude to ask that sort of thing on a first meeting? Rosé’s eyes met Woojin’s, catching him staring. His current thoughts were abruptly swept from his mind as he quickly looked back at the menu.

“I’m more of a green tea fan myself,” he commented. Rosé smiled.

“Healthy,” she knowingly commented. “Lots of antioxidants in green tea.” Woojin had never done much research on tea, simply enjoying the flavors. Rosé seemed to be more of a tea enthusiast, mentioning facts and health benefits as they discussed their options.  _ ‘Beauty and brains,’  _ Woojin’s teenage mind unhelpfully noted.

“Do you want to find us a table while I order?” Woojin suggested. Rosé gave him another sweet smile.

“That sounds like a good idea,” she agreed. “Any black tea will do.” Rosé gave Woojin a wink that Woojin was  _ convinced  _ was flirty before she sauntered off in search of a booth. Woojin felt a giddy excitement bloom in his chest. This was all so new, but also exciting. It seemed like he and Rosé got along just fine in person. He mentally gloated at the fact Rosé wasn’t some catfish, but actually the girl Woojin had come to know so well.

Woojin ordered two hot teas, a Turkish apple tea for Rosé and Maui green tea for himself. He didn’t know if Rosé was a sweet or savory type of girl. That would be a harmless topic to breach as they got to know eachother better, right? Woojin carefully brought their drinks to the table Rosé selected. She had chosen a cozy booth tucked into one of the back corners of the small shop. Woojin liked the idea of the slight privacy that booth provided; intimate, in a way.

“Oh wow,” Rosé commented after Woojin set her tea down. She carefully leaned down to smell the steam rising from her cup. “Smells really good. Is that apple?” Woojin blinked in surprise. She apparently had an excellent nose. He hadn’t picked up on the note himself, wondering briefly if there was actually any apple involved.

“It’s the Turkish apple tea,” Woojin commented, still unsure of what exactly was in the tea.

“I’m excited to try it,” Rosé commented with a smile. She leaned her elbows on the tabletop as she eyed Woojin. “So, what caused you to be so interested in witches? You don’t seem like the typical type of person who is into the occult.”

“What do you mean?” Woojin curiously asked. Rosé twirled a lock of her copper-colored hair around a delicate, feminine finger.

“Well, you seem... _ normal,”  _ she commented with a chuckle. “You don’t seem like you’d be into dark things. You seem too sweet.” Woojin could feel the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment. She had called him  _ sweet. _ His teenage heart thumped pathetically against his chest.

“I’m glad I’ve passed your test,” Woojin joked with a small chuckle of his own. “I have a couple of friends who recently...became interested in the subject. I’m the resident book nerd, so I’ve been researching the subject to get a better understanding of what they’re talking about.” It wasn’t a  _ complete  _ lie, but it definitely wasn’t the whole truth. Even though Rosé was beautiful and seemingly sweet, he would never out Jisung or any of his friends.

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Rosé mused with a nod. “You know, many people are scared of witchcraft.” She brought the hot cup to her pink lips. Woojin winced. The cup still had steam billowing up. Hopefully she hadn’t burnt her tongue. Rosé seemed unphased, her gaze still on Woojin.

“”From what I’ve learned so far, it doesn’t seem so bad,” Woojin licked his lips, thinking back to Jisung. His friend had been working so hard to learn what he could from Chan’s witch friends. He would show up with bright, excited eyes to their hangouts, eager to show his friends what he had mastered. It seemed so innocent. No necromancy or summoning demons. Jisung made objects move and dance in the air or made things teleport to different locations in his bedroom. White magic seemed okay.

“Oh, but it can be,” Rosé assured, something glimmering just past her eyes. “Magic can be very powerful.” Her expression seemed far more intense that it was just mere minutes ago. Woojin swallowed thickly.

“What do you mean?” He hesitantly questioned. The way Rosé talked about magic gave him an odd feeling. He wasn’t sure he liked it. Rosé only smirked, leaning further across the table and closer to Woojin’s face. Woojin’s eyes widened a fraction at their closeness. Rosé smelled like roses...and something else.

“For example, magic can be used for healing and restoration,” Rosé stated. Her eyes flickered from their warm brown to a glowing rose gold. Before Woojin could gasp, he was transfixed like a moth to a flame. “But black magic, oh it can do far more damage.”

“Now, my sweet Woojin,” Rosé stated, her voice laced with a cruel sort of amusement. “I think it’s time we called your friends up for a meeting. I already know all about your vampire friends. Chan, Felix, and I go  _ way  _ back. How about we call some of your human pals, hm? It’s been a while since I’ve tasted pure, human souls.” She smirked. “And I’m  _ very _ hungry.”

Woojin was helpless to do much except blindly reach for his phone, secure in his jeans pocket. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had pieced the situation together too late. Rosé was descended from witches alright, but not from the same cloth that Jisung was cut from. Rosé was a dark witch.

Woojin’s fingers moved of their own accord while his mind tried in a panic to make it stop. It was useless as he quickly typed out a message to the group chat.

** _Stray Kids Group Chat:_ **

** _woobat:_ **

_ Rosé never showed :( _

_ Can someone pick me up? I’m stranded. _

_ 1 Location Attached _

Rosé quickly snatched the phone from Woojin’s hand after he had sent the text. She grinned as her glowing eyes scanned over the screen.

“Such a good boy, Woojin,” Rosé praised. “I’ll save you for last. Besides, we have someone very important to meet. I’m sure you’ve heard of her? My best friend, Jennie Kim?”

Woojin could show no emotion on his face but his insides were churning. He had heard of Jennie Kim and this wasn’t good. Rosé’s patronizing gaze was broken when Woojin’s phone buzzed in her hand.

“Oh, we have a bite,” she gushed. “Looks like your friends Seungmin and Jeongin are on the way. How sweet. Stupid, but sweet. I can’t wait to meet them. Come on.” She stood, her tea forgotten as she modestly brushed off her plaid skirt. Woojin was helpless to do much except obey what Rosé commanded, completely at her mercy. He robotically, body stiff as he tried to fight against her control.

“It would be rude to not meet them at the location you sent,” Rosé mentioned. “Don’t worry, sweet thing. I’ll drive.”

  
  


"Shouldn't."  _ Kiss.  _ "We."  _ Kiss. _ "Be training?"  _ Kiss. _

The sentence from Jisung's lips was interrupted by sensual kisses from Chan. Jisung’s lessons with Yongsun and Taemin always took place deep in the woods behind Chan's mansion. His new mentors had explained that the location was a neutral area. It wouldn’t be easy for Jennie or her coven to find them buried so deep. Nature was also a natural source of power for witches of light. It was a perfect spot for lessons, according to them. Jisung didn’t have any objections. He felt less distracted out in the woods. The only downside was being out in the cold weather. He wished he had magical tattoos like Yongsung that could help keep him warm, but until his spells were more advanced, a parka would have to do. Jisung tried his best to come to the lessons whenever he had a free afternoon.

After the initial shock of his whole ‘awakening’ situation wore off, Jisung was able to focus better and, in turn, lessons became easier to understand. Yongsun and Taemin were both great teachers and having Si Woo around as his familiar also helped. 

Jisung wasn't sure if he was supposed to be treating Si Woo like he would a house cat, but his familiar never seemed to complain. When Jisung was stressed or upset he would lay in his bed with Si Woo curled up on his chest. He would give Si Woo a very one-sided monologue to get whatever he needed off his chest. Si Woo would just watch with his intelligent blue eyes, purring when Jisung would scratch him affectionately near his black, furry cheeks.

Today he was supposed to be training, but Chan seemed to have other plans. Currently, they were sprawled out in Chan’s master bedroom of the mansion. The older vampire had boxed Jisung in beneath him. Jisung honestly had no initial intentions of fooling around. He was here for serious business, however, one thing led to another and somehow Jisung found himself beneath Chan, the vampire indulging him with lazy French kisses and wandering hands.

"We've got time. Yongsun and Taemin aren't even here yet," Chan sighed, hands skimming just above Jisung's waistline. Jisung swallowed thickly. "Is this your way of telling me you're not enjoying yourself?"

"I'm definitely enjoying myself," Jisung assured Chan. "I'm enjoying myself  _ too  _ much. Besides, I want to make sure I'm ready. I feel like I'm running out of time." Chan brought a hand down, brushing some of Jisung's dark brown bangs away from his face.

"You know Yongsun and Taemin will stay until they feel you are ready, right?" Chan quietly asked. Jisung’s heart fluttered at the gesture. “There’s no rush.” 

"I know," Jisung sighed. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Jennie. I want to be ready for when she decides to expose herself." Chan rolled off of Jisung, laying on his side so he was facing the witch.

"I'm not sure any of us are ready," Chan admitted. "I don't know how to beat her. The only people I know who have dealt with dark witches I haven't seen since I fled Australia. Not even Yongsun or Taemin have heard of a vampire witch hybrid."

"I just feel... _ helpless," _ Jisung huffed. He jut his full bottom lip out in a pout. Helplessness was probably the worst feeling in the world. The people he loved the most were in jeopardy and yet he was  _ just  _ learning how to tap into his newfound powers. It was frustrating.

“The best thing you can do is just try to stay beneath her radar,” Chan advised. It was something Jisung absolutely did not want to hear. He wanted to hear that there was a clear plan devised that he could actively play a role in, as new as his powers were, to help keep everyone safe. Apparently even with his supernatural abilities, he was still nothing more than a useless sitting duck. All he and his friends had done was read a few dusty, old tomes about witchcraft that could possibly be complete fiction.

Jisung turned to gaze at Chan. The vampire who was usually so calm and in control had a small frown on his lips as he gnawed on his bottom lip in worry. Jisung missed carefree Chan, the artist with a smile powerful enough to render Jisung speechless. He was willing to risk anything to get some sort of serenity back into their lives. 

Jisung’s gaze drifted down the pure work of art that was the slope of Chan’s neck. He was so muscular. Jisung could spy the thick black, suede cord that was partially hidden underneath Chan’s sweater. Jisung licked at his kiss-swollen lips before reaching his hand out to loop his finger underneath the cord. Chan allowed Jisung to bring the necklace out from where it was hidden, the large fang and the small ring popping out. Jisung gently fingered the trinkets. They seemed to vibrate with energy under his fingers. An idea struck Jisung.

“Do you feel that?” He asked. Chan’s brows knit in confusion.

“Feel what?” He asked.

_ “This,” _ Jisung stated, gathering the charms in his palm. “These charms...it’s like they vibrate or something.” Chan just shook his head slightly, the confused look still on his face. Maybe Chan never noticed because he wasn’t a witch, but Jisung was certain he could feel something. He thought back to the notes he and his friends had shared through their research. Witches could store energy in a vessel such as a piece of jewelry. Would that work for any item?

“Magic…” Jisung murmured, eyes glazing over as he thought back.

“Something on your mind?” Chan questioned. Jisung looked up into the warm, brown eyes of Chan.

“Well,” he began. “Hyunjin had mentioned something in the notes we were sharing.”

“Notes?” Chan questioned. “About what?” Jisung hesitated. Would this be weird to admit?

“About witchcraft…” Jisung slowly answered. Chan didn’t seem to have any sort of reaction other than to look expectantly at Jisung, as if waiting for him to continue his train of thought. Jisung decided to continue.

“In the book Hyunjin had, it said that witches could harness their power into an object like jewelry,” he recalled. “I think there’s residual power in these charms. They’re noticeably vibrating to me, but you’ve never felt anything. What if...what if Jennie stores her power in a piece of jewelry?” Chan shifted slightly, his expression serious.

“That’s not...entirely impossible,” he mumbled in contemplation. “We can check with Yongsun and Taemin. See if they know anything. I can hear them walking through the woods now.” Jisung dropped the charms as Chan leaned in again, kissing Jisung long and deep one last time before moving to rise. 

Chan offered his hand to Jisung who gratefully accepted it as the vampire helped pull him up off the bed. They headed down the dusty stairs of the mansion before venturing out the back door of the dusty kitchen.

As they reached the beginnings of the forest, a blur of black climbed down from a nearby tree. Jisung smiled when Si Woo trotted up to him, gracefully darting between his legs, rubbing himself against Jisung's ankles.

"Hey buddy," Jisung cooed, bending down to pick his familiar up. He gave the cat a scratch to his neck before placing him on his shoulder.

"You know," Chan commented as they began their trek to their usual meeting spot. "I can't imagine you having any other animal as a familiar. A cat suits you."

"I'm much more comfortable with smaller animals," Jisung admitted. "Taemin's wolf Kai? He's terrifying." Chan chuckled.

"Wolves are my favorite animal," he admitted. "I feel a strong kinship with them. I think in another life, if I was a witch, I'd want a wolf familiar." Jisung could easily picture that. Chan was brave, strong, and fiercely loyal to his own, but there was a certain loneliness that Chan seemed to have buried under all his well-maintained confidence. He hoped Chan felt less lonely with his group of human friends and the two witches around.

When they reached their usual spot, Yongsun and Taemin were already waiting. Yongsun was perched on a low branch, Taemin beside her as he leaned back against the same branch. Yongsun smiled as Chan and Jisung approached.

"Have I got something cool to show you today," she said, hopping off of the thick, low hanging tree branch she was seated on. Si Woo jumped down from Jisung's shoulder, scurrying out of sight.

"Really?" Jisung asked with an excited smile. "What is it?"

"It's a shielding spell," Yongsun said. "It can be very useful in combat." Jisung was all ears after hearing the word 'combat'.  _ This.  _ This is what he had wanted from the beginning. Now, it was defense versus the offense he so craved, but he would take it. Something was better than nothing.

"Come, stand next to me," Yongsun instructed. Jisung obeyed, leaving Chan's side to stand next to the female witch. "Taemin, be a dear and launch some spells our way." Taemin gave Jisung a wink before pushing off the branch and walking off deeper into the woods. The grass and dead corn stalks were high, quickly shielding Taemin from view.

"Watch," Yongsun instructed. She brought an arm across her chest, feet spread shoulder width apart. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Jisung stood just behind her, flanking her left side. For a while there was nothing, simply silence. Just when Jisung was starting to feel uncomfortable with the length of the silence, there was a loud crack similar to the explosion of a firework. Jisung’s eyes widened as a burst of silvery light launched directly where he was standing with Yongsun. He flinched, arms coming to block his face while Yongsun calmly raised a hand, palm facing forwards. The light bounced back as if there was an invisible wall in front of Yongsun and himself. Jisung gaped as the offensive spell dissipated into nothingness. Yongsun opened her eyes, turning to Jisung. She smiled at his shocked expression.

“Your disbelief never gets old,” she chuckled before lowering her hand.

“Noona, teach me,” Jisung pleaded. “That was so cool.” Yongsun chuckled, ruffling her hand affectionately through Jisung’s hair.

“You’re pulling the ‘noona’ card, huh?” She grinned. “Chan’s been teaching you his charm, I see.” Taemin was soon weaving his way out of the corn stalks.

“Chan teaches me  _ a lot _ of things,” Jisung stated, sending a smirk in the vampire’s direction. Chan was caught off guard, eyes widening at Jisung’s statement.

“I’m sure he does,” Taemin said with a waggle of his brows.

“Gross,” Yongsun muttered. “I don’t want to know what you two get up to between the sheets. As long as you never mention that again, I’ll gladly teach you this spell.”

“You’d teach me anyways,” Jisung smartly commented. Yongsun tried to remain tough, her arms crossing in front of her chest and expression stern. As Jisung smiled knowingly at her, her lips dissolved into a grin, her intimidation failing. Jisun’s mentors both had a soft spot for Chan and, in turn, a soft spot for Jisung. The feelings were mutual.

“Did you see my stance?” Yongsun asked, opting to ignore Jisung’s behavior for the time being. “I set my body in a position of power. I faced the oncoming attack and centered myself.” Jisung looked at Yongsun’s posture, imitating her stance.

“Now that was a very basic attack Taemin launched,” Yongsun explained. “Taemin wasn’t trying to actually hurt us. I was also aware of what was coming. It’s more difficult in actual combat if you’re not expecting an attack.” Jisung nodded.

“Like we’ve always said, magic is simple in essence. It’s there inside you, you just need to find it within yourself to believe and trust it,” Yongsun continued. “When I use this spell, I think of my desired intent. I mentally visualize a white light as my protection, like a bubble encasing us. I let my mind travel to a place where I’m remembering a strong memory. That’s the basic formula for any shield to be powerful. Think of something that draws a strong emotion from you; something that evokes a feeling of strength or protection. Fear or doubt is what will get you in trouble. Magic can sense insecurity.” Jisung swallowed thickly. He operated mostly on fear. He was easily startled - that was no secret.

“Here,” Yongsun stated, seeing Jisung’s apprehension. “Close your eyes.” Jisung obeyed, his vision soon dark.

“Good. Now imagine us encased in a bubble of white light,” Yongsun instructed. It took Jisung a minute, imagining the thick forest covered in a blanket of white snow. He pictured where he and Yongsun stood. He then pictured a bubble of sorts around their location, a silvery white light illuminating their perimeter. It wasn’t too difficult. “Are you picturing it? Now think of a memory. Really dig deep. Think of something that makes you feel strong and safe.” This was the hard part. Jisung had to bring something powerful to his forefront; a memory that made him  _ feel  _ strong and safe. His mind was more accustomed to thinking of the negative - fear left more of a lasting impression than safety did. Learning to tap into his magic lately had Jisung using his mind in a much different sense. He was constantly challenged to change the way his mind normally operated. It was difficult, but not impossible.

A memory of safety…

His mind drifted to Chan. He thought of the times he was scared and afraid of his powers (he still was, sometimes). He thought of the self-doubt he felt and the way Chan would look at him. His brown eyes were always filled with nothing but fond encouragement. The way he gathered Jisung in his strong arms and whispered promises that everything was going to work out. The way Chan seemed to read Jisung like a book, giving him loving embraces or indulging him in deep kisses that had Jisung feeling calm to his very core.

Loving kisses and touches that made him feel secure.

Secure...and safe.

There was a loud crack that sounded. Jisung opened his eyes in time to see a light blue blast coming at him. Like instinct, Jisung’s palm flew up and out. The blue light was tossed back, dissolving and disappearing into nothingness. Jisung could feel the way the opposing magic challenged his own, like a pressure surging against his body. His jaw dropped. Did he just? Did he really just…?

“Well done,” Taemin praised, his voice impressed. “That was close range, too.” Yongsun patted Jisung’s shoulder like a proud parent.

“You got it on your first try,” she happily gushed. “You really are something extraordinary, Han Jisung.” It took a moment for the situation to fully set in. Jisung had really done it. He protected Yongsun and himself from a spell casted by Taemin - a witch that was very powerful.

Jisung looked over to Chan who was smiling, his eyes expressing that very emotion Jisung had scorched into his memory: Love.

With a renewed sense of confidence, they continued to practice. Jisung was quick to learn he didn’t need to be directly facing the attack to protect himself, but it was always a more stable spell when you could correctly posture yourself. Unlike some of the other spells he had learned thus far, Jisung understood this shield. It was simple. Think of what you need and trust your magic to do the rest.

“I’m so proud of you,” Yongsun praised as they winded down for the night. “Your magic is so strong, it was just waiting for you to call upon it.” Her beautiful smile had Jisung feeling warm and soft inside. Yongsun and Taemin were like his witchy mother and father. He loved them and all they were doing for him.

“See Sunggie?” Chan stated, pulling Jisung against his side and pressing an affectionate kiss to the side of his head. “Told you so.” Jisung playfully shoved at Chan, smiling as he looked up to the vampire. If praises and kisses were the rewards for a job well done, Jisung was more than eager to continue to work hard. As his eyes appraised Chan, he spotted that black cord peeking out just above the neckline of Chan’s shirt.

“Yongsun?” Jisung asked, turning to face the witches. “You and Taemin gave Chan some trinkets. I was curious about them.” He had the attention of both witches. Chan gently tugged the necklace out from where it rested beneath his shirt. The witches took a step closer, a look of recognition coming across both of their faces.

“Ah, yes,” Taemin commented, looking at the small silver ring. “The ring of une dame blanche. I remember giving that to you long ago in Paris.”

“And that would be the fang of a grootslang,” Yongsun noted, her nose scrunching. “Those are nasty snakes. What about them?” Jisung tugged at his gloved fingers nervously.

“Are they magical?” He asked. Both witches nodded.

“Of course,” Yongsun answered. Most supernatural creatures leave behind some sort of residual magic. Why?”

“Well, my friends and I read that a witch can store their magic in an object, like a piece of jewelry,” Jisung explained. “We read that dark witches can keep the souls of those they’ve stolen in a vessel as well.” Yongsun slowly nodded.

“That’s true,” she confirmed. “It can be kept in a multitude of things. Souls are strong. Although dark witches are strong, too many souls would be overwhelming to contain. A dark witch only needs to call upon their power when she is running low. That’s why they never stop harvesting. The more souls, the more powerful they are and their supply will never run dry.” Jisung shuddered at the imagery. All those souls...and to think, Felix hyung was almost one of them.

“So then…” Jisung wasn’t sure how to word his thoughts. All this magic was so complicated and simply became more confusing the more he was exposed to. “Would it be possible that Jennie stores souls in a piece of jewelry?” 

“Not only would that be possible,” Taemin answered. “It’s very likely.” Jisung looked at Chan, wondering if the vampire was thinking the same thing he was. Maybe if they could destroy the biggest source of her power...

_ Boom! _

The ground beneath Jisung’s feet rattled. It felt like an earthquake with the force that shifted the ground. Jisung was lucky Chan had such a secure grip on him as he stumbled. He couldn’t see anything, just an opaque gray. It was smoke, he soon realized as he coughed, his lungs inhaling the thick vapor.

“Jisung?” Chan hurriedly asked. “Are you okay?” The smoke was slowly being blown away with the winter wind. Jisung coughed but nodded when Chan’s eyes, now an icy blue, came back into view. He could hear the nearby coughs of Yongsun and Taemin.

“What the hell was that?” Yongsun asked, a delicate hand near her mouth as she sputtered from the smoke. 

A loud, feminine laugh rang loud through the forest. The voice had goosebumps breaking across Jisung’s skin. He could hear the voice so close, as if it was in his mind. His head quickly turned left and right, trying to find the source of this unfamiliar voice, but all he could see was the four of them. 

_ Meow! _

Si Woo jumped from out of the thick field of corn stalks, running to Jisung’s feet. Jisung looked down to Si Woo and noticed a pink rose laid near his feet. Chan bent down, carefully picking the rose up. As Chan rose, Taemin and Yongsun came closer to take a look at the curious object. As the four of them stared in confusion, the petals spontaneously combusted. They curled and became black and charred before falling to ashes.

“Oh dear Channie,” the voice returned, taunting. “It’s been so long. Come and find me.” The stem of the charred rose fell from Chan’s fingers.

“Jennie,” he growled, eyes glowing pure ice.

Felix ultimately decided to meet up with Changbin. The human texted him earlier in the week, asking for his company while shopping. Felix still felt a little unsure after the recent events that had transpired between them in Changbin’s bedroom. It wasn’t regret, more like uneasiness. Things had escalated so quickly. To be fair, it was something that had been brewing between them since October.

Felix was curious as to how Changbin felt. He must have been okay with everything if he was requesting Felix’s company. Chan and Felix had offered to accompany Minho’s friends if they could. With the discovery of Jennie Kim possibly being somewhere nearby, everyone was on high alert. She still hadn’t revealed herself which had Felix walking on eggshells. How long would it be? Either way, he wouldn’t let anyone, especially Changbin, be harmed by her.

That was how Felix found himself bundled up in a thick, grey pea coat as he waited in the snowy square of the outdoor mall for Changbin. Chunky snowflakes were gathering on his lashes, doing nothing but annoying Felix as he had to blink rapidly to shake them off.

“Hyung, aren’t you cold?” Changbin asked, appearing in front of Felix. As the snowflakes fell off his lashes, Felix looked at the human. Changbin was wearing a thick, black down coat, a black beanie on his head and a thick black and white buffalo print sweater tied securely around his neck.

“Not really,” Felix answered. “My coat is only for show. Vampires normally run cold.” Changbin seemed unfazed, simply taking Felix’s word as fact.

“Thank you for coming with me,” he commented. “Christmas is coming up quickly. With finals, I haven’t been able to find a good time to get too many presents.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Felix assured. “I’m off today.” He could sense Changbin’s slight nervousness. He wondered if Changbin felt he was being an inconvenience to Felix.

“You know,” he added, voice lower. “You can always ask me to come. Even if it’s just to talk or spend time together. I enjoy your company, Changbin.” Changbin looked up, taken by surprise at Felix’s words. They awkwardly stared at each other for a moment, both of them red in the face. Changbin was the first to break the silence, letting out a chuckle and rubbing a gloved hand over his face.

“Why am I so nervous?” He mumbled along with his chuckle. Felix softly smiled at the human.  _ His  _ human. The vampires often joked that they each had their group of humans. Chan’s were obviously Jisung and Jeongin. Minho had a claim over Hyunjin and Seungmin. That left Felix with Changbin and Woojin. It was almost like fate the way each group fit together so well, even better when they were all together. Felix would be lying if he denied any sort of bias towards Changbin. Although he was such a strong, smart person, Changbin had this habit of making Felix turn completely soft. It was dangerous, really. He had an image to maintain.

“Come on, Binnie,” Felix said, reaching out for the hand hanging at Changbin’s side. “It’s just me.” Changbin let out a small sound of surprise.

“That’s the problem, isn’t it?” He mumbled, cheeks still red. Felix just smiled, tugging Changbin along down the sidewalks illuminated by the seemingly endless displays of Christmas in every shop window.

  
  


“You know, I thought this would be more difficult,” Changbin commented as he and Felix slipped out of the last store for the night. The last store had been an old bookstore. Changbin and Felix searched together for something pertaining to the supernatural for Woojin. Woojin always had so many questions and it was no secret the oldest of their friend group loved a good, thick book. Eventually they found something that held a lot of history dealing with vampiric lore. Every time he came across a vampire book, Felix had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. The books were hardly accurate. Unless they were an actual vampire that knew an older vampire, those “theories” were almost never factual. 

Felix subtly plucked some of the bags Changbin was struggling to organize onto his fingers. He only had so many fingers to hook bags onto. Felix was more than happy to assist, not mentioning the act at all, causing Changbin to relax slightly.

“Do you and Chan celebrate Christmas?” Changbin conversationally asked as he and Felix walked down the wet, cold streets of the outdoor mall.

“Kind of,” Felix admitted. “Chan sets up a tree. He finds the human tradition amusing. We exchange a few gifts and then usually spend the rest of the night getting tipsy off some pretty potent blood.” He chose to omit the part where after getting a nice buzz, he would allow Chan to take him wherever and in whatever position he pleased. It seemed uncouth for the public setting they were in.

“Sounds like a normal Christmas to me,” Changbin commented. Felix shrugged.

“We don’t usually celebrate too many holidays,” he mentioned. “Most of those traditions were absent from where we grew up as humans. We don’t have any sort of attachments to the traditions humans seem so fond of.”

“You guys did a great job of hosting Friendsgiving,” Changbin pointed out. “Your desserts are amazing.” Felix chuckled, happy with the praise he received. 

“That was purely for our dear Minho,” he admitted. “Although it was very nice. I’m starting to think we might be adopting more holidays with Minho around. At least, until he grows tired of them.”

“You think he will?” Changbin asked. Felix shrugged.

“He might,” he answered. “Eternity is quite a long time. There are so many things to learn and explore throughout the world.” Sometimes the concept of eternity overwhelmed Felix. To think that as long as he kept his feeding up, he would exist for the rest of time was hard to fully comprehend.

“Like how to save lives?” Changbin mentioned. Felix turned to look at the human. It was effortless the way Changbin said things that hit Felix in just the right ways. They were more alike than Felix originally anticipated. Changbin desired to help save lives as well. He could still remember the lesson they held in the kitchen of the apartment. Up until he pricked himself, Changbin wasn’t bad at what Felix was teaching him. He was attentive and careful. If he wouldn’t have offered his sweet blood up for Felix to indulge in, they would have continued the lesson. Felix didn’t mind teaching at all, especially with a good student who was eager to learn.

“Like saving lives,” Felix agreed. “I grew up watching Hyunwoo’s tribe heal the ailments of the people of our tribe. It was fascinating. If I wasn’t born into royalty, I think I would’ve aspired to be a healer.”

“I think that’s a noble aspiration,” Changbin hummed. “This might be a very human thing to say, but I think enriching the lives of others makes life feel like it’s worth living.” While it was a human thing to say, Felix found he could agree. Sure, he was no longer alive, but he aspired to help others when he could. Whether it was imaging a fracture, bandaging a wound, or offering his shoulder for a patient to cry on, it all felt purposeful. It wasn’t a waste of time when time was of no cost to him.

“I think that’s very mature,” Felix commented. “It’s the same outlook I have on life. I’ve got nothing but time to give.”

“That must be nice,” Changbin sighed. Felix let out a low hum.

“To be fair, I didn’t have many options,” he reminded the human. “Chan saved me from a worse fate that I would have endured. Even if it was what got us into the mess we are currently in.” They ventured past the bright lights, heading down to where the cinema and the restaurants were located. Changbin paused, his expression steely as he turned to fully face Felix.

“Hyung, what happened to living in the present?” He asked. Felix paused, caught off-guard. Changbin looked so serious, almost concerned. Why did the human care so much for him? He should be more concerned about his own well-being.

“Danger is still a fact we have to deal with every day,” Felix hedged.

“Danger would have been a fact we have to deal with daily with or without Jennie,” Changbin argued. He said the dark witch’s name without any fear. Felix sighed, his shoulders dropping.

“I didn’t want anyone to get involved in this mess,” he muttered. “I really thought we left everything behind in Australia.”

“Well, you didn’t,” Changbin patiently stated. “And this is just our reality now. We can’t change it.” Felix knew Changbin was being realistic, but he was still frustrated. No matter how many ways they spun it, Felix came up with the same conclusion - that this was all a direct consequence of his choices.

“Hyung?” Changbin whispered. Before Felix could inquire further, Changbin had dropped his bags to the concrete with a quiet thump. Changbin reached his gloved hands out, the leather feeling so soft against Felix’s cheeks. Felix’s lips were captured by Changbin’s in an instant. Felix let out a small squeak of surprise, his arched eyebrows rising up. This was unexpected. When it felt like Changbin had no intentions of letting up any time soon, Felix surrendered, his eyes slipping shut as he kissed back. Changbin tilted his head to the side, sighing against Felix’s mouth. Felix gently let the bags slide from his fingers, hands coming instead to rest on Changbin’s waist. Changbin kissed slow and sure, the skin of his lips slightly chapped from the cold, winter air. Felix found he couldn’t get enough. He was suddenly grateful for the spot they found themselves in, hidden by the absence of the bright lights and crowds of the main shopping center. It felt too soon when Changbin pulled back, ending their deep kiss, hands falling back down to his sides.

“Hyung,” Changbin stated, licking his lips. “I like you. Regardless of what happened or what’s going to happen, I _ really _ like you. I can promise that none of us blame you for anything, so please stop blaming yourself.” Felix looked up at Changbin as he lowered his own arms, suddenly at a loss for words. The human’s dark eyes were shining despite the lack of light, showing nothing but sincerity. Changbin  _ liked  _ him. He really was Felix’s human. 

“Chanbin,” Felix murmured, averting his gaze down. “I - “ He paused. Between where their boots faced each other, there was a faint glow. Squinting, Felix noticed it was a pink rose. Changbin followed Felix’s gaze downwards, his eyebrows knitting as he realized the obscurity of a rose in such a spot.

“Where did this come from?” Felix asked, picking the rose up. It glowed for a fraction longer before it burst into flames. The petals soon became black and charred as the flames engulfed their fragility and eventually fell to the snowy ground. Felix was utterly confused, nothing but static filling his ears. When he looked up at Changbin, he shared the same look of bewilderment of what they had just witnessed.

Before Felix could say anything, the moment was broken as Changbin was quickly tugged to the side. A dark, cloaked figure roughly tugged Changbin by the wrist down a darkened alley. Felix was quick on his feet, following Changbin as fast as his feet were able to carry him.

“Changbin!” Felix shouted out. Even with his vampire speed, he wasn’t able to catch up to Changin. The human’s other hand was just barely out of his reach. His feet pounded against the slush and puddles that lay through the dark alley.

_ “Shit!” _ Felix cursed. What the hell was going on? Who was this person?

“Oh Prince Felix,” a beautiful voice taunted from up ahead. “Even as a vampire, you’re still too slow.” The cloak fell back, a pair of pale, milky rose quartz eyes glowing at him. The stranger smiled, ebony waves bouncing against her shoulders as she continued to run, dragging Changbin helplessly behind her.

The eyes were startling, the gleam the same as a vampire’s. It took him a minute to process a face that looked so familiar…

Felix was taken back to Australia. He remembered meeting Jennie’s family, her father one of the biggest influences of Britain. His money funded the majority of the costs of the exploration that enabled their cursed arrival. He remembered Jennie’s mom, kind but vacant behind the eyes. The gaze of a woman who had long since given up on living, just biding time until the end of her existence. Then there was Jennie’s older sister Jisoo. She was quiet but always listening. Felix didn’t think he could even recall a time that they had exchanged more than pleasantries with each other. She was mysterious, always disappearing after dinner like she wasn’t ever there in the first place. Jennie had claimed they were close as could be, but her absence had Felix not so sure if he believed that.

Jisoo, with thick, glossy hair in waves where Jennie had complimentary ringlets. Jisoo with a smile and always besides Jennie whenever Felix apparently wasn’t.

Jisoo...who was grinning like a sly fox as she tugged Changbin along like this was all some fun game. Her milky eyes squinted with joy when she saw the realization dawn on his face.

“Gotta catch up Prince,” she taunted, her steps picking up. “Grab your human before my sister, Jennie, does.”

"Hyunjin, look out!"

Minho's hands quickly gripped the steering wheel, roughly turning it to the right. Their car narrowly missed the white jeep coming full force at them. The oncoming vehicle let out a long, loud honk as it sped past. Their car roughly jerked, fishtailing to the right. Hyunjin’s foot slammed on the brake out of reflex causing the car to spin out, making a full rotation as the tires fruitlessly tried to gain traction on the slick asphalt. Their car finally skidded to a stop on the shoulder of the highway, miraculously missing the metal median. 

Hyunjin was breathing hard, eyes wide with fear as he stared at traffic that was now facing them. His mind was spinning, trying to make sense of what just happened while his eyes conjuring up flashes of Minho in the driver’s seat of his old car. Seeing the light illuminating Minho’s handsome but unsuspecting face. Twisted metal. The hospital. Felix. The funeral.

Minho’s funeral.

He didn’t realize he was shaking until Minho placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Hyunjin jolted out of his panic as Minho roughly shook his shoulder.

“-junnie?! Hyunjin!” 

Hyunjin jerked his head to the right, faced with a very worried Minho leaning over the passenger’s seat. They weren’t in Minho’s car, they were in Hyunjin’s mother’s car. Where exactly were they? What was going on?

“What?!” Hyunjin asked, his chest feeling tight. His ears caught up to the noise in the car, his breathing coming up in gasps, fingers trembling from where they still held a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

“Are you okay?” Minho asked again, an urgency to his voice. Hyunjin looked down at his body. He had both his legs, both of his arms. He looked up, noticing the traffic passing them, out of their way. The car was in one piece by some miracle and they were out of harm’s way.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered. “Yeah, I think s-s-so.” Hyunjin was shaking like a leaf, the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“What the  _ fuck?!” _ Minho angrily hissed. “What the actual fuck was that?!” Hyunjin swallowed, turning his attention to his boyfriend.

“H-hyung?” He questioned. “What happened? Why are we on the side of the road?” Minho looked up. His face looked furious, but more so...scared. Minho was never scared.

“I have no idea,” he answered. “One minute we were driving and the next some  _ maniac _ was coming straight at us!” He threw his hands up in exasperation. “They weren’t even on the right side of the highway! What sort of psychopath ends up driving on the wrong side of the highway?” Hyunjin released a shuddery breath, his grip loosening slightly on the steering wheel.

Minho closed his eyes tightly, letting out a deep exhale to calm himself before he turned back to Hyunjin.

“You’re okay,” he said, voice gentler than it had been during his outburst moments ago. “We’re okay.” The moment his hand touched Hyunjin’s shoulder again, Hyunjin was throwing himself at Minho’s chest. His fingers tightened in the fabric of Minho’s shirt, enveloped in the other boy's scent. A scent vampirism thankfully hadn’t tampered with. Minho paused for a moment before gathering Hyunjin in a secure hold against his chest.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, holding the fragile human to his chest. “Don’t worry. Everything is okay.” Hyunjin’s eyes tightly squeezed shut. He made a hasty, silent vow to  _ never  _ drive again. This was too much. Minho’s body stiffened after a moment of silence.

“Hyunjin,” he slowly whispered. “Hyunjinnie, I need you to focus.” Minho was gently shaking Hyunjin, his voice suddenly very serious. Hyunjin reluctantly let go of Minho’s shirt, looking up at his vampire boyfriend. Minho’s gaze was trained past the windshield, lips set in a grim line.

“Hyunjinnie, we need to switch seats,” Minho instructed. “I’m driving.”

Hyunjin frowned. He wasn’t sure he was up for any movie after the near-death experience they were just thrown into. He assumed Minho would feel the same.

“Minho, what’s - “ 

“Hyunjin,” Minho cut him off. “That wasn’t an accident. We need to go.  _ Now.” _ Hyunjin peered out the windshield, seeing the white jeep that had nearly collided with them just down the road. The lights were on, the rear brake lights flashing playfully as if to taunt them.

“I don’t understand,” Hyunjin whispered. Minho refused to take his eyes off the other car.

“It’s beginning,” Minho gravely spoke. “I can smell it from here. It’s a dark witch.” He finally looked down to Hyunjin, still in his arms.

“Please, we need to go,” Minho urged. “I will do whatever I can to keep you safe, but we can’t just sit here.” Hyunjin shakily detached himself from Minho, swinging the driver’s door open. The snowy air was chilly against his skin as cars zipped by on the freeway. When his feet sunk into the snow, Hyunjin looked down. There was something sitting in the snow. He paused, trying to make sense out of what he was seeing. There was a vibrant pink rose at his ankles. Hyunjin eyed the pink rose with open curiosity. It was so out of place on a blanket of pure white.

With gloved hands, Hyunjin plucked it from the snow. He was only able to study it for a brief moment before it burst into flames. Hyunjin jumped, dropping the now charred rose to the ground.

“Come on,” Minho urged as he slid into the driver’s seat. Hyunjin quickly made his way around the front of the car, shaky legs stable enough to climb into the passenger’s seat. As Minho shifted gears, Hyunjin’s phone buzzed against his leg. After buckling in, Hyujin pulled his phone out, opening the group chat.

** _Stray Kids Group Chat:_ **

** _woobat:_ **

_ Rosé never showed :( _

_ Can someone pick me up? I’m stranded. _

_ 1 Location Attached _

** _dandymin:_ **

_ jongin and i can come and get you hyung _

_ no worries _

_ sorry about rose :( _

Hyunjin read the texts out loud, Minho letting out a mirthless chuckle when Hyunjin finished.

“Read out that location,” he instructed. Hyunjin obeyed, clicking on the location pin. Minho shook his head once Hyunjin had read it off.

“That’s not a cafe,” he sighed. “That’s a cemetery. The cemetery I was buried in, to be precise.” Hyunjin felt a chill run up his arms that had nothing to do with the cold. Minho pulled onto the highway, quickly following the white jeep.

“Should I warn the others?” Hyunjin asked. Minho shook his head.

“There’s no point, Hyunjinnie,” he answered. “Their plan is already in action. We’re already all in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)


End file.
